


Heavily Broken

by itcrystal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Cake, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rape, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Sub Luke, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Topping, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 72
Words: 152,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blonde, innocent, blue eyed Luke is working for the band and all they can think about is how to wreck him heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Calum groaned loudly as he released his warm load into mouth of a boy between his legs. He tugged the blonde hair roughly, because the orgasm hit him hard and fast, didn’t even notice the younger boy whimpered in discomfort. He was still shaking as he was getting down from his high, managed to open his eyes slightly, just enough to see Luke’s big innocent blue ones and swollen lips with cum dripping from the corners. He petted the other boy’s cheek gently. 

„Swallow baby“. 

Luke shut his eyes tightly. He couldn’t get use to this, he finds quite gross swallowing the cum and he never did it with anyone before, but Calum always demanded the hot sticky liquid to be swallowed. It was so thick and heavy in Luke’s mouth, he couldn’t handle it but Calum grabbed his jaw impatiently. 

„Luke, I said swallow it. All of it. Now“. 

The blonde finally let the sour liquid go down his throat. 

„Good boy, that’s how I like it. It’s not that bad isn’t it?“. 

Luke just nodded when his eyes glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 

„Shit, I need to bring Ashton his coffee. Should have been there already, shit“. 

Calum watched the younger boy jumped off his bed, searching desperately for clothes scattered all over the room. He lifted on his elbows. 

„Are you serious? You still have my cum on your chin and you’re thinking about Ashton right now?“. 

Luke rolled his eyes. 

„Cal, you know how he’s like. He’s an ass to me like 24/7, I don’t wanna give him opportunities to be pissed even more“. 

Calum shook his head. 

„I still don’t get it. Ashton is the least conflicting person in the whole entire universe, I don’t understand what’s his problem“. 

Luke pulled the first black shirt he found on the floor over his head. 

„Well, seems like his problem is me. He just hates me“. 

„He doesn’t hate you…“. 

„Cal, he does, you know that. Fuck, gonna be so late“. 

Luke ran out of the door quickly, didn’t even look at Calum, still lying on the messed up bed. 

Luke has been working as a personal assistant for the band for three months now. When he failed the exams for college, he had no idea what to do with his life. After few summer shitty jobs, he bumbed into his friend from high school, who’s been working as a technician for the band and well, he dropped a word for Luke. Everyone has been super nice to the boy, basically because he was the baby. He was the youngest in the team, blonde, big blue eyes…too cute and innocent looking to be mad at him. Well except Ashton. The drummer happenned to have an issue with him since the day one and never let go of any chance to yell at at the boy. 

Luke was mentally preparing himself for another ton of shit he was about to get from Ashton, just because he’s late as fuck with his usual morning coffee. He walked into the curly boy’s room, already shaking like a little boy. 

The drummer looked up from his phone. 

„Well, enjoyed your morning fuck?“. 

„W—What?“. 

„Quit this bullshit already Luke, at least wear your own clothes if you wanna play dumb“. 

The blonde looked down at his rumpled t-shirt. Fuck, it was Calum’s. 

„Um..I’m..I’m really sorry I’m late Ashton, I overslept and…“. 

„Could you shut the fuck up? I want you to do one fucking thing a day and you’re not able to fucking do it“. 

„I’m really sorry….“. 

The older boy came closer to Luke, so close he could feel his breath on his skin. 

„Or is now your job description just to spread your legs?“. 

Luke gasped. 

This conversation definitely crossed the line and the blonde boy felt his cheeks burning red. He was looking down at his feet, didn’t know what to say at all. 

Ashton finally broke the tension and wrenched the coffee from Luke’s hand so roughly, he spilled half of the cup over the floor and Luke’s fingers. The younger boy only hissed as the hot liquid touched his pale skin but didn’t dare to say a word. Before the drummer turned his back on him, he finished his previous sentence. 

„You better be good at it. Calum gets bored easily“. 

Again, Luke didn’t manage to get a word out of his mouth. He just bowed his head and walked quickly out of the room. He was angry at himself. 

Why does he let Ashton treat him like this over and over again? Why he’s so weak? Damn, he doesn’t even look him in the eyes properly! 

Luke was naturally a little bit shy and not that easygoing, but the way he acted in Ashton’s presence was just ridiculous. He didn’t get it. Even moody and sassy Michael was totally fine around him, usually just teases him because of his neatly styled quiff, but that was it. 

The blonde was glad that boys were having a show this evening. Show days were usually very busy for the whole team and boys themselves, which meant less time for Ashton to bitching at Luke. 

„How was I?“. 

Calum asked teasingly when he got off the stage. 

Luke smiled shyly and handed him a white fluffy towel. 

„You know you were good“. 

Calum raised his eyebrow. 

„Just good?“. 

„Someone’s gotta keep you down on earth a little bit, you know“. 

The dark boy ran his hand through Luke’s hair playfully. 

„Ew, you’re sweaty!“.

Calum lowered his voice and came closer to the blonde’s ear. 

„You like when I’m sweaty. On top of you“. 

Luke didn’t even have time to blush when the strong voice right behind him made him jump. 

„Where’s my phone charger?!“. 

He rolled his eyes. 

„I don’t know Ashton, haven’t seen it“. 

„Well then would you bother to move your ass and go fucking find it?“. 

Calum shook his head. 

„Ash, why don’t you just borrow someone else’s charger? Everybody has a fucking iphone, there are like twenty chargers in this room“. 

All he got was zero attention from the drummer. 

„Go and find it Luke. Right fucking now“. 

It was long after midnight when Luke decided he was done waiting for Calum. They were not boyfriends or exclusive, which basically meant that they slept together regularly, but Calum was the one in charge. When he decided to spend the night with someone else, boy or girl, he just did it. No questions, no offenses, no confessions. 

He liked to come back to Luke, because Luke was always there and Luke never said no to him. Calum knew it was hypocritical as fuck, but he just didn’t want Luke to hook up with other people like he did. He wanted him just for himself.

The blonde was almost asleep, when he felt someone’s body crawling onto the bed, putting his hands around Luke’s waist. 

„You’re sleeping baby?“. 

Calum whispered and licked the other boy’s ear gently. 

Luke moaned quietly. 

„Didn’t think you’d show up this late“. 

„Had few beers with the boys. Missed you. Missed you perfect ass“. 

Calum squeezed the blonde boy’s ass cheek almost painfully. 

„Have been thinking about it all night. About ripping your clothes off and fuck you raw. You like that baby don’t you? You love being fucked nice and proper“. 

„Are you drunk?“. 

„What? No, had just beers and like two shots. Come on baby, take these off“. 

Calum unpatinently tugged down Luke’s sweatpants, pleasantly surprised the boy was not wearing any underwear. 

„Don’t tell me you didn’t think I’d show up. You wouldn’t be this ready for me“. 

Calum was always extremly horny and rough while he was drunk. Luke whimpered when he felt a dry finger pressing against his hole. 

„Shit Calum, you haven’t even kissed me and you’re putting fingers into me already“. 

The dark boy rolled his eyes, which Luke couldn’t see in the dark of the room. 

„Just wanted to quit the foreplay shit, want you so bad baby“. 

He leaned down and kissed Luke passionately, forcing his tongue into his mouth immidiately. The kiss was wet and sloppy, Calum was bitting the blonde’s lower lip slowly, taking his lip ring between his teeth, tugging on it. He moved to Luke’s neck, which was super sensitive and he knew it. Luke moaned loudly as the other boy sucked dark purple hickey on his pale skin. It was such a turn on for Luke. 

„Do that again“. 

Calum sucked even harder, leaving another angry mark. 

„You like that everyone will see you’re my slut, don’t you? My little personal bitch, always ready for me“. 

Calum connected their tongues again as he pushed the index finger into the boy. 

Luke groaned. 

„Fuck, Cal, get some lube“. 

„Shh…it’s gonna be good babe, you can take it dry“. 

„No, Cal, seriously it hur..“. 

Luke couldn’t even finish when another finger was forced into him. It hurt like a bitch, he tried to get rid of the fingers but Calum just pushed them even further. 

„Stay still babe“. 

Luke shook his head desperately. He knew that there was nothing stopping Calum in this state. He had to bite his lips when third finger made his way into his body. It was so fucking painful! He heard himself screaming as Calum pumped his dry fingers in out of him agressively. 

„Shhh…don’t scream babe, these walls are fucking thin. It’ll be good I promise. Gonna make you feel so good“. 

Calum pulled his fingers out of Luke, just to undo his jeans. He was rock hard, his cock red and angry, with massive pulsing vein. 

„Wanna some moist? Come on, make it wet“.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke whined at the sight of the other boy’s cock. It was dark, hard, hot and just beautiful. The blonde loved the contrast between his own pale complexion and Calum’s tanned and glowy skin. He couldn’t resist and licked the tip of Calum’s cock gently. It twitched as he took it into his mouth, sucking eagerly, like his life depended on it. Which was almost truth, the dark boy would ruin him with his lenght if he didn’t make it wet enough. Calum grabbed the blonde’s hair, pushing his pulsing member deeper. 

„Take it baby. Take it all, I know you can do it, be a good boy for me“. 

Luke moaned as he let his jaw slack, allowing Calum down his throat. He felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks, but he just shut his eyes and let the other boy fucking his mouth harshly. 

„So good, look at you. You can take the cock so well, like you were born for that“. 

Calum pushed even deeper, making Luke’s nose touching his dark pubes. The younger boy dug his nails into the skin of his hips, trying vainly to ease the pressure. Suddenly Calum pulled out, throwing the blonde onto his stomach roughly. 

„Hands and knees, wanna take you from behind like the filthy slut you are“. 

Luke obeyed hesitatingly, still a little ablush from the whole dirty talking. He knew Calum didn’t mean it, he never used these words outside the bedroom, but Luke always took it personally. He didn’t have time to think about it anymore, because he felt spit on his hole, spreading out by Calum’s big fingers. Luke gasped loudly as the other boy entered him completely. Calum groaned at the heat surrounding his cock tightly. Luke moved forward a little bit, because the penetration was too deep and it made him lightheaded. 

„Stay fucking still“. 

Calum smacked his ass cheek with force. 

„I said stay fucking still! You’re used to take cocks, aren’t you? Needy little bitch, you’re always craving a big cock, don’t even try to tell me otherwise“. 

He didn’t wait for Luke’s response and started pounding into him in furious pace. The blonde boy almost blacked out from the power of the thrusts, Calum was slamming into him relentlessly, spreading his cheeks to get deeper. Luke couldn’t control his voice, he was screaming loudly, because the mix of pain and pleasure was just too much to handle. 

„Ya, scream as loud as you can. Wanna everyone to hear what I’m doing to you right now. That you let me fuck you like a whore you are, fucking your little tight hole and you love it“. 

Luke grabbed the headbord for support, Calum was sliding in and out of him like crazy, the only sound he heard was smacking skin and his own moans. 

„You like it baby? I bet you do. Tell me how much you love my cock“. 

„I love it“. 

„Louder!“. 

He slapped the younger boy’s ass so hard he caused tears of pain in his eyes. 

„Fuck…I love it Calum. I love when you’re fucking me with your big dick, feels so good“. 

That was pretty much it for the dark boy to reach his climax. He groaned as he filled the blonde boy’s hole with warm seed, still pounding into him slowly. Without a single word, he crushed onto the bed next to him, breathing heavily. It took few minutes for Luke to catch his own breath and turned his head to already sleeping Calum. He sighed. 

Calum put himself first, as always. 

The blonde boy reached between his shaking legs, grabbing his hard lenght, getting himself off. A minute later, he was spilling all over his hand, with a silent moan. 

 

The next morning, Luke was pleasantly surprised he managed to get up just on time for Ashton’s coffee routine. He was pretty sure the drummer came up with this idea just to annoy Luke’s life even more. He walked into his room, occupied with all the boys. He immidiately felt all the eyes on him and shivered under the amount of attention. 

He just wanted to place the cup on the table and leave, but today it was Michael who changed his plannes. 

„Oh hello pornstar!“. 

Luke choked on his own saliva a little bit, turning his head to the boy. 

„Um…what?“. 

„Ash’s just telling us how delightful is to have a room right next to yours“. 

Luke felt the blood running to his head, didn’t even dare to look at the drummer. 

„Fuck Calum, could you just shut the bitch up next time? He was screaming like a proper slut, it was fucking disgusting“. 

The dark boy rolled his eyes. 

„Ash, calm down, it wasn’t that dramatic“. 

„Don’t tell me to calm the fuck down, are you sure he didn’t do these things profesionally before? Because he sounded like he fucking did“. 

„Did it turn you on?“. 

„Fuck you Michael“. 

„I’m just kidding! God, Ash, you should get laid like really soon, you’re more moody than me and that says a lot“. 

Michael left the room giggling, along with Calum, who just rolled his eyes again on the situation. 

Luke couldn’t believe his eyes. He was standing right there the whole fucking time, didn’t they all fucking see him? He couldn’t believe they were talking about him like that, like he was just a piece of meat, right in front of him. He was totally paralyzed, didn’t even notice he stayed in the room alone with Ashton. How could Calum just left like that? He didn’t defend him once, not a single word for Luke. 

„Can I help you with something?“. 

Ashton’s stern voice brought him to reality. 

„What?“. 

The drummer raised his eyebrow in question. 

„Um…sorry. Just leaving“. 

The younger boy couldn’t put himself together fast enough, Ashton stepped into his way just when he was about the reach for the handle. 

„Why are you so shocked blondie?“. 

Luke bowed his head, because he knew he was dangerously close to tears. 

„Just…surprised. I gotta go“. 

Ashton grabbed his wrist, keeping it away from the door. 

„What are you doing?“. 

„I asked you something. Why are you so shocked?“. 

He moved his face closer to Luke’s, which he hated the most. He started shaking again, being this close to Ashton just made him absolutely sick, especially when he was still holding his wrist firmly. 

„Fuck Ashton…not exactly great to hear from you that I’m a slut and all the other things“. 

The curly boy smirked. 

„Aw, did I hurt your feelings? But you are Luke. Open your eyes, why the fuck do you think they’re keeping you here?“. 

„I do my job…“. 

Ashton laughed sarcastically. 

„Oh really? You think you’re here because you make a good coffee hm? Let me get this straight, because obviously you have no idea. You’re here only because you’re being a good little whore for Cal. It’s convenient for him, always has you in his bed, doesn’t have to try, because you always give him what he wants, don‘t you Luke?“. 

„I’m not just a fucking mattress for him“. 

Ashton smirked once again. 

„Really? Interesting, he didn’t give a fuck when I called you a slut, he didn’t even blink!“. 

That was enough for Luke to burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton rolled his eyes dramatically. 

„You can’t be fucking serious“. 

Luke couldn’t help himself, once he started crying, he couldn’t just stop it easily. All the things from the past few days were running through his head and it was overwhelming for the young boy. 

„Stop fucking crying Luke, don’t be childish even more“. 

The blonde boy didn’t care, he just needed to get the pressure out of his chest. 

„I’m sorry I’m not a heartless dick with no emotions like you are“. 

„Oh, are you trying to get on my feelings? It’s not my fault you’re such a baby and can’t face the truth“. 

Luke just shook his head. How could someone be possibly this cold? Ashton was like a rock, he kept the same annoyed expression on his face, even when the blonde started sobbing loudly. He didn’t mean to burst into tears in front of the person he hated the most, he was feeling humiliated already, but in this very moment, he simply couldn’t change that. 

He was rubbing his wet cheeks with the back of his hand, regretting he wasn’t wearing something with long sleeves. He was a sobbing mess, his face wet, red and flushed, big blue eyes puffy and swollen. 

Ashton sighed. 

„Oh my fucking God“. 

He reached for his old red bandana, hanging on the chair, which he was about to throw out anyway. His features softened a little, when he handed it to Luke. 

„Here. Take this, wipe your tears and get the fuck out of my room“. 

Luke looked up to him in surprise and the other boy got lost for a second in those blue lagoons. 

The blonde was like a lost, sad little puppy, even if he was higher than Ashton and well bulit. 

„Are you…are you sure? I mean..it’s your bandana and…“. 

The drummer stopped his shuttering with a hiss. 

„It’s an old one. Get yourself together for the fuck sake, people will think I’m abusing you in here or something“. 

Of course this whole small act of kindness wasn’t for Luke. Ashton was just worried about his reputation, obviously didn’t want to kick him out in this miserable state. 

„Thank you“. 

Luke whispered before the other boy shut the door right in front of his face. He just wanted to curl into a ball and be alone, which was slightly impossible. He knew they were about check out in an hour, so he did his best to look presentable again. 

Calum hesitantly walked into the room. 

„There you are. I’ve been looking for you, where have you been?“. 

Luke knew he was acting like a child, but he still had a lot of anger inside. 

„Since when you care Cal?“. 

The dark boy blinked, confused. 

„What?“. 

„Don’t act like nothing happenned, when Ashton was a super bitch to me this morning, you were just sitting there and rolling your eyes“. 

„That’s why you’re so upset? He’s my bandmate Luke, I don’t wanna argue with him, what did you expect me to do?“. 

„I don’t know, maybe stand up for me?“. 

„Luke…we’re not in a relationship or something…“. 

„Am I just a fuck for you?“. 

The younger boy raised his voice, because Ashton’s previous words were still on his mind. 

„Oh my God…no, you’re not just a fuck. Of course I care about you, you just can’t force me to fight with my bandmates over you“. 

They stared at each other for a while, until Calum made a move towards the boy. 

„Come on baby, kiss me“. 

„I don’t want to“. 

„Oh you do. You’re always up for kisses and cuddles“. 

Luke was so weak. When Calum kissed him deeply and slipped his tongue into his mouth, he was already melting. The younger boy was like a little kitten, all smooth and velvet, craving to be hold and touched. He always needed affection so badly. They were kissing passionatelly, Calum on top of him, holding the blonde in place firmly. He slid his hands under Luke’s shirt and whispered to his ear. 

„You didn’t cum last night, did you?“. 

Luke whimpered. 

„I finished myself off“. 

„Such a good boy. You were so hard for me. Sorry for that baby, let me make it up to you“. 

Calum licked his earlobe, which sent shivers through Luke’s whole body, and reached for his belt. The blonde moaned when he felt big strong hand palming his growing erection. 

„Cal, no..stop“. 

„What’s the matter baby? Don’t tell me you’re not in the mood, your body says otherwise“. 

He squeezed his hardening cock painfully. 

„No, not that, but we have to leave in like 15 minutes“. 

„Mmm, enough time for a nice little quickie. You know you can get off fast when you ride me“. 

Honestly, Luke was sick of all the „quickies“ they’ve had in past few weeks. He didn’t remember a proper, long sex. The older boy usually just took him from behind in the shower or let him ride his cock, which meant no work for Calum. 

„Cal, seriously. I need to pack and stuff. Tonight okay? You can have me however you‘ll want“. 

The dark boy smiled and kissed Luke’s forehead. 

„Deal babe“. 

Calum made himself comfortable on the bed, as he watched Luke packing his things messily. He reached for the bottle of water on the nighstand, when he noticed a crumpled red bandana, right next to the bottle. He raised his eyebrow. What the fuck? 

„Luke?“. 

„Ya?“. 

„Is this Ashton’s bandana?“. 

The blonde froze. Shit. He was about to throw the piece of fabric soaked with his tears to the bin, but Calum showed up. 

„Um..ya“. 

„Why do you have it next to your bed? How did you even get it?“. 

Luke already felt his cheeks burning. There was no way he would tell Calum about his embarrassing emotional breakdown in the drummer’s room. It was enough he humiliated himself in front of Ashton, no need to spread the story. 

„Guess he just left it there when he stopped by to ask me something“. 

Calum crunched his nose suspiciously. 

„Why would he take it off in your room?“. 

„Oh my God Cal, it’s just a stupid bandana, why are you making such a big deal out of it“. 

„I’m just asking, because it’s weird“. 

Calum couldn’t get this thought out of his head. He didn’t buy the whole made up explanation, Luke wasn’t a good liar at all. But why wouldn’t he tell the truth? 

A wave of jealousy spread over him slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

„Fuck, I need a break. My fingers are about to fall off“. 

Calum sighed loudly and placed his guitar into the holder. 

They have been locked in the stuido for the whole day, the constant playing and lack of daylight already made him sick. He stretched his sore arms and lay on the leather couch. He glanced at the blonde boy sitting next to him. He looked even younger today, wearing his favourite red plaid shirt, hair a little messy after the busy day, blue eyes shinning. 

Calum loved how cute and innocent the younger boy looked. Only watching him bitting his lips, playing with his lip ring, was such a turn on for the dark boy. He wanted to wreck him, fuck the whole angelic innocence out of him so hard. 

He tapped Luke’s knee through the hole in his ripped skinny jeans. 

„Babe?“. 

He tried again with no response. The blonde was just starring in front of him, clearly paying attention to something else than Calum. The older boy turned his head the same way, already annoyed, when he spotted the possible source of Luke’s consideration. 

Ashton was changing his sweaty black tank top for a fresh one. He was standing there, his tanned biceps covered with layer of sweat, tight abs clenching with every move. Ashton had a damn good body, working out since the young age was definitely paying off. He wasn’t as tall as the other boys, but the most manly one, sort of an alpha male. 

Calum slapped Luke’s tigh, to finally get the requested attention. 

„Ouch, Cal, what was that?“. 

The older boy decided not to pick up a fight. 

„You seemed a little lost babe. Will you bring me a RedBull?“. 

Luke stood up, smiling soflty. 

„Ya, sure. You want anything else? Aren’t you hungry?“. 

„M’good“. 

The younger boy entered the small kitchen, headed stright away to the refrigiator. He was just about to grab the can and leave, when he was pressed to the kitchen counter by a strong body. He dropped the Redbull on the floor, when his mouth was covered with a large hand. 

„Shhh babe it’s me, calm down“. 

„Calum, what the fuck?!“. 

„Just missed you, couldn’t touch you the whole day, with the boys around all the time“. 

Calum turned Luke around to face him, attacking his lips immidiately. Luke moaned quietly as the hot tongue slipped into his mouth. 

„Fuck babe, you ass looks so good in those jeans“. 

He couldn’t help but cup both of the plump ass cheeks. He noticed Luke gained some weight lately, most of it went straight to his butt, which Calum appreciated a lot. His bum was now full and round and Luke’s skinny jeans tighter than ever. The dark boy slapped the left cheek harshly. 

„Wanna spank you for being such a little hoe“. 

Luke gasped, turning his head aside, giving Calum a clear sign what to do. He understood and took the pale skin of Luke‘s neck between his teeth. 

„You want me to mark you? Leave hickeys all over your neck for everyone to know, you can’t control yourself?“. 

„Ya...do it, just don’t stop“. 

He bit his neck even harder, making the blonde whine in pain. He took a fistfull of his light hair. 

„You like it rough don’t you? You love to be manhandled you needy slut“. 

„No…“. 

Luke breathed out as the older boy sucked a really deep purple mark into his neck. He had no idea how to cover them later, but didn’t give a single fuck right now. 

„No? Such a lying little slut. I bet your cock was hardening when you saw Ashton changing his shirt today hm?“. 

„Are you serious?! I didn’t even watch hi…“. 

Luke earned another harsh slap, which hurt pretty badly even through the jeans. Calum grabbed his jaw with one hand, the other one reaching for the button of Luke’s skinnies. 

„Shut the fuck up Luke. Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name“. 

He slid his hand into the blonde’s boxers, palming his hot half hard cock. 

„Cal…you can’t..we can’t fuck there, there are boy just few metres away from us“. 

„You think they’ll walk on us? No worries baby, they already know you’re my cockwhore anyway“. 

Calum was pumping the younger boy’s cock relentlessly, snapping his wrist expertly, pressing his tumb to the already wet tip. He didn’t listen to Luke begging him to stop, he was stroking the boy until he was fully hard and leaking precum from the angry red tip. The blonde was naturally shy, trying to cover himself a little, but Calum pullled his jeans lower, leaving his cock and ass naked. 

„You’re so hard baby. So nice and hard for me. Are you still a little opened from last night?“. 

Calum’s fingers ghosted around the other boy’s entrance. 

„Can I just blow you or something? Cal, please, you can’t fuck me there the doors not even locked“. 

The dark boy shook his head no. 

„No babe, you sure do look good on your knees, but I don’t want a blowjob. I need your tight little hole“. 

Luke whimpered. Does Calum actually care about anything else about him beside his ass? 

„Come on baby, bend over for me“. 

The older boy was obviously getting impatient, pressing Luke’s chest on the counter without his permission. 

„Cal fuck…we shouldn’t be doing this, I’m not comfortable with all the boys right on the other side of the door“. 

Calum rolled his eyes and pressed the boy to the cold desk even harder. 

„Could you keep your mouth shut and stay still?“. 

Luke felt hurt immidiately, he hated Calum talking to him like this. The blonde choke on his own breath as Calum entered him with two fingers, making his way deep into the younger boy. 

„Cal, slow down. Please“. 

„Don’t have all day for this babe. Fuck, how can you still be so tight?“. 

He was fingering the boy furiously, trying to add the third finger. His cock was leaking just at the sight of Luke’s plump bum and tiny little hole. He couldn’t wait to be inside of him already. He spat on the blonde’s entrance and spread the precum on his own cock, which was pulsing like crazy. Luke had to bite his hand as the other boy pushed his whole lenght into him. The burn was so intense, he felt like he was splitting in half. Calum set a quick pace, slamming into Luke relentlessly in deep thrusts. He could feel the blonde is overwhelmed, so he placed one hand over his mouth to muffle the loud moaning. When Luke finally managed to relax his muscles and let Calum sliding in and out with no resistence, the dark boy pulled out. Luke gasped. 

„What are you doing? I was getting into it!“. 

Calum smirked. 

„Good for you. Want you to ride me“. 

He simply lied on the floor, pumping his dick lazily. 

„Luke, move fucking over and sit on in, or you’re not getting fucking off today. You’re gonna cum on my cock right now or you’re not gonna cum at all. S’up to you“. 

The blonde hesitated. 

„Come on, I know you can’t resist, I can see it in your eyes“. 

He sneered as he let the younger boy sink down on his lenght. Luke moaned loudly. This position was the most intense one for him, because Calum’s cock got so fucking deep. The gravity did all the work, Luke felt immidiately firm pressure on his prostate, which was the moment he let go. He didn’t care about the boys in the other room, about the unlocked door, about Calum’s shitty talking. All he could think about was Calum’s cock pressing into the small bundle of nerves. He rode his lenght as fast as he could, breathing heavily, sweaty palms on Calum’s chest. The dark boy loved him this was – wrecked, messy, loose, chasing his orgasm. 

„That’s right baby, you ride it like a fucking pro. Go faster, use my cock to get yourself off, I know you need it“. 

Luke whined when he felt the heat building up in his stomach. He reached for his cock but the boy beneath him slapped his hand away. 

„Cum just on my cock“. 

Fuck, Calum was obsessed with the idea of Luke not touching himself and cumming only from the press on his prostate. The older boy was so close, but he also knew he had to wait for Luke first this time. Luckily, it didn’t take long. The blonde picked up a furious pace, fucking himself on the dark dick hard and fast, until he finally let go and released his load in white thick spurts on Calum’s chest. The other boy was fucking him through his orgasm, getting closer and closer to his own. 

„Cal, don’t cum inside me, I can’t clean up here“. 

In response, Calum pushed even deeper into him, filling the boy up with his hot seed. Smirked. 

„Sorry babe, too late“. 

They were to busy putting themselves together, none of them noticed the shadow behind the slightly opened door.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke put on his black boxers with a loud quiet hiss. He could already feel the thin material getting soaked with the cum dripping from his abused hole. He absolutely hated it, he felt so incredibly dirty, wet and used. Which was basically the truth. Calum hasn’t said a word since they were done fucking, he just got dressed very quickly and left the room in an absolute silence. 

Luke told himself a milion times, not to get the other boy’s behavior personally, but it always, always hurt inside. He knew Calum was not the best at showing emotions or affection, but he simply needed at least a little gesture of an actual care. His shoulders dropped. Their relationship has been based on sex since the beginning, Calum was not obligated to prove him any feelings. Maybe Ashton was right, maybe he really is acting childish, unable to face the facts. The blonde put on the bravest face he could, walking back into the studio. Shit, his ass was so damn sore! He blushed heavily, because his funny walk was a living proof of what they were doing back there. He was standing in the corner awakwardly, watching the boys getting ready for another round of recording. 

„Why don’t you sit Luke? Are you gonna stand there for the rest of the fucking day?“. 

Ashton snapped harshly, literally out of nowhere. 

Luke’s pupils went wide as he realised the smirk on the drummers face. He knew. He fucking knew, and of course, Ashton was a pro at making Luke feel like shit. The drummer had flames in his eyes, watching the younger boy sitting on the couch carefully. Luke wanted to scream when the pillows touched his bum. His muscles were wrecked and his underwear soaked with Calum’s cum. He felt like dirt and Ashton seemed to enjoy it very much. 

The next hour was just two things – weird and uncomfortable. The curly boy was hitting the drums so hard, he almost broke it in half. He also fucked up every part possible, completely out of any focus. 

Michael put his headphones off. 

„Ash, what the actual fuck are you doing?“. 

„M‘ just tired, fuck off“. 

„Oh, really? Weird, we’re sure fresh as fuck after 15 hours in here!“. 

„Michael, seriously fuck off“. 

„Cal, maybe you could borrow your puppy to Ash to cuddle, because he’s really unspent“. 

The drummer spat angrily. 

„A puppy? More of a bitch I guess“.

„Alright, shut the fuck up both of you“. 

Calum cut the conversation quickly, seeing the hurt look in Luke’s eyes. He was not in mood to deal with any of it, Luke was way too emotinal these days, which was getting on Calum’s nerves. 

„We’re all tired as hell, this is the last part, so let’s fucking focus to get over with“. 

So they did. 

 

Ashton splashed a cold water all over his face, look at himself in the mirror. He was screwed. He didn’t know how much longer he will be able to handle this. He thought he was fine, thought it was getting better, but after what he saw today, he knew he was everything but fine. He couldn’t get the picture out of his head and it was driving him mad very single minute. Thank God they’re gonna have 3 days off now, he needed to get away from Luke as far as possible, at least for few days. He was so done. 

„Are we going to the aiport or what?“. 

The drummer stormed back into the room, right in the middle of the quite dramatic conversation there. 

Michael threw a bottle of beer at him, smilling widely. 

„Change of plannes! Bottoms up“. 

„What? Are you kidding right? Don’t even fucking tell me we’re not having the days off, because I’m fucking exhausted“. 

Their manager touched the curly boy’s shoulder. 

„Ashton, calm down. Don’t worry, you’re having a break, we just found quite useless to fly all over to Aussie, spend like one day at home and fly back there. It makes no sense to be on the plane most of the time, plus the jet lag. So, we rent for you and boys a really nice mansion, in the hills, out of the city. You’re gonna have there the perfect rest, it’s in the middle of nowhere“. 

„Ya, we can drink since morning and play FIFA the whole day, like what else do you need in your life?“. 

Michael was obviously thrilled about the idea. 

The drummer clenched his fist. This is not hapenning. He was looking forward to be miles apart from the irritating lanky child and now he’s gonna be locked with him 24 hours a day, in a house, in a fucking wasteland. There was no chance Calum would go without him, he was way too possessive about Luke for that. 

He sighed. 

„Fine, fucking fine. But I need a drink first“. 

 

The ended up having more than just a one drink. The whole crew stopped in a small bar out of the centre, because none of them was in the mood for too much attention. They started with beers, which soon changed into shots of tequilla. 

There was a simple equation – the more shots Calum had, the more needy he got. He never kept Luke and him as secret, they didn’t show off too much, but basically everyone knew they’ve been sleeping togehter. And all of the remaining barriers fell down when Calum got drunk. His hands were grabby, touching the younger boy’s butt in front of everyone, quite shamelessly. When he leaned to kiss him, Luke turned his head aside. 

„Cal, stop. Everybody’s watching us“. 

„So what? They know we fuck, no big deal“. 

Luke rolled his eyes. He was craving Calum’s attention, but he was giving it to him in the completely wrong moments. The dark boy pressed his crotch against Luke’s ass, kissing his neck from behind. 

„I’m gonna take you so hard tonight, you won’t walk properly for fucking days baby when I’m done with you“. 

The blonde breathed out. He almost couldn’t walk already, does Calum never have enough?

 

It was long after midnight when they finally decided to leave. Luke and Calum happenned to sharing the car with Ashton, who was surprisingly quiet the whole night. The blonde was wrong if he expected some shitty comments from the drummer’s mouth. Ashton didn’t take his eyes from his phone, all wrapped up in a black sweater, headphones hanging around his neck. 

There was a thick black glass, dividing their back space from the driver and bodyguard on the front seats of the car, which Calum found absolutely useful. His hands were rubbing Luke’s thighs harshly, getting dangerously close to his crotch. 

„Cal, what are you doing? Stop that“. 

The younger boy tried to push Calum away from him, his pupils wide. But they were back in a second, even more intrusive. He left wet sloppy kisses on Luke’s neck, pressing him into the leather seat. 

„I’m so horny babe“. 

Ashton finally looked up from his phone, watching the couple curiously. 

„Cal, seriously stop“.

„C’mon, see how hard I am?“. 

The dark boy reached for Luke’s hand, putting the palm straight onto his hardening cock, covered with denim. 

„Calum oh my God, are you insane?!“. 

„Just touch me baby come on, you love my cock, what’s the matter“. 

Luke’s cheeks were burning red, same the drummer’s eyes. He didn’t dare to even look at him, how embarrassed he felt. 

„Need to get off baby, can you get me off?“. 

„Calum we’re not here alone, don’t you fucking get it?“. 

The dark boy suddenly slapped Luke’s left cheek with an unexpected force. 

„Don’t fucking talk to me like this, who the fuck do you think you are hm? Do your fucking job and get me off right now“. 

Luke didn’t know if he should cry, scream or whatever. He wish it was just a bad dream. 

„You hit me“. He whispered.

„Quit this emotional shit Luke, I’m so sick of your sentiment. Do what you’re fucking told, which part of it you don’t fucking understand?“. 

Luke was desperate. He couldn’t even recognize Calum in his current state. 

„There’s Ashton right in front of us, for the God sake!“. 

„He doesn’t care. We fucked in front of each other already, nothing he hasn’t seen before“. 

Calum gripped Luke’s jacket, dragging the boy down onto the ground of the car. 

„Fucking do it“.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke dropped onto his knees, completely against his will. Apparently, Calum was more than ready to beat the shit out of him, if he didn’t obey. He was desperate, kneeling on the floor of the car, between the dark boy’s spread legs. The younger boy never felt this humiliated in his life. He was always very shy and withdrawn, especially when it came to sex. 

It took a good amount of time, until he could open himself fully to Calum and be relaxed and comfortable around him. He could still remember their few first nights together, their sex with the lights off, because Luke just wasn’t able to loosen up. Since then, Luke made a huge progress with his sexuality, but he definitely wasn’t ready to give a blow job in a car, with Ashton just few inches from him. He felt ashamed for the way Calum was treating him, or maybe for the fact he let him treating him like that. 

The sound of zipper brought him back to the reality. Calum was undoing his jeans, his eyes darker than ever, filled with lust. He was looking at the boy between his legs like he was a piece of meat, complete sexual object. 

„Cal please…“. 

Luke tried once again, watching the other boy pushing waistband of his boxers a little lower, just enough for his cock to spring out. 

The blonde swallowed.

Calum’s cock was thick and heavy against his stomach, the tip was red and swollen, leaking little drops of precum. Luke closed his eyes. He couldn’t understand how could be Calum this painfully hard. They had sex only few hours ago! He was like an animal, never had enough, always left with just the basic instinct – fuck and get his release. The older boy pumped his erected lenght slowly, pressing the wet tip onto Luke’s lips. 

„Open wide, be a good little boy“. 

Fuck, Calum just couldn’t resist the dirty talking even now. 

„Cal, please, we’ll be at the house in like 30 minutes, could you just wait? I’ll take care of you when we get there, I promise“. 

The dark boy grabbed Luke’s jaw wtih a force, definitely leaving his fingerprints on it. 

„I’m not gonna ask fucking twice. Open up your filthy mouth right fucking now, or I swear I’ll kick you out of the car and let you walk to the mansion“. 

Luke’s eyes went wide. Would be Calum able to actually do that? He couldn’t tell. He couldn’t tell fucking anything, because Calum was a freaking mix of so many personalities and Luke had no idea what to expect from him anymore. The one thing he knew – he’s not gonna test him. 

His shoulders dropped as he finally parted his lips, letting the swollen cock slip in. He immidiately felt Calum’s fingers in his hair, tugging on it harsly. 

„There you go. Always such a cockwhore for me, aren’t you?“. 

Luke moaned around the lenght, trying to give Calum a sign to stop fucking talking like that. The older boy just smirked. 

„Whiny little bitch. You like my cock filling your mouth this good? You fucking love it, look at you“. 

Calum petted the blonde’s cheek, touching the bump caused by his cock pressing on it. He started fucking Luke’s mouth in a furious pace, he couldn’t care less about the younger boy fighting for air. There were tears streaming down Luke’s pale face, blue eyes wide and wattery, plumped lips stretched around thick cock, saliva dripping down on his chin and t-shirt. Calum was incredibly turned on by Luke’s fucked out look. He always loved him this wrecked and submissive, helpless and on his knees. Feeling the power over him was the most satisfying feeling for Calum. He hit the back of his throat hard, making the younger boy choking even more. 

„Fuck, you’re so good at this. Take it deeper baby, I know you can do that“. 

He pressed Luke’s nose into his dark pubes, keeping him still for a while. Suddenly, he looked up at the boy on the seat in front of him. 

„What are you saying Ash? Enjoying the view?“. 

Ashton was glad Luke couldn’t see him right now. He was fucking screwed. He couldn’t even put his words together, just nodded dumbly. 

Calum grinned. 

„His ass is even more priceless than his mouth. I can tell, I’ve been there a lot“. 

Luke swallowed around the older boy’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, licking the tip. He wished it was over already. He could tell Calum was pretty close, fucking his throat as deep as he could, holding Luke’s head in place as the blonde was digging his nails into his thighs. 

„Fuck…fuck“. 

Suddenly, the dark boy pulled his cock out with a loud pop, spilling his warm, thick seed all over Luke’s face. The white liquid ended on the blonde’s lips, cheeks, even on his lashes and few drops on his hair. He gasped. If he felt humiliated before, it was nothing compared to the current feeling. He wanted to die. He realised Calum was still holding his softening lenght in front of his face. 

„Lick it clean bitch“. 

Luke slowly put his mouth back on the sensitive cock, licking the remaining cum carefully. Calum grabbed chunk of his sweaty hair roughly. 

„You like my cum? Did I feed you well baby?“. 

„Ya…so good“. 

It was useless to fight, he would never win this battle. Luke finally got back to his seat, wipping the drying seed from his face with hem of his shirt. 

„You didn’t have to cum all over my face“. 

Luke spat. 

„I can cum wherever I want on you“. 

Few minutes later, they finally arrived to their destination. Well, „in the middle of nowhere“ was definitely not just exaggerated. The place was absolutely stunning, but also lonely and quiet. 

Ashton basically ran out of the car, if he stayed there a one more minute, he would explode. It was too much, too much for a one fucking day, too much information he didn’t want know. It took all of his self control not to punch Calum in the face during the drive. He had to clench his fists and stay calm, because how would he explain Luke’s defense? There was no way, no fucking way. He wanted to pick up Luke from the floor for thousand times, but he was too scared. He was so angry at himself for coming up with this fucking „hate Luke“ game. Now, he had to play along. 

The curly boy raised his head as he heard Calum’s voice from the hall. 

„Ya, Luke and I are sharing“. 

Ashton wanted to scream. He still could see Calum’s hands all over Luke, touching him, kissing him, fucking the orgasm out of him, owning him. These upcoming days are gonna be fucking hell. Ashton breathed out as he stepped into the steaming shower, reaching for his rock hard cock.

Luke was following Calum into the room like a stupid sheep. He was too tired to argue about the room sharing, even if the last thing he wanted right now, was to falling asleep next to the dark boy. 

They didn’t speak. Calum simply lied on the bed, replying adoring comments from the fans, under picture of him and Michael, which he posted tonight. 

Luke shook his head helplessly. None of these people could see the other side of Calum. Even Luke himself couldn’t see it clearly until now. 

He pressed his forehead against the cold shower wall, letting the hot streams of water hitting his sore back. He was crying. There was a storm of emotions inside his head right now and he was full of it, he needed to get it out somehow. He wished he could stay in the bathroom forever, because the moment he will turn the water off, he will have go to the bed to Calum. 

And he knew very well what it meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight last fucking forever. The air was hot and humid, without a single blast of wind. It was uncommonly quiet outside, so different compared to the constant noise of hotels with big names they were usually staying at. Luke wanted to sleep so badly, he needed to push all of the memories from this evening to the back of his mind. He shut his eyes tightly, summing the thin blanket aside. Fuck. It was impossible for him to fall asleep in the hot room, too scared to wake Calum by opening the windows. He turned his head to the older boy lying right next to him. 

His dark toned body was naked, didn’t even bother to pull out some cover from the drawer. Well, Calum has never had a problem with the nudity, he seemed to be absolutely confident and comfortable in his own skin. 

Luke was the complete opposite, he still had some baby fat and his muscles were not nearly as defined as Calum’s. Luke hated his shyness and insecurity, but simply couldn’t change it. 

It took him almost an hour to get out of the bathroom after their arrival, because he was scared to death Calum would like to have a round two with him. And he knew he would, if he wasn’t that wasted from the alcohol. Luke realised the older boy never held him when they were falling asleep together. He preferred his personal space, paying attention to Luke only when he was fucking him. 

Shit, is there even anything else they have in common except sex? 

Probably not, but Luke was still a naive little child at heart, craving love and attention like an addict his drug. He gently pressed his back to Calum’s front and couldn’t help but felt butterflies, when the dark boy put his hand over the blonde’s bare stomach. Calum most likely didn’t even realize the move in his sleep, but it made Luke happy anyway.

7 am, no wonder the whole house was deadly quiet. Since they’ve arrived, it was for the first time Luke could actually see the mansion. And it sure amazed him. It was huge and specacular, lots of glass and lots of white, but still cosy and comfortable. He loved the fire place, the ridiculously big swimming pool and the breath taking view. Who could even afford a house like this? He shook his head when it hit him. All of the boys could easily afford it. He just couldn’t get use to it very well, because they all were still acting so normal. 

Luke had no idea how to talk to Ashton, after the car incident last night. The drummer must be thinking he’s just a piece of dirt and he couldn’t blame him. The blonde breathed out and decided to make the coffee for him anyway. There’s no way to avoid the curly boy forever. 

Ashton’s room was quite far away from the others. He took the rooftop and Michael will never stop bitching about it. Honestly, Luke wasn’t surprised at all. The drummer was so tense past couple of days and he obviously needed some time off from the band. The younger boy opened the door without knocking and he almost dropped the mug the very first second. He nearly screamed, but his voice was suddenly gone. 

The only thing he could do, was staring at the scene in front of his eyes. 

In the back of the room, there was Ashton, lying on a huge bed with white sheets. He was naked, all spread out, pumping his rock hard cock. Luke knew he should get the fuck out before Ashton notice him, but he simply couldn’t. The view was incredible. Ashton’s body was shinning from the sweat and it was probably the hottest thing Luke has ever seen. Especially the strong biceps, toned stomach and the perfect ass. He looked so fucking manly, it immidiately turned on Luke’s submission. 

The younger boy was watching the drummer’s unshaved crotch, eyes glued to the big thick cock, with dark pink tip. It was already leaking silver drops of precum and the boy was shaking from pleasure with his eyes shut. Ashton looked so fucked out, morning hair and few days facial hair, sweaty and hard, spread and vulnerable. His large hand was moving fast, meeting his hips halfway. Luke could tell he was close, he had no boundaries, moaning loudly as chasing his orgasm, throwing his head back in pure bliss. 

Luke has never seen him this loose and beautiful. 

Absolutely relaxed, focusing only on reaching his climax, pressing his warm body into the mattress. It was like slow motion, searching for the moment he’d let go. And he did. His whole body jerked, his cock twitched and wave of pleasure took over him copletely. With a whine, he released his thick hot seed all ovet his stomach, some drops even landed on his chest. 

Ashton was still shaking as he was getting down from his high. 

He slowly opened his eyes and Luke knew he was busted. 

The mug fell from his hands, shattered into milion pieces, the dark liquid leaving a huge stain on the cream fluffy carpet. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do fucking anything, completely caught in this very moment. 

„Luke? What the fuck?!“. 

The blonde could read fear and confusion in Ashton’s face, he was watching him grabbing a blanket, trying to cover himself by pressing the soft fabric onto the drying cum on his stomach. 

„I’m so sorry Ashton…I’m so fucking sorry“. 

„Have you been watching me? Have you been watching me for the whole time?“. 

„No…I mean…only couple of minutes. Ash, I’m so sorry…“. 

„How fucking dare you?! You freaking perve, have you ever heard about knocking?“. 

„It was an accident“. 

„An accident? Are you fucking kidding me? You walked in, saw me getting off and you just stay and watched it like it was a fucking show? Why didn’t you get the fuck out like an every normal person would do“. 

„I don’t know. I honestly don’t know“. 

„You never have enough, don’t you Luke?“.

„What?“. 

„Last night. In the car. I thought Calum went on you pretty hardcore, but it obviously takes a lot more to satisfy our needs“. 

Luke gasped. The mention of last night was still too raw. 

„I…I’ll better go. I’ll call someone to clean the carpet later today“. 

His whole body was shaking as he reached for the handle. He needed to be outta there asap. This situation was insane, he just saw Ashton naked, with a cock in his hands and his own crotch was not indifferent to that, which scared Luke even more. 

The drummer breathed out as he called the younger boy’s name. 

„Luke….Stay. Just close the fucking door“.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton regretted his words the very first second Luke closed the door hesitatingly. The blonde boy sat quietly on the edge of the bed, clearly trying to stay as far as he could from the drummer. Ashton shifted on the bed, pulling the blanket a little tighter to his chest. Luke was staring at him with those big baby blue eyes, looking like a fucking lost puppy. 

He broke the silence first. 

„Why do you want me here?“. 

The drummer sighed. 

„About last night Luke…I just wanted to say sorry“. 

The younger boy raised his eyebrow. 

„For what?“. 

„For not doing anything? Not saying anything?“. 

„Ash, you don’t have to apologize for that. It was between me and Calum, you just unfortunately happenned to be there. And I’m sorry you had to watch it, it must have been…disgusting for you. I must be disgusting for you right now“. 

Ashton shook his head. The blonde boy looked so sad and desperate and he was dying to fucking put his arms around him. Luke had obviously no idea how he affects people around him, but most of them felt the need to protect him. He was tall and well bulit, but everyone still saw a baby in him, because his face and eyes were really special. 

„You’re not disgusting Luke. I mean…you didn’t start the whole thing in the car, it was Cal“. 

„Ya, but I let him“. 

„You didn’t want it?“. 

Ashton asked a little too harshly which made Luke’s pupils wide. 

„What? You’re can’t be serious“. 

„I don’t know. I thought it was maybe some sort of your bedroom game? Some…kink?“. 

The blonde turned into a blushing mess in a second. 

„Why would you think something like that?“. 

The curly boy looked straight into the young boy’s eyes. 

„Come on Luke. I usually get the room right next to yours. I know you like it when a man is rough with you. I heard so many times how hard he went on you when he came back from the hotel bar, wasted. I heard you screaming and it sounded painful, that’s I guess why I thought this is kinda normal for both of you“. 

„So you think I pretend I don’t want it to turn us on, huh? It’s not like that“. 

„But you like to be manhandled, don’t you?“. 

Ashton bit his tongue immidiately, but there was already no way to take it back. And when Luke looked at the floor with shame and nodded, he almost lost it. 

„Ya. Ya I do. But they have to know they need to stop when I have enough“. 

Fuck, the drummer felt a hot sweat all over his exposed body, because this conversation was definitely getting dangerous. 

„If something like last night was about to happen again..would you want me to stop it?“. 

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, the cold air from the opened window suddenly became hot and heavy. Ashton was watching Luke’s face expression closely, like he wanted to read from his eyes. 

„Ya. I guess I’d want you to stop it“. 

He drummer just nodded, there was nothing more he could phisycally do in this very moment. 

Luke wiped his sweaty palms into his sweatpants and stood up quickly. He choke on his own breath. 

„Uhm, I think I gotta go now. See you downstairs I guess“. 

 

He stormed into the kitchen, totally out of his mind. Did he acutally have this conversation with Ashton? The Ashton who has fucking hated him since the day one just offered him help and said he’s sorry. Luke was way too overwhelmed. 

„Where the fuck have you been?“. 

A stern voice brought him back to the reality quickly. Calum threw an unfinished bowl of cereal into the sink, looking pissed off. 

„Just brought coffee to Ashton. Like every morning Cal, it’s my job“. 

The dark boy stepped closer to Luke. 

„Coffee, interesting. What about milk? You gave him some too? Or did he give some to you?“. 

Calum almost whispered those words, but definitely loud enough for Luke to hear. The blonde shook his head incredulously. 

„You must be joking“. 

The dark boy pulled the younger boy’s arm harshly. 

„Do I look like I’m fucking joking?“. 

„Cal let go off me, it hurts!“. 

„Answer me!“. 

„Guys?“. 

Ashton walked into the kitchen, watching the situation inquiringly. He was only wearing his black sweatpants, low enough to see there was no underwear underneath. Calum had fire in his eyes, tightening his grip. 

The drummer raised his eyebrow. 

„Everything okay there?“. 

„Why not?“. 

Calum spat. 

„Don’t know. Luke looks kind of uncomfortable“.

The tanned boy let finaly go off Luke’s arm. 

Before he left the kitchen, he snapped to Ashton’s direction. 

„Protective, are we?“. 

 

Luke basically spent the whole day locked in his room. Calum has been ignoring him since the little morning talk, having fun with Michael by the pool, drinking all day. He could only hear the two boys laughing and bottles clinking, also smelled the umistakable scent of weed. He heard Michael screaming couple of times, that Ashton is boring as fuck, because the drummer was entrenched in his penthouse and nowhere to be seen. 

Luke has been thinking about the morning in Ashton’s room, about the whole insane incident and about the drummer’s unexpected words, that came out all of a sudden. Ashton’s has been his foe for such a long time, the blonde still couldn’t believe they actually talked to each other like a normal people. And the most strange thing, it almost seemed like Ashton cared. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and Calum walked in. He was only in his swimming shorts, silver drops of water dripping from his tanned body. He grabbed the towel and his eyes didn’t leave Luke’s, as he pulled down his shorts, revealing his crotch. Luke swallowed but didn’t say a word. 

Calum knew what he was doing. 

His confidence in combination with dark skin, tattoos and defined muscles, always reliably turned Luke on. 

Calum didn’t bother to put on a pair of boxers or something, he simply joined the younger boy on the bed, fully naked. Luke shivered under the touch of the other boy’s wet skin. He tried to turn his head aside, but Calum had other plans, grabbing his jaw and kissing him deeply. Luke moeaned as he slipped his warm tongue into his mouth. It was messy, sloppy and hot and he couldn’t help himself but allowed the older boy to put his whole weight on his body. 

„I don’t wanna fight with you“. 

Calum breathed into Luke’s ear. 

„I do not either“. 

„I wanna fuck you“. 

Calum’s hands became demanding, reaching under the blonde’s shirt, touching his lean torso. 

„Cal, I think we should talk“. 

„I think we should fuck“. 

„Cal seriously, we need to talk about things that happenned lately“. 

„Fuck, Luke, shut up and don’t ruin the moment“. 

When he undid the younger’s boy’s jeans, Luke used all of his strenght and pushed the darker boy away. 

Calum gasped in surprise. 

„What the fuck you think you’re doing?“. 

„Oh my God, Calum, you treated me like a shit, you can’t just show up and fuck me and expect everything to be alright“. 

„You’re playing unapproachable huh? Not in the mood for these games babe, take those pants off and be a good little boy as you always are“. 

„Fuck Calum! Listen to me for fuckng once!“. 

The older boy backed off, getting off the bed quickly. 

„Where are you going?“. 

„I’m not gonna beg you to sleep with me. I don’t need that. There are thousands of people who would do fucking anything do spend a night with me, just to get my fucking attention. You better sleep in the living room tonight, I’ll have a company“. 

Calum barked at the young boy, slamming the bathroom door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke put his long legs on the glass coffee table, clutching an Absolut vodka in his hand. He was switching the channels, without any interest, sipping the liquid straight from the bottle, crouching his face at the sour strong taste. He wasn’t much of a drinker, he usually went just for couple of beers and that was it, but tonight, he was totally in the mood for something to make his mind blurry. 

He tried to ingore loud noises from the kitchen, where Michael and Calum started their first round of shots, before going out. Well, after a whole day of drinking on the sun, first round was sort of a pointless term. He heard Calum burst into laugh as Michael broke second shot glass in a row and probably fell over while trying to clean up the mess. They slowly stumbled into the living room, crushing on the couch right next to the blonde’s armchair. 

Michael ran fingers through his messy hair. 

„Are you going with us pup?“. 

„He’s not“. 

Calum was there with an answer before Luke could even open his mouth. 

„Why? It’s gonna be fun, there’s some bar like 30 minutes from this skelp, very likely a total shit, but who cares as long as they have booze, right“. 

„He’s staying there Michael, fucking get it“. 

The black haired boy furrowed his brows. 

„Aw, troubles in paradise?“. 

„Fuck you. Why to bring the wood to the forest anyway“. 

Calum smirked as he saw the blonde’s face dropped. 

„That’s why I’m not in a fucking relationship, I don’t understand any of this shit“. 

„We’re not in a relationship“. 

The youngest boy‘s face dropped even more. 

Michael shook his head and grabbed the bottle from Luke’s hand. 

„Someone’s playing hard tonight huh? You’ll pass out about 10 pm little one, if you continue drinking this“. 

Luke shrugged. 

„Don’t really care“. 

„You’re so sad pup, want a hug? Cal, you mind me giving a hug to blondie?“. 

„Feel free to bang him, so he could have the whole fucking collection“. 

Luke clutched the bottle tighter, using his all self control to fight off his tears. He wanted to shout at Calum how could he possibly be so fucking mean to him for nothing, but the was too weak and he didn’t want to pick up a fight in front of Michael. Moreover, Calum was obviously drunk and it was useless to argue with him in this state. 

He took another gulp from the bottle, already feeling a little numb. 

„Whoa, slow down kid, you’re gonna be sick. Cal, tell him something“. 

The dark boy just rolled his eyes and reached for his own glass. 

„I’m not his fucking babysitter. Are we going out or not? I’m getting bored, it’s so freaking hot in here“. 

Michael nodded.

„Yeah let’s go, the car is ready“. 

He turned his head to Ashton, who was just walking down the stairs, glass of wine in his hand. 

„I would ask you if you’re going with us, but looking at your fashionable outfit, I guess I know the answer“. 

The drummer was wearing grey sweat shorts, black tank top and his favourite nerd glasses with thick frames. 

„What’s wrong with my outfit?“. 

„Absolutely nothing, it’s amazing actually. Especially the way you’re rocking the „man bun“, Styles would be so proud if he could see you right now. We can still send him a picture!“. 

Ashton was laughing genuinely, throwing a handful of chips at the black haired boy. 

„Shut up, I can still remember you fan girling over him“. 

„I have no idea what you’re talking about“. 

„Are we fucking leaving or not?!“. 

Calum hissed impatiently, clearly unimpressed by the small chit chat. 

„Alright, let’s go“. 

„Have fun guys“. 

Ashton waved at the leaving couple. 

„Keep an eye on the pup!“. 

Michael shouted while Calum pushed him out the door, yelling at him to shut the fuck up. 

 

The drummer stood on the stairs hesitatingly, apparently thinking about something. The blonde looked his way, with those blue eyes suddenly a little sad. 

„Ash?“. 

„Ya?“. 

„Do you mind staying here with me for a bit?“. 

„Yeah. Yeah sure“. 

They both kept in silence, Luke passing the older boy the remote. 

„Watch anything you want, I don’t care“. 

„Me neither, have been watching tv all day, kinda sick of it“. 

„Okay…“. 

„Why didn’t you go out with the boys?“. 

Luke tensed. Should he really drag the other boy into his own personal problems?. 

„Well…first, I actually didn’t feel like it and second, Calum made it very clear he didn’t want me anywhere near him, so, here I am“. 

Ashton furrowed his brows. 

„Why?“. 

„He’s probably not coming back home alone. Oh, I forgot to mention, I’m sleeping here tonight“. 

The drummer’s pupils when wide. 

„What? That’s how you guys work together?“. 

Luke shrugged weekly. 

„I guess. Like…it’s nothing new, I think you noticed we always stay in separate rooms in the hotels. It’s for a reason you know“. 

„Ya…I know Calum bangs other people, I just wasn’t sure if you know“. 

„I do“. 

„You don’t mind?“. 

„No strings attached, kinda thing“. 

Ashton shivered. 

„Does it mean you sleep with other people too?“. 

The younger boy blushed deeply. 

„I haven’t been with anyone else since I started with Calum. And I think, that he preferrs it this way“. 

The drummer swallowed. 

„So basically he can and you can’t, right?“. 

„Something like that. But we never actually talked this through“. 

The young boy looked at Ashton curiously. 

It was probably for the first time he was this close to the drummer and not shaking with fear like a little kid. What happenned to them? It’s been only few days Ashton couldn’t stand even his existence and now, there he is, talking to Luke calmly, aksing him about his feelings. Luke didn’t understand but already had too much alcohol to think about that deeply. 

He didn’t want to think about anything. About Calum having time of his life at the bar, making all the local girls’s knees week, making them fighting with each other for his attention, for just putting an eye on them for once. 

Maybe he really didn’t appreciate enough what Calum was giving to him. Maybe the dark boy was right, so many people all around the world would kill to be at his place. Maybe it was all his fault. That’s how Luke’s mind worked. He usually puts all the blame onto his own shoulders, because of the lack of self confidence and self respect. 

He took a long gulp. He wanted to get away from his thoughts as far as possible, even if just for tonight. He was watching Ashton, making himself comfortable on the couch, sipping his red wine, putting some show on Netflix. Luke smiled sadly. He never had an evening like that with Calum. Just staying at home, watching stupid tv show, with their clothes on. It’s not like Luke wanted to do this every day, but it was such a nice change from the straight fucking which was followed by Calum passing out. 

 

Luke woke up, absolutely confused. He must have fallen asleep, how long he has been sleeping? 

He checked his phone, 1:30, he was off for good two hours. 

He immidiately panicked when he realised, he fell alseep on Ashton’s shoulder, settling on his strong chest right now. The room was dark, except the television light and he could feel the drummer started moving as well. The younger boy jumped away a little too quickly. 

„Yeez, Luke, what’s wrong?“. 

Ashton asked sleepily. 

„I..I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…“. 

Ashton put his hand on the shaking boy’s arm. 

„Luke, calm down. What’s going on?“. 

„I fell asleep on your shoulder and…“. 

The curly boy shook his head in surprise. 

„And that’s a big of a deal why?“. 

„I don’t know..you’re not mad at me?“. 

Luke whispered. Why the fuck he was still shaking? It was probably the alcohol, the sadness and the lack of affection, devilish mixture. 

The drummer’s eyes opened a little more. 

„Are you scared of me Luke?“. 

„I don’t know…“. 

Suddenly, the older boy cupped his face with his large hands. 

„You don’t have to be scared of me. I’d never hurt you Luke, I need you to know that“. 

Their faces were close. 

So.Fucking.Close.

 

**Lashton or not in the next chapter?? :-) Thank you so much for your support guys!!


	10. Chapter 10

This very moment seemed like an eternity. Luke felt Ashton panting on his face, choking a little on his own breath. He couldn’t see his eyes in the dark or the room properly, but he knew he was looking straight into his own. He kept holding his face, brushing long fingers over his heated cheeks and Luke was leaning to his touch like a little child. It felt so freaking safe and dangerous at the same time, he knew it was all wrong, it shouldn’t be happenning, his brain was screaming one big NO. He needed to stop it. They needed to stop it. 

But Ashton’s eyes were like laserlights and he was slowly melting under the pressure of his sight. He looked up and when their eyes finally met, Luke knew he was about to loose it. Suddenly, there was no Calum, there were no fights, no tears, no fears. All he could see was the older boy, looking at him the way nobody has ever looked at him before. And he wasn’t afraid anymore, he was determinated and needy. The moment was too overwhelming, his body completely numb and face on fire, heart beating like crazy, like it was about to get out of his chest. His craving was slowly getting over him.

The younger boy couldn’t take the stare no more, he was looking for some sort of sign in the drummer’s pupils, but he seemed to be even more confused than Luke himself. And when Ashton slowly opened his mouth to speak, he lost it completely. He needed it. The older boy’s strenght, musculature and manliness, were too much of a turn on for the blonde, because he clearly couldn't fight his inborn submission. Luke was looking for someone to handle him, to control him, and the way Ashton was holding him tightly, was just way too perfect. 

He moved an inch forward and their lips met in one gentle touch. He felt Ashton breathed out into his mouth, like he was waiting for this simple move, like this was some sort of relief. The older boy pulled him closer, kissing him with such a force, releasing many months of frustration. He grabbed Luke's jaw harshly, giving him the exact amount of pressure he needed. Without hurting him, but keeping him in place. They were kissing deeply, with their eyes closed, touching each other’s upper body hesitatingly, not sure how far they could go. When their tongues met, Luke could feel fireworks exploding through his whole shivering body. They were fighting shortly, but after few seconds, the curly boy proved his domination and entered Luke's mouth violently. The younger boy moaned, almost feeling tightness in his sweatpants, just from this little gesture. He grabbed Ashton’s arm, pulling him even closer, like he didn’t want him to go anyway. Luke turned his head aside a little, exposing his neck to the older boy, suggesting where to put his lips and teeth. He was freaking craving the feeling of Ashton biting and sucking his sweet spot, just the thought of it made him whine loudly. 

When they heard a lock on the front door cracking, they jumped from each other headlong, like they've been stung by a bee. Ashton ended up on the armchair, leaving Luke totally fucked up on the couch. The switch was turned on and the bright light hit them like a train. Luke was watching stumbling Calum, who was trying his best to keep on his feet, Michael right after him, holding onto the nearest wall. Luke was fully aware of how fucking caught he must be looking. His hair was a one blonde mess, lips wet and swollen, cheeks burning red and forehead sweaty like he just run the marathon. He didn’t dare to look at Ashton, but he was most likely in the same terrible state. 

„Fuck! You scared the shit out of me you loosers, why the hell are you still up?“. 

Michael cursed and reached some random chair for support. 

„We fell asleep by the tv, you just woke us up, assholes“. 

The drummer snapped back, trying to sound as cool as possible, not really sure how good of a job he was presenting. 

„Aww, had a cosy evening? How cute. What have you been watching, Real housewives? Hope you were taking notes blondie".

„You know us so well Michael, now it's out, damn it. Anyway, you're back early aren't you? What happenned to the "need to bang some chicks tonight"?".

Michael stretched his arms, taking off his denim jacket clumsily.

„Calum is a dick, that’s what happenned“. 

The dark boy finally spoke up. 

„Fuck off, you seriously are not even that drunk to think they were hot. It was insane". 

„What did you expect Cal? Fucking Victoria’s Secret models in the middle of this fucking wasteland? I think at least two of them were fine enough for a one night stand but here Mr. Demanding called it a night“. 

„You’re gonna thank me when you get sober, I’ve got some pictures in my phone and I can guarantee you won’t be singing this same song in the morning“. 

Calum finally started to pay his attention to the current situation in the living room. He looked at the two boys suspiciously, fixing his gaze on Luke. 

„Why are you so fucking out of breath?“. 

The blonde boy panicked, because he knew he was a shit liar. 

„I…I think the vodka wasn’t the best idea“. 

Michael laughed. 

„See? I told you you’re gonna be sick, it’s not exactly drink for little kids like you“. 

Luke rolled his eyes. 

„I’m not a kid“. 

„Right, you’re a fluffy puppy“. 

The black haired boy ruffled Luke’s already messy hair, yawning heavily. 

„Shit, you wore me off with all of the shots Cal“. 

The dark boy smirked. 

„Lightweight. Well guys, I’m sorry but it seems like I’m gonna be the only one who’s gonna get laid tonight. As always pretty much. Luke, let’s go“. 

The blonde boy froze. 

„Are you serious?“. 

„Problem? Again?“. 

„You kicked me out your room so you could bang someone else like 3 metres away from me. And now you just whistle and expect me to run back to you like a dog, just because you didn’t get lucky tonight?“. 

„Like a puppy“. 

Michael corrected, slowly falling asleep on the stairs. 

Calum sighed. 

„Don’t be so fucking dramatic Luke, it’s not like I’m your fucking boyfriend and you know that. You’ve known from the beginning how this is gonna work, so don’t pretend like it’s a new information for you“. 

„I know it all Cal, I’d just appreciate a little respect“. 

The dark boy rolled his eyes. This whole conversation wasn’t comfortable for him at all, he wasn’t very good at showing off his emotions, especially with Ashton, catching every word he said. 

„Fine, let’s go back to our room and we can talk about that. I’m not having this debate right there anymore“. 

„I think Luke should stay here“. 

Ashton’s voice broke the short silence out of nowhere.

Calum titled his head, obviously annoyed already. 

„Oh really? Since when it’s been your fucking business where he’s sleeping Ash?“. 

He spat, displeased. 

„You’re drunk, you’re not gonna figure out anything“. 

„And why the fuck do you even care?“. 

„I don’t, I just think you should leave him alone for a while“. 

„And I think you should get a chick Ash, maybe you’d stop being so fucking jealous on people who actually have sex“. 

„Oh my God, Cal, do you seriously have anything else on your mind?“. 

Ashton was seeing red, because the thought of Luke going to the bedroom with Calum was driving him mad. He knew very well Calum’s not gonna talk about their relationship. He’s gonna fuck the shit out of the Luke and for some reason, Ashton was not okay with that at all. 

„Well, I’m fucking done with this chat. Luke, get the fuck up“. 

Calum grabbed the younger boy’s arm tightly, pulling him from the couch. 

The drummer knew he must stay cool, but he couldn’t help it. His blood was boiling as he reached for Calum’s hand, pushing it away from Luke with force. 

„I said you should leave him alone, at least until you get sober". 

„What the fuck is wrong with you Ashton?!“. 

The dark boy yelled, clearly surprised by the strong pressure of drummer’s hand on his wrist. His eyes were on fire when he looked at the blonde shaking boy and hissed. 

„I am asking you for the last fucking time Luke. If you’re not coming with me right now, don’t bother to ever coming back. You’re fucking done there“. 

 

***Will puppy choose to go with Cal or stay with Ash? Update soon!!


	11. Chapter 11

Luke was dangerously close to tears, what the hell was happenning to him? It wasn’t long ago nobody paid an attention to him and suddenly, Calum and Ashton were about to put up a fight over him. It was completely ridiculous. Too lost in his own thoughts, he almost forgot there were two pairs of eyes, burning a hole to his body. They were waiting for his answer, kind of impatiently. Honestly, he’d rather be staying on the couch on his own tonight, because he knew that whatever decision will not end up well for him. 

He was trapped, but he still felt like he owed something to Calum. Sure, he was treating him absolutely badly and his behaviour has been ridiculous lately, but Calum was also the one who took care of him right after he joined the team, when Ashton was making his life miserable. If nothing, at least he owed to the dark boy a chance to be listened up. The kiss he shared with the drummer, what did it mean actually? It didn’t have to mean anything, they were just a little drunk, caught in the moment, emotions wilder than usual. Maybe Ashton won’t even say hello to him the next morning. He had no idea. But he knew it wouldn’t be fair to break everything down with Calum just because of this one weak moment. 

The dark boy crossed his arms on his chest. 

„So? I’m waiting Luke“. 

The blonde boy breathed out as he stood up from the couch. He could clearly see the sparkle of victory in Calum’s eyes, smirking at Ashton mockingly. 

„Good boy“. 

He whispered loud enough for the curly boy to hear, watching him grabbing his phone angrily and leaving the room without a single look at the blonde. Luke sighed. Did he make a mistake? He didn’t have a time to think in through, because Calum took his wrist, leading him back to the dark of their bedroom. He shivered at the sound of the door being shut and locked. Luke stood awakwardly in the middle of the room, staring at the tattooed boy getting undressed quickly, keeping on only his tight black boxers. 

Calum finally spoke up as he udid the blankets on the bed. 

„Are you going to stay here all night and watching me?“. 

The younger boy shrugged, moving to the bed hesitatingly. 

„Oh my God, Luke, you never sleep with your clothes on, you hate it. Why don’t you take it off?“. 

The blonde only put down his hoodie, still wearing plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. 

Calum shook his head. 

„What’s wrong with you? Do you think I’m going to fucking rape you or what?“. 

„I don’t know Cal, I honestly don’t know what to expect from you anymore“. 

The older boy threw his head back. 

„Seriously? Well, if I wanted to fuck you, I would do that. The door is locked and you know I’m stronger than you, I could take you whenever I fucking want to“. 

He leaned closer to the younger boy’s ear. 

„And you also know how much you love when I take you kind of against your will, when I force myself into you and fuck you, holding your hands back so you can’t move. Do you remember that Luke? I always made you cum like that, and I swear you came so fucking hard, screaming like a slut“. 

Luke swallowed loudly. 

The dark boy fixed his gaze on him. 

„But I’m not gonna do that, because I’m quite sick of your negative approach. If you don’t want to sleep with me, fine. I just don’t get it, I thought we’ve been alright“. 

„I…“. 

Luke started, but he was muffled by Calum’s fingers on his mouth. 

„Shhh. Not now. Let’s go sleep. Ashton was right in one thing, we’re not gonna figure this out in the middle of the night. Just sleep, we’ll talk in the morning“. 

Luke nodded. It was probably the best decision of this whole night, he was tired as fuck, his mind all over the place. He almost jumped by suprise, when he felf Calum putting his hand over him from behind, pulling him closer. 

„Is that okay?“. 

He whispered to Luke’s ear, placing a gentle kiss on in. 

„Yeah…yeah, that’s okay“. 

He pressed his back to the older boy’s front, falling alseep within seconds.

 

Luke woke up, shivering from the cold air on his exposed skin. He could tell the weather changed dramatically, it was cloudy outside, raining heavily. But it was not the main thing he was confused about. He looked down, absolutely shocked seeing Calum crawling between his legs, tugging down the waisband of this sweatpants and boxers as well. He groaned with a sleepy voice. 

„Cal…what..what are you doing?“. 

„Shhh baby. Gonna make you feel so good. Calm down, I know you need it“. 

The older boy pulled his pants down to his ankles, spreading Luke’s legs to get a perfect view on his soft cock. 

Luke threw his head back as the dark boy breathed on his lenght, placing soft kisses on the sensitive tip. Luke was always over sensitive in the morning, he loved the morning sex and the other boy knew it. Calum licked the pink tip, stroking his cock gently, spreading saliva all over it. 

Luke moaned. 

„Do you like it baby? Do you want me to take you into my mouth? Suck you off?“. 

"Yeah, yeah please. Do that“. 

He licked the boy beneath him with more force, making Luke’s head hit the pillows hard. 

„You should ask nicely for it baby“. 

„Please…please suck me off“. 

„If I get you off, are you gonna be a good boy for me again? You’ve been quite bad lately“. 

Luke moaned loudly, because Calum finally took his hardening lenght into his mouth. It was warm and wet and the feeling of it was driving him insane. 

„Yes. I’ll be good“. 

„You promise?“. 

„I..I promise. Just keep going“. 

Calum smirked and started bobbing his head, licking the tip and stroking the base. It took only a minute and Luke was laying on the bed, fully hard and leaking precum massively. When Calum massaged his balls lightly, he realised it has been a while since he came. They felt kind of heavy and the pressure of the boy’s mouth made Luke whine. 

„Oh my God…“. 

„Feeling good baby? Like when I’m sucking on your balls and pumping your cock? Look how full they are, you need to cum baby, you need to release it“. 

Luke had to cover his lips because Calum just took his whole lenght into his mouth, letting the younger boy push it even further. The blonde was a sweaty mess on the sheets, fisting white blankets tightly, bucking his lips forward, gagging the older boy. Calum didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he just smirked and swallowed around Luke’s cock, taking him deeper. When the tip hit Calum’s throat, the younger boy screamed in pure pleasure, couldn’t stop to fucking his mouth helplessly. When the dark boy pressed his two fingers firmly onto the spot between Luke’s balls and hole, the blonde almost lost it, because this was a bliss. 

„Oh God…oh my God. Do that again!“. 

He was writhing on the bed uncontrollably, pushing himself on Calum’s fingers. The older boy laughed and pressed onto the same spot again, with much more force. 

„You like it baby? I want you to cum, be a good boy and cum for me, I wanna see you fall apart“. 

Luke had tears of pleasure in his eyes when Calum sucked the tip of his cock furiously, pumping the rest of it hard and fast. 

„I’m gonna cum“. 

The blonde boy’s body was shivering from pleasure, cock twitching in the dark boy’s mouth, but he didn’t let go of it, keep sucking on it. Luke couldn’t handle the pressure anymore, he threw is head back a came with a loud whine, emptying his load into Calum’s mouth. The older boy was lapping the hot sour liquid, fuck, Luke was cuming in white thick spurts, filling his mouth completely. Calum didn’t manage to swallow it all, few drops landed on Luke’s cock, but he licked it until it was clean and soft and fucking oversensitive. 

Luke was absolutely fucked out, almost ready for a nap already. He could barely move, just watching Calum got up from bed in silence. The dark boy petted his inner thigh. 

„You’ll thank me later babe, get some rest. Gonna take a shower“. 

The blonde just nodded, reaching for his phone which was buzzing like crazy. Probably his mom, who else would text him this early in the morning. 

His pupils went wide when he saw the name on the screen. 

It was from Ashton. 

 

***Oh well....Will Ashton try to steal the baby boy for himself? Or will he just treat him even worse than before, because of his hurt ego? Next chapter coming up soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Luke opened the message with shaking fingers. 

„Bring me coffee as usual, so we can talk“. The blonde sighed. He was obviously wrong when he thought Ashton will forget about last night and pretend like nothing happenned. It actually felt a little weird, now, when he was sober, putting together all the pieces. He blushed when the kiss hit his mind again. Fuck, he couldn’t lie, it was intense. Every single bit of Ashton’s personality was intense and the young boy was truly scared of how easily he got carried away. His stomach tightened as he thought about the drummer holding him in place, kissing him forcefully, pressing his strong body against his own. 

Shit, he would probably get hard just from the thought, if he didn’t cum few minutes ago. Maybe he should really go to see Ashton. Maybe the curly boy was only about to say, that last night was just a big mistake, which won’t happen again, like ever. That would definitely clear the air and Luke’s mind as well. He stood up from the messy bed, legs still weak from the previous blowjob. Well, it was very rare for Calum to give and not to receive, Luke could count the amount of blowjobs he got from the dark boy on fingers of his hands. When he was finally ready to go, wearing some random basketball shorts and and a t-shirt, Calum walked out of the steamy bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. 

„Where are you going?“. 

Luke immidiately felt like a little boy who got caught doing something really naughty. 

"To Ashton’s, just to bring him coffee, you know“. 

Calum reached for the handle and shut the door back. 

„About that. You’ll quit this silly coffee routine, he can make it on his own. At least when we’re on a break. You’re not going there“. 

Luke breathed out. „Did you just forbid me to leave the room?“. 

Calum came closer to the young boy, looking straight into his baby blue eyes. 

„Yeah. You and Ashton have been quite buddies lately, don’t you think? Interesting, after all of the hate and shit. I wonder what made him to change his opinion on you“. 

Luke could feel the older boy’s breath on his neck, as he came even closer. 

„I wonder what you had to do to change his opinion on you“. 

Luke’s cheeks were on fire and he fucking hated it, because he felt like Calum could read him like a book. 

„Don’t know..didn’t do anything“. 

The dark boy narrowed his eyes. 

„You better didn’t Luke“. 

 

When they both walked into the kitchen, the other boys were there already. 

„You look like shit“. 

Calum announced, looking at Michael, who definitely wasn’t in his best state right now, face even paler than usual, dark hair all over the place. 

„Oh, sorry Cal, I know you prefer blonde beach babes with a quiff“. 

Luke curiously looked into bowl on Michael’s lap and sniffed. 

„Are you seriously eating french fries with cheese and chilli at 9 in the morning?“. 

„Said someone who eats Nutella from the jar, with bunch of donuts as a side dish“. 

The black haired boy snapped back, didn’t even look up from his food. 

„I officially got the worst hangover of my life. Please, just tell me I didn’t bang the girls from the pictures I found on my phone“. 

Calum laughed. 

„Dragged you out before you could do it. You were pretty upset, called me a cockblock couple of times“. 

„I owe you“. 

„You bet you do“. 

The only one who didn’t say a word was Ashton, standing by the coffee machine demonstratively. He was about to speak up when he caught Luke’s gaze, but Calum was faster, putting his arm around Luke’s hip. 

„He was busy Ash. You know, make up sex is the best, we took our time“. 

The drummer almost crushed the mug in his hands, feeling the wave of jealousy spreading all over his body. He hissed. 

„Nice. Still could have done it, it’s not a big deal or anything challenging“. 

Calum tittled his head, coming closer to the curly boy. 

„I set a new rule Ashton. When he’s doing me, he’s not doing anything else“. 

He reached for the box of orange juice on the counter, turning to Ashton one more time to finish his sentence. 

„Or anyone else“. 

Michael laughed. 

„Fuck Cal, why don’t you buy him a fucking tag with your name on it and put it on his neck? You’re getting slightly obsessed“. 

The dark boy smirked. 

„Yeah, why to not try it with a collar on“. 

„Oh my God I don’t think my stomach can handle this type of conversation right now. You have like every single fucking kink I know“. 

Michael slowly stood up, grabbing his comfort food and glass of water with vitamines. 

 

The whole day was pretty much on a lazy side. The weather was freaking cold and it was raining like crazy for hours. Michael hasn’t left his room since the morning, probably sleeping and dealing with the remaining hangover. Calum left Luke alone in the living room, because his was about to have a skype time with his family. These virtual meetings usually took like an hour, which gave Luke some free time into his hands. 

He rubbed his eyes, throwing his head back. Fuck, he couldn’t shake off the need to see Ashton. Was he just curious? Expecting something? He had no idea, but he knew they both deserved some sort of clarification. 

When he walked into the drummer’s room, is was empty. There was only one place he could be – gym. Ashton has been training lately even more than before and his body was changing dramatically. Luke wondered how he can still fit into the skinny jeans, with all of the muscles of his thighs. His thoughts were interrupted by Ashton himself, entering the room in a tight black tank top and black shorts. Luke almost forgot to breathe for a moment. Fuck. The drummer was sweaty and messy, his bulky muscles glistening under the layer of sweat. He froze as he spotted the blonde sitting on his bed. 

„What are you doing here?“. 

„Waiting for you. Came to talk I guess“. 

Ashton shook his head. 

„There’s actually nothing to talk about“. 

„But your text in the morning…“. „

"Yeah, didn’t know you were too busy spreading your legs for him again“. 

„It’s not like that..“. 

„Oh really? Then tell me how it’s like. I fucking stood up for you last night Luke, I quite messed up my friendship with Calum and for what? For fucking nothing. I thought you were scared of him, thought you didn’t want the things he did to you but look at yourself. You let him to take you to the bedroom again and force himself on you again“. 

„What did you expect me to do Ashton? To end up everything 5 seconds after we shared a one kiss?“. 

The drummer felt his blood boiling a little bit. 

„So that one kiss obviously meant nothing to you at all hm?“. 

„I don’t know Ashton, we were drunk“. 

„We were not THAT drunk. You’re just fucking hypocrite, scared to admit you wanted it. And even more scared to admit you wanted much more“. 

„No….“. 

„Who are you fucking trying to lie to Luke? I felt the way you touched me“. 

The curly boy stepped closer to Luke, who hit the edge of the bed with back of his knees. He swallowed hard because Ashton was so fucking close, he could feel his cologne mixed with sweat and musk. He fought the urge to nuzzle his neck. The drummer was nearly whipering. 

„It’s true, isn’t it? You wanted more, you wanted me. If the guys didn’t walk in..would you let me on you? Would you let me to rip your clothes off and take you on the couch, hard and slow? God, Luke, I would show you how a real man fucks, I swear. Wouldn’t have to force you, because you would beg me to make you my own“. 

„No…“. 

Luke only gasped again, his heart racing. He didn’t even realise Ashton made his last step to him, making the younger boy fell on the bed. Luke tried get back up immidiately, but to his shock, the drummer was already on top of him.

 

***I love possessive Cal and manly Ash...anyone else? Update soon! <3


	13. Chapter 13

It was like slow motion. Ashton was crawling on top of the younger boy and Luke felt like paralyzed. He didn’t move, just basically waiting, begging for the next step, his head spinning and heart beating. He gasped when the large hands gripped both his wrists, pinning him down on the bed with force. The drummer was strong and he knew it. Luke was well built and definitely not small, but Ashton had so much more strenght and those biceps were obviously powerfull. The blonde moaned at the feeling of Ashton’s fingers digging into the thin skin on his wrists, leaving there light purple fingerprints. He tried to writhe, but under the pressure of huge body above him, it was useless. 

Ashton pinned him even deeper into the mattress, whispering into his ear. 

„Don’t, please, don’t fight me. I don’t wanna be like him, I don’t want you to feel like you were with him“. 

„Ashton we can’t“. 

„Baby…please, let me please you, let me make you feel good. I know you want it, I can tell from the way you’re looking at me. Please Luke, let he guard fall down“. 

The younger boy shook his head desperately. 

„Ashton, fuck! It’s not this easy, I have to figure out things with Calum, I…I can’t do this behind his back“. 

The drummer’s eyes went darker, clearly not impressed by Luke’s words. 

„Are you kidding right? Calum fucks other girls and boys and doesn’t give a shit about how you feel about it. Do you think he thinks about you when he fucks them? Fucking not, he doesn’t care. He just wants sex, don’t you get it Luke? He’s always only wanted sex“. 

„That’s not true“. 

„Oh really? You should have heard him bragging about how he got you the very first week you joined the team. How he fucked you and wrapped you around his finger, like he could have you anytime a day". 

„Stop fucking talking like this!“. 

Luke was hurt and angry at the same time and it definitely wasn’t the right combination of feelings right now. Ashton pressed their crotches together and Luke’s pupils went wide, when he realised the other boy is hard. The thin material of gym short left very little for imagination. 

„You know what else he said?“. 

The drummer licked Luke’s ear gently and the younger boy shivered. 

„How submissive you are. How much you love when you’re held down by a man. Is it true Luke? Do you like to be manhandled?“. 

„No!“. 

The younger boy shouted, but unfortunately, he was hardening already at Ashton’s words. The boy above him clearly noticed, rubbing his own lenght against Luke’s. 

„I think you’ve never been with a real man. Someone who could put you in place, someone you would respect naturally. Calum is just a boy and he fucks like a boy, trying to show off his dominance by forcing himself onto people, but I don’t have to do that. Look at you, I haven’t even kissed you yet and you’re so hard in your pants, just from the way I’m talking to you“. 

The younger boy blushed heavily, because fuck, he was damn right! 

„You don’t have to feel ashamed, it’s natual baby, I actually love I can make you fall apart without even touching you“. 

The drummer loosened his grip a little bit, slowly lowering his head and kissing Luke gently. The younger boy sighed when their lips met, closing his eyes. He tried to fight it, he really tried, but he just lost it, got carried away by the sensation running through his veins. He parted his lips and when Ashton’s tongue slipped into his mouth, he couldn’t help but moaned helplessly. The drummer let his hands go, so the blonde could wrap them around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Luke didn’t even realise what he was doing, but suddenly, his fingers were at the hem of Ashton’t tank top, tugging it up harshly. 

They broke the kiss for a second, so the curly boy could take the piece of clothing completely off, revealing his wide chest and hard abs. The younger couldn’t help but running his fingers across the toned, tan stomach. 

Ashton smiled. 

„Like what you see?“. 

Luke just nodded, competely out of his mind, focusing only on the strong body in front of him. The drummer, whispered into his neck. 

„You could see me like this anytime you want, all you have to do is ask for it“. 

Luke moaned because the older boy just started sucking the sweet spot on his neck, making the blonde throwing his head aside. He sucked even harder, but suddenly the boy beneath him panicked. 

„No! Stop stop, you have to stop!“. 

The curly boy raised his head, confused. 

„What’s wrong Luke? You’re enjoying this, I can see it, why do you want me to stop?“. 

„Because if you won’t, you’ll leave a mark on my neck“. 

Ashton breathed out. 

„I can’t fucking believe you’re thinking about him even now! How many times did Calum came back with hickeys all over his body? Countless times! And I bet you never said a fucking word to him“. 

Luke lowered his eyes. It was truth. He never asked Calum about the dark marks on his skin, he never even mentioned them. It was just natural for him that Calum fucked around and he was waiting for him alone in his bed. 

Ashton interrupted his thoughts by kissing his forehead. 

„You’re worth a lot more than this Luke, you have to know that“. 

They were just staring into each other’s eyes for a while, none of them really knew what to say. Ashton was kissing the younger boy’s neck gently and couldn’t help but clenched his fist when he felt Luke writhed nervously. 

„Calm down, I am not going to mark you unless you don’t want it“. 

Luke swallowed, trying to relax his tensed body a little bit. It was such a weird feeling being in bed with Ashton, his hands all over his body, it all happenned too fast, too out of nowhere and the blonde didn’t really know how to handle it. He didn’t know how to handle his feelings and wasn’t even sure what he actually felt. He sighed and lifted on his elbows. 

„I better go. Before Calum starts looking for me“. 

The drummer’s face noticeably dropped. 

„How it’s gonna be Luke? Tell me what you want. Who you want“. 

The blonde breathed out. 

„I honestly don’t know Ash. I’m…I’m really confused right now and I need some time to think“. 

The curly boy nodded, slightly dissapointed. 

„I understand. You’ll have as much time as you need but….“. 

„But what?“. 

Ashton looked the younger boy straight into his eyes. 

„Are you still going to sleep with him?“. 

„Ashton….“. 

„No. Don’t tell me, I think I don’t wanna know. Just promise me one thing. You won’t do anything you don’t want to do or what you don’t enjoy“. 

„I promise“. 

The older boy grabbed Luke’s jaw and kissed him hard before the blonde left his room. 

 

„Luke? Luke!“. 

The blonde boy winced as Calum raised his voice. They were having a dinner, well take away chinese, in their room and Luke was absolutely lost in his own head. 

„W-what?“. 

„What’s wrong with you? I’ve been talking to you for like two minutes and you don’t give a shit“. 

„I’m sorry Cal, feeling a bit off today“. 

„You shouldn’t have been drinking the vodka last night. You’re usually drunk after like two Coronas, what the hell were you thinking“. 

„I was fucking sad Calum, could you just let it go already?“. 

The dark boy calmed down at Luke’s words, rubbing his arm gently. 

„I know. We’re gonna watch a movie tonight okay? And cuddle, you love cuddling“. 

Luke blushed. Fuck. This was so twisted. 

The tattooed boy suddenly stood up from the bed. 

„Where are you going?“. 

„I left my laptop charger in Michael’s room. He’s still sleeping so I’m gonna grab one from Ash. He has like three, always so fucking prepared“. 

 

When the dark boy walked into Ashton’s room, the drummer was taking a shower, yelling at him through the bathroom door to take the charger which is plugged next to the bed. Calum was just about to grab what he needed and get out, when he noticed something gleaming between the mess of pillows. 

He curiously picked up a torn leather bracelet with small silver tag on it. 

He froze. 

He knew this bracelet. 

It was Luke’s. 

 

***4 words - Luke is so fucked! I think you know what happens to naughty little boys....


	14. Chapter 14

„What do you wanna watch?“. 

Luke looked up from the laptop as Calum walked into the room, uncommonly quiet. The blonde swallowed as he heard the door being slammed and locked. God, again.

„Cal, why do you always lock the door? It’s kinda weird“. 

Still no response. The dark boy just sat on the edge of the bed, watching his feet and playing with something in pocket of his black shorts. 

„Cal? Are you okay?“. 

The tattooed boy finaly looked straight into Luke’s baby blue eyes. 

„Not really“. 

The younger boy shivered a little bit. Did Ashton say something? Luke couldn’t think of any other thing that would upset Calum this much. He shook his head unwittingly. There’s no way he would do that, not just a few hours after they both agreed on taking some time off. Calum suddenly broke the heavy silence. 

„Aren’t you missing something Luke?“. 

The blonde froze, didn’t really know what to say. Calum was obviously heading somewhere with this conversation, but Luke had no idea. 

„Like what? What do you mean?“. 

„Like this“. 

The dark boy threw a tiny subject right into the younger boy’s face. Luke didn’t even blink in shock, as the thing hit his cheek and landed on his lap. He picked it up with shaking hands. Fuck. It was a bracelet his mother gave him before he joined the team, as his lucky charm, to remind him his family while he’s on the road. 

„Do you wonder where I found it?“. 

Luke shrugged hesitatingly.

„Probably lost it somewhere in the house…“. 

„Oh ya, sort of. I found it in Ashton’s room. In his bed, to be exact“. 

The dark boy was talking with low, quiet voice, which was just the calm before the storm. 

„You know, I bring him coffee every morning, so I very likely….“. 

„Shut the fuck up Luke! Do you seriously think I’m this stupid?“. 

„Cal please…“. 

„How long?“. 

„How long what?“. 

The small acting was obviously irritating the dark boy even more. He gripped the younger boy’s t-shirt, pulling him closer with force. 

„Stop playing fucking dumb because I swear you’ll regret it. How long have you been sleeping with him?“. 

Calum was now shouting into Luke’s face, his calm already long gone. 

„What? Have you lost your mind? I’ve never slept with Ashton!“. 

„It all make sense now you know? He couldn’t fucking stand you when you joined us, he couldn’t even be in the same fucking room with you. And suddenly, out of fucking nowhere, he started with all the protective shit and everything“. 

„Are you actually saying I have to let people fuck me to make them treat me well?“. 

„I don’t fucking know Luke, do you? When did you do it hm? During those bullshit coffee routines? Did you just bring his coffee and gave him a head? Or did he fuck you quickly against the wall during his shower?“. 

Luke gasped. He had some guilt on his shoulders but these words were definitely way too much. 

„I’ve never had sex with him Calum, any type of sex, I swear“. 

„I really doubt that swear from a slut means a lot“. 

„How fucking dare you Calum?“. 

The dark boy smirked. 

„You think your blue eyes and baby face will save you all the time? I don’t buy it anymore, you simply sleep your way up to everything“. 

Luke could already feel hot tears streaming down his burning cheeks. 

„That’s not fucking true, I’ve only been sleeping with you since I met you Calum, there has been no one else the whole time. Even though you treat me like shit sometimes, it’s always been only you“. 

The older boy rolled his eyes. 

„Trying to get on my feelings? Not gonna work baby. Maybe that worked for Ashton? You, playing your puppy eyes game, then ended up on your knees, sucking his cock? No wonder he’s been so pissed lately, cause I could easily fuck you all day long and he just got the leftovers“. 

The blonde boy burst into tears, feeling humiliated like never before in his whole entire life. 

„I’m done with this Calum, I’m so done“. 

He clumsily stood up from the bed, knees shaking, making his way to the door. But the dark boy suddenly gripped his wrist, pushing him against the nearest wall. 

„Where the fuck you think you’re going? Are you gonna run to Ashton? Cry on his shoulder, let him fuck you to make it better?“. 

„Let me go!“. 

Both boys were shouting so loud, Luke was pretty sure the whole house could hear them right now, listening to all the shit that was going on between them. Calum forced his body onto Luke’s even harder, breathing into his heated face. 

„How was he? Did he fuck you better than I did?“. 

„You can’t be serious!“. 

„Tell me! Did he make you cum harder? Did he get deeper?“. 

„Fuck you Calum, you’re being disgusting“. 

The older pulled Luke’s hair so hard the blonde yelled in pain, his knees already buckled. 

„No one fucks you better than I do Luke, fucking remember that. You’re a fucking whore but you always come back to me because I can give what you need, fuck you so properly you almost blackout when your orgasm hits you. Fuck, you can never have enough of me, bacause I know you so well you little bitch“. 

The younger tried to push Calum off of him, but the other boy was obviously stronger, even tightened his grip, slightly annoyed.

„You’ll never learn Luke, won’t you? You should already know you’ll never win a fucking fight with me“. 

„Calum seriously stop! This is getting out of hands, let’s calm down so we could talk, we should have talked a long ago“. 

„About what? What do you wanna talk about? Are going to tell me you’re leaving because you like how Ashton gives it to you?“. 

„No!“. 

„Then fucking stay still and stop looking at the door, because you’re not going fucking anywhere“. 

Their conversation was interrupted by Luke’s phone, vibrating on the bed side table. Calum narrowed his eyes, finally letting go off the younger boy, reaching for his phone. 

„What a fucking surprise“. 

Luke closed his eyes tightly as he saw the name on the screen. Ashton. The dark boy smirked and threw the phone on the other side of the room. 

„Aw, your new daddy is worried about you, probably heard us screaming. Well, let's see what happen if he hears you scream even more“. 

Luke’s pupils went wide when the other boy started tugging the belt from his jeans on the floor. 

„What are you doing Calum?“. 

„You have been a really bad boy Luke. Very fucking bad. Fucking with my best friend behind my back? That’s not very nice“. 

„I’ve never…“. 

„Shut.The.Fuck.Up. I don’t care about your fucking opinion, I’ve heard enough of your bullshit excuses. You know what happens to bad boys Luke? They get fucking punished“. 

The blonde looked at the thick leather belt in Calum’s hand with pure fear in his eyes. 

„You don't mean it“. 

„Oh, I’m actually very serious“. 

„You can’t fucking beat me Calum, you can’t do that!“. 

„I’m just going to punish you for being such a filthy whore Luke, you can’t be mad at me for that. It’s for your own good, you have to learn your lesson“. 

„You’re fucking insane!“. 

The older just smirked, playing with the belt slowly.

„So, are you gonna take off your pants or do I have to do it?“.

 

***I'm sorry for being m.i.a. for a while, I'm back on track and so much more coming up! New chapter soon! Poor Luke...maybe Ash will kiss it better....


	15. Chapter 15

The blonde’s eyes filled with tears, making his long lashes glistening. 

„You can’t do this me Cal. I’m not a toy or your fucking pet, you can’t force me into things I don’t want to do!“. 

The dark boy stepped even closer to Luke, pressing him against the wall, clenching his fingers around the younger boy’s neck. Luke immidiately choked, because the grip was dangerously tight and he gasped for air. Fear written all over his face. 

„You’re fucking wrong silly boy. You’ve been my good little bitch since the day one. Stop pretending Luke, we both know how much it turns you on when I’m rough with you, when I treat you like a fucking sex toy you are. You should realize that the only thing still keeping you here is this“. 

Calum pressed his fingers onto the blonde’s clothed hole. Luke breathed out sharply, as the older one released his neck. His knees buckled and he would fall on the floor if there wasn’t a wall behind him. 

Calum smirked at the sight. 

„I love seeing you wrecked like this. Get your pants off, right fucking now“. 

Luke undid his zipper with shaking fingers, tugging the jeans down over his butt. Calum couldn’t help but his cock twitched when he saw the plump ass cheeks. Luke’s bum was perfectly round and full, his skinnies usually stucked at this part of his body. The tattooed boy moaned quietly, his eyes already darkening with lust. 

„Fuck. Good boy. Now your boxers, I want them off“. 

„Cal please..“. 

The more horny the dark boy was getting, the more he was loosing his patience. He made a swift move a pulled the younger boy’s black boxers all the way down. He stepped away a little bit, watching Luke on his knees in front of him. Luke noticed the other boy’s cock was half-hard in his shorts, he could see the outline clearly. 

Calum finally spoke up. 

„Touch yourself“. 

„What?!“. 

„I want you to be hard when I spank you, because I know you will like it anyway. Go ahead, jerk yourself“. 

The blonde sighed helplessly. What else he could do in this humiliating situation than obey? Calum was standing above him with a belt in his hands and Luke couldn’t stop it but feeling a bit turned on by it. Fuck. He hated his submissive nature so much! It was like his body refused to cooperate with his mind. Because his brain was screaming big fucking NO, but his right hand reached for his soft cock, pumping it slowly. He closed his eyes as he felt his cock thickening. 

„Good boy. Such a good boy. Keep going, you need to be fully hard. Twist your wrist“. 

The blonde whined as he did as he was told, scared to even open his eyes, because he knew his cock just started leaking from the tip. Calum raised his eyebrow and moved closer to the keeling boy, picking some drops of precum from the sensitive tip of his lenght. He pressed the finger onto Luke’s lips. 

„Suck. Taste yourself“. 

The younger boy moaned but parted his lips a little bit, running his tongue over the other boy’s index finger. The sour aftertaste immidiately hit him, but he didn’t even care. He was so fucking turned on and he was disgusted with himself, because this whole thing was just dark and twisted. 

„Look at you, jerking yourself off while swallowing your own precum. Didn’t you just say you’re not a sex toy for me? Hmm…not sure about that Luke, you should see yourself right now“. 

„You made me do it“. 

Luke whimpered, even though he knew how pathetic that sounded. 

Calum just laughed. 

„Aww, poor little boy! Come on Luke, I just put a finger on your lips and you started sucking and swallowing like your life depend on it“. 

He pushed away Luke’s hand as he noticed the younger boy’s cock is fully errected. 

„Enough. Get on the bed, hands and knees“. 

Luke obeyed, sobbing slightly because he knew what was coming. He positioned himself in the middle of the king size bed. 

„Spread your legs a little bit“. 

Calum snapped from the back, getting on the bed behind the boy. Luke screamed in horror as the belt hit his soft skin for the fist time. He almost lost his breath at the pain. 

„Cal please stop, I beg you, it hurts so fucking bad!“. 

But the dark boy gave him no mercy, keep hitting his butt with force. 

„Punishments are supposed to hurt. You fucking deserve it Luke! Shit, I still can’t believe you and Ashton have been fucking the whole time. You’re a proper slut Luke, you know that? Taking two cocks basically at the same time. Fuck, it’s a miracle you hole is still this tight“. 

The blonde stopped listening after first five smacks. His butt was on fire and he was about to blackout any second , because he couldn’t handle the pain anymore. He stopped counting as well, but he could tell Calum gave him about good 20 hits. He fell on his belly breathlessly, totally wrecked from the ache. He felt like he was dying and he almost wished he was. His cheeks were wet and hot from tears, hair a sweaty mess, butt red and bruised. He just wanted to hide in some dark hole for the rest of his life. But Calum felt the exact opposite. 

He has never been this horny in his life. He knew he was kinda kinky in general but he didn’t know how much of a turn on this will be for him. One more look and the broken boy beneath him and he couldn’t help himself but pulling his shorts to his knees, revealing his pulsing errection. His cock was rock hard, the tip angry red and swollen. He spat into his palm, which brought Luke back to the reality a little bit. 

„Calum? What are you doing?“. 

He didn’t have to wait for the answer, because the older boy was already pushing his thick cock onto his entrance. 

„Are you fucking crazy Calum?? Stop that“. 

The blonde writhed on the bed helplessly, but the older boy grabbed his hands and held them behind his back, putting his own weight between Luke’s shoulder blades to prevent him from moving. 

„Shhh, stay still okay? Take my cock, I know you want it“. 

„No! I don’t fucking want it. It’s dry, it fucking hurts“. 

But Calum seemed to be caught in his own thoughts, keep pressing the tip onto the tight ring of muscles. 

„Relax! Open up for me“. 

„I can’t!“. 

The dark boy tugged his hair harshly, spitting words into Luke’s ear. 

„I doubt Ashton had time to prep you during your shady little quckies, so don’t fucking test me“. 

The blonde boy dropped his head and tried his hardest to relax the muscles as much as possible. Calum pushed in once again, finaly passing the tight ring, pressing the whole lenght inside the boy. They both groaned as he bottomed out, Luke feeling already lightheaded. Calum started sliding in and out slowly, increasing the pace gradually. He pressed his palm onto Luke’s lower stomach. 

„Can you feel me there baby?“. 

The blonde was a whimpering mess, especially when the dark boy changed the angle and his his prostate hard. Calum knew he found the treasure, so he stopped moving and let the boy thrusting backwards on his errection. He made sure Luke’s too distracted by the pleasure and reached for his phone quietly. 

He smirked as he turned the camera on. 

„Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock like a bitch in heat“. 

Luke moaned and accelerated his pace. 

„That’s right baby, keep going like this, get yourself off on my cock. You love my cock, don’t you“. 

Luke nodded, completely lost. 

„Words Luke“. 

„Ya. Yeah I love your cock“. 

„Who fucks you the best Luke hm?“. 

„You, you fuck me the best“. 

„Did you like how I spanked you today? You enjoyed being on all fours, jerking yourself off while I was hitting your fleshy ass?“. 

He earned another loud moan from the boy. 

„Yes. I’m your slut Calum, just fuck me please“. 

The tattooed boy smiled crafty. He really couldn’t get a better shot than this. 

„Yeah, whatever you want baby“. 

He smirked and started thrusting into the boy relentlessly, hitting his sweet spot every single time. Luke was pulling the sheets desperately, because he was so fucking close, his cock leaking angrily silver drops of precum. 

„Touch me. Please, please, I need to cum“. 

„Only because you’re asking so nicely“. 

Calum reached between the other boy’s legs, pumping his hard cock furiously. The constant pressure on his prostate and on his cock as well sent him finaly over the egde, spilling all over Calum’s hand and on the sheets. The older boy moaned at the sight of Luke falling completely apart, releasing his load into him with a loud groan. 

Before he crushed exhausted next to Luke, he made sure the video was saved on his phone. Fuck, he’s not gonna give up on Luke so easily. 

 

***Well, quite a kinky one! Got carried away a bit, hope it's not too much! I promise more Lashton in the next chapter, someone needs to take care of the bruised baby, right?


	16. Chapter 16

Luke closed his suitcase quietly, ignoring the vibrating phone on his bed. He sighed. He has been successfully avoiding Ashton the whole day, as well the five messages and three missed calls he left him. What was he supossed to say anyway? That he screwed up again? That he was about to call things off with Calum but ended fucking with him again? Luke smiled bitterly for himself, because fuck, he was absolutely pathetic and he fucking knew it. He couldn’t even look Ashton in the eyes, no way, he would have to fall into the ground. He felt disgusted with himself. 

The blonde glanced at Calum sitting on the windowsill with his headphones on. How it actually has gone this far? They were supossed to be just friends with benefits, no feelings, no strings attached. Instead of it, they ended up in some dark twisted circle with no way out. Luke continued staring at the boy. He was trying to understand how and when Calum gained such a power over him. Or maybe it was just as simple as is was and Luke had deeper feelings for him than he admitted. All the possible versions were practically the same sort of hell anyway. 

„Everything packed?“. 

The younger boy jumped at the question, because he was lost in his our head as always. 

„Yeah, guess so“. 

„Let’s go then“. 

They were just about to leave the mansion in like 15 mintutes and fuck, Luke was not going to miss the freaking house at all. Except him and Ashton breaking the ice, there were no sweet memories. Michael and Ashton were already outside, putting their bags into the trunks, laughing about something Michael said. Luke didn’t dare to look anywhere else but at his feet, but literally could feel the drummer’s sight burning a hole into his skin. He was following Calum like a rainswept sheep, silently thanking God that the older boy decided not to share the ride this time, walking automatically towards different SUV than Ashton. The blonde tripped heavily when someone grabbed his arm tightly. 

„Hey“. 

Of course it was fucking Ashton, giving him this warm, worried look and Luke wanted to punch himself in the face, because he didn’t deserve any kindness at all. 

„Are you okay?“. 

„Yeah…yeah sure, why wouldn’t I?“. 

The drummer raised his eyebrow and Luke could tell he was already hurt. The blonde wanted to scream. He couldn’t do anything right, anything. 

„I heard you screaming last night. Left you couple messages, tried to call you…I was worried about you Luke“. 

The younger shrugged. 

„We just had a fight, you know, me and Cal argue all the time, nothing to be worried about“. 

„I’ve never heard you screaming like this, Luke, did he hurt you?“. 

He shivered. 

„No. No he didn’t do anything to me, we both were just pretty upset, that’s it“. 

„Did you talk about…you know…us?“. 

„I have to go Ash, talk to you later“. 

„What? Luke, what’s wrong with you?“. 

„The car is waiting!“. 

„Why don’t you share a car with me?“. 

Luke turned around a little just to catch Calum watching their conversation from behind the half-opened car window. He was wearing sunglasses but Luke knew he was staring at them. 

„I’m sorry Ash, I really need to go“. 

 

It was already evening when they finaly reached their hotel at the final destination. Another city, another hotel, sometimes Luke had no idea where they even are. Calum made the situation at the reception very clear when he threw a card on Luke, keeping for himself one with a different room number. 

The blonde sat on the huge bed, feeling absolutely fucking empty. He also felt like a terrible person, because he seemed to be pissing off everyone and screwing up everything. There were few tears rolling down his cheeks, before he burst into cry completely. Fuck, he’s been crying on this tour much more than in his whole previous life. The memory of his previous life made him sobbing even harder. He was missing his home so much. He was missing his mum, who has been always there for him, because he was just the baby of the family. He didn’t have to deal with any of this shit, everyone liked him, he was everyone’s favourite. 

And now? Everyone was treating him like a dirt. Calum was just using him for sex, implementing his perverse fantasies on him. Ashton has been basically bullying him until now and Michael, he didn’t really care about him at all. Luke felt useless, incompetent and used. He has been sobbing into the pilow until midnight, when he felt asleep from the exhaustion. Light knock on the door brought him back. He glanced at the clock and shit, he’s been sleeping for only like 30 minutes. 

„Oh my God, Luke, what happenned to you?!“. 

Ashton walked into the room qickly. Luke’s eyes were red and swollen from the crying, his face chalky white and lips a little puffy, But he really couldn’t care less, he was absolutely numb. 

„What are you doing here? I thought you all went to the party or something“. 

„We did, but I had to come back. Have you been crying?“. 

The blonde shrugged. 

„Why don’t you talk to me Luke?“. 

„Maybe I have nothing to say?“. 

„What? Luke, seriously, what’s going on? I thought we’re on the same page, we were talking about us, in the future I know, but anyway. It was just yestarday, what happenned? Is it something I have done? Or said?“. 

Luke was this close to hit the nearest wall with his head. Fuck, is Ashton seriously thinking this all was HIS fault? Luke felt suddenly even more ashamed, even though he thought it was not possible. He almost melted when the drummer grabbed his hand gently. 

„Talk to me Luke, I beg you. I wanna know“. 

The blonde couldn’t help but turning his back on him, sitting on the bed weary. 

„No you don’t Ashton, trust me, you don’t“. 

„No, you trust me. Luke oh my God, you didn’t murder anyone, whatever happenned, it’s not gonna be that bad“. 

„It’s actually pretty bad Ash, because I am such a bad person“. 

Luke burst into tears again, shaking uncontrollably. The drummer took him into his arms. 

„Shh..baby…stop crying, please. It breaks my heart seeing you like this“. 

„No, you can’t feel sorry for me, I don't fucking deserve that, don’t you understand?“. 

„Why the hell are you talking like that?“. 

„Because I fucked up! I slept with him Ash. Again, last night. I wanted to fight him, I swear Ashton, but he always gets me right where he wants me. I don’t blame him. I blame myself for being this fucking weak“. 

The drummer didn’t say a word, but Luke could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. 

„Do you love him?“. 

The younger stopped sobbing. 

„What? No, of course not“. 

„Then why are you keep doing this?“. 

„I honestly don’t know. I...I’m sure I don’t love him. But I guess I have feelings for him. He was the one who took care of me when I joined you guys and I think I created some sort of a bond to him“. 

„You don’t owe him anything Luke. He was maybe nice to you during first weeks, but he was doing it on purpose. He wanted to get you into his bed, so he got on your feelings by showing his good side for a while“. 

Ashton paused when his look glanced at the younger boy’s wrists. There were fresh purple fingerprints all over the pale skin. 

„How long he had to hold you tightly to even make these? I would never do anything like that Luke. I wouldn’t be able to hurt you like this“. 

„Why are you still nice to me? You’re supossed to be mad at me“. 

The curly boy sighed. 

„I’m not mad at you. I’m a little hurt and dissapointed, but I’m not mad“. 

„Not sure it’s better or worse“. 

„Lay down with me Luke, come on“. 

The blonde obeyed, now laying on the bed, locked in Ashton’s arms. The older kissed his forehead softly. 

„I’m also jealous. If you want me, if you want us. You have to make up your mind Luke. You can’t have both me and him, because I ain’t gonna share. At all“. 

The younger nodded and looked him straight in the eyes. 

„Could you kiss me please?“. 

Ashton smiled softly. Luke was such a kid. Honest, naive and unstable. 

„How could I say no to you? How could anyone say no to you when you use those blue lagoons, looking like a lost puppy?“. 

He pulled the pale boy closer, kissing him gently, with no tongue. He was just placing butterfly kisses on his lips and Luke was melting into his touch. He only licked the other boy’s lip ring briefly, then going back to his plumped lips. Ashton was rubbing his back, his other hand lost in Luke’s hair, tugging on it lightly. The blue eyed boy breathed out as the drummer started kissing his exposed neck. When he found the sweet spot right behing the ear, Luke moaned a little louder. He felt the older smiling into his neck but breaking the contact, taking Luke’s head into his large hands. 

„We need to take it slow babe. Whatever he did, I'm gonna do it differently. I’m gonna do it better. But I’m not gonna do it now Luke, you need some time on your own, to think about if you really want that, if it’s really worth it“. 

The blonde blinked. 

„What do you mean?“. 

„I mean, let’s say at least three weeks. No sex. With me and especially with him. If you’ll make it, I will know you’re over him and we can start together with a clean table“. 

 

***I just wanted to explain a little Luke's current feelings in this one. The "three weeks challenge" is gonna be pretty tough! Love you guys, thank you for your amazing support, it means a ton to me :-*


	17. Chapter 17

Luke curled up in the bed, pulling the soft blanket closer to his body. Damn, it has been really cold these days, which was making the boy homesick even more. He caught himself calling his mum almost every evening before bed, because he felt so fucking lonely and her warm solicitous voice distracted him from the miserable reality. He shifted on the bed, trying to fall asleep again, unsuccessfully. 

He wrinkled his little nose at the familiar scent that hit his senses out of nowhere. The blonde looked down in confusion and a bitter smile spread all over his face. He was wearing Calum’s shirt. Usually, he could recognize the dark boy’s fragrance from miles, but yesterday, he was deadly tired and just pulled a random sleep shirt from his suitcase, without even thinking. He lifted the neckline and burried his face into the soft cotton, inhaling sharply. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the unmistakable aroma all over his body. Fuck, it felt like he was choking on it! How even could a one plain t-shirt bring so many memories? 

It was their thing, sharing their wardrobe and Luke felt so damn proud and special, everytime Calum let him wear his clothes. He knew it was silly, but he felt special even now. The blonde ran his fingers through his hair. What happenned to them? The very beginning was so sweet and easy, they just liked each other. As simple as it was, they just had the right chemistry between them, which seemed to be more than enough at the moment. Calum himself was just enough, because Luke couldn’t see anything else and the smallest things filled his eyes with the biggest joy. He loved like Calum ruffled his hair just after he finished it in the morning or when he asked how he was, after every single show. Sometimes, he held his hand under the table during the dinner and sometimes, he was watching him behind his sunglasses, thinking Luke didn’t notice. But he did. He noticed a lot more than that. The small scar on his left elbow or how the tugged the holes in his jeans everytime he got nervous. The excitement in his eyes when he saw a dog or the way he laughed at Luke’s jokes that weren’t even funny most of the time. 

Calum wasn’t good with sweet words, but Luke knew when he said them, he actually meant them. He heard from him just a few, but he will probably remember them forever. Ashton was right when he said they should take some time off before they’ll start with a clean table. Because Luke’s table definitely wasn’t clean. 

 

One week. Seven nights in a row, Luke was mentally preparing himself for the tan boy to show up in his room, crawl into his bed, just like he always did, because no matter how serious fight they had, he couldn’t make it more than two or three days without Luke. He was even ready to say no to him, but he never came. To be honest, Calum barely noticed him, he was always on his phone, or with Michael or with the crew or flirting with their hairstylist and her dumb giggling was driving Luke absolutely insane. 

It was Sunday night and the blonde was stuck with them in the dressing room after the show. He was pretty sure no one else was paying them any attention, but Luke just couldn’t keep his eyes off the couple. He totally hated her stupid laugh and when she touched Calum’s arm playfully, Luke almost jumped from his spot on the sofa. 

„What are you staring at?“. 

The drummer asked suspiciously, looking the same direction. 

„W-what? Nothing. I was just..thinking“. 

„About what? About how you still mind?“. 

„I don’t“. 

Ashton dropped his hand from Luke’s shoulders but the younger one took his palm into his own. 

„I swear I don’t Ash“. 

He moved a little closer to the drummer, trying to keep his voice low as much as he could. 

„I’ve been good, for the whole week“. 

Shit, he knew how desperate he sounded, but he was just in this terrible, pathetic state, when he was craving affection. His face fell when Ashton dropped his hand again. 

„Good. Two more to go“. 

„I thought you said no sex but this is more like not giving a shit about me at all“. 

„Babe…don’t be like that. It’s for your own good, I promise. You need to be just on your own for a while. Trust me, it’s worth the wait“. 

The blue eyed boy nodded. 

„I know“. 

 

Luke excused himself from the party at the hotel bar just an hour after midnight. The whole place was closed for the public, but it didn’t stop Calum and Michael from inviting over the most random bunch of girls they literally just met on their way from the car to the hotel entrance. Which was like four meters, to be exact. They all looked like they were having the time of their lives, which didn’t really match Luke’s current melancholic mood. He’s never been a big of a party boy, he always chose pizza and tv over the nightclub, but here and now, nobody really cared about what he wanted. Actually, nobody even noticed when he finished his glass and left silently. 

He locked his door and opened the window, breathing in the cool night air. He was staring at the huge lighting buildings, guessing which direction is probably Australia. Fuck, who was he lying to? It wasn’t the party, it wasn’t the stupid hairstylist, it wasn’t even Ashton being ridiculously strict about the „3 weeks challenge“ thing. It was all just about the one person and Luke refused to think about him this way anymore. He should hate him, he should be mad at him because all the things he did to Luke were just sick. Calum was sick, nasty and disgusting and the current state Luke was going through was called fucking self – torture. 

He emptied all of his suitcases, making his room a complete mess, pulling out all of the things that belonged to Calum. His shirts, his random bracelets, his snapbacks. He threw furiously everything into a one big pile, until he grabbed an old black Nirvana tank top. He sighed hesitatingly, holding it in his hands for good five minutes, before putting it back. He couldn’t get rid of it. Calum was wearing this tank top the very first night they spent together and Luke has been keeping this item like a treasure since then. Maybe one day he’ll be ready to throw this one away as well, but not just yet. 

He walked briskly and found himself at Calum’s door at 3am in the morning. The dark boy opened after third or fourth knock, looking wasted and drunk. He raised his eyebrow. 

„Can I help you?“. 

Luke breathed out at the cold tone in his voice. 

„May I come in? Just for a minute“. 

The older boy smirked, opening the door wider for the blonde. The living room area of his suite was empty, but Luke could clearly hear girls laughing from the bedroom. And not just a one girl. He swallowed, standing there awakwardly. 

Calum cleared his throat. 

„Didn’t expect you here to be honest“. 

„I know. Won’t bother you for long, just wanted to give this back to you“. 

He dropped the armful of clothes onto the couch. 

Calum blinked. 

„That wasn’t really necessary Luke, guess I could miss a few t-shirts“. 

The younger boy shrugged. 

„Or did you just want to see me?“. 

„No!“. 

Calum laughed at the way too quick response. 

„You don’t have to look for excuses to come to me, I guess we’re not strangers. We’ve been pretty close actually“. 

„Yeah, we were. We’re not anymore. I brought these back to make everything clear between us“. 

The tan boy rolled his eyes. 

„Well well. I see Ashton wants to make sure there will be no traces of me, hm?“. 

„It has nothing to do with Ashton“. 

Calum’s confident laugh was irritating Luke to the maximum. 

„Whatever you say baby“. 

Their conversation was interrupted by sound of breaking bottles, followed by loud giggling. 

The older boy blinked at Luke. 

„I should probably go in there, before they demage the whole bedroom. I’m sorry for being unpolite and not inviting you in, but as you can tell, I have some company“. 

„I see. Don't worry, have fun“. 

„Oh, I will. What’s better than a threesome with a blonde and brunette right? Best of both worlds“. 

Luke clenched his fists. Fuck, he couldn’t remember being this jealous in his whole entire life. Yes, he was fucking jealous and the feeling was pretty overwhelming. His look must have been priceless for Calum, judging by the winning smirk all over his face. 

„Something wrong Luke?“. 

„No. No, everything is just perfect“. 

„Really? You seem to be a little uncomfortable with this situation“. 

„I’m absolutely fine with that, you can do whatever you want. Like you always did. I don’t care“. 

„People who don’t care don’t show up at other people’s door at 3am with pile of old clothes as a lame excuse“. 

The blonde lost his voice for a moment. 

„Let’s quit this game Luke, it’s pretty dumb and not even fun anymore“. 

He stepped closer to the young boy. 

„I can easily send them away“. 

Luke swallowed heavily. 

„W-why would you do that?“. 

„Because we both know you can give me a lot more than two, three or fucking four of these can“. 

The blue eyed shivered. 

„Give it to me Luke and I swear I’ll kick them out the very second. I’ve never said we’re done, it was your own choice“. 

„It’s not that easy, I…“. 

„Shhh. It’s very easy. One word. Say one word and they’re gone“.


	18. Chapter 18

Heavy silence filled the room and Luke was watching his shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world right now. Calum got a little impatient. 

„I’m waiting Luke. What do you say?“. 

The blonde took a deep breath and lifted his head, when finally spoke up. 

„If you wanna fuck someone tonight, it’s not gonna be me“. 

The dark boy cocked his head, watching the younger one intently. 

„Fair enough. I should probably act accordingly then“. 

Luke gulped, trying so hard to act indifferently

„I guess so“. 

Calum shook his head and sighed loudly. Shit, he's probably gonna regret this. He made a few steps forward and reached for the handle of the bedroom door. Luke suddenly felt a weird pressure on his chest. Silly boy, he couldn’t really expect Calum to choose his mixed feelings over sex. He actually couldn’t expect Calum to choose anything over sex, because nothing else was that powerfull. The tan boy shouted into the room. 

„Ladies, the party’s over“. 

Luke froze. 

„What? What are you…“. 

All he got was just a gesture to shut up. The girls were actually quite attractive, but totally wasted. Luke watched them complaining disappointedly about Calum calling it a night, grabbing their things and stumbling from the room. The blonde one almost fell over on her ridiculously high heels, reaching for Luke’s arm to keep the balance. Their heavy make-up was smudged, hair messy and tangled and they just looked terribly tired overall. Probably only the vision of Calum choosing them as his one night stand was still keeping them on their feet. The young boy couldn't blame them, because he knew this type of feeling way too well. He could still remember the moment he caught Calum's eyes for the first time and damn, it was like the sweetest poison filling his whole body. The tattooed boy pushed Luke into the bedroom. 

„Stay there until they’re gone, I’ll be right back“. 

He just sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the small talk on the other side of the door. He heard Calum giving them money for the cab and bottles of water from the minibar they should drink on their way home. He made sure his bodyguard will guide the girls outside and help them into the car. Luke was almost shocked how nice and caring could Calum be, if he wants to. He treated these girls he just met like a proper gentleman and fuck, Luke immidiately felt like a trash bag, when he realised how Calum treated him. 

„Are they okay?“. 

He asked when the older boy entered the bedroom. 

„Yeah, they’ll be fine. Just drunk and sleepy, that’s all“. 

„Why did you kick them out? I told you…“. 

„I know exactly what you told me. You’d be surprised Luke, but I am actually able to spend time with you even with the clothes on“. 

„It’s hard to believe you gave up on a fuck just to sit on the bed and chat with me“. 

„Don’t get used to it baby boy. What do you want to drink? I have opened a bottle of red wine, but if you want something else, no problem“. 

Luke shrugged. 

„Wine’s fine, I don’t really mind“. 

Calum was watching the blonde tasting the burgundy liquid. 

„Do you like it?“. 

„Not bad“. 

„Not bad? That’s like a 400 bucks bottle!“. 

„I don’t understand wine alright? I liked the one we grabbed on the way to Germany, remember?“. 

„You mean the slush we bought at the gas station?“. 

„Ya, it was good, sweet. I liked it“. 

Calum laughed and poured himself a glass as well. 

„You got so drunk from it! We doused the whole couch in the tourbus and then we fucked on my bunk, remember that? We couldn’t fit in and you were so noisy, Michael wanted to kill us, God, he was so mad“. 

Luke smiled genuinely at the memory. 

"Yeah. It was fun“. 

Calum nodded. 

„We had some fun together didn’t we? I mean…not only the sex, but like, in general“. 

 

Hour and another bottle of wine later, they were lying on the messed up bed, laughing so hard they already managed to stained the white sheets several times. Calum pinched Luke’s left cheek playfully. 

„Aw look at your cheeks, so red“. 

„Like always when I’m drinking“. 

„White people problems“. 

Luke took another sip from his glass. He knew this wasn't the best time to bring up this subject, but the power of alcohol encouraged him.

„Can I ask you something?“. 

„Sure“. 

„What happenned?“.

Calum raised his eyebrow. 

„What do you mean?“. 

„Everything. We had fun. We were friends, the sex was great, things were alright…I’m just trying to understand what has changed and why“. 

Calum’s face went uncommonly serious and he took his time before he actually answered. 

„I guess you just got under my skin and I didn’t really like the feeling. And I'm only telling you this because we're both drunk".

Luke lifted on his elbows. 

„What are you saying?“. 

„As you said, we were friends. Friends who had sex to be exact, and I wanted to keep it that way, you know, keep it cool. But I got attached Luke, do you understand?“. 

„You’ve never told me“. 

„Because I set the rules myself and ended up being the one who broke them. I was not supposed to care“. 

Luke shook his head in confusion. 

„Cal this is ridiculous. Why the hell do you think it’s so fucking bad to care about each other? It’s not a weakness or a crime, it’s…I don’t know…life? You talk about it like it was some business deal, but it’s a relationship between two people, you can‘t plan it out completely, you never know how it will feel“. 

„I know! But I freaked out. I was going through mixture of feelings, I liked you and hated you at the same time. I know it sounds insane, but I kind of wanted to punish you for getting into my head so deep, for making me being this exposed. I didn’t have control over myself, so I guess I needed to have control over you“. 

„Yes Calum, this is insane. You had no right to beat the shit out of me just because you were worried about getting too emotional. You’re saying you care about me, but how can you possibly hurt this much a person you honestly care for?“. 

„It could be different if you just gave me more time to deal with the situation, but you ran into Ashton’s arms instead of that“. 

„Don’t blame this on me Calum, that’s not fucking fair! I had no idea what was going through your head, because you have never talked to me, you just came, fucked me and that was it. And by the way, nothing ever happenned between me and Ash, just for the record“. 

Calum rolled his eyes dismissively.

„Come on Luke, don’t be pathetic. He’s not fucking saint and so aren’t you“. 

The blonde crossed his arms on his chest. 

„We kissed okay? But that’s all“. 

„You seriously want me to believe he had you in his bed and didn’t go all the way with you? What the fuck is he? Impotent?“. 

„Maybe he just looks deeper inside of me than you do“. 

Calum smirked bitterly. 

„Maybe. Well, if he’s so perfect, how do you always find yourself in my room?“. 

Luke gasped, because he didn’t really have an answer for that. 

The older boy cupped his face and placed a small kiss on his forehead. 

„Doesn’t matter. I’m glad you here“. 

The blonde yawned heavily. 

„I’m so tired, yeez, it’s like four in the morning!“. 

Calum rolled his eyes again. 

„You’re such a grandpa“. 

The tan boy got out of the bed, just to grab a pair of black sweatpants, throwing them at Luke. 

„Here, guess you’re not gonna sleep in your skinnies“. 

The younger boy shivered hesitatingly. Staying the night was definititely not the plan.

„I can turn around until you’re done changing shy boy“. 

Calum pouted and Luke knew he was only making fun of him. 

„Shut up“.

The main reason Luke came over tonight, was to sort everything out and make the final cut. But when Calum threw a fluffy blanket over them and turned off the light, he felt lost even more than before.

 

„Open the damn door you little fucker! I don’t care you’re probably shagging someone right now, there’s a fucking work to be done“. 

Luke opened one eye, absolutely disorientated. He lifted a little and damn, his head was aching like crazy , stupid 400 bucks wine. The banging at the door was making the pain even worse, what the hell was going on? 

„Cal? Cal. Calum!“. 

The older boy finally shifted under the sheets, pulling the blanket over his head slowly. 

„Fuck off Luke, wanna sleep“. 

„Can’t you hear the fucking noise? What is Michael doing here?“. 

Calum obviously froze under the bedding and murmed. 

„What time is it?“. 

„Like 10:30, why?“. 

„Oh shit. I totally forgot“. 

„Forgot what?“. 

„We arranged this meeting for today, to finish the lyrics we’re working on“. 

Luke’s face went even paler. „You mean…all of you?“.

He didn’t have to wait for Calum to answer, because there was another bang on the door, following by Michael’s yelling. 

„Get the fuck out before Ash and I will come for you“. 

Luke breathed out. 

Fuck. 

He couldn't see Calum smirking into the pillows. And he couldn't see the message the older boy sent to the rest of the band, second after he made sure Luke fell asleep next to him. 

4:29  
From: Calum  
To: Ashton, Michael

Come over at 10:30, have some great ideas for the lyrics, need to finish this shit. See u, gn


	19. Chapter 19

„We should probably get up before they break the fucking door“. 

Calum yawned and threw aside the messy blankets. 

„Fuck, the room smells like a trash can“. 

The blonde took a look around, wrinkling his cute little nose. 

„Well, we spilled the wine all over the carpet and you were smoking here for hours last night, so that’s probably it“. 

Calum just laughed and picked up a clean t-shirt from his suitcase. Luke shifted hesitatingly, still sitting on the bed. 

„Wait, that’s all you’re going to wear?“. 

The older boy raised his eyebrow. 

„Problem?“. 

„No, I mean…maybe you could throw on a little more than just a t-shirt and boxers“. 

„Why? It’s my room, I could be naked if I wanted to. Do you want me to?“. 

Calum smirked and ruffled Luke’s hair playfully. The younger boy signed and gave up, because he was so damn screwed anyway. This situation probably wouldn’t get any better even if Calum wore a neoprene. 

„Whatever“. 

„You’re fucking scared of Ashton, aren’t you? Let me guess. You and me, half naked in my bedroom, messed up bed, empty bottles…it actually looks pretty clear, just saying“. 

„Stop laughing, it’s not fucking funny!“. 

Calum was enjoying Luke being this worried and insecure way too much than he should. He still couldn’t believe his plan went so smoothly, damn, he always got Luke exactly where he wanted him and the poor little boy had no clue at all. He reached into his suitcase one more time, making sure to pull out his favourite and most worn t-shirt, just to leave no space for doubts it’s his. He turned to the blue eyed boy. 

„Here. Your clothes is so smelly, the boys would fucking die if you came close to them wearing it“. 

Luke smile shyly. 

„Thank you. It’s nice of you“. 

„No problem kid, I know how much you love wearing my clothes, don’t you?“. 

Another blushing smile. 

„This is your favourite one, I shouldn’t“. 

„Keep it. I like it better on you, I mean it“. 

„Alright“. 

 

The tan boy entered the living room area first and Luke wish he could hide behind his back forever. Shit, he was shaking like a little boy and his pupils were probably like five times bigger than usual, just from the pure fear. Calum was obviously in much better mood when he spoke up. 

„Morning gentlemen“. 

Michael was the first one who reaised his head from the tv and whistled. 

„Ou. Rise and shine lovebirds. Well, I kinda guessed Cal’s having a company but I didn’t know it’s gonna be our good old puppy. What happenned with the two hotties last night?“. 

„I have my priorities“. 

The dark boy smiled devilishly and put his hand on Luke’s shoulder gently, which the young boy shook off immidiately. 

„We…we were just talking and I fell asleep, you know“. 

He stuttered awkwardly and he could already read on Michael’s face he didn’t buy a fucking word. 

„You don’t have to explain yourself pup, I mean, you two are nothing new, so what’s the matter“. 

„Babe, want some room service? You must be hungry“. 

Calum asked and Luke gasped at his exaggerated caring voice. 

„Cal what the hell? No, I don’t want anything, I feel pretty sick“. 

„Hope you’re not pregnant“. 

The older boy laughed at his own joke heavily and Luke wish he was dead. And the feeling intensified when he heard Ashton’s voice, sharp like a knife. 

„Well, I think I’m actually getting a little sick as well. If you excuse me guys“. 

The drummer stood up quickly, grabbing his laptop and heading towards the door, without a single glance at Luke. 

„Wait, what about the writing man?“. 

Michael shouted, obviously confused. 

„Wrote down some stuff, I’ll email it“. 

The curly boy barked before slamming the door behind him. Luke immidiately moved forward to follow him, because fuck, this was all his fault, but Calum’s hand clenched around his wrist before he could do anything. 

„Don’t. He’s better alone right now, you should let him“. 

„Cal I don’t know…“. 

„Trust me. He’ll steam off a little bit, give it some time. Come on, let’s have some breakfast together, shall we?. I’ll order you blueberry pancakes, your favourite, okay?“. 

Michael looked up from his phone. 

„I don’t know how about you Luke, but I’m fucking in“. 

Luke sighed. Maybe Calum really wants the best for him. 

„Fine“. 

The dark boy smiled with satisfaction. 

„Good boy. As always“. 

 

An hour and a half later, Luke finally managed to get back into his room. He froze when the first thing he was Ashtion lying on his bed, motionless. Face was stoned, but his eyes on fire. Shit, he didn’t even think about possibility of the drummer waiting for him! 

„Ashton…“. 

„Wow. Fucking unbelievable“. 

„Ash I’m so sorry, I…“. 

„You what? You fucking what Luke? I see I was damn fool thinking you’d show me at least a little respect and follow me to try to explain what you just did. But you didn’t even bother. That’s all I need to know. Hope you enjoyed a nice breakfast in bed, probably including a good fuck after it“. 

The drummer stood up from the bed swiftly and the dissapointed look all over his face was just killing Luke inside. 

„Ashton please don’t go, let me explain“. 

„What the fuck do you want to explain? Do you think I’m dumb and don’t see how fucking obvious this is?“. 

„Ash please! Let me talk to you“. 

„You know what Luke? I’m sick of talking. I’m sick of you. Because I feel like all we do is just talking and talking but nothing is fucking changing. You said you care for me, you begged me to give it a try and look at you. You couldn’t make it a fucking week without running back to him. He must be feeling like a fucking winner because he knows he can act like a total dick and you’ll always, always come back, no matter what“. 

„It’s not how it looks Ash I swear. Last night, nothing happenned between us. When I left the party, I got really mad and threw out all Calum’s things I had, I wanted to get rid of them, because I wanted to start all over with you, clean. I brought it to his room and I swear to God, we just talked“. 

„Oh come on Luke! I saw Calum leaving the bar with two girls, but they were not there in the morning. He must have kicked them out when you showed up, so naturally, he needed some replacement. Someone he could use, because it’s all he does. Uses and manipulates people“. 

„He didn’t. We were just drinking and talking about some stuff in the past, he knew I came to cut things off, he didn’t try anything, I swear. He didn’t put a finger on me. We fell asleep because it was pretty late but that was all. Ashton please, trust me“. 

The curly shook his head. 

„I don’t believe it Luke. Not because I don’t trust you, but mainly because I don’t trust him. He’s competitive and he wouldn’t let go an opportunity to be better than me. To get what I didn’t“. 

Luke sighed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

„Well, if you don’t believe me, try me“. 

Ashton raised his eyebrow. 

„What?“. 

„You think we fucked, right? If we did, I’d still be loose. I’m not“. 

„Are you seriously just asking me to try if your hole is tight or loose?“. 

„I know, I know how crazy it sounds, but I don’t have any other proof“. 

Ashton stood up, his eyes never leaving Luke’s. He came closer to the younger boy, sliding his hand behind the band of his sweatpants and boxers. Luke breathed out sharply but tried his best to stay still. He didn’t move, even when he felt Ashton’s hand stopped right under the small of his back and didn’t go further down. The drummer whined, placing a butterfly kiss on Luke’s shoulder. The younger boy swallowed harshly. 

„Why did you stop?“. 

„I’m not doing this. I believe you“. 

„You do?“. 

„If you let me try this, you must have been pretty sure about it“. 

Luke closed his eyes. 

„Thank you“. 

„This is the last chance I’m giving to you Luke, look at me“. 

He grabbed the blonde’s face into his large hands and Luke immidiately melted under the strong touch. 

„I want you, but you need to know I have a lot of self respect. And if you want me too, you’ll respect me. This was the last time you made a fool of me. If I’ll ever find out you kissed him, let him touch you or even fuck you, we’re fucking done Luke, I swear to God we’re done. Don’t test me Luke and don’t play me, maybe you’re used to some stupid games and tolerated faithlessness, but it’s not gonna work with me, do you understand?“. 

Luke just nodded, totally turned on by the rough way Ashton was talking to him. 

„If you wanna be with me, you must be 100% faithful to me. I’m gonna be the one who kiss you, touch you, fuck you. No one else. If you need sex, tell me. I’ll give it to you. I’ll give everything to you, but you must be completely honest and faithful. That’s all I’m asking for. What do you say?“. 

Luke breathed out and answered with husky voice. 

„Give it to me, I need it. Now“.

 

***Something for my Lashton babes out there <3 And much more coming up!


	20. Chapter 20

Ashton’s pupils went severalfold bigger. 

„Luke…“. 

The pressure of the blonde’s body against his own made his head spin. He leaned closer to the younger one and kissed him hesitatingly. Luke immidiately responded, kissing him back much more hungrily. Ashton licked the area around Luke’s lip ring, taking in between his teeth, tugging on it gently. God, everyone always willing to play with the blonde’s piercing, and Luke couldn’t care less, because he fucking loved it. The kiss went deeper, same as the blue eyed boy’s fingers into the honey curls. Luke moaned when the other boy’s tongue entered his mouth, connecting it with his own. They were kissing furiously and messily, tongues all over the place and their hands all over each other’s body. 

When Ashton started placing kisses on the blonde’s exposed neck, he couldn’t help but getting hard in his boxers, shit, neck was probably his most sensitive weakness. The drummer stopped for a second, obviously noticed the fact Luke’s already half hard. He could tell by the pressure of his erection against his thigh. He cupped Luke’s face and whispered huskily. 

„Are you sure about that?“. 

„Yeah, yeah I’m sure Ash, don’t stop“. 

„I really think we should wait a little longer, you know, it’s only been a week since you and Calum…“. 

Luke shook his head, getting slightly desperate. 

„I don’t wanna wait anymore, I’m fine, I promise. That’s the way I am, I need to be touched, I need affection. I need you“. 

He didn’t give the curly boy time to reply, attacking his lips even harder than before. 

„What did turn you on this much hm? The way I was talking you? How dominant I was?“. 

The blonde quickly nodded. 

„Fuck, you’re even more submissive than I thought you’d be. See what I do to you? You got almost fully hard just from the tone of my voice. You like it don’t you? When I’m authoritative, when I put you in your fucking place“. 

„Yeah I love it“. 

„I swear you won’t even think about fucking around when I’m done with you today. Get use to it baby, the only cock you will be getting for a long time is mine“. 

The drummer tugged Luke’s hair harshly. 

„I’m telling you again and for the last time. Never, ever cheat on me Luke. I never forgive this shit. Do it once and you’re done, so don’t say I didn’t warn you. I can tolerate a lot of things, because I know we all make mistakes, especially someone as young as you. But I’m very strict when it comes to this“. 

„I’ll be good. I promise Ashton, you need to trust me“. 

Ashton’s face went softer as he took the other boy’s hand, leading him towards the bed. He pushed on his chest, making him fall info the sheets, crawling on top of him. 

„I do. Don’t dissapoint me“. 

They were kissing like their lives depended on it and Luke had to muffle his screams when the drummer sucked the sensitive spot on his neck really hard, licking the angry mark right after. The reaction he got from Luke only ecouraged him to create another two dark planets on his pale neck. 

„Hmmm hickeys look so good on you. Gonna mark your whole body“. 

And to be a man of his word, he took between his teeth the thin skin on Luke’s collarbone. This furious marking was getting a little out of hands, but he just needed Calum to see. To see Luke’s not his anymore, fuck, Ashton almost come in his pants just from the thought. He lifted on top the younger one, to take off his tank top, leaving on only his skinnies, that were hanging pretty low. Luke’s eyes went darker with lust when he saw the trail of brown hair. Ashton had hair on his chest as well and fuck, Luke liked it a lot, because he looked like a proper man to him. Luke couldn’t take his eyes off him, because shit, Ashton was so muscular and toned. 

„Come on baby, wanna see you“. 

Luke was brought back to the reality by the older man bacially ripping his t-shirt off him, revealing his pale chest. He didn’t waste a single second, immidiately bent down and sucking on Luke’s left nipple, the other one pinching between his large fingers. The blonde moaned loudly arching his back into the touch, both painful and pleasureable. 

„Want me to tell you what I’m gonna do to you?“. 

Luke closed his eyes, nodding breathlessly. He wasn’t much of a talker in the bedroom, so he was kind of glad both Calum and Ashton definitely were ones. The man spoke up again, pulling Luke’s sweatpants down to his ankles in one swift move. 

„I’m gonna spread your legs wide and eat you out. I’m gonna be licking and sucking on your tight hole until it’s dripping wet, like a little pussy. I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue, with my fingers and of course, with my cock. I know this is our first time, but I’m not gonna have mercy with you, I’m gonna give it to you just how I know you want it“. 

Luke only managed to threw his head back with a whine, because his hard cock was finally freed and his stomach creamed a little by the wet tip, leaking precum heavily. Ashton intentionally avoided his erection, positioning himself between his legs, spreading them wide and making Luke blush. He always felt insecure about being this exposed in front of a new person, he tried to put his thighs back together, but Ashton’s strong hands didn’t let him. 

„What’s wrong baby?“. 

„Nothing, I just..you know, it’s new with you“. 

„Don’t worry, I’ll go slow. Promise you’ll tell me if you feel uncomfortable or just like not doing this. I’ll stop the very first second Luke, I’m not him, I’m not going to force you into anything just to satisfy my own needs“. 

After these caring words, the younger boy let his thights fall apart, exposing his tinny pink hole completely. Ashton smiled. 

„There you go baby, that’s right. You look so beautiful like this“. 

Luke moaned when he felt wet tongue flat against his entrance. 

Calum did this very rarely, like everything that didn’t bring pleasure to himself. 

Ashton was licking and sucking on his hole so furiously, making the blonde feel overwhelmed in first three minutes. He was spreading saliva all over Luke’s entrance, before pushing his tongue in gently. 

„Oh God!“ 

Luke screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips forward, making the drummer’s tongue go deeper inside. 

„Feeling good baby? Come on, fuck yourself on my tongue, I know you want to“. 

And Luke did. It didn’t take long and he was fucking himself not only on Ashton’s tongue, but also on his three fingers, which were ridiculously large, stretching him to the maximum. 

„Oh my God, your fingers are so fucking big“. 

The young boy whined, arching his back to ease the pain. 

„Shhh, I know baby, you got to relax. I need to open up properly, because you’ll have to take my cock which is surely bigger than my fingers“. 

Luke hissed at the thought, because he was already having quite hard time. Ashton pushed his hand even further, trying to find Luke’s prostate to make this whole proccess bearable. He knew he hit the jackpot when a loud scream escaped the blonde’s lips. He pressed his finger against the small spot, keeping it there until Luke’s muscles relaxed around him completely, leaving the boy writhing on the bed and tugging on the sheets. 

„That’s it baby, you’re doing real good, opening up for me so nicely“. 

Ashton was pumping his fingers quickly in and out with almost no resistence, before pulling them out completely. 

„Are you ready for me sweetheart?“. 

The drummer asked while adding more lube onto the blonde’s gaping hole. 

„Yeah, I think I’m ready“. 

Ashton threw Luke’s legs over his shoulders to get the perfect access to hiss ass. 

„Do you have a condom baby?“. 

„No“. 

Luke could clearly see the older boy’s face froze at his quick response. 

„You run out of them? Or…“. 

Fuck, this totally wasn’t the right time for this type of conversation. 

„No..I don’t like them okay? “. 

„Are you serious? So you’ve always had an unprotected sex with him hm?“. 

The tone of Ashton’s voice cut like knives. 

„Ash please, it’s better without it anyway, I wanna feel you, not some stupid rubber“. 

The older boy hesitated. 

„We should really use protection…“. 

Luke moved a little forward, pushing himself on the tip of the other boy’s cock. 

„Baby stop doing that, I’m not gonna be able to control myself“. 

But the blue eyed boy didn’t seem to listen, moving even closer until the head of Ashton’s cock was literally pressed against his entrance. 

„Come on Ash, push it in, please, I need you inside me“. 

The older boy finally lost it at Luke’s words, entering the younger boy slowly, inch by inch. Luke bit his lower lip so hard he could taste blood, because fuck, Ashton was huge and it felt like his cock was tearing him in half. 

„Fuck“. 

The drummer cursed as he bottomed out, his balls right against Luke’s ass, using all of his self control to stay still and not to fuck the boy senselessly. Luke’s throat was completely dry when he whispered a permission. 

„You can move Ash, I can take it“. 

„Are you sure? You seem to be in pain Luke“. 

„Ya it hurts like a bitch, because you’re so fucking huge. But move, please“. 

Ashton did as he was told. He started slowly, pulling out and back in slowly, but increasing his pace very soon. Shit, Luke was so hot and tight around his cock and the feeling was just way too much to handle. The younger wrapped his legs around Ashton’s waist, closing his eyes and letting the older man pound into him furiously. 

„Luke!“. 

„Hm?“. 

„Open your eyes baby, I don’t like this, it feels like I‘m just using your body and you’re not even there“. 

The drummer was changing angles desperately, until he finally fucked a muffled cry out of Luke. 

„There! Right there Ash, please, oh my God, don’t stop“. 

The older kept abusing his prostate, fucking onto the same spot relentlessly, leaving Luke a fucking mess. 

„I’m gonna come“. 

The blue eyed whined and reached for his leaking neglected cock. 

„No! Just from my cock. Can you come like that for me baby?“. 

Luke nodded, focusing on Ashton pressing the head of his erection on the super sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside his body. He was fucking into him fiercely, until Luke’s cock twitched and the younger boy creamed his own tummy with an endless load of cum. Ashton was still sliding in and out, even through his orgasm. 

„I’m close baby, so close. Where do you want me to come?“. 

„Inside me“. 

The older man groaned and this thought and burried himself as deep as he could, spilling his warm, thick seed into the boy. 

Luke expected his lover to just crush next to him or leave to the bathroom with no words, because it was all he’s ever known. But to his surprise, Ashton did none of it. He didn’t even pull out of Luke, just kissing his forehead ligthly. 

„You were so good for me baby. So amazing. I wanna stay inside you like this forever“.

 

***For my Cake Fam - loves, this is definitely not the end of Cake! There is so much more coming up betwen Luke and Cal, I just felf like mixed things up a little bit. 

Thank you all for your amazing support, new chapter soon!! <3


	21. Chapter 21

Luke breathed out when he was pressed against the cold bathroom wall by a stronger body. Hard tiles caused him shivers but he didn’t have time to think about it, because another deep mark was just creating on his pale neck and he couldn’t help but exposed the abused skin even more. He felt large pair of hands sneaking under his sweatshirt and wandering all over his slender torso, god, he couldn’t resist and found the other boy’s lips for a messy, sloppy kiss. 

It’s been already few days since their first sex in Luke’s bedroom and Ashton seemed to be affected by it a lot more than the blonde expected. It was something he’s never experienced, because with Calum, sex was just…sex. It was a physical thing to get them over the edge a safisfy their basic needs. That was it. Sometimes it was gentle, sometimes it was rough, but it was still just a physical act. Luke could tell that Ashton’s behaviour has changed dramatically since then. He seemed to be always around Luke, touching him, kissing him or just looking at him. 

They both agreed on not showing off their relationship too much, because the current situation was quite delicate and Luke felt like he would be judged by the team, for switching sides this quickly. The curly boy put his arms around the blonde. 

„I’m feeling like 15 years old now, worriying about getting caught by parents. Is this really neccessary Luke? There’s no reason for hiding, we’re both adults, we can do whatever we want“. 

Luke rolled his eyes and the mood was pretty much killed, because they’ve had this conversation so many times before. 

„I told you Ash, I don’t want to give the crew material for rumors. Try to walk in my shoes for a second okay? We both know what they would think – that I’m a whore who goes from one to another, chasing the fame and money and shit“. 

„That’s not truth“. 

„Come on Ash, you know it’s exactly what they would think. You would think the same if you didn’t know me“. 

The drummer sighed. 

„Well, so what? Fuck them and their opinion, I don’t give a damn“. 

„But I do“. 

Ashton let the younger one’s body go, walking to the mirror to fix his clothes and hair a little bit. 

„You seriously think this constant hiding in the bathroom or dressing room is less noticeable? They will find out eventually Luke, it’s a small group of people and we’re together 24/7, there’s really no privacy at all“. 

Luke just shrugged. 

„Even if they didn’t find out themselves, I am sure Cal would tell everyone, because he’d be pissed and his ego hurt, so he’d be kicking around and digging dirt“. 

Again, no answer from the blue eyed boy. 

Ashton raised his head, watching Luke in the mirror. 

„Is it the real reason?“. 

The younger gasped. 

„What?“.

„Am I right? You don’t want Calum to know we’re a thing so you could keep the doors opened“. 

„This is ridiculous Ashton, you know that. And I’m not having this conversation with you, because everytime Calum is brought up, we get into a fight and I’m sick of it. I’m not giving you reasons to be jealous, so stop this nonsense“. 

The older boy gave up, taking Luke’s face into his hands. 

„Fine. I’m sorry okay? It’s not easy for me either, all the history you had with him“. 

„Correct. History. It’s not there anymore. Now come on, you’re gonna be late for the interview“.

 

„Luke?“. 

Fuck, the blonde almost jumped because Calum standing in front of the bathroom door just when they walked out, scared the shit out of him. 

„Eh, ya?“. 

„You were supposed to just bring me water, what took you so long?“. 

Luke didn’t even get the time to respond, because Ashton appeared right behind his back and by the look on Calum’s face, there was no explanation needed. 

„I see now“. 

„Just bumped into Ash in the bathroom so…here, here’s your water“. 

The tan boy wrenched the bottle from Luke’s hand, not giving him a single glance. He kicked the trash can on his way to the dressing room because he felt so fucking left out. He wasn’t sure if all this anger was about Luke or just about his ego, but whatever, it was bugging him. The tan boy would rather see Luke forever alone than with Ashton ever again. 

Thy were currently in the UK, doing all the promotion for their upcoming album. It was always hard work which meant a lot of jet lag and a little of sleep. Early mornings, late nights, irregular meals between the meetings and a ton of coffee. One day in Sydney, the next day in London and even Michael was too tired to joking around as usual. 

It was 6 am and they all were half sleeping at the radio station studio, waiting for their interview time. Calum was chewing his croissant slowly, messy hair hidden under the knitted cap, eyes red and sleepy. He always used to be grumpy in the mornings, barking at everyone who tried to talk to him before his breakfast and coffee. But today, it probably reached it’s maximum. He was watching Ashton from his armchair in the dark corner of the room and he was trying his best not to break a coffee machine over his head. 

Fuck, the stupid loving way he was looking at Luke, was driving the dark boy mad, because Luke was HIS. Calum got used way too much to the tradition, that the blonde boy was either with him, or alone. Nothing between, no one between. He narrowed his eyes. He’s gonna teach Ashton that stealing other people’s toys on the playground won’t make him many friends. He knew he shouldn’t go against the script without telling anyone, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He waited patiently for the commercial break, sneaking out of the room to find the radio host, because ya, he’s gonna make this morning chat a lot more juicy than anyone expected. 

On air. The same few questions as usual, about their new album, upcoming tour, inspiration…same old same old, daily routine for the boys. 

„Alright, there’s a last question guys, saved the best for last for sure! I went through some Twitter questions from your fans and they’re absolutely craving informations about your private life! And let's be real, I’m curious as well. So come on boys, let’s see who’s single and who’s currently off the market?“. 

The tan boy was waiting for his turn with a smirk on his face. 

Show time. 

„Well well, good news girls! Michael and Ashton are still available. What about you Calum?“. 

„I’m single as well, unfortunately“. 

„Oh, why so said?“. 

„Well, I’ve just experienced a very awful breakup and I’m still not really okay. It was truly heartbreaking“. 

„Aww I’m so sorry for that Calum, poor boy! What happenned? If it’s not a secret of course“. 

„I guess I can tell now, when it’s over. Well, the person just played me, used me and then left me for my very good friend. Shame on me I am not the best at showing off my feelings, but in the end, the person knew I was honestly attached“. 

„Oh my God that’s crazy! And it didn’t stop her to leave you for your friend even after your emotional confession?“. 

„No, she left me broken. I found out about her new love affair just few days after our breakup, so she was probably cheating on me with him even when we were together“. 

„I’m so sorry hearing that Calum! This is insane, but you should be happy this girl is outta your life. I am absolutely sure you'll find someone who's really worth it“. 

„Thank you so much for support Nick, now I’m focusing 100% on our music and our amazing fans. They are the real love of my life, always standing behind me“. 

 

Luke was watching the whole situation from behind a glass wall, with pure horror in his eyes, still absorbing what was actually happenning. He didn’t dare to move or even blink, because fuck, every single member of the crew was looking straight at him. Boys’s manager, bodyguards, assistants, hairdresser…and he knew what they were thinking! 

When Luke joined the team, he was sweet little blonde babyboy with innocent blue eyes and everyone was thrilled about him, because he was so cute and good. 

He grabbed his phone, turning on Twitter with shaking fingers. Of course. Of fucking course. There was already a huricane of tweets with support for Calum and thousands of nasty comments about this „fucking, heartless, gold digging slut who left him heartbroken“.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke didn’t even get a chance to talk to Calum after the controversial confession he made on the radio. The tattooed boy left the studo first, without a single word, followed by his manager who definitely didn’t seem to be pleased by the situation. When they finally got outside, there was an avalanche of screaming fans in front of the building, crying and stretching their hands to reach the shinning star. Calum put on his black sunglasses, but Luke could definitely tell he was enjoying being in the centre of attention, because all eyes on him – that was always Calum’s thing. The crowd went dangerously wild when two of the girls managed to sneak out and grabbed a sleeve of the tan boy’s jacket, which encouraged few others and the bulky security boys had a hard time to even get boys into the car safely. Luke and Ashton have been separated, because the crew had full hands of work with the boys and no time to think about who wanted to sit with who. 

The blonde boy was threw into the car wih the rest of the team and the 30 minutes drive felt like fucking forever. No one was talking to him, no one was even looking at him. They all seemed to be pretty busy on their phones, but Luke knew they were just avoiding the eye contact with him. The atmosphere was thick and awakward and the young boy was about to throw up from the heavy silence. The hairdresser who was sitting right next to Luke, was furiously texting someone on her tablet and the boy couldn’t help but glanced at the exposed display, when she turned her head. 

„Sittin next 2 the hoe, guess they both dumped him since he had to take the ride with us loool“. 

He literally wanted to puke. She has always been all over Calum and Luke would bet she'll be in the first row to comfort him.

 

The blonde slammed the door of his room behind him and crushed onto the wooden floor. It took him all of his self control to hold back the tears in front of the other people, but he couldn’t take in anymore and burst into silent cry. Why? Why was this all happenning? He didn’t do anything wrong, he never meant to hurt anybody, he was always doing his best to please all the people around him. And this is what he earned. Hatefull looks and mean comments behind his back, disrespect and shame. God, it was only like 9 am and he had no idea how he could possibly get through the whole busy day. He felt like shit and his mind was running wild, tears streaming down his heated face. Well, that hasn’t been there for a while – crying. Luke smiled bitterly for himself. Did he seriously think he could be just happy? Silly little boy. Maybe he was overreacting, but he couldn’t face the fact that everyone was thinking he’s such a bad person. Calum told him so many times he shouldn’t take things too personal, that this world is tough, but that was the way he was. 

He didn’t even lie when he sent the crew manager a message he wasn’t feeling well. He needed to take the day off to put himself together, because all of his current emotions were probably written all over his face. 

„Luke? Luke!“. 

Strong hands shook roughly with his body and the blonde managed to open his eyes slowly. 

„Ash?“. 

The drummer sighed and sat on the bed next to him. 

„Shit, Luke. I was worried about you! I was told you’re sick and you were not picking up your phone the whole day, I was scared“. 

„I’m okay. Was sleeping. What time is it anyway?“. 

„About 6pm. We just got back from the photo shooting. We were supposed to have a dinner together at some fancy restaurant but Calum’s not coming and I’m not either, so it’s gonna be just Michael and the roadies“. 

„Why you’re not going?“. 

„Are you seriously asking me that? I wanna be with you Luke. You’re my priority, not some stupid hundreds pounds food I don’t like anyway. Want me to order room service? We can have ton of pizza and pasta and chocolate mousse you like and watch some annoying tv show, what are you saying?“. 

Luke couldn’t believe how amazing this person in front of him was. After a long, stressfull day, he didn’t hesitate to put all of his things aside and his main focus became what Luke wanted to eat. 

„I think I’m still dreaming“. 

„What are you saying?“. 

„You’re so nice to me Ash, I don’t understand“. 

The drummer pulled the younger boy closer, taking him into his arms. 

„You have such a low self esteem baby. That’s what I, don’t understand“. 

The blonde lowered his eyes. 

„Are we going to talk about the interview this morning?“. 

Ashton rolled his eyes. 

„What do you wanna talk about Luke? About Calum aspiring for an actor of the year?“. 

„He did sound pretty hurt“. 

The curly boy shook his head in shock. 

„Are you fucking serious? Don’t even tell you bought this made up bullshit“. 

„I don’t know…it wasn’t all just bullshit Ash, he actually told me he cares about me. That he was just scared to show off his feelings for me“. 

„I suppose you ended up in his bed after this little heartbreaking confession“. 

„Well, kind of, but…“. 

„See?? That’s what I’m talking about Luke. He would say ANYTHING to get you where he wants you. He’s a manipulator, he’s pulling the strings exactly how he needs to. I know I shouldn’t be saying that, because we’re still quite close friends I guess, but he’s a master at using people around him. He can be sweet as candy Luke, but remember, there will be always the bitter aftertaste that will last. You always think about people much better way than they actually are and I love that about you, because that makes you so pure, but sometimes, it’s okay to be a little selfish. Do you get what I mean? He’s not above you Luke, you don’t have to please him by any mean“. 

„So you basically think I’m stupid and naive“. 

Ashton exhaled. 

„That’s not true baby. Yes, you’re a little naive, but it goes hand in hand with how young you are. What I’m worried about, is show easily you can get carried away, how easily certain people can get you under their influence“. 

The blonde shrugged. 

„I know, I know Ash. He’s done such a bad things to me and I swear I didn’t forget, but I still think I owe him a talk“. 

„What? Are you insane? He treated you like shit and you think YOU are the one who owes? Are you his dog or something? Constantly being kicked away but still so fucking excited eveytime he shows the slightest sign of interest“. 

„Stop yelling at me Ash okay? I’m a not a little child“. 

„Right now you seem like one, because you have clearly no idea what you’re talking about“. 

„Enough, I don’t need this“. 

The younger boy stood up and reached for the door handle, but the drummer was faster, grabbing his wrist roughly. 

„Where are you going?“. 

„Out“. 

„Are you running to him? Go for it. That’s exactly what he’s waiting for“. 

Ashton could see the sign of pain in the blue eyes so he released his hand. 

„Luke…let’s calm down alright? I don’t want to command you what to do, but I also don’t want you to do something stupid under the weight of your emotions“. 

He put his arms around the younger body and breathed out, relieved, the other boy let him. 

„Here’s the thing. I personally don’t think you need to talk to Calum about anything, because the interview meltdown was his own decision and by my opinion, it was all fake. But if you feel the need to talk to him, I won’t stop you“. 

The blonde looked at him in surprise. 

„You won’t?“. 

„No. We trust each other, remember? I think we’re doing quite well together and I believe you won’t fuck up. Of course you can talk to him, we can’t pretend like he’s not there every day, but Luke, don’t let me down“. 

„Ash, you know I won’t. I just want to hear the version directly from him. Whatever he’ll say, it’s not gonna change anything between us, I swear“. 

The drummer kissed his forehead gently. 

„Deal. I’m gonna join Michael and team for the dinner, so you can talk. I want you to be here when I get back okay? Don’t do anything stupid Luke, because I’ll find out. And cheating is something I don’t forgive, as I already told you“. 

„Ash, I don’t even think about him this way anymore!“. 

„Yeah. But sometimes I feel like everytime you don’t, you almost do“. 

 

Calum opened the door after third knock, wearing a white fluffy hotel bathrobe, with probably not much underneath it. It took him a moment to erase the pleased winning look from his face, because he already kinda knew who will be the person at his door. 

„Luke?“. 

„Hey…“. 

„Sorry, I’m little shocked, didn’t expect you to show up at all…anyway. Drink?“. 

 

***Hey loves! I am so happy you're enjoying my story, you're amazing. I just want to make few little things clear - there will be CAKE, there will be LASHTON and maybe, even something else. It's all on my mind and I hope I'll please all of you. Thank you so much for your support!


	23. Chapter 23

„To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?“. 

Calum spoke up while pouring a generous amount of clear liquid into the tall glass he found by the minibar. 

„Cal, I definitely can’t drink this much of a vodka, you know what I’m like with an alcohol“. 

The tan boy swallowed the comment that he knows exactly what an alcohol does to Luke and handed him the drink with a smile on his face. 

„Bottoms up babe, don’t be a lightweight. I hate drinking just by myself, it makes me feel pretty lonely“. 

The blonde rolled his eyes and took a sip, crunching his face at the bitter aftertaste. 

„I was just about to take a bath, fancy joining me?“. 

The tattooed boy winked at him seductively. 

„I think I’ll pass, thank you“. 

„Fine, but I won’t. Come on, you can sit there and tell me what bugs your pretty little mind, because I guess you didn’t just stop by to say hi“. 

„You want me to watch you having a bath?“. 

„You’ve seen me naked like milion times, so what’s the matter“. 

The marble bathroom was lit only by a dim light, which was reflected in huge mirrors on the walls. The room was hot, steaming and smelling so nice, probably because Calum poured all of the essential oils he found into the water, as always. Luke had no idea where to look when the other boy took off the bathrobe, wearing absolutely nothing underneath it. His body looked more than perfect in the muted light, it was more tanned and glowy than the blonde could remember. He couldn’t resist but glanced at Calum curiously. His skin was dark and smooth, muscles definitely more toned and defined, which meant the hours at gym with Ashton were paying off. His eyes slid below, to the perfectly shaped ass. It was not a secret that Calum has always had a great butt, probably better than most of the girls to be honest. So round and plumped by the constant work out. 

Calum just smirked for himself, because he knew very well the blonde was staring at his body like a hungry dog on a bone. 

„Drooling already babe?“. 

„Fuck off“. 

„Don’t be shy, you can watch me all day long, you know I don’t mind. You can touch as well, don’t even have to ask. Just take what’s yours“. 

The atmosphere became heavy when the dark boy suddenly turned his front to Luke, taking his hand and gently putting it directly on his crotch. It took a moment for Luke to realize what’s going on, already feeling Calum’s soft dark cock under his palm. 

„What the hell are you doing?“. 

The blonde tried to move his hand away, but the tattooed boy was pressing it onto his slightly hardening dick and not letting go, rubbing his lenght against the younger boy’s skin. 

„Calum seriously stop!“. 

The older boy finally released the grip, whispering to Luke’s ear. 

„I know you want me baby. I can see it in your big, blue, hungry eyes. I bet you can still remember what I can do to your body, how you shake with pleasure everytime I touch you, how I can fuck you properly, better than anyone else can, because I know you so fucking well and I know how to give it to you. Hard, deep, fast and messy. I’m pretty sure he’s treating you like you’re made of fucking glass, being all gentle and slow and shit. But he ain’t got a clue. Has he ever bent you over the sink and made you looking at yourself in the mirror while he’s pounding into you? Hm? Telling you what a dirty slut you are, taking big cock so well and easily? Has he ever fucked you in the tiny backseat of the car? Forcing you to sit on his cock, crying because you couldn’t escape it, but still taking it like a good little boy, ending up fucking yourself on it so hard and fast, until your legs were shaking? Has he ever taken you from behind, with your legs spread wide, face burried into the pillow, while smacking harshly your ass, because you fucking deserved it for being such a filthy whore? With your hands held behind your back, so you could do nothing but laying there and letting your hole being ruined. I bet he hasn’t done any of it. But I did it all and a lot more. And you fucking loved it Luke“. 

The blonde’s words got caught in his dry throat. He was so fucked out and completely pissed at himself, because Calum’s dirty little talk caused a reaction in Luke’s skintight jeans. 

The older boy sank into the hot water and exhaled, obviously satisfied. 

„What do you wanna hear Calum? Yeah, you fucked me good, I admite, but that’s not what want to talk about“. 

„Then what is it?“. 

„The interview this morning. I know it’s probably not a big deal, but…did you just say it to get the attention?“. 

Calum raised his eyebrow, looking immidiately offended. 

„What? Do you seriously think I would go public with something like this just to upgrade my twitter fame or something? No, I don’t give a shit about these things. If I wanted to catch someone's attention, then yours. I fucking miss you Luke“. 

The blonde breathed out. 

„I appreciate that“. 

That was all the younger boy managed to put together, even though he knew how dumb that sounded. 

„Oh do you? You know what I would appreciate? This“. 

Out of nowhere, Calum lifted up in the bathtube, grabbing Luke’s face and pulling him into a messy kiss. It was all happenning too fast, Calum’s wet hands wrapped around the blonde’s neck, keeping him in place and pressing his tongue onto his hesitating lips. Maybe it was the weight of memories, maybe it was the glass of vodka he just finished, but Luke let himself got carried away once again. He didn’t even realize he was kissing back, with his eyes closed, because kissing Calum back was something like a basic reflex. Like a breathing or something. His lips felt so nice and soft, exploring his mouth like it was a place he’s never been before. 

Calum backed off, breathing heavily and whispering with a husky rough voice. 

„Let me get out so we can take this to the bedroom. I’m pretty sure your little hole was missing my fat cock every single night. Did you jerk yourself while thinking of me before sleep baby? Wanted to scream my name when he was thrusting into you because you wished it was me?“. 

„We can’t Cal. I can’t“. 

The blonde stood up swiftly, slamming the bathroom doors behind him harshly, breathing in the colder air in the room. He needed to get out of this neverending circle as soon as possible. On one side, Ashton, who was treating him like a fucking princess, always nice and caring and on the other side, Calum, who was treating him like a dirt but making his heart beating faster and his cock twitching. 

 

„I seriously don’t know Ash“. 

Michael sighed and took another shot of tequila. He was literally thinking about stuffing the drummer’s mouth with the lemons just to shut him the fuck up for a second. The rest of the crew was long gone and Ashton was having one of his usual endless monologues, confessing his current feelings. Michael always used to be the best shoulder to cry on, because he was impartial, objective and 100% honest. 

„I didn’t even know you’re a couple or something. I kinda noticed he hasn’t been hanging out with Cal that much lately, but you know, they’ve always had their on and off’s, so I didn’t really think it was a big deal“. 

„We are…trying to work it out I guess. We’ve actually never said that we are an official couple, we’re just basically trying to be exclusive and see how it goes. I mean, I’m ready for like a more serious relationship, but not so sure about Luke“. 

„Dude, the time he had with Cal was pretty intense and it wasn’t that long ago. You can’t erase his mind for the fuck sake, it needs some time“. 

„You’re not helping at all Mike“. 

„And you’re fucking pushing the kid into something he has no idea about. He’s just turned 18 Ash, I bet Calum’s been his first or second. Why are you all putting such a pressure on him? Do normal stuff with him, play xbox with him, talk about football and shit, I have no clue. I don’t really care but I think both you and Cal only talk with him about sex or fucking him, shit, that’s gross. He’s just a fucking kid, he can’t choose a pizza topping and you expect him to make life decisions“. 

Michael actually had a point which made Ashton even more upset. 

„Since when you’re this concerned?“. 

The pale boy shook his head. 

„You’re crazy man. And drunk, let’s go, you’ve had enough“. 

„I’m absolutely fine!“. 

„Of course you are, you just need a wash and bed. Come on, I already texted the driver“. 

 

Calum was laying on his king size bed with his phone in hands, scrolling down. He smirked with satisfaction when he finally found what he was looking for. He watched the video couple of times, making sure there are no signs of where it was taken. Just a bed with white sheets, Luke and him. It could have been taken literally anywhere. In his current hotel room for example. 

A devilish smile spread all over his face. Who can actually prove he and Luke didn’t have a very passionate sex tonight? He already managed to turned the whole team against the younger boy and when he’ll loose Ashton as well, who will he run to?


	24. Chapter 24

It was two in the morning when Luke woke up to a weird sound coming from behind the door. Ashton dropped his room card probably for like five times, before he finally managed to get into the dark room successfully. Fuck, he couldn’t remember being this drunk for a very long time. Everything seemed to be fine until he got into the car with Michael, that was moment when he actually started feeling all of the tequilas he had. And he definitely had a lot of them. The drummer was stumbling across the room, leaving behind a messy path of clothes and shoes. 

„Ash?“. 

Luke whispered, still half asleep, wearing only his tight black boxers and white sleeping shirt. 

The only source of light were the lamps on the street, shinning dimly through the big windows, making Luke’s sleepy face looking even more gorgeous and younger. Ashton had to admit there was something about Michael’s words about Luke being just a child. Because now, with blonde messy hair, rosy cheeks and big, crystal blue eyes, he was definitely looking like a fucking minor from high school playground. Fuck, Calum has been always raving about Luke turning him on the most by his innocent, baby boy look and shit, Ashton couldn’t blame him, because his own eyes were already darkening with lust. 

„Hey baby“. 

He swiftly climbed onto the bed, kissing the younger boy passionately, moaning into his warm sweet mouth. 

„A tequila huh?“. 

Luke said softly, licking the familiar taste from his pink lips. 

„Ya, had few shots with Mike“. 

Ashton apparently wasn’t keen on talking about the dinner, his large hands lost under the blonde boy’s shirt, causing goosebumbs all over the other boy’s body. 

„How was the chat with Calum hm? Did he try anything?“. 

Luke hesitated for a second, thankful for the lack of light so Ashton couldn’t see his blushing face right now. 

„No. No, he’s been alright. We just talked friendly you know“. 

The drummer stopped kissing Luke’s neck, backing off a little bit. 

„It’s kinda hard to believe Calum managed to keep his needy hands off of you, especially when he’s not having a fuck toy in his room tonight“. 

„He’s not?“. 

This information took Luke by surprise, because it was very rare for the dark boy to sleep alone. When Luke wasn’t there for him, there was always some random girl or boy, eager to give him anything he asked for. 

„No, Michael’s with him right now, having last drink or something“. 

Luke just nodded, trying to push all of the questions out of his head. 

„Guess you don’t need a drink anymore“. 

„No, I need you“. 

Ashton was now on top of the younger boy, kissing him deeply and hard. He almost dislocated Luke’s shoulder when he pulled the t-shirt over his head harshly, immidiately placing kisses onto his exposed chest. 

„God, you’re so eager“. 

„Ya, because I want you so bad baby. Do you want me too?“. 

Luke couldn’t help it but for a moment, he felt like he almost preferred the way Calum just came and took him straight away how he wanted. No questions, no words. He shook his head furiously, like he was trying to shake off these dirty thoughts. 

„Yeah, sure I want you Ash“. 

Luke could already tell the foreplay is not gonna be long, because the drummer was tugging his boxers down with force, revealing Luke’s semi hard cock. The curly boy was kissing the younger one gently, but couldn’t really hide his greediness, ghosting around Luke’s hole slowly, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. The blonde dig his nails into skin of Ashton’s arm, when his lubed index finger entered him gently. At the very moment, Ashton tensed and the younger boy immidiately realised why. 

„You’re opened“. 

The drummer hissed, narrowing his eyes. Wave of jealousy crushed all over him within seconds. 

„I’ve been fingering myself before you came“. 

„Luke, don’t lie to me….“. 

„I fucking swear Ash, I was horny and you were gone, so I was fingering myself thinking of you. I’m 18, I’m horny all day“. 

The drummer sighed, kissing Luke’s nose playfully. 

„I’m sorry baby. I don’t know what’s got into me. The thought about you being in his room and now finding out you’re loose…I was thinking about the worst“. 

„No need babe, nothing happenned“. 

The older boy whispered into Luke’s ear. 

„So you’re saying you need more sex baby, huh? No problem, I will fuck you so often your beautiful tinny hole won’t be able to take it. I’ll make it all puckered, red and swollen, comforting it just by a splash of fresh cum. I love creaming your warm velvet walls inside“. 

Luke closed his eyes when the drummer entered him all at once. He moaned loudly as the older man started thrusting in and out of his body in quick pace, digging nails into the blonde’s hips do keep him in place. Luke bit his lips nervously, because his butt was still a little oversensitive and Ashton’s massive cock deep inside felt like a fucking intruder. He wasn’t fully used yet to the drummer’s cock, which was thicker than Calum’s and it made some positions uncomfortable for him. 

It always hurt pretty bad when Ashton made him sit on his lenght, fully penetrating him and bucking his hips upwards, pushing the monster even deeper into Luke. The younger boy sometimes tried to shift on his lap to ease the pain a little bit, but Ashton usually grapped his hips, positioning him straight onto his dick, whispering into his ear „stay still love“. Most of the time, at this moment Luke just gave up, bouncing up and down on a fat cock, whining until he found the right angle for his prostated to be abused. 

But he couldn’t tell him, Ashton was very proud of his bigger than average cock, walking around the room naked almost all the time. 

He also couldn’t tell he ran tonight from Calum’s room with his own cock hard just from the tattooed boy’s filthy talk. He couldn’t tell he ripped off his jeans and found himself on the bed, all spread and leaking, his hole and inner thighs wet and glistening from the lube, three fingers up in his ass. He couldn’t tell he creamed his whole stomach while thinking about Calum fucking him emotionessly against the wall. When Luke came down from his high, seeing all the white thick mess he made, he couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror. What a perve he was! He could still heard Calum’s sassy little voice saying: 

„I know you so well Luke and I can give you what you need“. 

 

Luke was brought back to the reality by the older boy on top of him, hitting the little bundle of nerves inside his body. He clenched around his pulsing cock tightly, spreading his legs a little more, allowing the drummer to go deeper and ruining his prostate with every powerfull thrust. Ashton was so loving and caring, he deserved the best sex Luke could give him. 

„I’m not gonna last much longer baby, I want you to come first. Can you do that for me?“. 

Luke threw his head back, because Ashton increased his pace even more, fucking into him violently. He reached for his cock before the older man interrupted his action with dislike in his voice. 

„Baby, you know I want you to always come just on my cock. Or am I not fucking you good enough? Isn’t my cock enough for you?“. 

Luke used all of his self control not to roll his eyes. Calum and Ashton definitely shared the obsession with getting Luke off untouched. Five of six especially hard thrusts from the older boy finally sent him over the edge, his vision went white and he was coming between their sweaty bodies. Ashton released his warm thick seeds into the younger boy just few seconds after. He was breathing heavily when he licked Luke’s earlobe. 

„I’m so glad we don’t use condoms baby, love seeing my cum dripping down your thighs, it looks so hot“. 

The drummer suddenly gently pushed his finger into Luke’s swollen hole. 

„Ah! Don’t, that hurts!“. 

„Shhh baby, I know you’re oversensitive, just one finger, wanna feel my seed inside you“. 

Luke whined loudly, covering his mouth with one hand. 

„Fuck this is so sexy. I can see my cum at your little puckered hole, wanna eat you out so bad baby. Will you let me? I’ll be really gentle I promise“. 

Luke wanted to shake his head „no“, but Ashton’s voice was so pleading. 

„Okay“. 

 

„Want another one? Cal? Cal!“. 

Michael shouted his question louder, because the tan boy seemed to be lost in his own head. 

„What?“. 

„Want another beer?“. 

Calum raised his half empty bottle in Michael’s direction. 

„I think I’m good. Is this your third one? You’re a beast, no idea how you can handle this after all the shots with Ash at the restaurant“. 

„I’m a big boy you know?“. 

The pale boy laughed and grabbed his cock through his jeans. Calum rolled his eyes, spreading on the huge bed comfortably. 

„Please, spare me“. 

„What have you been doing the whole evening anyway? I mean…I know you and Ash are not exactly on the best terms right now, but you know, you could join us. We’re all still friends anyway, aren’t we?“. 

„Of course. I still consider you and Ash as my best friends, but you know, the things with Luke made some mess“. 

„I don’t wanna drag myself into this fucking triangle at all, I just feel like the quilt is kind of on all sides“. 

„What do you mean?“. 

„Well, you know yourself that the affair you had with Luke was pretty wild and I know you can be a bitch when you want to, so you can’t really blame the kid looking for some „safe shelter“ and shit. The other thing is, that he shouldn’t have chosen someone as close to you as Ashton. And ya, Ash should have think twice about the consequences before he started sleeping with his friend’s ex. Yeah man, it’s a fucking mess I guess“. 

Calum shook his head, slightly amazed. 

„Oh my. You usually act like someone who’s not able to finish a prep school, but you’re the most fucking sensible person I know“. 

Michael smirked and took a sip from his Corona. 

„Because I don’t speak drama, alright? I’m cool“. 

„So you think you‘re cooler than me huh?“. 

Calum laughed and placed the empty bottle of his beer on a nightstand. 

„I think you should talk to Ash. Talking to Luke is not the solution, because the kid is fucking lost“. 

The tan boy cocked his head. 

„You think so?“. 

„Hell yeah. As I already told Ash tonight, he’s 18, he had no idea what to do with himself or with his life. Look at it from his perspective. He somehow happenned to be a part of our team and out of nowhere, 2/3 of the band are fighting over him. He’s fucking overwhelmed and probably scared he’ll let down both of you“. 

Calum shook his head in surprise again. 

„How do you fucking know all of this? You almost never talk to him“. 

Michael shrugged, tossing his bottle on the fluffy hotel carpet. 

„I’m better at listening than talking“. 

Calum just nodded. 

„Gonna talk to Ash tomorrow. Got something I need to show him anyway“. 

„Good. Shit I’m so tired. Should go or I’m gonna fall asleep right there“. 

The tattooed boy’s face went serious, looking the other boy right in the eyes. 

„You know you can Michael“. 

The blonde boy smirked but stopped himself from standing up from the bed. 

„Some things never get old Cal, right? Fine, move over, you’re taking so much space“. 

Calum shifted a little, throwing the duvet over both of their bodies. 

„I’m taking much space? What I can remember, you used to be slimmer, just saying“. 

„Fuck you“. 

Michael replied unbothered, turning the light off and his face to the black haired boy.

 

***This chapter is parsonally one of my favourites, because it's showing some things from a little different perspective. And as you probably noticed, Michael is coming on the scene :-) Do you guys like Michael's character being involved? I didn't forget about him, I was just thinking about the right story line for him and I think I found it. 

Luke is a sweet pie, but he's so all over the place with his feelings and decisions and things are getting complicated even with Ashton, who's so caring.

Thank you so much loves for your amazing support, you're making me being thrilled about the writing. I'm going to react on your comments more often, because I really love reading your thoughts and opinions and discuss it.


	25. Chapter 25

The gloomy morning caught Luke all tired and aching. He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his stomach to avoid the contact of the bed with his butt. He hissed, because shit, he was so damn sore. Ashton was playing with him until 4 in the morning, which turned the pleasure into pain after their first round. The younger boy was already suffering when the drummer decided to eat him out, which took forever and the overstimulation hurt like a bitch. 

Luke bit his lips until he tasted the ferric taste of blood, because Ashton was licking and sucking on his swollen hole so tirelessly and furiously. Hot tears were streaming down his face when the curly boy pushed his tongue deep inside him, moaning around Luke’s rim at the taste of his own cum, dripping from his younger lover. Luke didn’t have the heart or maybe the courage to stop him, because Ashton was absolutely convinced he was making the other boy feeling good. But opposite was the truth. The blonde was literally counting the seconds until it was over, until the drummer finally moved back up, putting his arms around Luke’s waist and kissing him goodnight on his neck. The younger one curled up into the blankets and closed his eyes tightly and the only thing he wished for was a long, calm sleep. He was to tired and worn out, longing to be left alone for a while. 

Half an hour later, he was woken up from his dreams again and the familiar press onto his ass scared the crap out of him. Ashton was whispering something in his ear, but it took him a while to actually pay attention to it, because be was in a pure horror. 

„Ash, Ash stop“. 

He whined weekly when he felt a large hand rubbing his cheeks and spreading them carefully. 

„Shhh…I know baby I know. I’m so sorry waking you up again. I can’t help it love, you’re so fucking gorgeous, I need to have you again“. 

Luke’s pupils went wide when he realised Ashton was lining up his hard cock against his entrance, stroking it slowly. 

„Ash, no. I can’t, I fucking can’t, I’m sore“. 

„You don’t want me baby? You don’t enjoy the sex with me?“. 

Luke sighed, because he was slowly getting frustrated. 

„I do Ash! But we JUST fucked and it hurts okay? You’re not exactly small and I can feel it for hours. I enjoy everything you do to me, but right now, it’s too much. Can we go to sleep and continue in the morning?“. 

The drummer didn’t seem to listen at all. He was still slightly drunk and his mind was probably focused directly on his cock, which he was pumping lazily. 

„One last time baby, please! See? This is how much you affect me, I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful Luke, you have no idea. Look at your pretty hole, it’s still so nicely opened and wet inside. Fuck, you have no clue what you do to me baby“. 

The blonde boy was close to tears because he felt a huge cock making relentlessly his way into his weak body. It was lubed just with the drummer’s spit, but in combination with Luke’s loose hole from before, it was quite easy for Ashton to slip the whole lenght in from behind. He groaned loudly when he felt the pulsing heat of Luke’s inner body, thrusting in and out in slow, lazy pace. The younger boy clenched the sheets tightly and burried his wet face into the pillow. He was absolutely numb, praying for this to be over. It was so fucking painful and the only highlight was Ashton not even trying to make Luke’s cock hard. He would never get an erection out of him, because in this physical act, there was no trace of pleasure at all. Few more endless minutes later and the younger boy gasped at the feeling of the curly man releasing his load into him. 

He heard Ashton entering the bathroom and coming back with a damp towel to clean Luke up, but he didn’t care about the mess at all. He let the mixture of cum, lube and saliva leaking out of him on the white sheets, not giving a single damn. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep without being fucking touched by aynone.

 

Luke was slowly chewing on his toast, looking out of the big window at the London eye. It was cold and grey outside, the dark heavy clouds were predicting rain any minute. Luke’s big eyes would love to explore the beautiful city a lot more, but their usual sightseeing tour was just the way from and to an airport. He sat in the middle of empty, messy bed, because Ashton probably left to the gym early this morning. The blonde had no idea what was the source of the drummer’s energy, because after last night, he felt like a total shit. The older man entered the room twenty minutes later, wearing his gym clothes, face and hair glistening from the layer of sweat, arms and thighs bulkier than usual. 

„Morning baby“. 

He leaned to the younger one for a kiss, which ended up on his cheek instead of lips, because Luke shifted his head. 

Ashton raised his eyebrow. 

„What’s wrong?“. 

„I’m really tired Ash. Also just sitting on this bed is causing me fucking pain“. 

The drummer backed off a little, rubbing Luke’s arm gently, speaking up with worries in his voice. 

„Did I hurt you last night baby? I’m so sorry for that, so sorry. I was so turned on, like never before in my life. Was I too rough with you?“. 

„You were not rough, you just overstimulated me. You probably don’t know how it exactly feels like when you always top, but it’s pretty sensitive down there and I just can‘t handle being basically fucked for 3 times in such a short amount of time. I’m not sure what you’re used to, maybe you’ve had more experienced people in your bed before me, but…it’s not very long since I’ve lost my virginity“. 

The older boy gasped. 

„Luke…I’m so sorry“. 

„It’s okay, now you know“. 

„I promise that won’t happen again, I will control myself, I swear“. 

„That’s not what bothers me the most Ash“. 

„Then what it is?“. 

„Remember the talk we had about how we trust each other?“. 

„Yeah sure“. 

„You said you trust me. But the first thing on your mind when I came from Calum was, that we fucked. You were absolutely positive about that, I could see it in your eyes. You obviously don’t trust me at all. But what about me? How am I supposed to trust someone who doesn’t stop when I beg him to?“. 

Ashton bit his lip. 

„Luke, I had to idea you were so uncomfortable…“. 

„You had no idea? I told you it hurt, I told you to stop. But you didn’t“. 

Ashton signed, pulling the younger one closer, wrapping his strong arms around him. They stayed like this for a while, then he whispered in his ear quietly. 

„I’m gonna do whatever it takes to fix the trust between us. It’s killing me seeing you like this“. 

The blonde shook his head. 

„Let’s not talk about this anymore. We’re at the beginning, we have to get to know each other, what we like and what we don’t. It’s gonna be alright, we’ll figure it out“.

 

Calum took a deep breath as he walked into the hotel bar. It was nearly empty since it was a Tuesday, only two tables occupied in the corner of the room. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black simple hoodie and a knitted cap, because fuck, he was so exhausted. They’ve made a tv appearence this evening, coming back to the hotel in the late hours. It was their last night in London and Calum was glad for that, because local weather was dragging him into depression every single day. He spotted Michael and Ashton sitting on the bar stools, sipping their drinks and laughing about something. 

„Hey“. 

He said, slightly unsure about the drummer’s reaction. 

„Hey“. 

The older boy replied casually, no harsh feelings in his voice. 

„What you’re drinking?“. 

He asked simply and Calum almost felt bad for what he was about to do, because Ashton was acting like these few awkward days didn’t exist. 

„Same as you I guess“. 

Michael smirked as Calum took the free bar stool next to the drummer. 

„Gonna leave you ladies so you can catch up“. 

He winked before he grabbed his drink and left the bar silently. 

„I’m coming in peace“. 

The dark boy raised his hands and Ashton smiled at the small gesture. 

Calum played with the glass in his hands before he finally spoke up. 

„Look Ash, I know the last couple of days have been fucking weird. I was pissed, you were pissed and I’m kinda glad we basically didn’t speak at all because we would probably say things we didn’t really mean. I’m not gonna lie to you, I was pretty upset when I found out about you and Luke, because even though we were not like official or exclusive and shit, he’s been quite a big part of my life for last few months. But, we’re all adults. I’ve known you much more longer that I‘ve known Luke, we’re in this band, having the time of our lives right now and I really don’t want the tension between us“. 

The curly boy lowered his eyes, exhaling in relief. 

„You honestly took the words out of my mouth Cal, seriously. I’ve been wanting to talk to you the whole time but I guess I didn’t have balls to come to you, because I felt like I sort of stole Luke from you. And that’s not what friends do, you know what I mean. You’re one of the closest people to me and I felt like a fucking hypocrite, doing something like this behind your back“. 

„Yeah, yeah I get that. But after all, it’s mainly up to Luke. He’s the one to make desicions. So I’m getting my hands out of it now and letting things just go I guess“. 

„I wasn’t planning on falling for him this hard Cal, I swear. I tried to fight it, I tried to hate him, to be an ass to him, I tried every single fucking thing that could hold me back from him. But I care about him Cal, I really do“. 

The dark boy shifted on the stool a little bit, because it was not exactly pleasurable to hear these things from Ashton’s mouth. 

„I know you do. That’s actually the reason I came to you today. I’ve got someting I think you should see. But I want you to watch it alone, because I don’t feel proud or comfortable about it either. It’s from last night, when Luke showed up in my room, after you went for the dinner with the crew. As I said Ash, I’m not proud of myself for this and it’s nothing against you, remember that when you watch it, please. I just don’t want you to be fooled by an angel who’s not really that innocent“. 

With that, Calum stood up and left the older boy sitting speechless by the bar. 

The moment Calum walked out of the room, Ashton’s phone lighted up with a new message.

It was a video.

 

***Hey loves! Luke is pretty addictive little thing, because even Ashton is loosing it when he's around him. And I can guarantee, he will absolutely loose his temper in the next chapter. I feel like Ashton is repeating Calum's mistakes, but for a different reason. The love and care for Luke is slightly turning into an unhealthy obsession. He would never hurt Luke intentionally, but he's putting so much pressure on him and he kinda wants to separate him from the rest of the world. 

Previously, I got so many questions about why is so hard for Luke to say no to Calum, after all the things he put him through. He will explain some of that in the next chapter as well. 

I have to tell you, I've been enjoying the writing so much lately and it's all because of your amazing supporting comments. Thank you :-*


	26. Chapter 26

Ashton didn’t know how many hours he spent at the bar. By the amount of empty shot glasses in front of him, it’s been a while. He also couldn’t tell how many times the watched the fucking video. Five times? Ten times? Twenty fucking times? He had no clue, but it was playing in his head in slow motions over and over again. All the words from the little movie were like wrecking balls inside his ears and he just couldn’t shut them up. He took another shot and ignored the concerned look from the bartender. The place was already empty, he was the only guest here, but he would rather spend the night on the bar stool than going back to his room to face Luke. 

Not because of his own troubled emotions, but because he would probably physically hurt him. He watched the video again and he was this close to threw his phone through the big window behind him. He clenched his fists until his knuckles went white and the only thing he wished for was to punch someone’s face real hard. Maybe he should have given himself a slap for being this fucking stupid and naive. He shook his head. He let a damn little teenager to fool him completely and truly, he couldn’t believe that. He’s been through relationships, he’s been through lots of stuff, but when he saw Luke for the first time, he would swear on his life that this boy was special, different. He was more than ready to believe him all the nice, innocent words. Because he fucking wanted to hear them. He wanted to hear from Luke that they will figure everything out, that they’ll be all good and happy. 

He finished his last drink, because the bar tender probably wouldn’t give him another one anyway. Shit, he was so angry he wasn’t even drunk! He stood in front of the door of his room for good 15 minutes. He was thinking about what to say, how to act. Was there really anything left to say? He doubted that. He felt weirdly numb and empty and he knew he would never be ready enough for this confrontation, so he better get over with. 

Seeing Luke on his messy bed caused his blood boiling even more. 

„Ash! Where have you been? I tried to call you like ten times but you always declined it. I was worried about you“. 

„Get out“. 

It was all that the drummer was able to put together. 

„What?“. 

„Didn’t hear me? Get the fuck out of my room Luke“. 

The blonde completely froze, paralyzed by the scary look on Ashton’s face. 

„Ash…what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?“. 

The older man walked in silence to the minibar, grabbing as many mini bottles as he could carry in his hand. 

„You don’t know what’s going on hm? You fucking little bitch. Quite a short memory you have, don’t you?. Luckily, Calum was thinking ahead and passed me this sweet little home video to refresh your mind“. 

„What?? Ashton, I have no clue what you’re talking about!“. 

That was it for the drummer who let the anger took over all of his body. He pulled younger boy’s hair rougly, forcing the phone straight into his face. 

„Ashton are you insane? That hurts, let go!“. 

„Shut the fuck up and fucking watch it!“. 

The older man managed to wrenched some of Luke’s hair when he finally let go of the boy, who was quickly turning into a crying mess. 

„I…I didn’t know about that Ash! I don’t know where and when he took it, I swear“.

He was sobbing and rubbing his aching head, because he felt like Ashton wrenched half of his hair out. 

„Oh, let me clear this up for you. He took it fucking yesterday. When you came to his room, begging for his cock like a slut you are. Was it good? What was better Luke? The way he spanked you, probably for being a bad boy and sleeping with other guy, or the way he fucked you from behind because he couldn’t even look at your filthy face?“. 

Ashton was yelling into Luke’s face so loud, the younger boy just wanted to die. He’s never been this scared in his life, not even during his fights with Calum. The older boy was furious and he looked like he was about to hit him any second. 

„It’s not from yesterday Ashton, it’s fucking not. It’s from LA! Remember the mansion in the hills we stayed in for couple of days? Calum found my bracelet in your bed and he got mad, so he did this to me. I didn’t know he was filming us!“. 

„You’re a liar Luke, fucking little liar. I don’t believe a shit that comes from your mouth. I knew. When I found out you were loose yesteday, I knew it was from him. How fucking disgusting you are. Fucking for hours with Calum and without a hesitation, fucking with me right after. No wonder you were complaining about being overstimulated, two cocks in one night, quite a score. Did you still have his cum inside when we had sex together? I bet you did, because of course, you never use condoms you whore. I’ll be lucky if I haven’t caught anything from you, because god knows how many men you’ve already been with, shit“. 

The blonde boy was crying his eyes out, because Ashton’s talk was making him feel like an absolutely worthless piece of nothing. 

„Ashton please, don’t say that…“. 

„Don’t say what? That you’re a slut? That you don’t probably even remember how many men fucked you? Without any protection, that’s just the cherry on top“. 

„Two“. 

Luke whispered quietly between his sobs. 

„What?“. 

Ashton spat angrily. 

Luke encouraged himself and looked the drummer straight in his eyes. 

„You asked me how many boys I’ve been with. I replied. Two. Including you“. 

This information definitely took the older boy by surprise. 

„But that would mean…“. 

„That Calum was my first? Yeah, he was. I lost my virginity to him“. 

„I don’t believe that….“. 

Luke shook his head desperately. 

„You can ask him yourself. He knew I was a virgin from the very beginning, so he gave me some time, but after like two or three weeks of making out, he was done waiting, because it obviously wasn’t enough for him, he needed a proper sex. And I didn’t want to loose him, so I obeyed. He fucked me in his hotel room in New York and he took my virginity“. 

It was too much for Ashton. This story probably took his breath away even more than the video itself, because he couldn’t handle the fact Calum was the one who took Luke’s innocence. He’s been the first one doing all the things to Luke, he’s been to places where no one else before. He had Luke first. Having him just for himself, all pure and clear and innocent. Ashton didn’t care about the fact Luke wasn’t a virgin when they got together, but he was jealous of the connection between him and Calum, because being someone’s first is a big deal and he will remember this person for the rest of his life. 

He swallowed heavily. 

„That’s the reason you were still coming back to him, isn’t it?“. 

Luke shrugged. „Maybe. I’ve never, ever, let anyone this close to me, I exposed myself to him completely, I gave him all of me. Literally. But then you came into the picture and you helped me out from the relationship that wasn’t healthy for me. And I gave you the same Ashton, you’re not less special. I haven’t been cheating on you, I know your strong opinion about it and I wouldn’t do that do you“. 

„The video says everything Luke, fucking everything“. 

„Do you even listen to me?? The video has been taken before we got together, he lied to you. Don’t act like it was unreal, Calum lying about something to make the tables turn“. 

Ashton cocked his head hesitatingly. 

„He’s one of my best friends Luke. He wouldn’t lie to me about something like that. I just told him how much I care about you. Even Calum wouldn’t go this far, he wouldn’t do that to me“. 

The blonde sobbed harder, wiping his nose with a sleeve of his shirt. 

„So you believe him over me, right?“. 

The drummer exhaled loudly, crashing on the edge of the bed. 

„I don’t know what to believe Luke, but something tells me it’s not you“. 

The younger boy crawled closer to Ashton, putting his hand on his knee, just to be shaken off by him within seconds. 

„Ashton please…“. 

„Don’t touch me Luke. I don’t want you anywhere near me. I can’t even look at you right now. Of course you slept with him. You’ve been coming back to him no matter how hard he hit you, no matter how rough he fucked you, no matter what he said to you. Did you think about him when we were having sex? Did you wish it was him? But he would never tell you the things I did, because he never fucking cared about you. He used you like a fucking thing and threw you away after you gave him everything he wanted. But don’t worry Luke, I’m pretty sure he’ll take you back if you will beg him really nicely. You will definitely have to open your mouth and spread your legs, but it’s nothing you’re not used to“. 

The blonde was now crying quietly on the floor when Ashton basically threw him while he shook him off of his body. He was sitting at the older man’s feet, pressing his knees to his chest, face wet from tears, blue eyes red and swollen. 

„Ashton…please, don’t talk to me like that. You don’t know how much it hurts. I’ve never done anything bad to you, I’ve never slept with him behind your back, this whole thing is just a setup, can’t you see that?“. 

„You’re feeling hurt? How the fuck do you think I feel? You fucking used me Luke! I was just a replacement, because Calum couldn’t give you what you needed from him – love. And you knew I was about to give you all of my love, I was ready to be in a relationship with you, to take care of you. But I can see a good fuck still means a lot more to you than that“. 

„You’re blaming me for something I’ve never done, that’s not fucking fair“. 

„Just go Luke okay? I really don’t want you to be around me right now, I need to be alone“. 

„What? Ashton, are you serious?“. 

„I’m dead serious, please, go“. 

The younger boy closed his eyes desperately. This was not happenning. Such a twisted nightmare. But when he opened his eyes again, he was still on the floor and there was still Ashton, looking at him like he was a piece of dirt. 

„I have nowhere to go Ash, the hotel is fully booked, there’s no more rooms“. 

The drummer exhaled, completely giving up. 

„I don’t fucking know Luke, go to Calum then. He’s been your first love anyway“. 

The way he spat the last sentence out was way too obvious. Luke gasped. 

„Is it seriously that much of a deal to you who fucked me first?“. 

„Don’t hold your hopes high, I don’t really care“. 

„So what is this Ashton? The end?“. 

„I can’t tell you right now Luke. They only thing I know, is that I want you to be gone now“. 

The drummer’s voice was sharp like a knife and Luke couldn’t understand how someone so loving and caring could turn into such a cold blood monster within minutes. The blue eyed boy collected all of his remaining strenght to get up. He slowly grabbed his hoodie and his phone, glancing at Ashton who didn’t give him a single look for the last time, before he closed the door behind him. He crushed onto the carpeted floor of the hotel hall, crying desperately. 

He was heavily broken. 

 

***How fu**ing mean could Ashton be. He's been quite possessive over Luke and the video in combination with Calum being his first, it was just too much. He's very jealous, because he feels like Calum is much more special for Luke than he is and it drives him mad. Luke and Calum probably do have some sort of special bond, which is the reason why Calum has such a power over and influence over him. 

Ashton will definitely regret all the nasty things he said to Luke, because it's been really over the top and he let his anger took over completely. 

What do you guys guess that will come next? :-)

I'm so sorry for Luke, everyone is so rough with him.


	27. Chapter 27

Luke was an absolute mess, sitting on the floor with his knees pressed against his chest. He was shaking from the heartrending cry and his baby blue eyes were drowned in a deep color of red. His lashes stuck together, glistening from the waves of hot tears streaming down his face. He was tired. He was so tired, he couldn’t even imagine spending the whole night awake, on the floor of the hotel hall. He had nowhere to go and he’s never felt this lost in his whole entire life. He had to smile bitterly when he realised the simple fact. So many people around him every single day, so many numbers in his phone, but in the end, none of them really mattered. 

He wanted to call his mom so badly, he wanted to tell her how much he needs her right now, how much he needs home and how cruel this world could be. He was missing the smallest things, like watching Christmas movies in November, drinking hot chocolate and fall asleep by the tv, waking up with a warm plaid blanket on, which his mother threw over him at midnight. He was missing family dinners after a football game with his brothers or watching a tennis match with his dad until late night. He was missing being loved, being cared about. His life used to be simple, there were no big black cars and master suites at five stars hotels, but he was so damn happy back then. 

Now, he was just a bundle of sadness. He shivered, because the cold from the floor was making his way through his body. He couldn’t even cry anymore, becase he was already so fucking exhausted and limp. He was pretty surprised he hasn’t passed out already, because he honestly felt like he was dying slowly. What was he supposed to do? He obviously couldn’t go back to Ashton, since he’s been the one who kicked him out, not being able to even look at him. 

And Calum? He would probably welcome him with a smirk of his face, because desperate Luke begging at his door was exactly what he’s been waiting for the whole time. What a satisfaction, seeing him on his knees, begging for forgiveness, for a second chance. Luke was absolutely sure he would never hear the end of it. Like Calum was the bigger person and took him back, even after an affair with his best friend who had fun with him and threw him away eventually. He would have to obey every single Calum’s sick, twisted command and he wasn’t ready for any of this yet. He wasn’t ready to be used again, to be treated like a thing, like a stupid toy. 

He froze and stopped breathing when he hard footsteps coming in his direction. Fuck, probably hotel staff to tell him to leave the property. His heart almost dropped in relief, when the person came closer, to the light of the dimp lamps. 

„Fuck Luke! You scared the shit out of me!“. 

Michael nearly jumped in shock when he spotted the younger boy on the floor, looking all worn out and messy. The blonde couldn’t really get a proper sentence out, so he rather sobbed into his sleeve quietly. The other blonde knelt to him immidiately. 

„Oh my God, Luke! Are you alright? What the hell happenned to you? What are you doing here?“. 

Luke finally managed to look at Michael with his puppy eyes torn from the tears. 

„Ashton…Ashton and I had a fight. He said all those things to me and kicked me out of his room. He told me to go to Calum, to beg him to take me back. But I don’t wanna go there Michael, I just don’t“. 

The younger boy burst into cry again, shaking uncontrollably. The green eyed boy exhaled, grabbing Luke under his arms and helping him to stand up. 

„Come on, get up“. 

The blonde panicked, trying to shake the older boy’s hands off him. 

„No! Michael please, don’t make me go there, don’t make me go to him, I beg you“. 

Michael gasped, absolutely paralyzed. He remembered Luke being cute, happy, healthy boy. He couldn’t recognize this package of nerves in from of him, what the fuck they did to him? He used all of his strenght to wrap his arms around Luke, holding him tightly against the wall, preventing him from moving to keep him calm. 

„Shh, shh Luke. Calm down, you’re not going anywhere alright? Don’t worry, you’re not going to Ashton or Calum. Let’s make a deal okay? I’ll take you to my room, make you a cup of tea or shit, but you have to calm down. Could you do that for me? It’s just me Luke, no one else, just me“. 

The blonde finally stopped his body from shaking, nodding quietly. 

„That’s better, come on“. 

Michael walked the younger boy into his room slowly, supporting his body until they got there. The older boy threw his denim jacket over one of the armchairs, walking to the coffee machine quickly. 

„Get in the bed Luke, your hands are fucking cold, I’ll make you some tea. If I figure out how to use this damn thing“. 

While Michael was pushing all the buttons on the coffee machine, Luke looked at the undid bed and swallowed harshly, looking back at Michael. 

„Go ahead Luke, get in the bed, I’ll be right there“. 

„Michael….“. 

The blonde boy whispered, lowering his eyes. 

„What? Oh….“. 

The other blonde finally understood the miscommunation and stepped closer to the weak boy. 

„Luke, do you seriously think I’m hitting on you?“. 

„I don’t know…I just…you told me to get to your bed….“. 

„Shit Luke, are you insane? I would never, ever, take an advantage of someone in this miserable state you’re in. I picked you up from the floor, I have no idea what’s going on with you, I’m just offering help“. 

Luke covered his face, feeling totally embarrassed. 

„I’m so sorry Michael, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking“. 

„Well, now when we made the air clean and you know nothing is happenning here tonight, you can finally get to the bed, you need to warm up“. 

Luke thankfully sank into the mess of pillows and blankets, waiting for Michael to come over with a hot cup in his hands and worrying look all over his face. He didn’t join the younger boy, he simply moved a chair next to the bed and sat on it. He stared at the blonde for a while, before he spoke up hesitatingly. 

„Do you wanna talk about it? I mean, you don’t have to. You can just spend the night there and figure your things out in the morning and I promise I will never bring this up“. 

Luke bit his lips, sipping the warm liquid and finally calming down a little bit. He didn’t want to tell Michae all about the complicated history. About his emotional breakdowns and about the way he was treated. He was too ashamed. He felt disgusting, used and dirty, because that was exactly like he was handled before. He decided to tell Michael the basic informations, because he didn’t want to wash the dirty laundry in public. Moreover, both Calum and Ashton were his friends, he’s known them for many years and he would never take Luke’s side over theirs anyway. Michael was listening carefully, without interrupting the blond boy even once. Sometimes he swallowed thickly, sometimes his pupils went wide, sometimes he shook his head. 

„Way too much drama for a one little puppy“. 

The older boy exhaled, taking the empty cup from Luke’s hand. 

„I still don’t get how Ash could kick you out in the middle of the night. Even if you had a thing with Cal last night…it’s overreaction. I mean, it’s not the end of the world, right? None of us are fucking saints, we all make mistakes, I don’t understand why they’re putting all the blame of the universe on your shoulders“. 

Luke shrugged. 

„I thought it was normal. To get punished for everything. For my every decision, for my every action, for the way I behaved. Basically everything I do, is always wrong“. 

„That’s not normal Luke. That’s not fucking normal at all. You’re 18 years old, you’re technically a child who just got out of school, you have no idea about anything, no offense. You know what? You have to learn to say fucking NO and walk away from things that you don’t feel comfortable about. You don’t have to sleep with anyone you don’t want to. It’s your body, it’s up to you. Sex is supposed to feel good, isn’t it? No one can force into things you don’t like or that even hurt you“. 

„I know, but if I don’t obey….“. 

„So what? They wouldn’t be interrested if you won’t obey? Maybe that would be for the best, because if they don’t respect your choices and decisions, they don’t care enough“. 

„Ya, nobody really cares about me“. 

Michael sighed. 

„That’s not true Luke. I’m pretty sure there are lot of people who would fucking die for you, you just can’t sell yourself this cheap, do you understand? I don’t know you that much, I haven’t talked to you a lot, but I’m confident to say, that you’re a lot more than a cute face and a good body“. 

„You think I got a good body?“. 

The older boy smirked. 

„What a little flirt you are. Who’s hitting on who now“. 

Luke giggled, because he knew they were both just kidding. 

„As I said Luke, I’m not going to drag myself into this, it’s between you, Ash and Cal and you have to deal with this situation somehow. But I honestly think you need to slow down. Too much is happenning too fast and you’re trying way too hard to please everyone, when you don’t really know how to please yourself“. 

Michael rolled his eyes when he noticed the question mark on Luke’s face. 

„I don’t mean sexually, you idiot. You need to work on your mind a little bit, because it’s so all over the place“. 

The younger boy looked down. 

„Why are you here with me anyway? Like you said, we’re not friends, we never really talked to each other. You don’t have to do that“. 

The green eyed boy shrugged. 

„You should see yourself Luke, it’s not hard to tell you’re not doing well and if I can help to make it a little better, I’ll do that. I’m not self centred, I can see the bigger picture“. 

Luke wasn’t much wiser from the answer, but he nodded anyway. 

„You’re so tired, you need to sleep“. 

Michael decided, getting up from the chair slowly. 

„I can sleep on the floor“. 

„Fuck Luke, you’re not sleeping on the floor. You’re staying in the bed“. 

„Are you sure?“. 

„Yeah of course. I’m having troubles sleeping anyway, so I’m going to crush on the sofa and play some FIFA for a while“. 

Luke shivered. 

„It’s your room, you shouldn’t sleep on a sofa. I mean…I can take one side of the bed and you…“. 

„Stop. The last thing you need right now is another man in a bed next to you. No matter how friendly it would be. I’m taking the sofa, you’re staying there“. 

Michael bent down to tuck the younger one in carefully and Luke immidiately felt like a little child. 

„You should turn on my favourite night light though“. 

The older boy smirked. 

„Joking around already huh? I bet you still have some stuffed animals in your bed back home, little one. Now sleep, you need the rest“. 

And after a long, long time, Luke finally got some real sleep. 

But what will tomorrow bring?

 

***Hey loves! This chapter is kind of calm, "no action" one. I wanted to slow down a little bit, after all of the drama and focus on Luke's feelings and also on Michael being involved. Luke is so affected by Calum and Ashton, he couldn't even believe someone would like to help him without wanting something in return. I really like this side of Michael, he's impartial but he knows what's right. I'm slightly considering Cashton at some point...who would be up for it??

Thank you for your amazing support!


	28. Chapter 28

Luke rubber his eyes as he woke up to the sound of a pouring rain hitting the window panes. He lifted on his elbows in the middle of the messy king size bed, looking around, slightly disoriented. Michael was nowhere to be seen, but when Luke put himself together a little, he noticed a dinning cart beside the bed. He took off the lids and found breakfast in amount of for like three people, along with a note on a napkin, saying „Eat this“. He had to smile, because even though he was still feeling like a shit, he was absolutely impressed by Michael taking such a care of him. 

He and Michael, they have never paid too much attention to each other, Luke didn’t even know if Michael was bisexual like both Ashton and Calum, or straight or what. He was usually seeing him with random girls, but during one, especially drunken night, Calum let slipped out of his mouth that he and Michael hooked up a few times, long ago in the past. He didn’t exactly say they were sleeping together, maybe there were just some experiment kisses or light making out or something. Luke couldn’t even imagine Calum would ever give up on being the dominant one and Michael didn’t seem to be submissive as well. 

The blonde stabbed a fork into the bluberry pancakes, generously covered with maple syrup. Is it possible Michael would actually remember his favourite food for breakfast, just because Calum mentioned in once in front of him? Luke didn’t have time to think about it, because the other blonde walked through the door, two Starbucks cups in his hands. He was wearing his typical skinny jeans, denim jacket, combat boots and a military snapback. 

„Look who’s up. Rise and shine pup“. 

He smirked and handed one of the hot cups to Luke. The younger one raised his eyebrow. 

„They don’t have coffee at the hotel?“. 

Michael cocked his head. 

„Yeah, but it taste like shit. I like to drink a coffee I know what to expect from“. 

"Typical white girl".

"Whoa, sassy are we? I feed you, I give you the roof over your head and that's my reward". 

Luke didn't listen to Michael's complaining and smiled happily. 

„They have the christmas cups already!“. 

The older boy laughed. 

„You’re such a kid Luke, such a kid. I honestly don’t understand Ash and Cal expecting real life decisions from you, since you probably still get the cookies and milk ready for Santa“. 

The blue eyed boy pouted, crossing arms on his chest. 

„I’m not a kid“. 

The older boy ruffled Luke’s hair playfully, walking to the couch in the other part of the room to enjoy his coffee. 

„Eat your pancakes pouty baby boy“. 

He smirked and left Luke sitting on the bed alone.

 

Ashton ran his fingers through his hair as he knocked on the door of Calum’s room nervously. He was trying to call Luke like thousand times, but his phone went dead during the night and he couldn’t reach him anymore. He woke up with the worst headache, pissed at himself more than he was pissed at Luke the night before. When his senses went sober again, he realised clearly all the things he said yesterday and he really wanted to crawl under the ground and stay there forever. 

He regretted every single word he let out of his mouth last night, because he didn’t want to even think of how Luke must have felt. He treated him like a useless thing he could throw around like he wanted. He called him a whore, a liar, a cheater. He felt so disgusted with himself! How pathetic he was, trying to save Luke from Calum, but putting him through even worse things in the end. Fuck, Luke must have been so shocked and scared, how could he do this to him? Kicking him out in the middle of the night, with nowhere to go. Why did he fucking send him to Calum, since this was exactly the last thing he wanted? 

He tried to call again, throwing his phone angrily into his back pocket, after the annoying voice announced him, they unfortunately couldn’t reach the user. He needed to see him, just to make sure he’s alright. They were leaving London this afternoon anyway, but he just needed to see Luke now. 

He sighed and knocked at the door again, with much more force. Calum finally opened the door, wearing only baggy sweatpants, hanging so low it was easy to tell he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath. He could see his dark pubes peeking from the waistband. Ashton exhaled at the sight, because he fucking hated the idea of what he actually did. He basically pushed Luke into Calum’s arms, or most likely, into his bed. He breathed in before he spoke up. 

„Can I see him? I just want to know he’s okay“. 

The younger boy raised his eyebrow. 

„What?“. 

Ashton rolled his eyes, definitely not in the mood for playing hide and seek. 

„Stop that Cal, I know he’s here. I’m not mad okay? Just let me see him“. 

The dark boy shook his head, obviously confused. 

„No one’s there Ash, what are you talking about?“. 

„Cal, seriously quit that, I’m not here to pick up a fight, I swear“. 

Calum saw the older boy glancing at the closed bedroom door. He demonstratively reached for the handle, opening the door wide. 

„I have no idea what you’re trying but see? No one’s fucking there Ashton, I slept just by myself“. 

The drummer gasped. 

„Where’s he then?“. 

„Will you tell me who the fuck you’re talking about?“. 

„Luke“. 

„Why would Luke be there? I supposed he already knows about the video, so I really doubt I’m the person he would like to spend the night with“. 

„Fuck“. 

Ashton crashed on the edge of the bed. 

„What’s going on Ash?“. 

„I kicked him out of my room last night“. 

„You did what?“. 

„Yeah. I showed him the video, so we got into fight. I was drunk and angry and I said him fucking everything I shoudn’t have. Then he told me something, and I just couldn’t handle the situation anymore, so I sent him away. I was so mad I couldn’t even look at him, so I kicked him out. I fucked everything“. 

„You told him to come to me? Why would you do that, that doesn’t make any sense“. 

The drummer felt his blood boiling a little bit again, almost against his will. Calum playing all nice and innocent was driving him crazy. 

„I actually think it does make sense, since you two have this „special bond“. 

The younger boy smirked confidently, realising where the other boy’s heading. 

„Thought you knew. I mean…basically everybody knew Luke was a little angel until he met me“. 

The atmosphere in the room went suddenly thicker. Ashton knew the animalistic way Calum treats people in his bed and the idea of Luke being treated the same was making him sick. The younger boy sneered. 

„Don’t worry, I went easy on him, since it was his first time. Obviously not so much after that, you know“. 

„Stop that“. 

„Stop what? Don’t wanna hear how it was like? It was pretty damn good. He was so pure, virgin, untouched. Unexperienced, because no one fucking touched him there before. Shit, I still remember the way his eyes went wattery when I fucked the innocence out of him“. 

The drummer clenched his fists. 

„Does it make you feel good? Talking shit like this to make yourself believe how fucking alpha male you are?“. 

„You’re just mad because you can’t satisfy him in bed like I can“. 

The tan boy said simply. 

„Can you shut the fuck up for once Cal?“. 

„You’ve seen the video Ash, I think it’s not hard to tell he liked what I was doing to him. I can spank him, hit him, go raw, but I can always make him cum, no matter what“. 

The older boy stood up. 

„You’re an animal. You just took an advantage of him, he was fucking child straight out of high school and you used your power over him so he rather pleased you, afraid of loosing his job or whatever“. 

The dark boy cocked his head. 

„Call it however Ash. But I can see how pissed you are it wasn’t you who fucked the purity out of his body“. 

Calum was teasing him. He was testing his patience, even though he knew this subject was sensitive, even though he knew Ashton was his friend. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t control himself during the sex and even during the conversation about sex. 

He was obsessed with the power he had over people he fucked and he couldn’t help but brag about it. And Luke, Luke was his fucking masterpiece. He was young, sweet, kinda childish looking, pretty and innocent. This combination was perfect for Calum and he was fascinated by the way Luke obeyed him, how submissive he was under his hands, how he could affect him, control him, own him. He needed to be in charge, the one who has the power and his biggest fear was to loose it. 

He’s been feeling this way since he was 14 or 15 and it only got worse with the age and experiences. When he was an unknown boy, nobody really cared too much, at least not enough to fullfil his every command. But when he became famous, there was suddenly a never ending line of random people who were ready to safisfy all of his needs without asking questions. And it boosted his confidence, also his obession with sex, roughness and the urge to own and rule people. Some of his ex sexual partners told him he’s sick, he’s pervert. But he didn’t care. He simply got rid of them and found someone who was too scared to ask, too scared to say no, too weak to fight him. Someone like Luke. 

He was brought back to the reality by Ashton, telling him to shut the fuck up again. But he couldn’t. He knew this was so wrong and twisted and he should really keep his mouth locked…but he was way too turned on, just by the talking about it, he couldn't hold back. 

„You should have seen him. Fucking angelic face but he couldn’t get enough of my cock. The night of his first time, I fucked him twice. When I was done taking him on his back, I made him sit on my cock. He cried so much I thought he will wake up the whole hotel, because you know, the gravity can be a bitch. I held his hands behind his back, pushing him deeper onto my cock. He was fucked out, shifting, screaming, but then he started bouncing instead of sobbing and it became his fucking favourite position. He can ride a cock like a pro, doesn’t he? I fucking teached him everything“. 

Calum winked provocatively at the drummer, who was already seeing red. Out of nowhere, he clenched his fist around the younger boy’s throat, pushing him onto the bed roughly. Calum immidiately tried to shake off his hands but the only result was releasing of his throat. Ashton grabbed both of the other boy’s hands with his one large hand, keeping them tightly above his head, hissing into his face. 

„You love fucking the shit out of people, don’t you? Like you did to Luke, and to many others. Fucking them roughly, emotionessly, using their bodies, sometimes against their will. Ever wondered how would it feel like if someone did exactly the same to you?“.

 

***I mentioned it in the comments few times, but now, we officialy started talking about it in the story as well. Calum suffers some psychological disorders, including sexual deviations. He feels abnormal urge to do all of the things he does and can hardly realize it's too perverse, too wrong. However, it's not an excuse for his behavior, he's an adult and he's responsible for his actions. There were probably some things in the past that affected his current character and I will get deeper into it, I promise. I just want to say he's not definitely damned, if he admitted he needs help, things would change. 

 

The Cashton end, right? (BTW, do you guys follow the boys on snapchat? They mentioned "Cashton" there, obviously in connection with money, but I was like "oh, we know....". Literally waiting for the day they'll bake a CAKE). Back to the Cashton end. It came up quite naturally, since Calum was teasing Ashton so much he exploded. Maybe Ashton wants revenge for Luke? Punish Calum for treating him so badly by giving him a taste of his own medicine? We will see :-)


	29. Chapter 29

„Are you fucking joking?“. 

The tan boy spat as he writhed on the bed, trying to get rid of the drummer’s hands. 

„Does it look like a joke Cal?“. 

The older man tightened his grip, not allowing the boy underneath him to move. 

„Get off me, are you fucking mental? That hurts!“. 

„Yeah? Does it hurt? That’s strange, because this is exactly how Luke felt when you forced yourself on him. He was screaming, crying, begging you to let him go and you thought it was absolutely fine. You thought these were just empty words“. 

„You’re fucking psycho Ashton! Let go off me right now, I fucking warn you“. 

The drummer gripped Calum’s wrist so hard, the younger boy yelled in pain and he could notice tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He bent down, closing the distance between their faces, so their noses almost touched. 

„What you’re gonna do to me Cal, hm? I’m stronger than you and you know that. I can do fucking whatever I want to do you and you can bet I’m not planning on letting you go. Are those tears in your eyes? Does it fucking bother you that someone is stronger than you, that someone has power over you? How does it feel to be under total control, how does it feel to obey, to submit to somebody?“. 

„You’re fucking disgusting!“. 

„Am I? When you were talking shits like that, I was supossed to act like it’s completely okay. But now, you’re gonna be the little bitch, the slut who takes a cock and ride it like a pro, that’s how you said it, right? You think it was pleasant for Luke to be just a hole for you to fuck and nothing more, just a fucking toy you used and threw away when you were bored with him? Does it feel that good to be in his shoes? Tell me!“. 

The silence earned the younger boy a light slap on his left cheek, leaving him absolutely shocked and paralyzed. 

„I asked you something“. 

„You fucking hit me!“. 

„That was nothing compare to how hard you hit Luke most of the time and look at you, already almost crying like a scared little boy“. 

„Fuck you Ashton! What you’re gonna do to me hm? Are you going to sit on top of me and talking crap just because you can’t handle the fact your sweet little boyfriend loves my cock much better than yours?“. 

„Still brave, aren’t you? Let’s see how manful you’ll be while taking my cock. I’m gonna fuck you Calum. I’m gonna penetrate you in one go, all at once. No prep, no lube. I’m gonna fuck you hard and raw, on all fours, like a fucking bitch you are. I’m gonna pound into you until you’ll be a screaming, sobbing mess, begging me to stop because you can’t fucking take it anymore. It’s not a secret I’m not exactly small, is it? And you’re gonna take it all in. I’m gonna wreck your hole and smack your butt until it’s burning red. I don’t care how loud you’ll yell, how much you’ll beg. I won’t fucking stop until your cheeks are wet from tears and your hole abused and stretched to the maximum. I’m gonna cum all over your face, because that’s what you like to do to Luke. How did you say that? That’s what hoes deserve“. 

Ashton could tell the other boy is totally paralyzed by his talk, not able to produce a single sound. He was breathing fast a heavily, his heart beating so damn loud. The drummer took the dead moment and flipped Calum swiftly onto his stomach, holding his hands tightly behind his back, pushing his elbows between the younger boy’s shoulder blades. Calum yelled in pain. 

„Stop! God, please stop!“. 

„We just started Cal, don’t ruin the fun“. 

The older boy used his other hand to pull down the dark boy’s sweatpants to his ankles, taking a second to stare at Calum’s bare, tanned ass. Everybody knew Calum had a great body, because it was so damn toned, tight, dark and glowing. He had to force himself not to focus on the younger boy’s plumped, perfectly round butt. The screaming from beneath him brought him back to the reality. 

„You can’t fucking do this to me Ashton! You’re my fucking friend, are you insane?“. 

„Luke loved you and you went on him like this anyway, so what does it really mean to you that someone trully cares about you?“. 

„You don’t rape your best friend Ashton, you just don’t!“. 

„Why would you call it a rape? Maybe you’ll end up liking it, big fat cock up in your ass sounds good, doesn’t it?“. 

He smacked Calum’s butt, reaching between the round ass cheeks. The dark boy was writhing on the sheets like crazy, trying to escape the touch like Ashton was going to kill him. 

„Don’t fucking touch me!“. 

„Why? Because you’re such an alpha male? Not used to getting touched down there? Have you ever been even fucked?“. 

The tan boy tensed at the simple question, which was followed by moment of silence. 

„No“. 

He breathed out finally, hissing the answer between his teeth. 

„Seems like I’m going to be someone’s first in the end anyway“. 

Ashton smirked, rubbing his hand over Calum’s arse. His cock was already half hard just from the sight, but he needed some sort of touch to get it errected properly. Calum was fighting but he was holding him tight enough to keep him in place. He gave his cock a few fast strokes, before putting in straight between the younger boy’s ass cheeks. That was the moment Calum completely freaked out, feeling the pressure on his clenched hole. 

„No! No! Ashton please, don’t fucking do that, I beg you!“. 

He was panicking, shifting and shaking on the bed like out of any sense. The drumer didn’t go any further. He simply stopped his movements, staying still in the position for a minute of two, giving Calum the last seconds of a fake threat. Then, he released the grip, letting the boy beneath him go. He immidiately turned onto his back, staring at Ashton with wide, wet eyes. He looked as fucked up as the drummer went actually all the way with him. The older man stood up from the bed quietly, pulling back up his boxers and shorts. Calum was still breathing heavily as he was watching Ashton heading to the door. 

„I’m not monster Calum. I would never do that do you, even though how much I’m pissed at you and how you deserve that. I’m not like you. I consider this lesson learned and I hope I saved by this a few tears to your victims in the future, because I hope you’ll fucking think about this everytime you’ll be about to force yourself on someone who didn’t say yes“. 

 

Luke sighed as he stretched his arms on the white sofa. He’s spent the noon with Michael watching Spongebob, because as the older boy didn’t forget to mention, he was such a fucking child. He buried his face into the fluffy hotel blanket, which Michael threw over both them, placing the empty cup on the small glass table in front of the tv. Michael noticed his thoughtful expression and poked the boy into ribs. 

„What’s up pup, the story is getting too serious for your taste?“. 

„Shut up“. 

Luke smiled to the ground, loving Michael’s ability to turn everything into fun or sarcasm. 

„I need to get back to Ash’s room to change and pack my suitcases“. 

„Why, I like your outfit today, it’s smart casual or something“. 

Luke had to laugh again as he glanced at his grey sweatpants and black shabby t-shirt he’s probably owned for ages. 

„Yeah, I feel pretty stylish actually, not sure how would feel people at the airport and so about it“. 

„We’re leaving in like three hours, you still have some time“. 

„I wanna take a shower and don’t really want to put this clothes back on“. 

„You’re so preppy“. 

The older boy complained and got up from the sofa slowly. He came back to Luke after two minutes, throwing black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt on his lap. 

„You can wear these after the shower, we’ll go get your stuff later“. 

Luke shivered. 

„Michael, are you sure?“. 

„I’m not giving you designer suit, pretty sure I don’t even own one by the way, so calm down“. 

„Thank you“. 

Luke said gratefully, taking the small pile of clothes to the bathroom. Hot shower always calmed his body and mind so well, he was standing under the warm water currents for half an hour, feeling like a new person when he stepped out of the shower corner to dry himself with huge hotel towel.

It took him another ten minutes to fit into Michael’s jeans, because shit, they were so damn tight! They definitely didn’t look THIS tight on Michael, which was an unmistekable sign that Luke actually gained some serious weight. He’s never been skinny or something, but he was quite lanky because of his long legs and above average high. But last few months, he noticed his body has been changing, his shoulder became wider, his thighs thicker and also his butt was apparently more plumped. 

Luke’s always had struggles with confidence and these new facts about his body were not helping at all. He had to pull the belly in to even button the jeans up and also had some troubles walking, until they stretched a little to his size. He walked out of the bathroom insecurely, immidiately catching Michael’s look. The older boy whistled. 

„Someone’s got a real booty here“. 

The blue eyed boy’s cheeks turned red within seconds. 

„I know! Stop that“. 

„What’s wrong about it? I mean, you look good. Need to feed you with pancakes more often“. 

„Yeah, at least I could blame it on you I almost didn’t fit into your jeans“. 

„Shut up Luke, you know you’re turning heads“. 

After this sentence, there was suddenly a weird silence between the boys. Michael was staring at Luke and he couldn’t help but staring back. Did Michael just compliment him? The older boy cleared his throat, obviously trying to change the subject. 

„Well…I think I’m gonna go to Ash and grab your things. You can stay there, you’re better off them as long as possible anyway“. 

„You don’t have to do that Michael, I know how much you wanna stay out of this“. 

The older boy shrugged. 

„Guess I’m already in“. 

 

„You look like shit, just saying“. 

Michael announced as he entered the room without even knocking. The drummer reaised his head from the bed, where he was lying only in his basketball shorts, messy curls tamed with a black bandana. 

„How the fuck did you get in?“. 

„Got a card“. 

The younger waved with the key card in Ashton’s direction. 

„From where?“. 

„From Luke“. 

The other boy gasped and basically jumped from the udid bed. 

„He’s with you?“. 

„Yeah, guess you already checked Cal so there are not really that many options left“. 

„Is he okay?“. 

Michael rolled his eyes and mocked. 

„I fed him and kept him warm, he’s fine“. 

„I’m going to talk to him“. 

Ashton stood up quickly, just to be stopped by the younger boy’s arm. 

„No fucking way“. 

„What the hell Michael? He’s my boyfried“. 

Michael smirked at the strong word. 

„Well, don’t know about that. But what I know for sure, is that he just put himself together a little bit and you, throwing at him your fucking endless monologue won’t help“.

The drummer sighed, but accepted the information. 

„Michael, I’m so fucking sorry for what I have done, seriously, I…“. 

„Whoa, stop right there Ash. I’m not a judge or a psychologist. Trust me, I already know much more than I’ve ever wanted to know, so let’s keep this between you two. Or three. Whatever. Where are Luke’s suitcases? Need to get them ready for the deprature“. 

„I already packed for him. He’s so bad at packing, he always just throws everything into the suitaces and…“. 

Michael interrupted the older boy’s talk once again. 

„I truly appreciate what a great housewife you are Ash“. 

„You’re such a dick, I think it well!“. 

The blonde boy laughed. 

„Sure you do Ash. You can tell me all about the folding next time, but now you better make yourself a little more presentable, because the gig in Atlanta is gonna be a big deal“. 

Well, the gig is not the only big thing which is going to happen in Atlanta. 

 

***Little bit of a Cashton moment...I think an actual sex would be over the top, Ashton wanted to punish Calum, to make him feel the same fear as Luke felt. He wanted him to realize how wrong and painful is the way he treats people and make him walk in their shoes for a while. Do you think Calum will learn his lesson? This experience definitely hit his ego and confidence, because he's used to be the one in charge, but I also guess that people with some sort of psychological disorder don't change so fast and easily. 

Maybe you're wondering if Michael is into Luke...slightly. He's attracted to him, because Luke is good looking and Michael is getting protective over him. He makes Michael feel important, because he's like a lost puppy who needs his help and Michael kinda like that feeling of being a "hero". At this point, it's just a secret physical attraction and protectiveness from Michael's side. 

The boys are heading to Atlanta and I'm pretty sure they make a good cakes there.... :-)

My CAKE family, Atlanta is gonna be all yours. 

I'm thinking about a threesome (Luke/Calum/Ashton) sometime in the future, but I'm not really sure if such an experience wouldn't be too much for Luke to handle. Physically and mentally as well.


	30. Chapter 30

„The car will be there in like 20 minutes“. 

Michael shouted from the bathrom, while Luke shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He hesitated for a minute before speaking up. 

„Is it gonna be just you and me in the car, or…?“. 

Michael walked into the living room, giving up of fixing his unruly hair and puting on a snapback instead. Luke didn’t really know why he even asked. The band members shared a car most of the time, the was no good reason to get an extra one. The older blonde cocked his head. 

„I doubt that Luke. Ash and Cal are gonna be there as well, you know how it goes“. 

The blue eyed boy nodded, obviously concerned. 

„You can take a ride with the staff if you don’t feel comfortable about this, but I don’t think it would be exactly a solution. We can’t stay locked in this room and avoid the guys forever“. 

Luke lowered his eyes. 

„Yeah, that wouldn’t be a solution because people from the team hate me even more“. 

„Nobody hates you Luke“. 

„Thank you for trying to comfort me, but I know they do. I overheard them few times, talking about me behind my back and I see the way they look at me“. 

Michael sighed. 

„They don’t know a shit about you Luke, fuck their opinion“. 

The blonde boy pricked his ears. 

„They told you something didn’t they? Come on Michael, you can tell me. Probably nothing I haven’t heard already“. 

The older boy glanced away from Luke, willing to quit this conversation as soon as possible. 

„It’s not important okay? I’m not going to fuck your mind up even more with some stupid senseless gossips“. 

„Michael please. I promise it won’t tear me apart, I just wanna know where I’m standing“. 

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes sullenly. 

„They think you’re sleeping your way up or sompething. They’re just jealous Luke, they get upset about the silliest things, like about you always getting a better hotel room or sharing a car with us. They’re convinced you’re getting more money than what’s on your paycheck“. 

The younger boy gasped. 

„They think Calum and Ashton are giving me money for sex? That they’re paying me like a hooker?“. 

„Luke, calm down! Remember, when people throw dirt on you, they usually just want to be in your position. You what the truth is, I know it and the guys know it as well. That’s what counts, so stop fucking worrying about all the other people’s opinion. You can’t please everyone, you’re not fucking Nutella“. 

„Great, so it’s basically official that I’m a whore“. 

„Don’t say that. You just catch attention, because it’s Ashton and Calum, that’s all. If you had slept with some sound technican, no one would probably give a damn“. 

What Michael said wasn’t that much of a new information for the younger boy, but somehow, there was a difference between Luke thinking about it and Michael saying it loud, confirming Luke’s worries. A wave of sadness suddenly splashed through his whole body and then came the familiar feeling of tears, forming in the corners of his eyes. 

„I think I should get out of your room before they start suspecting I’m giving myself to you as well“. 

Michael breathed out, sitting next to the younger boy, who was desperately trying to hold back his tears. But his trembling voice betrayted him. 

„Luke, don’t cry“. 

Michale’s usal sarcastic attitude softened a little bit, putting his arms over the blue eyed boy. Luke immidiately accepted the hug, cuddling even closer to the older boy’s chest. Michael exhaled into the blonde’s hair, holding him probably tighter than needed. But Luke didn’t notice, he was the type of person who craves physical affection and in this case, he was assuming it like an embrace from a friend. Well, Michael not that much. He had to force himself to push Luke away gently, but still rubbing his arm. 

„This was the last time we talked about this, alright? Get it out of your head. Dot. Come on, we have to go“. 

 

The tension in the car could have been cut by a knife. Ashton opened his mouth the very first second Luke got in, but Michael gave gim a warning look, so he rather shut up. On the other hand, Calum wasn’t paying attention to anybody. He was uncommonly quiet, wearing a beanie, sunglasses and headphones on top of that. He was staring out of the window and didn’t turn his head, even though he clearly noticed Luke’s presence. The only source of sound in the dead silence was oldies on the radio and spinning engine. Michael tried to pull out some silly jokes, but no one was really responding, so he decided browsing twitter instead. 

„We should seriously consider changing our name to The Drama Queens“. 

„Shut up Michael“. 

„Okay“. 

 

Ashton was usually grateful for nights on the plane, because he was the first one who fell asleep. But tonight, he just couldn’t. He didn’t get to talk to Luke the whole time, because Michael was behind his back like fucking 24/7, not allowing Luke to have some privacy with anyone. He was sitting next to sleeping Calum, with Luke and Michael in the seats in front of them. He had his headphones on, but the music was muted, because he was fucking desperate to catch their conversation and he couldn’t believe his ears. 

The first thing that caught Ashton's attention was Michael, generously offering Luke to take his place by the window, which Luke happily accepted. 

„What you’re gonna eat?“. 

„This“. 

Luke pointed his finger on the picture in the plane menu, just like little kids do. He simply chose the one that seemed to be the most colorful. 

„That’s too spicy for you. Ge the chicken, looks good“. 

Another one came few minutes later. 

„Are you cold?“. 

„A little. The airconditioning is on“. 

„I’ll ask the stawardess to get you a blanket“. 

At that, Michael actually stood up, which was way too much for Ashton to handle in silence. He jumped from his seat, follwing Michael until they reached the toilet area, which was a lot more quiet than the rest of the plane. 

„Michael“. 

„Fuck, Ash. You’re sneaking like a ghost“. 

„Can I talk to you for a sec?“. 

„I’m pretty sure it could wait until we’ll land, but yeah, spit it out“. 

„Did you sleep with him?“. 

The younger boy almost choked on his own saliva. 

„What?“. 

He spat. 

„Come on. You’re not the most caring person in the world, no offense, and suddenly, your main interest is Luke getting the right food and a blanket“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„Oh, hello stalker. Yeah, I made him a cup of an earl grey and fucked him into the matress. Twice. Are you fucking insane? You two horny assholes should fucking realize he’s not just a body made for sex and not everyone on this planet is willing to only get into his pants. He was fucking torn when I found him on a floor where YOU left him, so excuse me for helping him to put himself back together“. 

The drummer bowed his head hesitatingly. 

„I’m sorry….“. 

„Yeah. You both are always fucking sorry when the demage is done. Stop being fucking selfish and counting the nights you don’t get to spend with him in your bed and let him breathe for the God’s sake. Trust me, sex is the last thing he needs right now and he’s not getting it from me, if that’s what you’re worried about“. 

„I’m a dick, am I?“. 

The blonde smirked. 

„Yeah. Still love you though“. 

Ashton smiled. 

„Thank you for helping him. If you are what he needs right now, I’m more than okay with that“. 

„Thanks for your blessing holy father. Now let’s get the hell out of there before everyone will think we’re joining the high mile club“. 

 

Atlanta was great. And the fans were even better. They almost made the traffic stop everytime the boys went out, nearly breaking the car windows when they had a chance to get closer to the vehicle. 

„Shit, they’re wild!“. 

Michael laughed, waving at the screaming group of girls with their phones out, furiously documenting their every step. While Ashton and Michael were having the time of their lives, gladly taking selfies and videos with the fans, Calum was absolutely unbearable the whole day. He was grumpy, annoyed and uptight. He basically wasn’t talking to anyone and if someone actually dared to ask him what’s wrong, the dark boy ended up yelling at them to fuck off. 

Calum’s always been moody and his reactions totally unpredictable. Sometimes he got mad about the dumbest things and sometimes, the real problems just kept him cold. His mood has been hanging by a thread most of the time and people got used to walk around him on tiptoes, just to not make him angry. He couldn’t control his mind and his mouth when he got into these furious moments and he usually said things he didn’t even mean, but they were out and he couldn’t take them back afterwards. The previous assistant left the team just because she was not able to handle Calum’s nasty and constantly changing behavior, calling him a schizophrenic while she was leaving. Maybe she got a point. 

 

Calum was sitting in the dressing room alone, since he refused to go to the soundcheck, because like he said, he knows what he’s fucking doing. The other boys didn’t argue with him, they knew it would be useless and rather let him go to steam off a little bit. He looked up when he hard a light knock on the door, following by Luke entering the quiet room. 

„Hey“. 

He said hesitatingly, watching his feet instead of looking at the older boy sitting on the black leather couch. 

„Hey“. 

Calum replied, taken by surprise Luke actually showed up. He must have known he’ll find Calum alone, because the soundcheck was still going on. The younger boy shivered, before speaking up again. 

„Brought you a tea. And a toast with Nutella. They didn’t have Vegemite in the catering, sorry“. 

He shrugged.

The tan boy raised his eyebrow. Luke was fucking unbelievable. After all he’s done to him, he was standing there in front of Calum, handing him a cup of tea and a plate with two toast slices. Calum was wondering it Luke’s so freaking kind or just self-destructive. 

„Thanks“. 

The older boy hissed, because he didn’t really know what to say. 

Luke apparently didn’t expect much more from him, because he simply nodded, turning his back to the dak eyed boy and walking towards the door. 

„Luke, wait“. 

The blonde stopped his movement, because it’s been a while since he heard his name from Calum’s lips and it took him off the guard. 

„I’m sorry“. 

Well, that was even more unexpected. Calum’s never apologised for anything. No matter how much he screwed, he never admitted that, usually just put the blame on someone else. Calum continued. 

„For the video. It was….too much. I shouldn’t have done it and I regret it. I got you in troubles for something you had no idea about just because I was fucking jealous“. 

Luke sighed. 

„You thought it will work, didn’t you? Turning the last person who cared for me against me, isolating me, so I’d have nothing left but you“. 

„I didn’t expect you to run to me. I guess it was more like if I can’t have you, no one will. I don’t know what I was thinking. I also didn’t expect Ashton’s overreaction, when I heard about that, I felt like a shit because you got punished for something you’ve never done“. 

Luke nodded slightly. 

„Thank you. For your honesty. I’ve never got much of it from you, so, it’s a nice change“. 

The dark boy exhaled. 

„I’ll tell Ash. If you want me to. I’ll tell I’m the cheater in this case, not you“. 

„No. I don’t want you to tell him“. 

The older boy blinked. 

„Why? That doesn’t make sense“. 

Luke sat carefully next to the dark haired boy. 

„Because I’m exhausted Calum. I don’t want to deal with another drama right now and I don’t want you to mess your friendship even more that it already is. I accept your apology and I appreciate your offer, but I want to keep this between us. For now. I know it sounds terrible, but I’m kinda glad Ashton is feeling guilty and giving me space. Because I really need it“. 

Calum moved a little closer, putting his palm over Luke’s. 

He looked him straing in his eyes and Luke would lie if he’d say he wasn’t melting under the chocolate sight. 

„Whatever makes you happy Luke“. 

At that, Luke laced his fingers with Calum’s, which was the moment the door burst open.

 

***I'm quite ready for some serious Cake. Haven't decided yet if it's gonna be gentle or rough, but I think Luke deserves to be treated nicely for once.

Michael's affection for Luke is growing dangerously. It's not really sexual, at this point, he wants to be the one who takes care of him and kind of trying to keep him away from Calum and Ashton. The question is, if he's doing it only for Luke, or for himself as well. Michael has never been like that, but in Luke's presence, he gets all mild and gentle. 

Another part of Calum's mental disorders is showing. His mood changes drastically and he's completely unpredictable. People can hardly work with him, because he's disrespectful and mean, getting angry for no reason. They rather let him act his way than to deal with him, which leads him to gain more and more confidence. He thinks his behaviour is okay, because nobody dares to tell him otherwise.

Luke is so indecisive and easily influenced. One kind word from Calum and the old feelings are back in a blink of an eye. In his current state, he doesn't want Ashton near him right now. He need a break from his constatnt control and being pushed into a relationship he's not convinced about. Ashton is little bit of a control freak, as you can by the way he snapped at Michael on the plane. He thinks he and Luke are way more than they actually are.


	31. Chapter 31

Luke nearly jumped, untangling his and Calum’s fingers swiftly. He didn’t even have to look at Michael and Ashton walking through the door to notice, that the situation clearly caught their attention. Michael raised his pierced eyebrow, giving the youngest boy a strange look, full of questions. Luke was blushing heavily, like he was busted doing something really bad and naughty. He cleared his throat. 

„Um, how was the soundcheck?“. 

It sounded quite dumb, but the weird silence felt definitely worse than some awkward question. 

„Good“. 

Michael announced coldly. 

„Would you mind bringing me a water?“. 

Now, that was Calum’s turn to raise his eyebrow. 

„There are three bottles on the table Michael, right in front of you“. 

„I want one from the fridge“. 

The blonde snapped, watching Luke standing up with satisfaction. 

„I’ll be right back“. 

Luke was handing a cold bottle to Michael in less than a minute, but before he could actually made his way back to the couch next to Calum, the green eyed boy clenched his wrist. 

„Come here, sit next to me“. 

And fuck, Luke was never more happy to see people from the team entering the dressing room. Michael’s voice was uncommonly serious, which made Luke almost feel quilty. He shook his head, trying to chase these thoughts away, because another complicated relationship with a member of the band, would be definitely the last straw. 

 

The concert was pretty amazing. The fact people could watch it live all over the world made the blood of the boys boiling and pushed them forward to put on a really great show. It was full of emotions, especially after Ashton’s spontaneous speech, which persuaded Luke at the backstage, how good was the drummer with words. He couldn’t help but thinking, that these three together would make the most perfect person ever. Calum’s wildness, force and passion, Ashton’s maturity, responsibility and art of talk, Michael’s immidiateness, sense of humor and care. 

Well, maybe that was the exact reason Luke felt a special connection with all of them. Each of the boys seemed to have something in their character he was looking for, but it was never a perfect match, because there were obviously the dark sides as well. 

He had to admit the last few days with Michael went surprisingly more than well. After a long, long time, Luke felt carefree, like a heavy weight fell off his shoulders and he almost felt happy? About the friendship with Michael, he liked the most one thing – it was simple. It was easy and natural to spend time with him, because the older one made Luke feel like a normal person his age again. He didn’t have to deal with anything, overthinking, overanalyzing. He didn’t have to watch his every move and consider every word slipping out of his mind, which was usually the main problem with Calum and Ashton. They loved how young he was, they loved the way how childish he looked but they also expected from him to act like a proper adult. 

Michael on the other hand, didn’t seem to care at all. He accepted Luke the way he was, with no intentions to change anything about him. 

Calum never watched Luke’s favourite movies with him because he found them girly and stupid. 

Ashton was always bitching at him for eating too much sweets, forcing him to read the sugar content of fucking everything he put his hands on, also reminding him to go to the gym with him, even though he knew Luke hated it. 

Michael didn’t have these problems. He rolled his eyes at the Mean Girls dvd, but let the younger boy put it on, also didn’t say a word when Luke ate a whole container of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream during the movie in the middle of the night. Luke felt comfortable around him and generously ignored the moments when the older boy kept a hand on his body way too long or stroked his back gently, when he thought Luke fell asleep. 

 

When the show was finally over, Luke couldn’t help but stare at Calum’s sweaty, tanned arms. His biceps were pumped from the constant guitar playing and he was wearing a very revealing black tank top. 

„Hungry baby?“. 

Of course the dark boy caught him staring and Luke would love to slap himself for being this weak and obvious. Calum came closer to him, white towel over his glistening shoulders and Luke almost choked on the smell of his remaining perfume and musk. The young boy had probably some sort of kink for Calum’s scent, because all he could think about was burying his face into the tan boy’s neck or at least sniffing to his clothes, which was all sweaty and quite disgusting right now. 

„Haven’t been fed properly for a while?“. 

Calum whispered and Luke swallowed loudly. 

„Thought Michael has been taking a good care of you“. 

Luke didn’t feel the need to answer that, because he knew the tattooed boy was just messing around. Calum smirked. 

„Anyway, how was I?“. 

This simple question conjured a shy smile on Luke’s face. He almost forgot the old times when Calum asked him that after every single show and he always replied the same. 

„You know you were good“. 

The dark boy couldn’t hide his wide smile, blinking at Luke. 

„Someone’s gotta keep me down on earth, right?“. 

„Pretty much“. 

„Need to take a shower, my clothes’s fucking soaked. See you at the bar tonight? You know, the afterparty thing“. 

The blonde shrugged. 

„Guess so. I mean, everybody’s going“. 

He was doing his best to sound as cool and unbothered as possible. Everything Calum did was still quite raw and Luke was actually wondering where the older boy got the courage to flirt with him straight away. His pupils went wide when Calum suddenly closed the distance between them, whispering in his ear. 

„You can hold my hand like you did today, if you’ll get rid of your bodyguard“. 

He nodded in Michael’s direction, leaving to the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

 

11 pm and Luke was already pretty drunk. He wasn’t much of a drinker and only a couple of shots caused a firework in his system. Michael took at least twice as much, but still looking absolutely sober, joking around and taking over the band’s official snapchat, which he will probably regret tomorrow. 

Luke was actually surprised Ashton hasn’t even tried to talk to him the whole time. He was the only one who took Michael’s advice seriously and completely backed off. The drummer was intelligent and sensitive and even though he had a lot of things on his chest, he was giving Luke the exact amount space he needed. Some things are better left unsaid and some things are better said with a cool head. Ashton was fully aware how massivelly he screwed up under the pressure of emotions and didn’t want to repeat the same mistakes again. If the right time to talk comes, he will know it. Now, it wasn’t the time. The curly boy was having fun with some crew members in the corner of the bar, not paying too much attention to anyone else. He was older than the boys and he always got on well with the team guys, definitely much better than Calum or Michael. 

The dark boy walked through the door the very moment Michael was dragged aside by their hairdresser, leaving Luke on his own. To be honest, Calum looked good. He was wearing a black fitted shirt with sleeves rolled up a little bit to show off his tattoos.Typical black skinny jeans and leather ankle boots. His hair was freshly done and the scent of cologne and cigarettes was slightly overwhelming. 

„Hey stranger“. 

He smiled at Luke, ordering his drink. 

„What are you drinking?“. 

„I don’t know“. 

Luke confessed, taking another shot glass between his fingers. 

„Wooo carefull baby, you know what these things do to you“. 

The blonde giggled. 

„Like what?“.

Calum smirked. 

„What I remember, you’re always pretty needy when you’re drunk. Looking at me with your mouth opened, hungrily, ready to eat me alive. But it was usually me who ended up eating you out“. 

„Calum!“. 

Luke blushed heavily, lowering his eyes. 

„What? You love being eaten out, don’t you? Should have done it more often, pleased my baby boy how he deserved“. 

Luke gasped. This type of conversation definitely required another shot. He couldn’t decide if he was mad at Calum for acting like nothing happenned or turned on by his shitty dirty talk. 

„Stop that Cal“. 

„Why?“. 

The older boy bent a little, so his plumped lips brushed over Luke’s ear. 

„I can do that. Eat you out as much as you want, if you let me between your pretty long legs again. Show you how I missed you. Or punish you for being naughty little boy and fucking around?“. 

At that, Calum squeezed the younger boy’s ass, making Luke almost scream out. 

„Don’t talk to me like this! You said sorry but that doesn’t change anything, understood?“. 

The tan boy smirked. 

„Someone’s confident hm? I like that. By the way, someone threw this on the stage today, thought it’d look cute on you“. 

Calum pulled out a headband with teddy bear ears, immidietely positioning it on Luke’s head. 

„You look so fucking cute“. 

The older boy laughed and Luke ended up giggling as well. Another round of shots appeared in front of them and Luke didn’t even care anymore how silly he probably looked with the stupid headband on. 

„What the fuck Calum, stop taking pictures of me!“. 

The blonde covered his eyes, trying blindly to push the older boy’s phone away. 

„You’re so adorable Luke, seriously“. 

„What’s so funny?“. 

Cold voice from hehind their backs brought them back to the reality. Michael stood there, hands in his pockets, looking more than sober. 

„Look how sweet he looks with his teddy bear ears“. 

The older blonde absolutely ingored Calum, focusing his eyes on Luke only. „

"Awesome. You should stop drinking“. 

He snapped, glancing at the row of empty shot glasses in front of the youngest boy. 

Calum rolled his eyes. 

„Chill out Mike, leave him alone“. 

„He’s fucking drunk, can’t you see that?“. 

„So what? It’s just us here, no one cares“. 

„I do, so stop fucking ordering him, he’s barely standing on his feet“. 

„Who the fuck do you think you are? His fucking daddy of what?“. 

Michael would lie if he said his cock didn’t twitch at the sinful word. He shook his head, turning his attention back to Luke, who was seriously stumbling, holding the bar tightly to keep his balance. 

„You’ve had enough Luke, come on. I texted the driver, he will be there in five, you should get some air“. 

„I’m fine“. 

The blonde beeped, already feeling lightheaded. Calum spoke up again. 

„We’re just having a conversation Michael, I’ll look after him, I promise. I’ll take him back to the hotel, just give us a moment, alright?“. 

This type of behavior was so unusual for Michael, but he knew exactly where this was heading. He could read Calum like a magazine, especially when it came to these things. Getting Luke drunk so he couldn’t control himself, getting him alone, taking him to his room and well, fuck him senselessly. He wasn’t even pissed at Calum, because shit, this was the way he was, all the time. But how could Luke be this fucking stupid after all? Michael grabbed the younger boy’s arm, helping him to move. 

„Come on Luke, I mean it, we should leave“. 

The blonde nodded, clearly a little out of his mind, when he suddenly felt a grip on his other arm. 

„One last drink with me Luke? I’ll make sure you’ll get back to your room safely“. 

 

***Luke is getting better. Michael basically pulled him from the bottom, didn't ask any question. He's keeping an eye on him, spending most of the time with him, making sure he gets everything he needs. Luke sees him like a big brother, like an older friend, but Michael doesn't see things the same way. His feelings for Luke are developing slowly, but he is fully aware there is absolutely no way to confess that. He's trying to chase these thoughts away, because he's here to support and protect Luke, not to mess his mind up even more. 

Calum is coming back to the picture. He's always been very special for Luke in many ways and even though he treated him so badly, Luke has still a massive weakness for him. Calum's mind is all over the place. He actually feels sorry for Luke and he really meant what he said in the previous chapter, but his sex demanding evil side is peeking out and he can't help himself. They're flirting, they're laughing, they're thinking about the old times, when things between them were not this complicated. Luke is mad at himself for letting Calum into his life again after all the shit he has done to him, but Calum's like a drug for him. He knows it's bad, but it's addictive.

Michael is trying his best to keep him away from Calum, which leads to a question - will Luke leave with Michael or will he stay?


	32. Chapter 32

Michael’s grip tightened and the blonde was pretty sure there is already a bruise forming under the older boy’s fingers, digging into his pale skin. Michael gave him another warning look, nodding his head to the exit. Luke sighed. He knew he will probably regret this sooner or later, but he’s made the decision the moment he saw Calum entered the bar tonight. He was weak, he was pathetic and silly and he was fully aware of that. But that didn’t stop him. Why? Because nothing has ever stopped him from Calum, nothing has ever been strong enough to hold him back from the person who made him feel the greatest love and the worst pain. He didn’t forget, he didn’t forgive but he also didn’t care. He was way too tired of thinking and planning, wondering about if this is actually going somewhere. Right now, he wanted to be in Calum’s presence and it was all he really knew. 

„I’ll stay Michael. Just for a little while, we’ll have a last drink and we’ll go. I’ll text you when I’ll get back to the hotel okay?“. 

„Don’t bother“. 

Was all the older boy said. He let go off Luke’s arm, turning his back to him immidiately, leaving the room without looking back at him. 

Luke bit his lip. Has he just chosen the worst option possible? Michael has been his flashlight in the darkest moments and he didn’t want to loose him. He didn’t want to ruin a perfectly healthy friendship over a one night which would probably mean absolutely nothing in the end. 

Calum touched his hand. 

„I’m glad you stayed“. 

„He’s pissed. A lot“. 

The tan boy rolled his eyes. 

„Don’t worry about him. I get it, he’s been there for you when you’ve been through real shits, but he can’t expect you to be around him 24/7 and fulfill his wishes just because you’re suppossed to be thankful“. 

„I know, it just bugs me“. 

Calum pressed his fingers onto the younger boy’s lips. 

„Shh. It’s gonna be fine. I know him, he’ll sleep it off and be the same old Michael by tomorrow. No one can be mad at you for long, you’re such a babe“. 

Luke blushed, because Calum’s voice was like a warm velvet. The older boy smirked for himself, seeing the blue eyed kid melting and calming down under his soft touch and sugar coated words. Some things don’t change. And luckily for Calum, Luke was one of them. 

„So, one more shot? The show was epic, we need to celebrate“. 

So they did. The „one last drink“ turned into three and Luke’s head was spinning like on the carousel. Under the magical power of alcohol, his guard fell down and suddenly, he found himself attacking Calum’s lips in the very dark corner of the room. He couldn’t remember how did they end up here, but the tan boy’s plumped lips were like a fucking magnet and Luke completely lost it when the first kiss happenned. His hands wrapped around Calum’s neck, eyes tightly closed, whining quietly into the older boy’s sweet mouth. The kiss went even deeper when he felt Calum’s fingers sneaking under his shirt, touching his long torso and causing shiveres through his whole body. Calum tangled his tongue with Luke’s, smacking his ass lightly, which made the younger boy moan a little louder. 

„Whiny little boy, aren’t you? So needy for me, as always. Are you hard baby? Show me, please, I wanna feel that beautiful cock of yours trapped in your tight jeans, with no way out“. 

Luke gasped. 

„There are…there are people around us“. 

„Just a second baby. Just for me. Spread your legs a little, it’ll make you feel better to give a little more space to your big cock“. 

The younger boy moaned again, spreading his legs slowly, immidiately feeling Calum palming him through his jeans. He kissed him hard to swallow his whines. 

„You’re so hard baby, so fucking hard. It must be so painful, isn’t it? I bet your balls are so nice and full of cum, how long haven’t you been fucked properly?“. 

„It’s been…a while“. 

„Hmmm…Ash had no clue, right? No idea how to take care of you, no idea how to satisfy you in bed. Did you miss me baby? How I fucked you properly at least twice a day? Nice and slow in the morning, the first thing you knew after you opened your eyes was my cock buried deep inside you and hard and fast in the evening, fucking the last remains of energy out of you. God, I miss this so much“. 

Luke groaned into Calum’s neck, because he’s never been this turned on before. The older boy totally sucked at conversations but when it came to dirty talks, he was a fucking pro. 

„What do you want baby?“. 

The tan boy whispered, rubbing Luke’s cock gently through his jeans. 

„Do you want me to take you to my room? Rip off your clothes and make you feel all good? Your cock is aching baby, isn’t it? We need to fix that, we need to empty these balls“. 

He squeezed the younger boy’s testicles, making him almost cum in his skinny jeans. Luke breathed out, digging nails into the dark boy’s shoulder. 

„Yeah. Yeah, I want that, want you“. 

Calum smirked. Well well, desperate Luke begging for his cock was his most favourite thing in the world. The fact Luke hasn’t been properly touched for days was making everything even easier, because the young boy was incredibly horny and agonized. 

„Let’s get out of there“. 

The dark eyed boy dragged him through the crowd of people, who were fortunately too drunk to pay attention. The car ride didn’t take more than 10 minutes and the only thing Luke could remember, was Calum’s hands all over his body, furiously making out in the backseat and shit, Luke felt like 16 years old teenager with hormones on fire. He would probably even let Calim to position him on his lap and ride him right in the car. 

When they finally made it to the hotel room, Luke was craving it. He was craving sex and the last thing he wanted to think about were the consequences. 

„Get this off“. 

Calum was getting eager, ripping the jacket and t-shirt off the young boy’s body, revealing his pale chest with patches of light brown hair. The tan boy took a moment to look at the blonde boy. Luke has been growing up so fast, he was already taller than Calum and definitely not as lanky as he used to be. Calum had mixed feelings about it, because he found this grown up look absolutely hot but on the other hand, it also meant it won’t be that easy for him to manhandle Luke. And he needed to feel the power over him, he needed to be above him. 

He pushed Luke roughly on the bed, joining him there the second after. They were kissing deeply and passionately, tongues tangled together and hands all over each other’s body. Calum lifted a little to take off his own shirt, enjoying the hungry look the younger boy gave him. Calum’s tanned, toned body, hard biceps and tattoos were always a heaven for Luke’s eyes. The blue eyed boy shifted on the bed to reach his dark nipples, sucking on one of them gently, twisting the other between his fingers. The older boy moaned, because Luke never used to be this active in bed, he usually just took everything he was given and that was it. 

Now, he was exploring Calum’s body with his tongue, leaving wet traces all over his chest and stomach. The other boy’s abs clenched at the feeling, throwing his head back, closing his eyes. Luke laid him on the bed, his mouth never leaving Calum’s, sucking harshly on his neck. He hesitated for a second, watching Calum’s reaction and when nothing really happenned, he encouraged himself to suck harder, creating a deep red mark on the dark eyed boy’s collarbone. Calum hissed in pain, but couldn’t help and pressed Luke’s head onto the bruised spot even more. The weight of Luke’s body made him realize one thing and his eyes opened. At this very moment, Luke was the one taking over. He was holding him down and even if it was all gentle and well meant, the anxiety immidiately went through his body. 

He harshly pushed at Luke’s chest and flipped them over. He gripped the blonde’s hands, keeping them painfully stucked obove his head, spitting words at the confused boy. 

„You will never, ever, hold me down like this again! Did you understand? Did you fucking understand?“. 

„Cal, what the hell? I thought you were enjoying it, I mean…I wasn’t rough or anything, was I?“. 

„Doesn’t matter. I’m gonna be the one on top, understood?“. 

„Cal I swear I just wanted to please you…I know you only top, that’s not even a topic“. 

Calum’s breathing was slowly getting back to the normal, watching the shocked blue eyes staring back at him from beneath. He bent down to kiss Luke hard, biting his lips and causing him whine with both pain and pleasure. 

„You’re the bitch here, you know that, right?“. 

Luke only nodded, cock twitching in his jeans uncomfortably. He love being treated roughly in bed, but not in the real life and Calum was crossing the thin line way too often. 

„Good“. 

The tan boy smirked, lowering his pants, freeing his rock hard cock with angry red tip, glistening with precum. He move forward on Luke’s chest. 

„Open up baby. Wide, that’s right, there you go, suck me“. 

He entered the younger boy’s mouth rougly, immidiately deep throating, causing tears in Luke’s innocent eyes. He was still holding his hands, not allowing him to control the deep thrusts, fucking his mouth furiously. 

„Fuck, take it all baby, just like that. Love sucking my cock? Gagging on it? Such a little whore, always craving a big dick to fill your needy holes“. 

He thrusted in once again, pulling off with a load moan, because the vibrations around his dick almost sent him over the edge too soon. He swiftly removed Luke’s jeans and threw his boxers on the floor to the small pile of clothes. Luke was actually impressed the older boy even bothered to use a lube, coating his fingers quickly, ghosting about his opening. The blonde bent his knees, exposing his little pink hole and Calum didn’t waste any time, pushing one finger in. He tried to relax his muscles as much as he could, because he knew Calum definitely wasn’t the one for a proper prep. He usually stretched him just enough to not to tear him in half. He was quickly pumping his fingers in and out of Luke’s body, opening him with force, searching for his prostate to make the proces easier. The pale boy bucked his hips with a loud cry, now fucking himself back on Calum’s slender fingers. 

This felt so fucking good. Calum knew his body better than his own, he knew all the right places to hit and he was definitely holding it all against Luke. The young boy was a sweating mess, already falling apart just from Calum’s fingers, which were slipping in and out without a mercy. The tan boy wiped his hand to Luke’s hips, whispering in Luke’s ear. 

„Want you to ride me“. 

Of course he wanted, this position meant the deepest penetration and no work for him. He didn’t wait for an answer, grabbing Luke’s hips and positioning him on his lap, head of his cock pressing against Luke’s tight entrance. The blonde breathed out. 

„Maybe…maybe we should use a condom?“. 

The dark boy cocked his head. 

„That’s what Ashton taught you? If he likes a fucking rubber on his dick then fine, but that doesn’t work for me. I’m always fucking you bare, so come on, be a good boy a sit on my cock“. 

Luke hesitated for a second, but Calum was already sick of waiting and pushed Luke’s hips down roughly. The slick did it’s job and he entered the boy in a one go. Deep moans filled the room. 

„You could have fucking wait“. 

„Shut the fuck up and ride that dick“. 

The blonde boy finally gave up, because Calum was already fully inside him. He started slowly, circling his hips, taking him even deeper. But both of them were quite tired for a long round, so he increased his pace in no time, bouncing on Calum’s cock, who was fucking into him from beneath as well. Luke threw his head back and groaned, because shit, he had to admit Calum was giving him the best sex. He didn’t know how it’s even possible to feel such a difference, but the tan boy was fucking him exactly the way Luke wanted to be fucked. He didn’t have to reach for his cock, he knew he was going to cum just from Calum pounding into him furiously, pressing the head for is dick on Luke’s prostate, abusing the little bundle of nerves with every powefull thrust. He knew it was embarrassing, but he hasn’t been touched for a while. 

„I’m gonna cum“. 

He whined, riding the dark boy’s cock like crazy, getting himself off hard and fast. 

„Go on baby, let go. Don’t touch your cock, that’s right, just from this, just from riding me“. 

Luke cried out, spurting all over Calum’s tanned chest and belly. The white thick ropes made a wonderfull contrast with the dark, sweaty skin. Calum was fucking him through his orgasm, but he could feel the younger boy was getting oversensitive, dodging his cock desperately. He took the power back into his hands, flipping them over, keeping Luke down and fucking him roughly into the mattress just like he needed. 

„Fuck, that hurts Cal“. 

„Almost there baby, almost there“. 

He was a bit sick of Luke’s silent sobs, putting a hand over his mouth to shut him up completely. Few more thrust and he finally released his load deep into the young boy. He crushed next to Luke, panting heavily, catching his breath. 

„Fuck. I missed this“. 

He breathed out, throwing a blanket over both of their bodies. 

„We’re sticky“. 

Luke spoke up, but all he got was Calum turning his back to him, falling alseep already. 

„Don’t give a shit“. 

 

***Cake family - this one's for you. Hope it was worth the waiting!

First of all, I know what you're gonna say - how could Luke end up this easily in Calum's bed again, after all he awful things he has done to him? Luke didn't forgive him and also didn't forget. He was simply craving sex and intimacy and he knew that Calum will give him a good one. He promised to himself that this one night will not change anything and he will not get attached as usual. He's not going to let his feelings to take over, or at least, he's going to try. He probably should have waited, he should have left with Michael when he still had time, but Luke is the champion at bad decisions and bad timings. We will see how much this night is going to mess up his head!

Calum noticed Luke is not such a child anymore and he's slowly turning into a man. He's not very impressed by that, because he feels the urge to have power over people and it's not going to work that much if Luke's going to be bigger and stronger than him. He got anxiety when Luke was on top of him, even if he was gentle and nice. Calum is scared to death of being held down for some reason, which leads to a question - what happenned in his past and caused his such a fear? And I don't mean the Ashton moment right now, I mean like a real thing....

Michael's intentions with Luke are well meant, but as you can tell, he got a little jealous and hurt when he saw him with Calum. Does he want Luke to be separated from the other boys because he wants him to be healthy, drama-free and okay, or because he sees him as more than just a friend? One way or another, Luke is very thankful for Michael being there for him when he was feeling low and wants to keep this friendship so badly.


	33. Chapter 33

Luke glanced at his phone, his eyes still sleepy, but he managed to read the numbers even with his unfocused sight. 7am. He’s been sleeping for less than five hours and in combination with all that alcohol he consumed last night, his current state was close to disaster. He turned his head, just to see calmly sleeping Calum, wrapped in the white hotel blankets. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, no one would really tell his mind is at such a dark place. Luke was wondering what’s going through his head. Calum has never been much of a talker, he was usually quiet even during the interviews, speaking up only if he was asked something directly. He was great on the stage, he could make the crowds go wild in no time, he could put on an amazing show, because their music was the part of his life he felt absolutely comfortable about. 

He didn’t talk much in real life, but he let music speak for him and it was the way he used to express his emotions. Calum was the one who wrote most of the lyrics, especailly balads. It was almost magical how someone this quiet could put together the most breathtaking combinations of words. Some of his lyrics for the new album needed a correction, because they were way too sad and depressing for everyone’s taste. Calum did not participate in writing of happy, carefree songs, that was usually Michael’s or Ashton’s part of the work and the text was never too deep or complicated. 

No matter what type of a person Calum was, he was really good at his job and he was taking it very seriously. Luke stopped counting how many times he caught Calum in the middle of the night, playing piano and writing down something on a napkin or any piece of paper he found. He tried to sit quietly in the corner of the room, listening to the melody that didn’t have a name yet, but Calum always sent him away. He needed to be alone, he didn’t want anyone near him while those dark sessions, because he found that as a distraction. Luke asked him once where all the ideas are coming from, because naturally, every artist has his inspiration, usually connected with his own life and experiences. Calum never answered. He just shrugged and cut off the conversation sharply. And the younger boy never dared to ask him again. 

He realised, he’s known Calum so well, but actually not at all at the same time. He’s known his body, every part of it. The scars of his inner thighs about which he never talked and once the blonde asked, Calum snapped at him they’re just stretch marks. Luke knew it was a lie, they were quite faded, but still scars. He could draw Calum’s tattoos blindfolded, but he didn’t know the meanings behind them. Luke was dying to know more about him, to know everything, good and bad, bad and worst. He was more than ready to take every single version of the truth, because at least at the beginning, what he felt for Calum was real and pure. But Calum never let his guard fall down. He could be drunk, he could he high, he always watched his mouth carefully. 

The dark boy shifting on the bed brought Luke back to the reality. The fluffy blanket slipped down his body and Luke moved closer to tug him back in gently. He sighed. He knew he needed to get out. He needed to be gone before the feelings will be back, together with the love and care. He shook his head. He will not let this happen. At least not right now, because he definitely wasn’t ready for another round of this toxic relationship. He was just puting his life back together and Calum would tear him into pieces, like he always did. 

Luke forced himself to get up from the bed, searching for his clothes in the mess on the floor, getting dressed swiftly. He wanted nothing else but stay, watching Calum sleeping and being the first thing he’d see after waking up. But it was not an option. He would fall for him again even harded than before and Calum would completely ruin him this time. He picked up his things along with his remaining dignity, leaving the room quietly. This was actually harder than he thought it would be, which only pissed Luke off, because how could he possibly care this much for someone who made his life a total hell? That didn’t make any sense. 

 

Luke took a bath, because he was pretty sore from last night, since words like „gentle“ or „slow“ were not a part of Calum’s dictionary. He hissed when the warm water touched his abused butt, but the pain became less intense afterwards. He put on a pair sweatpants, because just the thought of skintight jeans squeezing his bum, caused goosebumbs all over his body. When he was emptying the back pockets of his jeans, he found a spare key card to Michael’s room. The older boy gave him one upon their check-in, just in case he felt lonely or just sad and not comfortable. Michael didn’t want them to share the room, but made sure Luke could come in anytime. And the blue eyed boy really felt like seeing Michael right now. He was still feeling a little quilty over last night, he also wasn’t thrilled about how desperate he must have looked. All excited and needy for Calum, eyes full of adoration and head full of hopes. Fuck, Michael must be thinking he’s completely dumb and the weakest person on this planet. Luke wouldn’t be surprised if the older boy told him he deserved all the shits, because he never fucking learned his lessons. Which to be honest, would be the truth.

 

Michael was still sleeping when the blue eyed boy sneaked into his room. He was only wearing his black boxers, blankets completely off his body, legs slightly spread. Luke bit his lip. Maybe getting into Michael’s room uninvited wasn’t a good idea at all, because this side of Michael definitely wasn’t the one Luke wanted to see. His boxers were tight and the outline of his cock was more than obvious, he was probably a little hard as well. 

Luke concluded he should probably leave to avoid the awkward moment, but he tripped over Michael’s suitcase on his way to the door, which caused hell of a noise in the silence of the room. The older boy shifted on the bed and Luke already knew it was too late to get out. Michael groaned, staring at Luke with sleepy, surprised eyes. 

„What the hell are you doing here?“. 

„Um…wanted to see you? You gave me your key card“. 

Luke pointed at the card in his other hand, holding it in Michael’s direction as a proof. 

The older boy sighed, throwing a blanket over his expossed body. 

„Yeah, for a case of an emergency! Not for stalking me in my sleep you creep“. 

Luke smiled. He knew Michael was joking already, which encouraged him to climb on his bed to the mess of sheets. They stared at each other for a while before Luke spoke up.

„Are you mad at me?“. 

„For what?“. 

„For last night“. 

„You mean for the fact you happily ended up in Cal’s bed after you swore you won’t let him or Ash anywhere near you for a long time? Nope, it’s your personal life Luke, you can do whatever you want“. 

„Michael…it wasn’t like that“. 

The older boy raised his eyebrow. 

„Oh really? You didn’t get fucked then?“. 

Luke lowered his eyes, not bothering with and answer. 

„Of course you did. I’m not mad Luke, I can’t command you who you can sleep with or not, but I just don’t understand. You’re walking around in a circle, always complaining about that, about how hurt you are, but when I’m trying to get you out of it, you don’t even want that. I mean…if you want to change your life, you have to start doing things differently“. 

Luke threw his head back, pressing it against the headboard. 

„This was different Michael, I swear it was“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„How?“. 

„It was just sex. I didn’t get attached, I left before he woke up, it didn’t change anything. I just wanted to…fuck I guess? I’m sorry if this it T.M.I.“. 

Michael chuckled. 

„Well, maybe next time you’re horny as fuck, you shouldn’t run to someone who basically ruined your life“. 

„Oh, I forgot I have like a wide selection of people who could get me off when I need to. Only you and Calum are still talking to me really“. 

Michael bit his lip way too hard. He wanted to say something but he knew better than that. Slipping these things out of his mouth would make everything milion times more complicated. He nodded. 

„At least, you should be less obvious“. 

„What do you mean?“. 

„I knew exactly when you were leaving the bar with Cal, even though I wasn’t there anymore. People have eyes Luke. You’re mad at them because they’re bitching about you, but still making out with Calum right in front of all of them, a one fucking week after things got screwed with Ashton. That’s not exactly normal. When you were leaving, holding each other’s hands, people knew what you were about to do. You can’t be really surprised there are rumors“. 

Luke sighed. Michael was right and Luke was pissed because Michael was always fucking right. He was down to earth and realistic. 

It was tearing Michael apart, seeing how sad the blonde suddenly got. He rubbed his arm. 

„Look at me. It’s alright okay? We’re alright. I’m not mad at you and I don’t care about what people say about you. You just need to sort your life out a little more strictly. I don’t want to see you hurt Luke, so I strongly believe you really didn’t get attached last night“. 

„I didn’t“. 

Luke replied quietly. 

„You’re sleepy?“. 

„A little. Didn’t sleep much“. 

The older boy wanted to hug him so badly, because Luke was all soft and sleepy, but he rather got up. Luke’s pupils went wide. 

„Where are you going?“. 

„I’ll go get the coffee, you stay here and sleep, if you want“. 

„Would you stay with me for a while?“. 

Michael wanted to scream inside, because Luke definitely wasn’t making things for him any easier. He gave up and nodded, but at least put on some random shorts and a t-shirt. Laying next to the blonde in his underwear seemed to be way too intimate. 

Luke was happy. He wrapped himself into the blankets, feeling Michael gently stroking his back until he fell asleep.

 

***As you can already tell, there were quite dark times in Calum's past. His whole character has been affected by it and we are going to reveal it all, step by step. Calum is not just a bad, rough person, he's way more complicated than that, which is making him insteresting for Luke and for other people as well. He needs help, he just doesn't want to admit that, because he's ashamed and he doesn't want anyone to know. 

There was quite a discussion in the comments, when I posted the last chapter. Luke lightly dominated Calum and I want you to tell me your opinion. How do you feel about that? About Luke, not being that submissive anymore. He's grown up and I personally think he looks manly, probably even more manly than Calum. i already have a plan in my head, but I don't wanna share it yet. 

Michael is trying his best to be just a good friend for Luke, because that's what Luke needs right now. He's getting attached to him, but he puts Luke's happiness first and doesn't want to mess with his head. He's waiting for his feelings to fade away eventually.


	34. Chapter 34

Calum opened his eyes as he realised an empty space next to him. He slightly lifted on his elbows, looking around the room sleepily. Luke was gone and he would lie if he said he wasn’t surprised. Luke usually stayed in his bed literally until he was kicked out of it, always demanding cuddles and ton of affection, like a little velvet puppy. Calum didn’t expect anything less from him, so this current change was quite a shock for the dark boy. 

He insidiously enjoyed when he pushed Luke’s needy smooth warm body away from him in these mornings, watched him begging for his attention, almost pleading to get Calum off, just to satisfy him, just to make Calum to want him. He usually let the younger boy boosting his ego for at least fifteen minutes, before he finally used him really and truly. Sometimes, he just watched Luke willingly sucking his cock until he cum down his throat, keeping his head down firmly, making him swallow every damn drop, and sometimes, he got way too horny for this and fucked him lazily from behind with no prep. Calum wasn’t the type for a long prep, foreplay and using too much lube. He knew he was leaving Luke sore and now and then even injured, but he simply didn’t care. It was natural for him to fuck whenever he wanted, not bothering about how it actually felt for the other person. 

He was selfish, he was cruel and he knew it. He wasn’t like that before. He used to be a ball of sunshine, he used to make all the people around him smile, he used to be happy and kind and peaceful. But life learned him one thing – if you’re not a bitch, they’ll make you their bitch. And that was something he was scared of the most. 

The dark boy shifted on the bed, pulling the blanket off his body. He gasped as his erection was freed, hard cock flat against his toned stomach. He reached down, spreading the perly precum all over the sensitive head and the rest of his lenght. Fuck, he woke up so incredibly horny this morning, he even regretted Luke’s absence this time. Because Luke would definitely get him rid off this painful boner. He stroked his cock for few times and his body immidiately responded, making him arch his back and fuck into his palm much harder. He whined quietly, getting his hand all wet and sticky from all the precum leaking out of the tip. Shit, he actually wished Luke was there to gag on in, licking it happily like an ice cream, swallowing his precum thankfully. Luke was absolutely unexperienced little boy when he met him, but he was learning fast and Calum showed him all the good things. After his music, sex was the second most important thing in his life and all he ever wanted from Luke was to be good at it. He turned the sweet little childish virgin into his own personal slut, took his virginity and taught him how to take a cock properly. Luke was the most impressible person he’s ever met in his life. It was so easy to throwing him around, treating him like a useless piece of nothing, because no matter what, he always obeyed. Which was all Calum needed, because he definitely wasn’t ready to obey to anyone. 

He massaged his balls a little bit, feeling them tightened under the touch. Calum took a deep breath, index finger ghosting around his entrance. He dipped the finger in the puddle of precum on his abs earlier, to make it all easier. He whined, just about to push in, when the flashbacks hit him like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes, trying to fight them, but they were still there. 

 

He could feel the two cold pairs of hands on his body. Holding his wrists so tightly, they almost stopped the blood circulation, causing deep purple fingerprints on his skin. He could hear himself screaming, but less than a second later, there came a hit that almost made him blackout. His lip was torn, blood running down his trembling chin and another bruise succesfully forming right on top of his left cheekbone. Suddenly, there was a hand over his mouth and a filthy voice promising another hit if he won’t stay quiet. His eyes were wide opened, cheeks heated and wet from the tears streaming down his desperate face. His flannel shirt was torn and ripped off his body, he wanted to scream again, but his voice was muffled by the strong hand. He tried to shake the needy dirty hands off of him, but out of nowhere, there was a hand clenching around his neck, choking him until he couldn’t even breathe anymore. He was told to stay still, if he wanted to be able to catch his breath again. So he did. He had no choice. He stayed still and he stayed quiet. The hand covering his mouth dissapeared, leaving a mess of blood and saliva all over his tears stained face. He didn’t have time to think about it, because he felf cold rough fingers undoing his jeans. 

„Please don’t“. 

Was all he mananged to whisper between sobs. But they were just laughing. And the fucking wicked laugh has been haunting him in his dreams since then.

 

He was brought back to the reality by vibrations of his phone. He declined the call and sighed loudly. It’s been few years now, but the memories were still living in his head. He looked down at his cock, completely soft right now. Everytime he tried to put even a single finger closer to his butt, this happenned. These flashbacks made him wish he could wake up with amnesia one day. 

 

Luke put on one of Michael’s hoodies lying messily on the floor, because this place was freaking chilly. He was sleeping for less than two hours, waking up to find out Michael was no longer in the room. The blonde decided to leave then as well, almost bumping into Ashton in the hall. The drummer was on his way from the gym, all sweaty and worn out after an intensive work out. Luke shivered. It was actually the first time since the massive argument, they’ve met face to face, all alone. The younger boy had no idea what to say, he wasn’t prepared for the confrontation, just awkwardly fidgeting on the spot. The older boy came closer to him and there was really no way back. 

„Uhm, hey“. 

Luke said doubtfully. 

„Wow. I see I can’t definitely keep up with you“. 

The blue eyed boy raised his eyebrow. 

„What?“. 

„You know, last night pretty hardcore making out session with Cal, now sneaking out of Michael’s bedroom. You definitely have some stamnia“. 

Ashton spat, giving Luke a sharp look. 

„I am not sneaking out Ash, I normally walked out and Michael’s not even there, just for the record“. 

„You know what Luke? I don’t even care. You apparently can’t keep your legs closed, so that’s not my concern anymore. You only could have kindly informed me about your new relationship status, because last time I checked, it was me you’ve been dating“. 

„Last time I checked, you were the one who kicked me out in the middle of the night and left me on the hotel hall floor“. 

„As I already texted you couple of times, I’m sorry for that. I’m fully aware it was probably too much, but I had a reason for that Luke. You’ve been fucking cheating on me!“. 

Luke sighed. 

„You never listen Ashton, don’t you? I told you a thousand times, the stupid video was made before we even got together. You don’t seriously get it? Cal was just messing around to make us split, which actually happenned eventually. And you don’t even listen to Michael, who made pretty clear we’re just friends. I’ve been completely fucked up, he’s helping me out and believe it or not, he doesn’t want anything in return. But you are apparently convinced that I’m nothing but a whore, so I don’t really understand why you’ve been wasting your time with me“. 

Ashton shook his head. 

„I cared for you Luke, I swear I did. But all the things with Calum…your history, your connection from the past…it was still there“. 

„What the hell did you expect Ashton? You dragged me out of my first ever relationship, which was an absolute madness and didn’t give me any time to adjust. You can’t just snap your fingers and make me forget everything I’ve been through. Yes, he was my first, and I’m sorry if that bothers you, but there’s nothing I can do about it. If you want a virgin, you’ll have to wait in front of a fucking elementary school or I don’t know“. 

„It’s not about you not being a virgin“. 

Luke rolled his eyes. 

„Yeah. So that’s all about Calum fucking me first. Everything needs time Ash, but you didn’t give me any. I didn’t fit into your „perfect boyfriend box“, so you rather got rid off me instead of risking me to ruin your image or something“. 

„It’s not like that Luke, listen to me….“. 

„No, you listen to me, please, for a second. I was my fault as well. I wasn’t ready for another relationship and I should have told you. But I was into you and I wanted to try it. It was bad timing Ashton, we both made mistakes. And I’m not talking about the damn video, because I already told you the story behind it and I’m sick of defending myself for something I’ve never done“. 

The drummer took a deep breath, not in the mood for long and deep fights. 

„So what now? What us? What do you want? I’m confused Luke, I don’t understand your behavior at all“. 

„I’m confused too Ash and I honestly don’t know what I want. All I know is, that I can’t be in a serious relationship right now. With you, with anyone else. And it’s not about the sex, you’ve been giving me plenty of sex, great sex, that’s not even a topic and you know that. I need to be on my own for a while. And please, don’t give Michael a hard time for being close to be, because he’s the last person who deserves that“. 

Ashton lowered his eyes, looking for the words to say. 

„Thank you for being honest Luke. You’re right, it wasn’t probably the right timing for us, even though I was hoping we could work it out. You’ll get the space you need. If you’ll find your way back to me, great, if not, that was not meant to be“. 

The younger boy nodded.

“So…are we now like…friends?“. 

God, this was probably the most cliche sentence ever. 

Ashton shrugged. 

„I don’t really know if I can be a friend to you, but, I will try. At least I’ll back off and let you do your things“. 

 

The whole conversation was uncomfortable and unpleasant, but Luke felt such a relief. Like one of the weights fell off his shoulders. Well, he’ll have to deal with so much more than that.

 

*** So, we've just revealed a one little piece from Calum's past and you can probably already tell what happenned. His memories are haunting him and preventing him from having a healthy relationship. Or at least healthy and "normal" sexual relationship. He sort of punishes people for what happenned to him, even though these ones have absolutely no idea and nothing to do with it. He built this wall around him, scared to let anyone close to him. His behavior is a preventive protection, which is not an excuse, just a sign he needs help desperately. Calum thought the time will fix it, thought he will forget, but there are things he can't deal with just on his own. 

I felt pretty bad for Ashton, because his and Luke's "relationship" just faded away, with not real explanation. They definitely needed to clear the air, because the tension would be too much. Ashton is very mature, so it's easier to have a serious conversation with him, because he can see the bigger picture, he has experiences and he can understand. Sometimes, he's hot headed as well, but usually, he can tell when it's the time for him to step away. He cares for Luke, but he also wants him to change. Luke's character is currently too young, too confused and too all over the place for him. He needs someone stable, more mature. But I am not saying this is over for Lashton, I let the door opened, you know, this story is full of twists :-) By the way, Luke is getting a little more confident and he's able to say his opinion loud. 

Hope you enjoyed. I'm planning some Christmas chapters, because I love Christmas the most. Our little 5SOS family together :-)


	35. Chapter 35

Calum apparently got into one of his dangerous, dark moods, which usually meant a heavy tension in the whole team. The timing definitely wasn’t the best, because they were currently heading to LA, lots of public appearences coming up, including the Jingle Ball show. The tan boy basically closed himself up to everyone, avoiding every single question during the interviews, staying absolutely quiet in all of the teasers and videos. He was physically there, but Michael and Ashton had to cheer up everything twice as much, too scared the fans will notice Calum’s distance and reluctance to everything. He wasn’t agressive or explosive, he was just completely numb, looking all bored and annoyed. It took them about 20 shots to make a 10 seconds long „Thank you“ instagram video, because the dark boy always looked like he was about to die any minute. 

„Fuck, this is so shit“. 

Michael sighed, playing the poor video over and over again. The camera man shrugged. 

„Trust me, that’s the best we got“. 

The red haired boy turned his attention to Calum, sitting indifferently on the couch with a phone in his hands. 

„Could you at least fucking pretend you’re enjoying this for like 10 damn seconds? The people who’ll watch it are paying your fucking bills, in case you didn’t notice“. 

Calum didn’t even look at Michael, just raised his middle finger in his direction. The younger boy was about to say something very spicy, when he felt Ashton’s hand on his shoulder. 

„Let him. There’s nothing you can do about it anyway“. 

Michael nodded. The drummer was right, trying to deal with Calum in this state was totally pointless, he was like a rock. Ashton hasn’t known him nearly as long as Michael has, but he manged to find out pretty soon, that the best option was just to leave him alone. No pushing, no trying, no arguing. When Calum didn’t want to talk or do something, he simply didn’t do it. Which was a little bit unfortunate, since he was the official leader of the band. 

„Let’s go get the coffee“.

Ashton suggested, because he could see how pissed Michael was at the older boy and he wanted to clear the air in the room. 

„Fine. Coming with us Luke?“. 

The blonde who was sitting in the back of the studio just shook his head. 

„Already had three today, I’m good now“. 

When the door closed behind the boys, Luke hesitatingly stood up and tapped Calum’s thigh. 

„You’re okay?“. 

The dark boy raised his eyes from the phone, clearly annoyed. 

„Oh, like you actually care“. 

Luke’s pupils went wide. 

„Of course I do, why are you saying that?“. 

Calum finally threw his phone away, staring at the blonde above him properly right now. 

„Interesting. What a gesture of care, leaving me after a night spent together before the sun was up“. 

„Are you serious?“. 

„Forget about that“. 

„Calum, what the hell? I couldn’t even count how many times you kicked me out of your bed, just because you were „not in the mood for me anymore“ and I never said a fucking word. I only wanted to avoid the exact moment, that’s all“. 

Calum smirked. 

„Bullshit. You were just scared little boy because you know you’d fall for me again if you stayed. You know that the morning sex is always more emotinal. And you’d definitely get one this morning“. 

Luke crossed his arms on his chest. 

„You think you’re fucking irresistible, don’t you? That all the people are at your feet, willingly waiting for anything you’ll give them. Well, I don’t deny I used to be the same, but not quite anymore Cal. It was just a fuck okay? A good fuck. You got your orgasm, I got mine, that’s it“. 

The older boy gasped. 

„What the fuck happenned to you?“. 

Luke shrugged. Usually, at this point he would be crawling at Calum’s feet just from the dangerous tone of his voice, but for some strange reason, he wasn’t afraid this time. He had no idea where all the fear has gone or how he could even find all this strenght in him, but to his own shock, it was all really happenning. 

„Come on Cal, you’ve been doing this to me the whole time, using my body to get yourself off. I used your scenario just once and you’re already freaking out about it“. 

Suddenly, Calum was on his feet, fisting Luke’s hair so harshly, he almost sent the younger boy down on the floor.

„I don’t fucking appreciate this attitude Luke. Maybe Ash and Michael are head over heels for you, boosting your confidence to the max, but I’m fucking not. There’s a line of thousands little bitches like you in every single city, waiting for me to give a fuck. You should be fucking honored I still put my hands on your filthy body“. 

„Don’t fucking talk to me like that“. 

The blonde hissed but Calum only tugged his hair even harder. 

„I’m the one in charge, I’m the one who’s gonna use YOUR body, not vice versa. Boss me around like this one more time and I swear I’ll wreck you so much you won’t be able to even stand up. Have I made myself clear? Have a made myself fucking clear?“. 

The younger boy managed to get a small „yes“ from himself, before his legs finally bent and he was forced onto his knees. 

„What the fuck is going on here?“. 

Michael snapped from the door, where he was standing next to Ashton, steaming cups in their hands. The red haired boy placed his own swiftly on the table, rushing to Luke. 

„Let fucking go of him, are you mental?“. 

The dark boy eventually let the blonde hair go, smirking wickedly while leaving the room. 

„Just showing Luke where his place exactly is“. 

„What the fuck was that?“. 

Michael asked, helping the blonde from the ground. Luke sighed, rubbing his aching skull carefully. 

„It’s okay. It was…nothing“. 

„Luke…“. 

„Seriously Michael, it’s fine, nothing really happenned“. 

 

In the evening, Calum was nowhere to be seen. The moment the work was done, he locked himself in his room and the only proof of his existence was a sound of a quitar coming from his suite. It was some sad balad no one really knew, he was probably just working on a new song. Ashton decided to stay at the hotel as well, hitting the gym and ordering a room service right after. He was too exhausted and he couldn’t be bothered to go anywhere. Michael and Luke on the other hand, chose to get out of the hotel for a while. They went to a small, uninteresting restaurant, which was everything but fancy. 

Luke loved places like this, no one really cared there’s a member of a famous band sitting right next to them, they could wear ripped jeans and t-shirts full of holes and the staff didn’t give them the scornful look. Luke was basically in heaven. They ordered large pizzas, french fries with cheese and chilly and two kinds of desserts for both of them and the younger boy was absolutely enjoying the unformal atmosphere. 

„You eat like a little elephant“. 

Michael shook his head, watching Luke stuffing his mouth constantly. The blonde lowered his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed. 

„I’m sorry. I just…I really like food. I know it’s bad“. 

Michael chuckled. 

„What? No, why would it be bad? It’s actually great you’ve got this apetite, I hate when I hang out with girls who are counting calories of a ceasar salad, it’s so fucking annoying“. 

Luke smiled shyly. 

„This wine is so good, what is it?“. 

That made the older boy laugh again. 

„I’m so down for a date with you, it’d be so cheap! Pizza and a shitty 8 bucks wine and you’re fucking happy“. 

The blonde pouted, feeling a little offended. 

„I like sweet wine“. 

„You’re gonna get so drunk from it, these sweet ones are the most treacherous ones“. 

Luke shrugged, emtpying his glass once again. After two hours and two more bottles of wine, the blue eyed boy was already lightheaded. He was laughing and giggling at the most stupid jokes, almost knocking the glasses over every five minutes. 

„Alright party boy, time to get you to bed“. 

Michael announced while paying the bill. 

„I don’t wanna sleep!“. 

The older boy ignored Luke’s complaining, pulling him up from the chair uncompromisingly. 

 

This time, Michael actually allowed Luke to share a room with him. First, the hotel was fully booked and second, there were two queen beds, which meant they didn’t have to share the bed as well. The cool night air helped Luke to get a little bit sober, so they got into the room with no more troubles and almost in silence. Michael got out of the shower, just to find Luke sprawled on his bed, fully clothed and with grabby hands. He cursed inside, because he honestly tought the younger one will be already sleeping, that was why he took his time in the bathroom. 

„Get off my bed dude“. 

He tapped Luke’s knee, which wasn’t really working at all. 

„Will you scratch my back a little? Just five minutes, I promise I’ll go sleep then“. 

Michael sighed. Luke and his fucking craving for affection. The boy loved to be touched, not in a sexual way, just to be touched. He wanted someone to scratch his back, to rub his hands, to pet his hair….anything that involved closeness. The red haired boy would love to do all of that, anytime, but he couldn’t take is as easy and innocently as Luke could. He was scared things might get out of hands if he get too close to him. 

„You’re not a child Luke, you don’t need someone to pet you to fall asleep“. 

„I know, but I really like it. Please Michael, just few minutes“. 

He gave up. What the hell he could do? He lay on the bed right behind the younger boy, completely defeated. He started scratching his back in silence, because he knew it would make him all calm and sleepy in no time. 

„Luke?“. 

„Hm?“. 

„What did really happen between you and Cal this afternoon?“. 

The blonde groaned, slightly annoyed at the topic.

„Calum was just…Calum. I refused to fall on my knees for him so he made me. No big deal, he was just messing around as usual“. 

„That’s not okay Luke, I mean…he can’t throw you around as he wants. He doesn’t own you, even though he’s sleeping with you or whatever“. 

„That was the problem actually. He expected me to be head over heels from the night we spent together and got pissed cause I wasn’t“. 

Michael kept rubbing the younger boy’s back gently, breathing heavily. Luke’s body arched and shivered under his touch and he could feel his messy dark blond hair brushing around his nose. He exhaled a lot louder than he should, but Luke didn’t seem to notice. He managed to speak up again, his voice huskier than before. 

„I’m proud of you. You know, for keeping your distance from him. It’s good for you“. 

At this point, Michael’s breath caught at his throat, because the blue eyed boy shifted on the bed, rubbing his butt straight against Michael’s crotch. It wasn’t on purpose, it just simply happenned. The older boy tried to escape the friction, but the bed wasn’t big enough and he was kinda trapped. He couldn’t focus on Luke’s voice anymore. 

„Thank you Michael, for everything. I mean, when I was down and everyone turned their backs on me, you were there to help me out, even though you absolutely didn’t have to. I was more or less a stranger to you, but you didn’t care and were there for me anyway. You know, I’ve heard so many times how people care about me and how much I mean to them, but where were they when I needed them the most? All of them too high on their pride. You’re such an amazing person Michael and I seriously don’t know how would I end up if you didn’t find me back there in London. I just want you to know that“. 

Michael gasped, from the little confession Luke just made and also from the fucking firm press of Luke’s ass on his groin. He was panicking, he was fucking panicking, because his cock was definitely affected by the pressure and shit, the younger boy just told him how much he values their friendship, he couldn’t get hard over him right now. 

„You should go to your bed Luke, it’s late“. 

„Mmm, few more minutes“. 

„Luke, I fucking mean it!“. 

Michael almost yelled deperately, because the stupid little boy was shifting on the bed every single minute and the red haired was absolutely loosing it, feeling his cock getting dangerously hard. 

„Michael what’s wrong?“. 

Luke turned his head to see the older boy’s face, moving even closer to him and that was it. Both of them froze, because Luke could clearly feel Michael’s erection and Michael knew it. The moment of silence took absolutely forever and the green eyed boy wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He didn’t move, he just stared into the big blue eyes, pupils wide. Luke finally broke the awkward moment. 

„Michael…“. 

He whispered into the dark and the older boy threw his head back. 

„Don’t say anything okay? Just move away for the god sake“. 

But the blonde stayed in the same position, probably too shocked to make a single move. 

„I’ll go then“. 

Michael snapped harshly, getting up from the damn bed clumsily. To his surprise, Luke grabbed his wrist gently, looking him straight in the eyes. 

„Is that what you really want?“.

 

***What do you guys think about the previous chapter? We revealed a bit from Calum's past and I am planning on make it more explicit, so I hope you don't mind. It's gonna be a little...cruel...and dark. But it will answer a lot of questions. I wanna hug Cal so bad :(

I quite like how domestic Luke and Michael are. I mean, it's kinda cute how they just hang out together and do casual things like normal people. I think it's extremely good for Luke, he'll calm down, get some stability and gain some confidence. I am so glad you like the confident/dominant side of Luke:)

I would like to make one thing clear. Michael is not craving Luke sexually. Well, at least not THAT much. Definitely not the way Calum and Ashton do. He really, really cares about him, he enjoys his presence and same as Luke, he values their friendship and puts it first. The other thing is, that Luke turns him on, as you could see...what do you think will happen next? :-)


	36. Chapter 36

Michael gasped, staring back at Luke in complete silence. The blonde was still sprawled across the bed, big blue eyes wide opened, dark blonde hair unruly and messy as usual. Michael could definitely tell that the childish aura didn’t surround the younger boy anymore, but it didn’t make him any less attractive. He was a bit different, the sweet, childlike look was gone but it was successfully replaced by „hot as hell“ look, which the older boy definitely couldn’t complain about. He used to be honestly quite disgusted by Calum’s and Ashton’s obsession with Luke’s schoolboy visage, because he just found gross the picture of them pounding into Luke, imagining the boy even younger than he actually was. It seemed a little perve to Michael, to cum from the fact they’re fucking someone barely legal. 

Luke squeezed his hand gently, reminding him his presence. 

„Michael, tell me. I won’t be mad, I swear“. 

The blonde breathed the words out, his innocent eyes never leaving the older boy’s face. Michael wanted to scream, because he couldn’t keep his cool at all. There was some sort of adoration in the way Luke was looking at him and the green eyed boy had to use literally all of his self control. Fuck, it would be so easy. Way too easy. He was absolutely sure that at this point, there was nothing Luke wouldn’t do for him. His eyes slid down, watching hesitatingly the hem of Michael’s basktetball shorts and primarily, the obvious outline of his clothed half-hard cock. 

The red haired boy hissed when he caught Luke staring. One quick movement and his fantasies would come true. He could just lower his shorts, let his erection spring free and place it in front of Luke’s cute little face. Michael was 100% the blonde would suck it without asking questions. He’d just take the cock, coat it with his saliva, lick on it and gag on it, then let Michael spurt his warm seed down his throat and swallow every single drop of it. Shit, the older boy’s cock twitched at the idea and he could clearly feel his dick is now fully and properly erected. He took a deep breath and shook his head. 

„No. No, I don’t want that“. 

The blue eyed boy blinked, apparently expecting a different answer. 

„But…you’re so hard“. 

Michael cursed inaudibly, because Luke wasn’t helping at all to make this whole situation less awkward. 

„You’ve been rubbing your ass against my crotch okay? It was just the friction, it would make everyone hard“. 

Michael knew how much of a bullshit this was and Luke knew it as well, but he had no clue what else to say to help himself out. Luke’s soft voice made him sure the younger boy didn’t buy any of it. 

„Michael, you deserve that“. 

The blonde gasped and reached up to catch the hem of the older boy’s shorts. His fingers brushed against the fabric but Micheal’s hand stopped him roughly. 

„None of that Luke, just stop. What the hell do you mean I deserve that“. 

Luke was clearly confused, the rejection probably got him off his track. 

„I don’t know…You’ve been always so good to me, kind, caring. I owe you so much Michael and I’d gladly give you somethng in return“. 

These words were for some reason like a cold shower for the red haired boy. He crashed on the bed next to blonde, cupping his cheeks. 

„Luke, you have to listen to me now. You don’t owe me anything. You don’t owe anyone anything, do you understand? Your body is not some object for genereal pleasure, for the fucks sake. How could you even think this way about yourself? People who truly care about you don’t ever expect anything in return, because seeing you happy is just perfectly enough. You’re not just a hot body made for sex, you’re worth so much more Luke and I wish you could see yourself the way I see you“. 

The younger boy smiled bitterly. 

„Well, I wish Calum could hear you right now, he made it very clear when he told me one time he sees me as two warm wet holes“. 

„Fuck Calum. We both know his thinking is completely wicked and out of this world. He has no moral values, no boundaries, you can’t take the things he said personal. Luke, please…I don’t want you to sleep with people just because you’re scared they won’t like you anymore if you won’t do that. Don’t let them use you. Do only what brings you pleasure, what you’re 100% sure you really want. Don’t humiliate yourself“. 

The blonde lowered his eyes and whispered quietly. 

„You don’t want me then?“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. Luke was most likely still a child at heart, because the only thing the picked up from the whole conversation was the rejection and absolutely didn’t get the main point. 

„That’s not the problem Luke and you know that. Fuck, I’m pretty sure that no one on this planet would ever say „no“ to you, girl or boy, doesn’t really matter. But I think this friendship thing we have has been working out great so far, so why to ruin it“. 

„It doesn’t have to change anything Michael, I wouldn’t get attached“. 

„I’m not talking about you“. 

The blonde finally shut up at the realization, that probably for the first time in his life, he’s not the one scared to fall in love. The older boy rubbed Luke’s hand gently, pressing a light kiss on his temple. 

„Let’s keep it this way, shall we? Let me be your friend, let me be the first person you’ll run to either you’re happy or sad. I didn’t say no bacause I don’t like you enough. I said no because I like you way too much and nothing worth me losing you“. 

„Will you still scratch my back before sleep and stuff?“. 

Luke said with hope in his voice. Michael chuckled, because he‘s just made a fucking confession and Luke’s biggest concern was who’s gonna scratch his back in the evenings. 

„Yeah, but you’ll have to control that booty of yours“. 

The blonde blushed, but the dark of the room covered his embarrassment generously. 

 

Calum was lying on his king size bed, all naked and hot, writhing on the white sheets. There was a thin layer of sweat, glistening on his tanned skin. He was moaning quietly, stroking his cock hard and fast, massaging his swollen balls with the other hand. He wanted to be alone tonight, just by himself, because he desperately needed to try something he’s been thinking about for a long, long time. He never got very far, the dark flashbacks from his past always stopped him before he could do anything, ruining every single chance to get over them. 

But tonight, he was resolved to fight them, to chase them away and break this invisible wall made of fucking stone. Here he was again, with the index finger ghosting around his entrance, brushing slightly over his tightly clenched hole. He definitely knew he was a top and nothing could really change that statement, but he‘s never even experimented with his body. His natural sexual development was cut at a very young age and his sexual life has been massively affected by that since then. 

Firstly, he couldn’t even imagine anything near his bum and only the idea usually almost made him vomit. But the years flew by and even though the memories were still there, they faded at least a little bit. He was just curious. Curious how would it feel. Everytime he had Luke on his hands, he could see the huge amount of pleasure he was giving him. Could it actually feel this good? He made Luke cum on everything. His fingers, his tongue, his cock. His own butt was some kind of forbidden territory but lately, he’s been wondering a lot how would it feel if he explore it. 

He could tell he was close by the familiar heat building up in his tummy, but he didn’t want to finish yet. His finger was shaking as he dipped it in the collected precum leaking from the angry red head of his cock, guiding it towards his entrance. The ring of muscles was so tight, he couldn’t understand Luke being able to take his whole lenght in. He closed his eyes, like he didn’t want to see what he was doing, because he felt like he was doing something dirty. He pressed the finger against his rim, pushing slowly. He gasped. The first finger slid in and there were surprisingly no flashbacks or any other interruptions. It encouraged the dark boy to gently work the finger in and out, spreading his legs obscenely to get a better access. 

He blushed when he imagined someone seeing him like that. How fucking nasty. It was a bit weird, but not uncomfortable and he actually got used to the finger quite easily. After less than five minutes, it was sliding in and out smoothly. He hesitated, but eventually let the second finger inside. He whined loudly. This stretch was definitely bigger and he could feel the burn, but he wanted to go further, he couldn’t stop right now. His slender fingers were exploring the unfamiliar area, getting deeper and deeper inside his body. Suddenly, his back arched and he moaned uncontrollably loud. He must have found his prostate and fuck, now he could understand Luke creaming himself so easily just from the stimulation. 

One single touch caused little firework inside Calum’s body and he was desperately fucking himself on his fingers in no time. No resistance anymore, his hole properly stretched around the two digits. His cock was leaking precum angrily, so he used his other hand to stroke it roughly, while his fingers were buried deep inside his ass. He was a moaning mess, writhing furiously on the sheets, tugging on his cock with so much force. He screamed out when he finally hit the little bundle of nerves again, finding the right angle and pressing onto it firmly. He couldn’t take it anymore, the stimulation of his prostate was way too intensive and sent him over the edge with a loud cry. He spilled his white thick seed all over his hand, some of it landed on his toned belly as well. 

When his senses calmed down a little bit, panic took over him completely. What has he just done? He swore to himself he will never let anything even close to his butt and now? He covered his eyes, breathing heavily. He felt guilty, dirty and scared. The same collection of feelings that hit him few years ago, when THAT THING happenned. For the first time after a long, very long time, he wished he wasn’t all alone. He wished Luke was here. He didn’t want sex, he just wanted someone to hold him. Someone, who cared. 

 

***I think the friendship of Luke and Michael is the sweetest thing. He's the type of a friend Luke needs right now, because Michael's moral values and opinions in general, are just right. He'll show him the way, pick up the broken pieces and put them back together. He's fully aware that sex would ruin their friendship and he knows they wouldn't look at each other the same way anymore. Selflessly, he wants to be there for Luke and see him happy again. I think their friendship is going to be really strong and deep, because Michael cares about him in the unconditional way. I hope you guys okay with "no Muke sex" for now.

It's probably about time for Luke to slightly dominate Calum! What do you think?

Calum seems to be ready to explore his body and try something new and he needs someone who can really trust to do it. I think we can call it quite a progress for Calum, missing just Luke's presence. At this point, he didn't even care about sex, he just wanted Luke to be by his side. He's not as strong and independent as he seems, he's actually pretty lonely and scared sometimes. But he's also scared to let people break down his walls and let them in. I can promise you Cake for sure :-)

Do you guys miss Lashton? There was a comment about it under the previous chapter and I'm curious, for the future.


	37. Chapter 37

Calum shifted fitfully under the sheets. The memories didn’t catch him wide awake today, but they have been haunting him in his sleep the whole night. They were still there. No matter how hard he tried to avoid them, to forget them, to chase them away, they were still living in the back of his head, waiting for their moment. The flashback crept into his dreams with a full force. 

He was told to stay still, but he just couldn’t. His body was like under electric shocks and the dark boy was shaking and writhing under two pairs of hands, which were trying to hold him down. A loud cry escaped his mouth, which earned him another hard slap across his face. His nose started beeding, ferric taste of blood on his torn swollen lips, mixed with sweat, tears and saliva. He desperately yelled in pain when the person on top of him took his bruised lower lip between his teeth and bit forcefully. Calum almost passed out from the unbearable pain and he truly wished he did. Another warm trickle of the dark red liquid was dripping down on his chin and he simply couldn’t take it anymore. He felt all of his strenght and energy escaping his body, leaving him absolutely numb. He had no chance. There were two men above him, older and much stronger than him and probably even one of them could keep him in place without problems. 

„You just can’t keep your filthy mouth shut, can you? Fucking whore“. 

One of the men said and spat on the younger boy’s face. 

„Don’t even have a cock in you and already crying like a little girl, what a pathetic bitch you are“. 

Calum didn’t dare to make a sound. He was just lying there, feeling his shirt being ripped off his body. They were holding him down so tightly it wasn’t possible to fight them. They were too strong. Too horny. Too agressive. He beg them when they undid his jeans, but they just laughed. It was all useless. There was no way out. They threw him around like a ragdoll, lifting his hips to pull down his pants completely. They spoke up again. 

„Holy shit, look at that ass“. 

The other one smirked. 

„Damn. Guess you’re not completely useless as I thought. At least you have a body of a slut made for fucking“. 

He lowered his head, whispering in Calum’s ear. 

„But nothing else. You’re good just for fucking“. 

Calum wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, because he never felt so humiliated and expossed in his entire life. He was there, completely naked under the hands of two men, who were about to mark him for the rest of his life and change everything forever. Their nails were digging into his wrists but his hands were already so sore and almost blue, he couldn’t really feel that anymore. He was pretty sure his left wrist was broken, but he was too shocked, that the adrenalin didn’t allow him to feel the full pain yet. They were touchng him. Their dirty hands were touching him all over his body and he could do nothing but stay still and let them do it. They were rubbing his hips, thighs and chest, twisting his nipples and moaning at the sight. They were getting impatient, palming their still clothed cocks, breathing heavily. 

Calum closed his eyes because he didn’t want to see anything. He wanted to die, that was his only wish. Suddenly, they flipped him onto his stomach and smacked his butt cheek harsly. Again, again and again. The younger boy stopped counting after 10 hits, because the pain was taking over him, his body completely loosened up, because he couldn’t hold himself together anymore. He heard the sound of zipper and he knew what was coming. There was a dry a finger forced into his tightly clenched hole, trying to stretch it out quickly and ruthlessly. The single finger alone caused him so much pain he couldn’t even imagine what was about to follow. He could hear the man spat into his palm, rubbing his cock swiftly, positioning himself at Calum’s small entrance. The younger boy was sure he blacked out for minute or two and when his senses came back to life, there was a person pounding into him from behind furiously. The thrusts were quick and deep and Calum knew he was bleeding, dark red drops dripping around the man’s cock on the dark boy’s thighs. The pain was indescribable, he felt like was torn in a half, it burnt and it hurt like a bitch. The other pair of hands released the grip, because the other man knew he didn’t have to hold him anymore. Calum was so weak and beated up, that there was no way he would fight back. He heard two voices talking filthy about how tight and how much of a whore he was, but he didn’t listen. 

The other one was jerking himself off, watching the scene in front of him clearly fascinated. The man behind him accelerated the pace and Calum knew he was probably very close. For the first time in his life, Calum was actually praying in his head. Praying for this to be over, for his his life to be over because he didn’t know how much more he would be able to handle. He heard a loud moan as the man released his load deep inside the younger boy, pulling out quickly, watching the mixture of blood and cum dripping out of Calum’s sore hole. The moment the other man took his place and lined himself up, Calum’s vision went black and knuckles white, as he was holding on the gym mattress for the dear life. These twenty minutes felt like hours. The longest hours of his life. Another load of seed spurt into him and his body was finally free. 

He way lying face down on the mattress, staining the leatherette with slowly drying blood from his nose and lips. There was saliva, snot and tears smudged all over his face and his whole body was covered with dark, deep bruises, purple marks in shape of fingerprints around his neck, as a unmistakable sign that he’s been choked. His but cheeks red and burning, thick trickles of blood and cum flowing from his abused entrance. He was completely wrecked. 

„Tell anyone about this and I swear to God you’re fucking dead“. 

One of them spat on their way out of the school gym. After that, they finally left the young boy crying in the dark quietly.

 

Calum woke up with loud cry, thick layer of cold sweat all over his body. He was shaking like crazy, clenching the sheets until his knuckles went completely white. These fucking nightmares have been following him for years now, forcing him to go through the hell over and over again. He stood up and rushed to his suitcase, searching between the clothes desperately, until he found what he was looking for. Tube of pills he stole from Ashton few months ago. The drummer was going through his short state of depression, which was pretty much just exhaustion, caused by 5 months of touring without a break. Ashton got these prescription pills, but never really used them, because he got better on his own. The tube was living in his suitcase for a while and when it suddenly dissapeared, the curly boy thought he just forgot it in some of the hotel rooms. Calum knew he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight without these, so he swallowed two small pills at once. 

 

Luke glanced at Michael with sleepy eyes. The red haired boy was still sleeping, looking all calm and peaceful. He loved watching people in their sleep, he didn’t know if it was some sort of a kink or something, but he was a bit obsessed with that. He used to do that to Calum which absolutely hated it and yelled at Luke everytime he caught him. On the other hand, Ashton absolutely adored it, because he found it all cute and loving. Michael usually called him a creep, but he didn’t really care and let Luke watch as he wanted. Like now. 

„You know stalking is a crime, don’t you?“. 

Michael murmured, not bothering to look at the younger boy. Luke bit his lip. He was a shit stalker. 

„Sue me“. 

He giggled and Micheal finally turned his attention to him. His green eyes were still tired, but also bright and in such a nice contrast with his pale skin and red hair. They were looking at each other from across their beds, but Luke couldn’t handle the sight very long. He lowered his blue eyes. 

„Sorry about last night by the way“. 

Michael smiled into the pillow softly. 

„Don’t apologize, we were…drunk and stuff“. 

The younger boy shook his head. 

„I wasn’t that drunk Michael. I know what I was doing and saying. And I meant that“. 

„I meant what I said too Luke. And I thought we made it clear last night, so no need to bring this up right now, what are you saying?“. 

The blonde nodded hesitatingly. 

„Guess you’re right“. 

The red haired boy got up from the messy bed, ruffling Luke’s hair playfully. 

„I’m always right pup, remember that“. 

Luke melted a little bit under the touch, pouting his lips and opening his eyes widely. 

„Scratch my back?“. 

The older boy rolled his eyes. 

„What? Seriously? You’re literally worse than my dog back at home. I’m pretty positive no pet on the planet needs as much attention as you do“. 

Luke pouted his lips. 

„Buy me a puppy to play with then and I’ll leave you alone“. 

The green eyed boy chuckled. 

„Puppy wants a puppy huh? That wouldn’t work“. 

„Well, then get there and scratch me“. 

„You’re such a demanding little terorist, like seriously. Already taking a mental note not to share a room with you ever again. It's so much work".

„Uhm, last time I checked, I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed scratching my back last night….“. 

Michael’s face turned the same color as his current hair in no time. He grabbed the nearest pillow, throwing in at Luke. 

„How long are you planning on holding this against me little fucker?“. 

Luke giggled from the sheets. 

„Like twenty years at least“. 

 

Michael was rubbing a towel through his hair when Luke took his place in the shower, suddenly heard the blonde’s phone on the bed vibrating. He couldn’t help but glanced at the banner. 

From: Calum. 

„Missed you last night babe. Wanna come over tonight?“ 

The red haired boy hissed. Luke borrowed him his phone couple days ago when his own went dead on their way to the hotel. He knew his password. Michael made sure the water in the bathroom was still running and took Luke’s phone in his hands hesitatingly. 

 

***Soooo....that's what happenned. I wasn't sure how to present it, so I basically just used Calum's flashback/dream again. There will be more of his story, I mean the backround, how the whole thing started and why. He will reveal the details soon, himself. He's secretly using antideprassants he stole from Ashton, which is one of the reasons his mood changes constantly. Sometimes he's calm, sometimes he's numb, sometimes he's oversensitive, sometimes he's agressive, sometimes he's in depression and frustrated. He didn't go through the terapy and the pills were not subscribed to him, so they are not ideal for his case. They help him but also they affect his behavior and his psyche is all over the place, because he uses them irregularly and in the wrong dosage. Calum's been through hell and he never told anyone, not a single person knows about the rape and he suffocates this secret in him. I know it's not exactly an excuse for him to treat Luke and other people like he does, but it's more understandable now. He's not able to open to anyone, to trust anyone. He never shows his feelings, because he's too scared someone could use it against him. He's obsessed with being the one in charge and he fears the most that someone could take a power over him. That's why he freaked out so much when Luke held him down for a second, even if it was completely innocent. It's going to be the hardest challenge for Calum to let someone actually dominate him. 

I'm looking forward to your comments because I'm so damn curious what you think!

And well, Michael and Luke's friendship is probably the sweetest thing ever. Michael said he's completely okay with Luke seeing Calum and stuff, but I guess it's not 100% truth. It actually bothers him, because he believes Calum is the worst influence for Luke and he doesn't really wanna see him hurt again. He knows the password of Luke's phone and it looks like he's ready to use it, because he thinks he's doing the best for Luke. What do you think he'll do?


	38. Chapter 38

Michael unlocked the phone, reading the short, simple message five for times before he put the thing back on Luke’s messed up bed. He shook his head. It wouldn’t be a solution. Even if he deleted the text or replied something rude in return, it wouldn’t help his case. Both Calum and Luke would find out eventually and Michael refused to lower himself on this level. He was ready to play fair and clean. No dark twisted games or webs of lies. He was ready to give Luke the freedom of choice, because that was something no one gave him before. The red haired boy wanted him to know how it feels like being loved unconditionaly, no force, no pressure. Michael was willing to give everything and expect nothing. 

The way Luke was hurting himself by running back to Calum all the time was like a living hell for Michael, but he was also fully aware there’s nothing he can do about it. He wasn’t sure Luke even realized that, but for the first time in his life, someone put him first. Someone swallowed his pride, needs and wishes, just to make Luke’s life happier, healtier and easier. And Michael hoped the younger boy will see that one day. 

 

Calum couldn’t even open his eyes for few minutes after he woke up. His head was spinning and he felt weak and lightheaded. He whined in pain, because the terrible headache took completely over, leaving him all numb and broken on the king size bed. He clenched the sheets desperately. Calum knew taking random pills was a fucking russian roulette, but he couldn’t help himself. Few hours of deep sleep without his demons fighting inside his mind felt way too good to resist. It happenned all the time. A while of peace replaced by pain or depression the next day. His body wasn’t reacting to the pills very well, but the dark boy was slightly becoming addicted, not knowing what will follow after he’s done with the whole tube. Him and his dark memories all alone again and he wasn’t sure he will be able to handle that. It was the last day before their break and christmas all around wasn’t helping his current state at all. 

He had to smile for himself, because actually, the first thing that popped up after mentioning Christmas, was Luke. The younger boy was a total sucker for Christmas, he used to talk about all the traditions he had with his family, even showed Calum some picutres of him and his brothers, running around the house wearing the ugly christmas jumpers. The dark boy laughed at him, called him a complete nerd, but he also liked the spark in Luke’s eyes while he was talking about these things. He always seemed so excited , looking like a one innocent, happy kid. Luke used to be so fucking innocent until he met Calum and the older boy could clearly see his eyes getting darker and darker with time. He didn’t steal only Luke’s innocence, he also stole his illusions, naivety, hopes and dreams of real love. He destroyed everything Luke believed in and he felt so fucking sorry for basically forcing him to grow up too fast. Luke deserved to be loved, to be cared of, to be treated well. He deserved all the nice dinners, stupid romantic comedies and holding hands. He deserved everything Calum never gave him. And through it all, Luke has always been there for him, no matter how hard he went on him and how many filthy things he sad. 

Calum sprawled across the bed, which suddenly felt way too huge and empty for just a one person. It was probably the hardest thing for him do admit, but for the second time in a row, he wished Luke was there not only for the night, but also for the morning. And that was something Calum hasn’t felt for a very, very long time. He didn’t know if the pills made him this damn oversensitive, or all the awkward christmas movies on the TV, but he couldn’t get rid of this feeling. He sent Luke a quick message, honestly hoping the younger boy will say yes, because he definitely needed to see him before their break.

The whole day has been pretty busy. The boys finished their last interview and couple of videos for fans, wishing them Merry CHristmas and Happy New Year, wearing these ugly 5SOS christmas jumpers, which Calum and Michael have been complaining about every two minutes. 

„I’m a fucking rockstar, this thing is seriously ruining my image“. 

Michael sighed, rolling up the sleeves to reveal his mixture of bracelets and tattooes at least. 

„Come on Mikey, even your hair’s festive as fuck“. 

Ashton teased, before they were finally done with all the shooting. 

The drummer hesitated, but stepped closer to Luke, second after Michael and Calum left the room to get a coffee and change. He handed hesitatingly the dark blue knitted sweater to the younger boy. 

„You wanna keep this one? I mean…I know how much you love these ugly christmas sweaters, so I thought, you know“. 

And out of nowhere, Luke looked like a 7 year old with big bright eyes. 

„Seriously? Could I?“. 

He reached for the clothing item, pulling in happily over his head. Ashton had to laugh, because the smile on Luke’s face was the most genuine thing he’s seen in a while. It honestly made it happy somehow as well. 

„Yeah, sure. Looks cute on you anyway“. 

„Thank you“. 

„No big deal“. 

„Are you really leaving tonight?“. 

The younger boy overheard Ashton was about to catch a flight to Sydney this evening already. The curly boy nodded. 

„Yeah. My siblings are having this school christmas pefromance tomorrow and I really, really want to be there. You know, I’m not able to see them more than a few days a year, so I want to make them sure I’m still their big brother, and I’m still here for them. Family comes first and I don’t really care about the final party tonight anyway“. 

Luke smiled. He loved the way Ashton was always talking about his little siblings, it was easy to see how he adored them and Luke found it absolutely sweet. 

„Do they know you’re coming?“. 

Ashton chuckled. 

„No, it’s going to be a surprise. Only my mom knows“. 

„They are going to be thrilled“. 

The drummer blushed. 

„Probably not as much as myself. I think we all need some proper family time right now. Take a step back, see things from different perspective“. 

Luke nodded. 

„Yeah. Yeah I think you’re right“. 

Ashton shuffled hesitatingly. 

„I am going straight to the airport from here, so I guess this is the bye for now. Merry Christmas to you and your family Luke, I’ll text you and stuff anyway, but, you know“. 

Luke’s hands wrapped around the older boy’s neck, pulling him into a hug. 

„Merry Christmas Ash. I’m sorry for…“. 

The drummer pressed a finger against the blonde’s lips. 

„Don’t. I’m sorry too, but none of that right now. Even though we’re a bit sentimental right now because of the holidays and so, I don’t wanna dig through this. Let’s put this behind okay? I’m not calling this „our thing“ off for good, but I think it needs more time and space than I expected. You need more time and space Luke. We’ll see how it goes“. 

„Okay“. 

The curly boy ruffled Luke’s hair with a small, swift kiss on his forehead. 

„See you in 2016“.

 

Luke sighed before he knocked on the door. Michael already left for the final party of this year with the crew, didn’t even ask Luke why he wanted to stay in. He most likely knew, but he seemed to be surprisingly okay with that. Calum opened the door, wearing only grey baggy sweatpants and a loose black tank top, stepping aside to make space for Luke to come in. The blonde boy lost his breath the very first second he walked into the room. There was a huge, boldly decorated christmas tree, shinning in the middle of the hotel room. He looked at Calum with question marks in his eyes. The older boy smirked. 

„I know how much of a nerd you are for Christmas. I also know I’ve been quite a dick sometimes, so I thought why not to make a one night special for you“. 

„Cal…you didn’t have to….“. 

„The hotel staff actually did it, so the credit’s for them“. 

„It’s so fucking beautiful“. 

Luke breathed out, finding a little hard to put a proper sentence together, because he was getting emotional. 

„It’s bigger than any christmas tree we’ve ever had at home“. 

Calum laughed, kissing Luke’s neck from behind. 

„Go hard or go home right?“. 

Luke finally managed to take his eyes away from the white and sliver decorated sensation. 

„I don’t get it. I’m usually lucky if you don’t kick me out of your bed before the morning light. And now this“. 

Calum shrugged. 

„I’m complicated, you know that. Don’t think it through too deeply, just wanted to make you happy tonight“. 

Luke smiled, placing a kiss o Calum’s bare shoulder. 

„I’m happy“. 

„We’re not done yet. There’s a bunch of dumb christmas dvds you like by the tv, so whatever you wanna watch, we will watch“. 

„You hate all of them“. 

Calum smirked. „I do. It’s a one night thing, don’t get used to it“. 

It was probably the best time Luke’s ever spent with Calum, because it felt absolutely calm and normal. They were watching movie from the bed, wrapped under the blankets, their bodies pressed against each other. The chirstmas tree lights and the tv were the only sources of light in the whole room, making it all nice and festive. They were kissing. They were kissing deeply and passionately, throwing the warm douvets aside. Calum moaned loudly wheh Luke’s tongue entered his mouth, tasting it slowly. He pulled Luke’s lower lip, playing with his piercing gently, before the kiss went deeper. The blonde threw his head aside, inviting the older boy to mark his pale skin for then next week. And Calum was more than eager to do that. He took the thin skin between his teeth and sucked hard, forcing a loud whine out of Luke. He repeated the same action over and over again, leaving a trail of angry purple hickeys on the blonde’s neck and collarbones. Shit, Luke had no idea how he’s going to explain these at home. But he didn’t give a shit right now, because Calum’s teeth felt so damn good, biting him, then comforting him with his tongue, licking the bruised area. 

The younger boy moaned and pulled Calum’s hair harder than he planned, making the dark boy hiss in surprise. 

„Fuck, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…“. 

Calum shook his head slowly. 

„No. It’s…okay. Do that again“. 

Luke raised his eyebrow. He didn’t know what got into Calum, who was usually freaking out after he squeezed his hand a bit stronger, but he was willing to obey. He entered his mouth again, pulling his hair roughly to expose his tanned neck. The younger boy moved a little bit, kissing the senstitive area furiously, feeling Calum’s body shaking under the touch. Luke’s eyes went wide. He seemed to like it. Luke could never imagine even slightly tighten his grip on Calum and now, the dominant boy was enjoying his hair being pulled. Calum looked into the blue eyes, breathing heavily. He looked all turned on but also serious and scared at the same time. Luke couldn’t read the message at all, until the dark boy finally spoke up, his voice cracking. 

„I want you to hold me down“.

 

***I really wanted to write a Christmas chapter, so there's one. It's more on the "romantic" side, no fights, no pain for once. I'm curious, do you like it when the scenes and more gentle and romantic time to time? I definitely enjoy writing the dark ones, but I could add something soft and nice as well sometimes. Calum is getting a little emotinal, which is also a side affect of the pills he took. He's been thinking about Luke a lot lately and his feelings are actually developing, even though he doesn't want to admit that to himself. He wants to keep his distance, but it's harder with time, he craves Luke's presence and he can't really help that. The pills he's taking are messing his mind even more and it's dangerous in genereal, taking random pills how he wants it. He should stop, or there will come some real disastear....

And well, the end of the chapter....I've wanted to put this thing into an action for a while, as you know. Calun is a bit overwhelmed with his current developing feelings for Luke and most likely, he wants to get over his terrible past. He already tried everything, but the wounds have never been healed completely. He trusts Luke and he believes if he could make this all for him nice and gentle, it might help Calum to get over his trauma. It would be too much for Calum to go all the way the first time, they're going to take is slow and see how it goes.

For those of you who worried about this - Luke is primarily sumbissive bottom, so the opposite way is going to be more like an experiment, not a permanent thing. 

Wish you all Merry Christmas!!


	39. Chapter 39

Luke moved back a little, watching the boy underneath him with wide blue eyes. Calum was clearly shaking, his chest raising and falling way too fast, heart beating like crazy. He took his eyes away from the younger boy, like he was almost ashamed for what he just asked for. Like it was something especially dirty and nasty. Luke took a deep breath and touched Calum’s face gently. This moment felt so strange and different, because for the very first time, Luke had the older boy under his hands. He’s never seen Calum like this and he couldn’t believe the picture in front of him. Calum’s always been the dominant one, powerful, cruel, strong, relentless and unmerciful. He could get Luke down, beat him, hurt him, punish him, like no one else and this whole new situation was completely unreal. 

The blonde sighed. Calum asked him to hold him down, which wasn’t necessarily that big of a deal, but Luke was fully aware, how much big of a deal it was for Calum. How fucking much it took him to say those words loud, to push his ego aside and make himself this vulnerable. 

„Look at me Cal“. 

Luke whispered quietly, waiting for the dark eyes to finaly meet his blue ones. The younger boy gasped, because there was something different in Calum’s chocolate eyes, which he couldn’t describe. It was something new, something he’s never seen before, but he couldn’t explain it. He put his both palms on Calum’s chest, feeling his heart racing under his warm fingers. 

„What do you want me to do?“. 

Luke obviously heard him, but he had to ask again, because he didn’t want to get the message wrong. He needed to be absolutely sure what was going on. The dark boy threw his head aside, to simply avoid the intense eye contact with Luke. The younger boy grabbed his chin harshly. 

„Don’t look away from me Cal, please, talk to me. There’s nothing to ashamed for, it’s only…me. And I care for you Cal, fuck, God knows how much I care for you and I’m willing to do anything to make you happy. You know that. You can trust me“. 

After Luke’s kind words, Calum finaly relaxed a little under the blonde’s hands. He slowly nodded. 

„Yeah. Yeah, I trust you. I just…I just wanted to try something. I’m curious how it would feel like, that's all". 

„Alright“. 

Luke whispered inaudibly and placed a swift kiss on Calum’s collar bone. The older boy caught his wrist firmly, looking straight into the blonde’s eyes. 

„I’m still a top, do you understand? This is just a try, nothing else“. 

The younger one just nodded, giving Calum no space for further conversation and kissed his lips hard. The older boy moaned, opening his mouth hesitatingly for Luke’s tongue to slide in. The dark boy reached up to wrap his hand around Luke’s neck, but the blonde took him by surprise and grabbed both of his wrists roughly, pinning the older boy to the mattress, holding his hands tightly above his head. Calum noticeably froze, breathing heavily. He writhed on the sheets to get rid of the grip, but Luke wasn’t the scared little boy anymore. He became a well built man, with wide shoulders and strong arms and to Calum’s shock, he had no problem to hold him down, even though the dark boy was trying to escape. Luke was kissing Calum’s jaw line gently, but not releasing his hands. 

„Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?“. 

The tattooed boy swallowed but shook his head in the end. 

„No. Go on“. 

Calum tried his best to focus on the good part. Luke’s lips on his neck, kissing him, sucking him, making him throw his head aside to make more space for new trail of fresh hickeys. He heard himself screaming when Luke sucked real hard and created a dark purple bruise on his collarbone. He jumped a little bit, but the blonde pushed his chest back down. 

„Stay still“. 

Calum tried to ignore the red light in his head. He’s been there before. They’ve told him to stay still, they’ve told him to be quiet. Luke tightened his grip, clenching Calum’s wrists with more and more force, as the lust was taking over him. He bucked his hips against the older boy’s crotch, seeking some friction desperately. He released one of Calum’s hand to pull his hair a bit, but the dark boy could still feel Luke’s whole weight on him, pressing him down on the bed. He couldn’t move. Luke was all over him and he couldn’t do anything from beneath him. 

He panicked, because he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

„Stop! Just stop!“. 

Luke immidiately backed off, but Calum was keep repeating the same thing over and over again, even though nobody was touching him anymore.

„Please, please, stop. Stop. Please“. 

He was like paralyzed, his body shaking uncontrollably. Luked wrapped his arms around him from behind, because it was the only way to keep him still, to make him calm. 

„Calum! Babe, shhh, calm down. Calm down. It’s okay, it’s just me, Luke!“. 

Out of nowhere, the older boy shook off his hands, jumped from the bed a basically ran to the bathroom wihout a word, without a single glance at Luke. He slammed the door and locked them carefully. He bent over the sink, because he felt like throwing up. Or crying. Or screaming. Or all of it. Calum presssed his forehead to the mirror, trying to calm his senses down as much as possible. He closed his eyes and reached for the hidden tube of pills, dumping four of them into his palm. Only two of them wouldn’t be enough for tonight, he had to take more to numb his spinning mind and racing heart. He would lie if he said he didn’t expect this to happen. He was honestly surprised he didn’t freak out even earlier, considering how super sensitive topic this was for him. Luke didn’t do anything wrong, because Luke never did anything fucking wrong. He was always there to bring stars down for Calum and the dark boy knew, if there was a chance to get over this trauma, Luke would be the one to help him through.

 

Michael threw few last pieces of clothing into his giant suitcase, crashing on the bed with a loud sigh. He clenched and old washed out hoodie, which wasn’t even black anymore, more like a dark grey, completely worn out. It was Luke’s favourite and Michael smiled dumbly for himself, thinking of how many times he caught the younger boy sleeping in it, wrapped under the sheets. 

Michael had the best time back at home, he couldn’t wish for better Christmas than these, surrounded by his family and friends, finaly had some chill and relax. He was laughing all the time, but the thought of Luke crept into his mind way too often for Michael’s taste. The red haired boy believed that the distance will solve the problem, that the time off will calm everything down, that he won’t even think of Luke once during the break. What a foolish wish. Actually, he was checking his phone like a stupid little fan girl, choking on the few pictures Luke sent him. Nothing special really, just some random photos of Luke and his family, their christmas tree, small firework they made at the backyeard for the new year’s celebration. The simple feeling he’s still connected with him somehow, made Michael’s life more peacefull. He would never admit that, but he’d probably go crazy if he didn’t hear from Luke the whole time. 

The upcoming tour was close and it was breaking Michael’s heart, seeing his mother getting more sad each day, but on the other hand, he was excited inside. For the music, for the new places, for the fun they’ll have, for Ashton, for his best friend Calum and especially, for Luke. Michael didn’t understand the younger boy’s ability to wrap people around his finger at all. He wasn’t that beautiful or that extraordinary, he was childish and naive sometimes, he was confused and distracted all the time, but there was something about him Michael couldn’t describe, but it always took his breath away. 

The red haired boy gasped desperately and removed his shorts, along with his underwear. He spread his legs slightly and palmed his half hard cock, pumping it slowly with eyes closed, until his whole lenght was fully erected. The tip was glistening with precum and Michael teased the sensitive head with his thumb, muffling his moans as much as he could, because his parents were sleeping in the bedroom just across the small hall. He was so fucking horny, he didn’t touch himself properly for a while and his cock was angry red with pulsing veins, leaking pearly drops of precum. Michael spread the creamy liquid all over his lenght, fucking his own hand furiously this time. He threw his head back and massaged his balls, which were noticeably fuller and they felt so damn heavy, Michael couldn’t possibly wait to release the accumulated seed. He pressed two of his fingers against his balls, jerking himself of hard and fast. Two more pumps and he finally let go, spilling the warm thick liquid all over his hand and stomach, Luke’s name escaping his lips.

 

Ashton took a sip of his beer and bit his lips. He was sitting on the porch of their family house, which was now all calm and quiet, because of the late hour. It must have been at least one in the morning, but the drummer didn’t feel like sleeping at all. He was going through the most mixed feelings of his life and he couldn’t even recognize himself anymore. Same as Michael, he believed this whole christmas break thing will heal his heart and take the heated emotions away, but the exact opposite was the truth. The days were amazing, Ashton made sure to be with his family every minute possible and he made for them really generous Christmas. But the nights, the nights were not okay. Basically and honestly, the curly haired boy went out every single night and got home completely wasted. He was clubbing, he was drinking, he was doing anything that could possibly make him forget about the blue eyed creature, which was haunting him in his sleep. The alcohol alone, didn’t really help.

So he fucked some girls. He didn’t even care about their names, age and even look that much. No emotions, no feelings, he was drunk, mad, rough and desperate. If he could turn back time, he’d rather stay at home, than this nonsense. It was needless, empty and Ashton felt so fucking ashamed for his behavior. The girls probably didn’t deserve to be treated like this as well, he punished them for his own mistakes, for the fact he wanted Luke to be on their place. Inmature, stupid. He stood up quietly and slowly entered the house. 

The tour was just about to start and the boys were not fine at all. For the one and the same reason. This tour is going to be interested….

 

***Hey loves! I am so sorry I kept you waiting this long, seriously. I just really needed a christmas break from everything and I hope you had an amazing Christmas and a New Year celebration. But I'm back on track now and I'm looking forward to writing new little pieces of this our little story. 

The boys are going on tour, which means - all of them together 24/7. And it's going to be really interesting, considering the fact, that Michael is even more fucked up for Luke than before and Ashton is kicking around him and doing stupid things, just to get Luke out of his head. There will be problems with Michael's unrequited feelings and with Ashton's newly found "sex, drugs and rock'n'roll" life style. 

Calum will need Luke more than ever, because the tube of his pills is not bottomless and he will have to find some new "medicine", to keep his mind numb and calm....This will definitely be a topic. 

Let's take this chapter as a "pilot" for the new ones in 2016. Of course if you have some wishes what you'd like to see in the story, definitely let me know in the comments.

I missed you so much!


	40. Chapter 40

Luke put his head in his hands and sighed quietly. He glanced at his phone for one more time before closing his eyes for a good minute. He was just a step away from going completely insane, because he didn’t hear from Calum the whole christmas break. Not a single word. Luke stopped trying to contact him after seventh message with no reply. He was just embarrassing himself, but he honestly didn’t care, that’s how wrecked he was for Calum. The blonde was slowly dying inside, because the truculent silence was the worst nightmare and it was eating him alive. He was so sad and mad at the same time. He got to see his family after such a long time and it was supposed to be happy holiday full of cheerful moments of joy and laugh. Instead of that, he was glued to his phone, nervous, grumpy and moody. Calum had an ability to fuck up everything, even though he wasn’t even there. 

But Luke couldn’t focus on anything else. He was physically here, having christmas dinner with his family, playing video games with his brothers, watching the new year’s firework at the backyard, but his mind was always with Calum. He sat at the table with his whole family, but the only thing he could think of was what Calum’s probably doing at the moment. Luke was actually scared. He was scared of his own feelings, because he was absolutely shocked by the intensity of it. He obviously knew his feelings for Calum were real, but he didn’t expect how fucking much he’d miss the boy. They were seeing each other every single day, and even when Calum wasn’t with him, Luke knew he was just couple hotel rooms away. The certainty he could run to the dark boy in the middle of the night soothed him, but now when he couldn’t, he was absolutely freaking out. 

Luke felt like one part of him was missing and he couldn’t keep his cool at all or at least sleep at night. The more his mother asked him if everything was okay, the more he knew nothing was okay at all. For like thousand times, Luke was about to send Calum a text message to go and fuck himself and his damn attitude, but it always ended up deleted. He wanted him, he wanted him so bad and he was so mad at himself for how dump and pathetic he was. Longing for a person who didn’t give a damn about him the whole fucking Christmas. 

Basically, only texting with Michael was keeping him alive somehow, because Michael was always so incredibly nice and sweet and Luke was pretty sure if he called him at 3AM and asked him to drive to his house to see him, Michael would do that without hesitation. Luke and Michael’s friendship actually developed a lot during the break and the boys became closer than the younger boy was ready to admit. 

 

The minutes were endless. Luke was sitting in the airport lounge with some members of the crew, waiting for the boys to arrive. The blonde was honestly waiting especially for one of them desperately. He was staring at the door and biting his nails, his heart just about to jump out of his chest. After half an hour, which took like forever, he was finaly there. Calum walked through the door, wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie, worn out black Converse and a beanie covering his newly short hair. His face looked numb, but he apparently froze even more when his eyes met Luke’s. The moment was like slow motion, because the younger boy didn’t really know what to expect after so many days of coldness, but Calum breathed out and it almost looked like he visibly melted down under the pressure of big blue eyes. He was planning on just to walk by Luke, saying a simple „hey“, but he couldn’t do it. 

He was walking fast towards the blonde and Luke already knew what was coming. He wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck and the older boy pulled him closer than he ever did before, didn’t even care about all the people from the team staring at them. 

„I missed you“. 

Calum whispered, voice clearly cracking. Luke breathed out into his hoodie and inhaled the familiar scent of the older boy’s cologne, mixed with the fabric softener his mum probably used on it. And suddenly, all the sadness was magically gone. He lost his anger and fear in Calum’s arms and he had to use literally all of his self control to hold back the tears. When they finaly let go of each other body, he couldn’t help but looked straight in the chocolate eyes. 

„Why didn’t you reply any of my texts and calls? I was so fucking worried Calum, you have no idea“. 

The reproachful tone crept into his voice and he didn’t even try to hide it. The older boy shook his head and nodded towards the crew all around the room. 

„Not there. Let’s talk once we get somewhere more private“. 

Luke was so eager to know every single reason for Calum’s strange behavior, but he also understood this wasn’t exactly the right time and place to analyze their relationship. 

„Just come sit down with me and have some drink okay“. 

Calum suggested, leading the blonde boy to the corner of the lounge. They didn’t really talk much, just basic stuff about Christmas and families. Luke was fully aware how foolish idea this was, but he reached for Calum’s hand and squeezed it. He couldn’t help himself, he just needed to have him physically as close as possible. The dark boy winced and looked and the blonde hesitatingly. And for the very first time, he let Luke hold his hand. For most of the people, this small gesture meant nothing, but for Luke, it meant a fucking world. 

 

Ashton was the second one who arrived, walking to the room just to see the perfect picture of Luke and Calum holding their hands, and of course, Luke staring at Calum with wide eyes full of pure adoration. His mood was long gone within seconds. He didn’t even say „hi“ to the youngest boy, walking obliviously past him, like he wasn’t even there. And after two gins with tonic, he had nothing better to do than flirting ostentatiously with a woman almost twice his age, who came to refill the open bar. 

„What the hell are you doing?“. 

Michael, who just arrived, chuckled heavily when the drummer finaly joined the group. The drummer raised his eyebrow. 

„What do you mean?“. 

„You just gave her your number!“. 

„So what? Chill out Michael, it’s just for fun, she could send me some hot pics when I get bored or something“. 

„What the fuck Ash? Since when you give your number to some random milfs?“. 

The drummer smirked. 

„Since I’ve fucked few of them during the break. And it was pretty good actually“. 

Ashton was already mad at himself for talking craps like that, which were not even that much of a truth, but the way Luke’s jaw dropped was the most satisfying thing ever. 

 

There was a many hours flight ahead of them and Luke’s heart rejoiced when Calum automatically took a seat next to him. They kept in silence for a while, the younger boy patiently waited for Calum to spoke up, because he already knew better than to push the dark boy into something. In the evening, when the board became noticeably more quiet, Calum finaly took a deep breath, turning his attention to the blonde. 

„I want you to know it wasn’t you alright? You did nothing wrong Luke, you did exactly what I asked you for, so I don’t want you to blame yourself for anything“. 

The younger one shook his head. 

„I don’t get it Cal. I mean….how could I possibly be cool about that? You basically ran to the bathroom, where you stayed for like forever. You didn’t tell me a word when you came back, you just turned the light off and told me to go to sleep. And after that, I didn’t hear from you the whole christmas break“. 

„I know“. 

„No you don’t Calum!“. 

Luke immidiately found out he raised his voice dangerously, because he earned a questioning glance from Michael sitting in front of them, who turned around with raised eyebrow. 

„You have no idea what I was going through. I was so fucking wrecked, checking my phone every five minutes, waiting for your call or message each day. You don’t know what was running through my head. I was worried about you. If you’re okay, what you’re doing, where you are, if you hate me, if you still care about me, if I fucked up, if you fucked up, if I’ll ever get a change to kiss you again. I’ve been through all of these stages and I seriously don’t wish something like that even to my worst enemy“. 

Calum sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then looking straight at Luke, rubbing his hand gently. 

„Of course I still care about you Luke. I always will, you know that“. 

The blonde breathed out desperately. 

„You don’t get it, do you? I don’t know any of your thoughts because you never tell me. I have no clue what’s on your mind, I can’t usually even tell if you love me or hate me. I can’t read you Calum, I can’t read you at all, so please, talk to me. I never want to experience this desperation and emptiness again, so next time you’ll need a break from me or something, just tell me. I beg you“. 

Luke could clearly tell Calum shivered a little at his honesty. 

„I’m sorry for that. I…I didn’t intend to ruin your holidays Luke, you have to believe me. I’m also sorry for freaking out the way I did, I know I overreacted, but this „thing“ is bigger of a deal for me than you could actually understand“. 

„Why? I mean, I know how important is for you to top all the time and stuff, but I don’t think I was too rough or eager, I was trying my best to keep it calm a nice“. 

Calum squezzed Luke’s hand tightly. 

„You did. You did great Luke, you don’t have to worry about that, the problem was me. It was all in my head“. 

The younger boy lost his voice for a second, because he was pretty positive Calum’s eyes were glisteting with tears. He cleared his throat. 

„Will you…will you tell why’s this topic so sensitive for you? Like, why’s this bigger than I could understand?“. 

The dark boy shrugged. 

„Let’s keep it this way for now okay“. 

The blonde nodded and let Calum put his head on his shoulder minute before the older boy closed his eyes.

 

Luke was woken up in the middle of the night by voices of Ashton and Michael in front of them. The boys were apparently trying to keep their vocals as quiet as possible, which was unfortunately too hard since the board was absolutely quiet and sleepy. 

„Are you fucking crazy Ash? Sit he fuck down, this is insane!“. 

Michael yelled silently at the drummer, who was slowly getting up from his seat. 

„Fuck off Mike, would you mind your own fucking business?“. 

„If you wanna see this nonsense splashed all over the newspaper tomorrow, fucking fine! I warned you“. 

„I don’t give a shit“. 

The curly boy finally left his place, heading to the toilet with a smirk on his face. Luke was watching the scene, not really getting it, until he noticed a long haired blonde girl sitting right across Ashton’s place, leaving her seat as well and walking the same direction as the drummer. Luke’s pupils went wide. He tapped Michael’s shoulder and asked quietly enough to not to wake Calum up. 

„What’s going on?“. 

The older boy shook his head, clearly still angry at Ashton. 

„He’s joining the mile high club. He’s known her for like an hour. He lost his fucking mind“.

 

***Seriously, how cute is Cake in this chapter. I usually like Calum being rough with Luke, verbally and physically too, but I felt it's time for them to slow down a little bit. Not to care only about sex and actually get to know each other. Calum is slowly getting used to the fact, that Luke is an important part of his life and he cares for him more than he wants to admit. As you can see, Calum's not fighting his feelings anymore, he's just letting everything go it's own way. But we know Calum and his mood and opinion can be changed within seconds. Do you guys like when Calum and Luke are nice to each other? Or do you prefer the "bad boy Calum" and "the victim Luke"?

Ashton is so, so fucked up! He's completely lost right now and he has basically no idea what to do with his life anymore. He wants Luke back so badly, but he's also mad he's all over Calum. He wants to hurt him and he wants to make him jealous. That's the reason he's flirting and sleeping with random girls and women, just to get Luke's attention and to get rid of his own frustration. And it's gonna get worse.....


	41. Chapter 41

Ashton slammed the door of the small toilet cabin and ran his fingers through his messy, sweaty curls. The foreign girl left the tiny space two minutes ago, begging the drummer to give her his phone number. The only answer she got, was to get the fuck out of here. When their quick, hasty sex was done, Ashton’s behavior changed drastically in matter of seconds. His voice became prickly and he looked completely annoyed just by the simple presence of the girl. His regrets caught him a minute after he reached his orgasm. What the hell has he just done? 

He normally wouldn’t look twice at the poor girl, who was staring at him like he was a fucking god or something. The pure adoration in her eyes made Ashton even more angry and he physically couldn’t wait to be as far from the stranger as possible. He tried to pretend he was disgusted by her, but he was only disgusted by himself. He smiled bitterly as he looked at his face in the small mirror. He splashed some water onto his heated cheeks, as it would help to wash away all the quilt.   
What was wrong with him? What was he trying to prove? He knew it, he knew it very well and even though it was absolutely ridiculous and unreal, he believed he’d make Luke jealous. He believed he’d wake some feelings up inside him, some old feelings he definitely had for Ashton before. 

He got back to his seat, ignoring the pissed look Michael gave him immidiately. He was supposed to feel better right? Yes, that was the plan. He turned his head around, seeing Calum peacefully sleeping, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. He also saw Luke, rubbing Calum’s arm gently, fixing his blanket a little bit, because the air on the board was quite cold. Ashton wanted to punch someone so badly. He just made an absolute fool of himself, got in fight with Michael, risked a huge media scandal and for what? For Luke, who didn’t give a single damn about him and his biggest concern was to control Calum’s sleep. He angrily put his headphones on and didn’t even try to get some sleep. His mind was running a milion miles an hour.

 

All the boys were sleeping, but the drummer gave up on getting some rest after hours of trying. Instead of that, he was asking for another drink every fifteen minutes, besically waiting for the moment the stewardess will refuse his order. After sixth glass of gin, he felt his headphones being pulled down onto his neck. He winced, looking for the source of distraction. Then he saw Michael, looking at him fixedly, but his face expression surprisingly soft. He wrenched the glass from Ashton’s hand, finishing the remaining liquid himself. The drummer reaised his eyebrow. 

„What the fuck are you doing Ash?“. 

„What do you think Michael, just trying to get over this fucking neverending flight“. 

The younger boy shook his head. 

„I don’t mean that. I mean, what’s wrong with you? We’ve just had a break, we’re just about to start a massive tour and you’re already so fucked up“. 

„I’m not fucked up“. 

„Oh yes you are. You’re giving your private number to complete strangers, you‘re fucking random girls, you’re drinking like there’s no tomorrow“. 

„You don’t understand“. 

The red haired boy laughed desperately. 

„You have no idea how much I understand Ash. I understand everything you’re feeling right now and believe me, I’m not proud of that. But you have to put yourself together and be a little more professional, because if you won’t, this whole thing is going to be a fucking disaster. We’re going on a tour Ashton, do you even realize that? You’re going to see him every single day. You’re going to see THEM TOGETHER every single day and there’s nothing you can do about that. So better get fucking use to it and focus on the good things in your life, because we’re fucking blessed to live a life like this, so don’t screw it up“. 

The drummer sighed, looking down at the hem of his shirt. 

„Why do you even think this is all about him?“. 

„Because I know it is“. 

„He’s never gonna love him right Michael“. 

The younger boy exhaled and shrugged. 

„It’s not up to you to decide what’s wrong or right for him. Let it go for now, it’s all you can do“. 

 

They finaly landed and the boys couldn’t be more thankful for staying on the solid ground. Their bodies were aching like crazy from too many hours of sitting and no movement and of course, their best friend jet lag was back in their lives. When they arrived to the hotel, it was actually evening, which was so damn weird, because they just spent a night on the plane. Time zones are definitely going to be their worst enemies. 

„Do you wanna share with me?“. 

Michael offered at ease, poiting at the room key card in his hand. The blonde boy hesitated. He didn’t even think about the rooming situation and now he fully realised, they didn’t talk with Calum about that either. He looked at the dark boy, who was currently on his phone, but clearly heard Michael’s suggestion. It took a moment of silence, until Calum eventually looked up. 

„Thought you’d share with me, but feel free to be with Michael if you want“. 

He shrugged, getting back to his phone immidiately. Luke would lie if he said he didn’t feel a bit hurt by Calum’s indifferent tone of his voice, but he decided to focus on the good part of the sentence. 

„I’ll stay with Cal, if you don’t mind“. 

„Sure, no problem. You know where to find me“. 

Michael murmed, heading swiftly to the elevator. Fuck, how pathetic he was! Of course, how could he ever compete with Calum? He’s had Luke wrapped around his finger since day one and the youngest boy was apparently ready to lick his feet anytime a day. Michael crashed onto the bed and smirked bitterly. It would be actually great if he took his own advise he gave to Ashton during their little plane talk today. It was pretty easy to tell him to let Luke go. But he couldn’t fucking do it himself. 

 

Luke went straight to the shower, since Calum decided to call his mum first. He was all sticky and grubby from the plane and a proper shower always made him feel like a brand new person. He let the hot streams of water hitting his pale body and the blonde was trying to stop himself from thinking too much. He’s been through many stages of feelings the last few days and he didn’t want to get too excited. He’s been there with Calum. He was fully aware the pink paradise could turn into a burning hell in matter of seconds. He told himself not to get attached this time, to take eveything easy, but it was so freaking hard. One look in Calum’s eyes and all of his resolutions got lost in the color of dark chocolate. 

Luke was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize another person stepping into the shower, right behind him. He jumped a little bit, when he felt a hot breath on his neck. 

„You missed me baby?“. 

And of fucking course, he did. He threw his head back, let it rest on Calum’s shoulder, exposing him his porcelain neck. 

„Mmm, haven’t seen your neck this clear for ages. All the hickeys are healed. No one touched during the break, right?“. 

The older boy whispered, touching the blonde’s pale neck with his fingertips. 

„No. Of course not“. 

Luke gasped, already breathing heavily. 

„I don’t mean only your neck. I mean your whole body. No one touched you there?“. 

Calum’s finger slipped between Luke’s ass cheeks, pressing a thumb onto his entrance teasingly. The younger boy jerked, because fuck, he hasn’t been touched there for a while and his body was responding gratefully. 

„No, no one touched me, I swear“. 

Calum whispered in his ear once again. 

„Why? You went clubbing with your friends, I saw the picture you posted. So many horny guys around you, I’m sure they must have been all over such a pretty boy like you are. Why didn’t you let them hm? To kiss you. To touch you. To take you home with them. You could a have a one night stand, could have been fucked well, because I know how eager guys are to get to your tiny little tight hole“. 

Luke screamed out when the older boy took the thin skin of his neck between his teeth and sucked hard. He didn’t even have to look to the mirror to know there’s a huge purple bruise creating. He had to place his hands on the wet wall for support, because Calum sucked another three angry hickeys onto his neck so forcefully, it actually hurt. His voice was shaking and he couldn’t keep his eyes opened. 

„I don’t want anyone else. Just you. Only you“. 

He whined loudly, because Calum’s hand sneaked between his legs and grabbed his half-hard cock. 

„Such a good little boy. You patiently waited for me, didn’t you? Because you knew I’ll fuck you good. So good, better than anyone else. Look how hard you are just from me sucking your neck“. 

The blonde looked down, to see Calum’s skilled fingers made his cock fully erected. He spread his legs and little, his cock standing proudly, Calum’s thumb running over the sensitive head, which was getting incredibly red from the pressure. 

„So hard for you“. 

Luke breathed and cried out, because the older boy’s hand suddenly stopped it’s movements. 

„Fuck yourself into my fist baby, go ahead, make yourself leak for me“. 

Luke nodded his head swiftly, thrusting his hips forward, moaning at the friction with Calum’s palm. It took no time and he was desperately fucking into Calum’s fist, whining obscenely, because if felt so fucking good. The dark boy got a bit impatient and pumped it furiously for a few times, until the red tip finaly started leaking perly precum. 

„That’s right baby, look how beautifully you’re leaking for me. Look at your cock, so fucking hard and shiny“. 

„Yeah, just for you“. 

Luke was thrusting his hips uncontrollably, just for the feeling of a warm hand wrapped tightly around his cock. 

„What about you little hole baby? Have you touched yourself down there, thinking of me when I was gone?“. 

The blonde simply nodded. 

„Yes. I…I fingered myself once. I was thinking of you. Wishing it was you“. 

„Wishing for my fingers? Or for my cock?“. 

Calum pressed a finger onto Luke’s clenched pink hole again, making the boy gasped. 

„Your cock“. 

„Dirty little boy. Fingers are not enough for you hm? Need a bigger stretch? Need a big fat cock to fuck your tiny hole properly?“. 

„Yes, yes, I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me Calum“. 

Luke moaned quietly as an index finger was pushed inside his body. 

„Fuck, so tight baby, still like a virgin, no matter how many times I fucked your little ass hard. How much you need it baby? Show me“. 

The dark boy pushed another finger inside, making Luke’s body jerked and the blonde started thrusting back onto the two slender digits hard and fast. 

„Look at yourself, how fucking desperate you are. Riding my fingers like a proper slut, so eager for a real cock to force you open. Do you want my cock baby? Do you want me to fuck you hard against the wall like a whore you are?“. 

Luke chuckled, because the feeling of the older boy’s fingertips brushing over his prostate was sending sparks into his whole body. He couldn’t even talk properly, too busy riding Calum’s three fingers now. 

„Please fuck me Calum, please. Give me your big cock and stretch me out, fill me, I need it so bad“. 

The younger boy was already wrecked and Calum knew he’s not going to last very long in this state. The swiftly removed his fingers from Luke’s ass, forcing him to bend his knees and sitck out his butt a little more. He grabbed a handfull of his ass cheek, squeezing in tightly, then smacking it. 

„Hmm someone ate a little too much christmas sweets. Don’t worry baby, I love your ass cheeks full, there’s more to grab onto“. 

He smacked his ass once again, before positioning himself at Luke’s entrance from behind. He didn’t wait any longer and pushed his whole lenght in at one go. The younger boy rested his hands against the wall, reaching for any source of support. Calum’s thrusts were fast and deep, it was obvious he hasn’t had sex for a while. He was eager, fucking into the younger boy with full force, not holding back at all. His fingers digged into Luke’s hips, keeping him in place so the blonde couldn’t shy away from the cock that was abusing his hole unmercifully. 

Luke could hear himself whining loudly, because the constant pressure of Calum’s cock against his prostate was too much to handle and his own cock was leaking desperately. The older boy’s thrusts became more shallow and the blonde knew he was close. Calum’s heavy balls were slapping against the younger boy’s ass and every single movement was sending Luke closer to the edge. 

„Want you to come inside me“. 

Luke breathed out, unable to control the words coming out of his mouth. The older boy even accelerated the pace, fucking into Luke’s shaking body roughly. 

„Want me to fill you with cum baby? Cream your velvet walls with a fresh splash of seed?“. 

„Yeah, yeah I want that“. 

Luke was begging quietly, because he couldn’t hold himself together anymore. Thick white ropes of his cum spurted on the cold wall in front of him and he could feel Calum releasing his warm load deep inside him a minute later. He pressed his forehead against the tiles, trying to catch his breath again, feeling the older boy’s softening cock slipping out of his body. His muscles clenched around nothing and didn’t stop the sticky white liquid leaking out of his ass, dripping down his thighs. Luke knew Calum was watching, so he pushed even more of the fresh seed out of his body. 

„Missed this so much. Watching my cum dripping out of your wrecked hole. So fucking pretty“. 

 

Calum was just about to turn the lights off, when he heard his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He was tired and normally, he wouldn’t be bothered by it, but Ashton’s name on the screen caught is attention. 

From: Ashton

„We need to talk“. 

Calum sighed. 

 

***Did you guys like the Cake shower sex scene? :-) I think that after a very long time, it was such a good balance, because Calum wasn't too rough or too gentle either. Both of them enjoyed it.

It's quite interesting, that Calum is jealous of Luke but also, the thought of other boys wanting Luke turns him on. The question is, would be Calum able to actually share Luke with someone else (purely for sex, not like the other person would plan on stealing Luke from him), or is it just an idea that turns him on but he would never like to experience that in a real life?

Ashton and Michael are so damn wrecked for Luke! Michael suffers quietly, for now. He pretends everything is okay, because he doesn't want to scare Luke off from him acompletely, but he's really hurting inside. 

Ashton on the other hand, is going completely insane, doing the worst decision possible. But as Michael said, they're going on tour, they're going to be together 24/7 and Ashton just can't act like that, because they'd kill each other probably very soon.

There's gonna be quite a heated conversation of Calum and Ashton in the next chapter...


	42. Chapter 42

Calum opened his eyes slowly, blinking into the dimness of the room. It was one of those winter days, when you couldn’t actually tell if it was 7 in the morning or 7 in the evening. Basically everything was gloomy and grey and it looked like a perfect day to stay in bed the whole time. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the luxury of long sleep anymore. Calum groaned into the pillow moodily. 

„Stop fucking staring at me when I’m sleeping!“. 

Luke blushed a little bit, which was impossible to notice in the dark of the room. Of course he got caught again, but he didn’t even regret it. He couldn’t help himself. He could stare at Calum the whole day and he wouldn’t get bored of it. He didn’t know what it was, but he was so damn fascinated just by the dark boy’s pure existence. He cocked his head. Calum wasn’t the prettiest guy in the world, but he was unique and there was something about him Luke couldn’t get enough of. The older boy drew him like a magnet and he has never felt such a physicall attraction to anyone else he has ever met. 

Not even to Ashton, even though the drummer had without a doubt, the best body of all the boys. He was well built, muscular, strong and very manly. Ashton was definitely a sexual object and the crowd went totally crazy when he was wearing a black tight tank top, his biceps all bulked and sweaty after the show. The girls were ready to eat him alive or to fuck with him right on the stage. Calum was different. Calum was special, particularly special to Luke. One look at his soft, tanned body, skin covered with tattooes and Luke was dying to kiss every single inch of it. 

„I’m sorry“. 

The blonde sighed. 

„Is it some fetish of yours? I don’t get it, what’s so exciting about sleeping people? It’s boring. And gross“. 

Luke laughed, moving closer to the older boy, kissing his shoulder from behind. 

„You’re not gross. You’re perfect“. 

Luke whispered into Calum’s ear, taking the earlobe between his teeth playfully. Calum finaly turned around, smirking sleepily at the younger boy. 

„Horny aren’t we?“. 

„I’m not“. 

Luke refused quickly, almost feeling offended. Calum suddenly tugged his hair, making Luke yelled in surprise. 

„Don’t lie to me baby, we both know what an eager little slut you are. Never have enough, right? Always needy, always ready for a cock to slip into your tiny hole and stretch it beyond your limits. You won’t fool me by the innocent angelic face, I know you’d spread your legs and stick out your ass for me anytime a day, because just the thought of my cock gives you shivers. I bet your cock is twitching and hardening right now, just from the way I’m talking to you. I don’t even have to touch you and you’ll be so ready for me“. 

Luke shook his head furiously, but the older boy was faster, sneaking his hand under the duvet, before the blonde could even notice. He gasped when he felt a warm palm on his swollen cock. 

„Look at you. So pathetic, aren’t you? How long would it take to make you fully hard hm? Let’s see“. 

Luke wanted to protest, but again, Calum made his guard fall down completely. He threw his head back helplessly, letting the older boy pumping his cock slowly, but properly. Calum knew Luke’s body better than his own and he knew exactly how to push all his buttons. Luke was actually mad at himself, when he was watching his dick getting harder with every single stroke Calum gave him, until his whole lenght was fully hard and the head in shade of dark pink. Calum spoke up mockingly. 

„You’re so not hard baby, absolutely not“. 

Luke moaned, because the other boy massaged his balls gently, which was such a turn on for him. 

„What should we do with you right now hm? I think it’s time to get up actually, we’re having this radio interview thing. I think I’ll just go to the shower and leave you here like this. All hard and desperate, leaking all over the bed, messing the sheets up with your precum because you’ll be longing for some friction. Silly little boy, horny like a 14 years old teenager“. 

Calum was just about to get up from the bed, when out of nowhere, Luke grabbed his arm tightly. 

„Suck me off“. 

He breathed out. The dark boy blinked. He definitely didn’t expect this kind of reaction from the blonde, he was pretty sure he’d just stay on the bed, whinning quietly. 

„What?“. 

He spat. Luke didn’t know what got into him, he’s never acted like that towards Calum, he’s never been demanding, he’s always accepted everything the older boy said and that was it. He might just got a little too comfortable around Calum and the fact they were sorf of „okay“ with each other now, boosted his confidence. 

„Suck me off. Please“. 

Calum raised his eyebrow. 

„What makes you think I’d listen to your fucking orders hm? You won’t boss me around“. 

Luke released his grip, but his eyes never left Calum’s. 

„I’m not bossing you around. I’m begging you. Please, please, suck me off. I really need that“. 

The older boy shivered. He would lie if he said he wasn’t turned on a little bit the this new side of Luke, when he actually said what he wanted. He was also mad at himself, because he wasn’t supossed to like the way Luke gave him orders but…he did quite liked it. It felt strange, dirty, but exciting at some point. 

„You’ll have to beg me more to make me take your filthy cock into my mouth“. 

Luke groaned loudly, stroking his own dick slowly with his hand. He was fully aware Calum wasn’t a fan of blow jobs, when he wasn’t the one receiving them. 

„Please, please suck my cock. I need your lips around my cock so badly, you can get me off like no one else Calum, please“. 

The dark boy finaly moved from the edge of the bed, licking his lips hesitatingly, before sticking his tongue out and licking the sensitive head of Luke’s heated cock. He closed his eyes when he let the hard dick slip into his mouth, hearing Luke moaning at the warmth. He spread his saliva all over the lenght, bobbing his head slowly, taking the younger boy deeper and deeper. 

He felt so vulnerable in this position, with a cock in his mouth, but it didn’t stop his own cock from hardening at the feeling. 

„Fuck, fuck, you’re so good“. 

Luke whined, bucking his lips gently, because the warm wetness was just too ovewhelming. Calum choked a little around his dick, which sent vibrations to Luke’s whole body. He was breathing heavily, running fingers through Calum’s messy hair, tugging slowly, trying to guide the older boy to take him even deeper. It felt so fucking good. He could see few tears in the corners of Calum’s eyes, which made to let go off his hair so Calum could pull out. 

„I’m sorry“. 

Luke exhaled. 

„Didn’t mean to choke you, I…“. 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because the dark boy’s mouth was back on his cock, sucking furiously, teasing the angry tip, tasting the precum which was leaking off the head like crazy. Calum knew how to send Luke over the edge and after five more minutes, when he was honestly exhausted from the constant sucking, he used it against him. He sucked especially hard at the tip, squeezing Luke’s balls tightly. The blonde screamed loudly, throwing his head back cumming into the older boy’s mouth without a warning. Calum’s first reflex was to swallow the pouring warm liquid, even though he wasn’t planning on it. He was in some sort of weird extasy and he ended up sucking Luke’s cock completely dry, tasting the sour aftertaste of cum on his tongue. 

They stayed still for couple of minutes, until Luke got back down to Earth from his high. He looked at the tanned boy, gently touching his cheek. 

„That was amazing. Thank you“. 

Calum smirked and got up from the messed up bed. 

„Don’t get use to it!“. 

He shouted at the blonde, before he slammed the bathroom door behind him. 

 

„Hey stranger“. 

Michael ruffled Luke’s hair as he took a seat on the couch at the radio studio. The blonde smiled happily, leaning into the touch. He always felt so calm and safe with Michael next to him. He also loved when Michael pet his hair, because he was so fucking gentle and nice to Luke all the time. 

„Excited to be back on the road?“. 

„Yeah. I mean, I know I’m going to be a bit homesick soon, but I love to be here at the same time. Mixed feelings“. 

The older boy nodded. 

„You know where to go when you’re sad or homesick, don’t you? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ve been missing scratching your back a little bit“. 

Luke laughed. 

„Don’t say that twice or you’ll have to scratch my back until you’ll get absolutely sick of me“. 

„I could never get sick of you“. 

Michael said, but the tone of his voice wasn’t so playful anymore. He was serious, because he meant it. Fuck, he would give a world just to be able to fall asleep next to Luke and wake up next to him in the morning. He didn’t know if Calum was fully aware how fucking lucky he was. He probably wasn’t. 

„How’s it going with Cal?“. 

Michael bit his tongue the very second these words slipped out of his mouth, because shit, he didn’t even want to know! Luke shrugged. 

„It’s…okay I guess. We seem to be fine at the moment but you know how it is. It could be completely different by tomorrow, no one really knows Calum’s thought processes. I don’t wanna get too excited, because I don’t wanna be too dessapointed“. 

The red haired boy wanted to scream that he would never dissapoint him, but he chose to just nod. 

„Wanna go for a coffee before the dinner? There’s a really cool coffee shop I think you’d like“. 

Luke hesitated. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. He knew Calum wasn’t the type of person who’d like to have someone breathing on his neck 24/7 and also Luke was trying to avoid to hung up on him way too much as he usually did. 

„Yeah. Yeah, sure, why not“. 

Michael’s eyes noticeably twinkled. 

„Great. Meet you at six at the lobby?“. 

„Deal“. 

 

Calum walked towards Ashton, who was currently in the corner of the studio, scrolling down Instagram. Even though the drummer was one of his closest friends, there has been a massive tension between them since the whole incident at Calum’s room. They haven’t talked about it, but obviously, they knew. 

„You wanted to talk to me“. 

The drummer took his eyes away from his phone, looking around the room, like he was checking who’s close enough to hear them. 

„Not there“. 

„What?“. 

„Come to my room after we’re done here“. 

„Seriously? Look, if you just want to tell me I’m not a good influence on Luke or something, save your time, I don’t really care“. 

Ashton rolled his eyes. 

„Fuck, people should stop acting like Luke makes the whole world go round. No, it’s not about that“. 

Calum hesitated. 

„What is it about then?“. 

The drummer got up from his armchair, looking straight in Calum’s eyes. 

„Trust me Calum, you don’t wanna have this conversation right there“. 

 

The dark boy knocked twice, before Ashton got the door, opening it wider for Calum to walk in. There was a mess of luggages on the floor, so the younger boy decided to sit on the edge of the bed, which wasn’t that occupied. They both stayed quiet and when Calum couldn’t take the drummer’s gaze anymore, he finaly spoke up. 

„What’s going on Ash? This is a bit weird“. 

„Yeah, let’s talked about weird“. 

The drummer replied, walking closer to the younger boy. 

„Last night, I noticed the hotel staff switched our suitcases. I got yours and you got mine“. 

Calum shrugged. 

„So? That happens all the time Ash, you know that. I can’t even remember the last time I got all of mine suitcases right. I don’t get this whole „secret conversation“, if it’s just about a fucking luggage“. 

„Let me finish. I obviously didn’t know the suitcase wasn’t mine, so I opened it without thinking. And I swear to you Calum, I would never go through your stuff, but it was seriously right on the top, the first thing I saw“. 

„What the hell are you talking about?“. 

The drummer pulled a small tube out of his pocket, throwing it at Calum. The younger boy froze when he took the thing into his shaking palm. He already knew what it was. Ashton’s prescription antidepressants. With only two last pills left at the very bottom of the tube. 

„Stop staring at it Calum and speak the fuck up“. 

 

***As you can tell, the Cake relationship is quite developing! Calum isn't that unbearable and nasty, he's definitely not a sweetheart but there's some sort of progress, compared to his usual behavior. He missed Luke a lot during the christmas break and it made him realised, he's not just a fuck toy to be played around. He's always been so above Luke, because he felt the younger boy was nothing but a temporary fun. Now, he's treating him more like his actual partner. 

But who knows how long this will last! 

Basically for the very first time, Calum was turned on by Luke giving him orders....it wasn't rough or anything, but the simple fact Luke was "the man" for once, made him excited. Luke is not a little boy anymore and Calum likes it and hates it at the same time. 

Michael is trying this "best friend" strategy. He's ready to wait, he's ready to be there for Luke 24/7, until he realizes Michael is "the right person" for him. He wants to show him how much he's able to do for him, how much he cares for him even though he's in a relationship with someone else. He simply believes Luke will wake up one day, thinking "Michael has been by my side through all the shit, he truly loves me". But....Calum is Luke's No. 1 priority. At least for now.

Oh well, the confrontation of Calum and Ashton....I thought this could be a good twist :-)


	43. Chapter 43

The younger boy didn’t dare to look at the drummer, he was keep clutching the small tube in his sweaty palm, eyes glued to the carpeted hotel floor. The moment he spoke up, his voice cracked. 

„I don’t know what you want me to say“. 

Ashton laughed bitterly. 

„I don’t know, what do you think? Maybe some sort of explanation, why you stole my prescripted antidepressants from me and used it yourself?“. 

„You said…you said you didn’t need it. You got better on your own and you were planning on throwing them out anyway“. 

The older boy tilted his head in an absolute shock. 

„Have you lost your fucking mind Calum? Are actually serious right now? You could have fucking killed yourself, do you even realize that?“. 

„It was stupid“. 

„I wasn’t stupid Cal, it was totally mental, what the hell were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous these things are? There’s a fucking reason you need a prescription to get them“. 

„I know! I know Ashton, okay?“. 

The drummer closed his eyes and raised his voice desperately. 

„I don’t think so Calum and I also don’t think you know how serious this whole situation is. These are not some damn Skittles, these are very strong drugs and you can’t just take them randomly. You could have overdosed yourself for the fuck’s sake!“. 

„But I didn’t, I’m here, I’m alive“. 

The curly boy sighed. 

„Why? Why did you do it?“. 

Calum shrugged. 

„I was stressed, okay? There were lot of things going, tour, writing new music, recording, interviews, non stop travelling, jet lag….I was under a ton of pressure and I guess I couldn’t handle that on my own“. 

Ashton put his head into his hands. 

„That doesn’t make any sense. We’re all under the same amount of pressure, because we’re all going through the same damn things. I’ve been there Cal, I’ve been so fucking depressed, mad at everyone and everything, I couldn’t get myself out of bed an I felt like if I’ll do one more show I’ll die, because I was so sick of it. I mean….we all know how amazing this life is and how fucking lucky we are, but we also know how much of a hard work it is and how intense it could get. But me and Michael, we both made it clear. We’re seeing a therapist time to time, we said it loud and that was it. If you felt like that, why didn’t you ask for help? Why didn’t you come to me or Michael?“. 

Calum sighed. 

„I’m not that open about these things Ash, I was ashamed. I didn’t want to deal with this in public“. 

„It didn’t have to be public at all! You could drop a single word and you’d get all the needed help completely privately. If Michael didn’t say it himself, no one would ever find our he’s getting some sort of therapy“. 

„I didn’t want you and Mike to know. Don’t you get it Ashton? I didn’t want anyone to know. I kept it for myself and after some time, I found your pills. I know it was dumb and I’m sorry for stealing it from you, you have no idea how bad I feel about that“. 

The drummer looked straight in Calum’s eyes. „I’m not mad because you stole some fucking pills from me. I’m mad because you could hurt yourself and the simple thought makes me sick“. 

Calum smirked and turned his head. 

„It would sort a lot of things out, wouldn’t it? You’d have Luke all for yourself“. 

Ashton gasped. 

„You’re fucking kidding me aren't you?“. 

The drummer switfly stood up and kneeled in front the younger boy, cupping his cheeks. 

„Look at me Cal. You have no clue how much I care about you. I’ve known you for years and you’re acting like a complete dick sometimes, but you and Michael are still my best friends. You’re like a brother to me, you mean as much as my family members to me. Not gonna lie, we’ve been quite a mess lately and the guilt was on both sides. I’m not going to analyze who fucked up more, because we both did and it is what it is. I was mad at you because I was jealous, I probably still am, but this whole thing with the pills made me realize, that I have no idea what I would do without you and I can’t deal with the idea that something would happen to you. Even when we argue and yell at each other, I’d never want to see you hurt“. 

Calum was using his all self control to stop his body from shaking. He’s never seen Ashton this emotional in his life and his words were so kind it actually made him feel so damn bad. He could see it in his eyes, Ashton wasn’t pretending, he was genuinely worried about him, after all the things he’s done to him, after all the things he has said, Ashton was able to swallow his pride and put their friendship first, above Luke and everything else. Calum could hardly believe that. Is it actually possible than some people loved him? Despite his twisted character, despite his dark times. Calum always thought everyone just wanted to use him and hurt him, so he closed his heart to prevent himself from pain and dissapointment. He was too scared to put his trust into people, he didn’t even try it. 

„Thank you“. 

The dark boy whispered, because he wasn’t sure about his voice. 

„How are you feeling right now? Calum, if you still have those depressions, you need to tell me. We’ll figure it out together, I’ll help you“. 

The younger boy shook his head furiously. 

„No. I’m all good, I promise. I’m not taking the pills anymore, the depression is gone and I’m doing fine“. 

That was a lie. He’s basically finished the tube during their christmas break. The drummer nodded. 

„I believe you. But please, if you feel like this, come to me, or Michael. I’m gonna keep this between us, don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, but don’t you ever try to do something like this again or I’ll go and tell the manager. For your own good Calum“. 

The dark boy lowered his eyes. 

„Deal“. 

 

„This place is so nice“. 

Luke announced, looking around the coffee shop. The space wasn’t too huge or too small, it was just perfect. Lot of wood and iron, but the concept was definitely all about warm, cozy and homely. Luke loved places like this, he felt there a lot more comfortable, than in some fancy restaurants with big names and paparazzi at the entrance 24/7. Michael seemed to have the same sense for this and he always chose the most amazing little places to go. The older boy got back to their small table in the corner of the room, placing a big tray on it. 

„I know you said you don’t want a cake, but they all looked so good, so I took like four kinds so we could share and test which one is the best“. 

Luke rolled his eyes desperately. 

„Seriously Michael? Oh my God, I already gained so much weight during the Christmas, because my mum was stuffing my mouth all days and now this. I’m gonna be so fucking fat!“. 

The red haired boy didn’t even listen to Luke’s loud complaining, too busy reading the description of the sweets. 

„Which one do you wanna try first? Red velvet, creme brulee, salted caramel or chocolate?“. 

Luke didn’t really have the heart to say no to Michael, because he was looking at him like a happy, proud mom, when they finished the sugar orgy. 

„Fuck, it was so good I don’t even have regrets“. 

Michael smiled softly. 

„Why are you always so worried about your body? You’re gorgeous, you know that“. 

Luke shifted on his chair, sipping the coffee slowly. 

„I’m not worried, just a bit insecure. You know, Ash and Calum are so toned and muscular, I’m quite chubby compared to them“. 

Michael gently put his hand over Luke’s, which was resting on the table. 

„You’re very special Luke and that makes you beautiful. Remember that“. 

The blonde nodded. He wasn’t sure why, but this situation made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Michael was staring at him with this strange look in his eyes, still holding Luke’s hand in his. The younger boy shook his head. They were just friends. Really good friends and Michael knew that. He also knew Luke was in this sort of relationship with Calum, there was no way he would try anything, Luke probably just got it all wrong, which immidiately made him feel quilty. 

He didn’t know Michael’s feelings towards him were developing massively and the older boy had troubles to keep his emotions safely hidden. It was so damn hard for Michael sitting next to Luke, touching him and knowing, that the boy will give himself to another man in few hours. It was so ironic. All Calum ever did was messing up with Luke’s head, hurting him, beating him, cheating on him, pushing him away from him. Michael would treat him like a fucking treasure if he got one chance, but Luke didn’t seem to notice at all. Michael could definitely tell that the love was blind, but he wasn’t ready to give up. He was convinced that one day, Luke will realize how much he has done for him and he’ll simply fall in love. The older boy was fully aware this whole idea was more like a fairytale, but he didn’t care. At least for now. 

He was brought back to reality by Luke, scrunching his face while looking at the phone. 

„What’s wrong?“. 

The blonde shrugged. 

„Calum just cancelled the dinner we were supposed to have together“. 

„I’m sorry for that“. 

Luke sighed, his mood completely gone. 

„I’m not mad or anything but…this dinner was meant to be special, because he wanted to make up to me the chrismtas break when he was M.I.A. for the whole time. I don’t know what happenned, he just texted he’s tired and he’s not coming. I don’t wanna act childish, but it just makes me so sad, because I thought we finally managed to have some balance and be okay around each other and this behavior reminds me the old Calum so badly“. 

Luke was close to tears and he wanted to slap himself for being this dumbly emotional and overreacting, but he was so fucking sensitive on absolutely anything negative coming from Calum’s side, because he was so worried the dark boy will get back to his nasty manners. 

„Maybe he’s really just tired Luke, there doesn’t have to be something bad behind his every action“. 

The blonde exhaled. 

„I know. I'm sorry I’m freaking out like this, but you know how hard the christmas break was for me and I’m pretty scared of the thought I’ll have to go through it all over again“. 

Michael wanted to scream. One short text message from Calum and Luke was completely all over the place already. Instead of that, he suggested. 

„Wanna grab a dinner with me then?“. 

Luke hesitated. 

„I…I don’t know. I’m sure you have other plans than to hang out with me for hours, I don’t want you to waste your evening on me“. 

Michael shook his head furiously. 

„I don’t have any plans. And even if I did, I’d cancel them to hang out with you. Anytime Luke“. 

The blonde smiled shyly and a thought crept into his mind. It was so unbelievable how Calum wasn’t able to fulfill a single promise and Michael on the other hand, seemed to be always ready to put everyone and everything aside, without Luke even asking him for it. 

They walked out of the cafe and the younger boy hesitated for a moment. 

„Maybe I should just go back to the hotel and check if Calum is alright. And get a room service or something“. 

The older boy pulled his arm gently. 

„C’mon Luke. He’s gonna be fine, he probably actually needs some time on his own. We’ll get a dinner and a bottle of nice wine or whatever and we’ll be back soon, I promise. Is that okay?“. 

The blonde finaly gave up. 

„Okay“. 

Michael’s tone was so damn convincing.

 

Calum shifted on the king size, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t even turn the fucking light off, because he found himself in the very state that would normally make him reach for the magic pills to calm down his senses. But now, there was nothing he could do. He glanced at his phone, which was unusually quiet. He tried to call Luke half an hour ago, unsuccessfully. He was supposed to have a coffee with Michael and Calum expected him to get back to the hotel right after, since their plans for the evening have changed. The dark boy desperately needed someone next to him right now, he just couldn’t handle to be alone at this moment. It was very strange, usually he couldn’t stand anyone near him, but now, his mind completely switched. He waited for another fifteen minutes, then reached for his phone, avoiding Luke’s name, searching for a different one before he pressed „call“. 

 

***Well, I guess I'm a bit emotinal right now and I just want everyone to be on good terms with each other :-) It was about time for Calum and Ashton to have some serious talk and not only about Luke for once. It made them look at things from a different perspective, it made them see their friendship has been there before Luke and it should be at least as important as he is. Ashton could act like a dick, he could use it all against Calum, because he had a strong weapon on his hands. But he didn't. He used this situation as a reason for a fresh start and he honestly wants them to be alright. He was so worried about Calum, that the feeling actually pushed aside his anger and jealousy. 

On the other hand, Michael is getting slightly obsessed with Luke. He's a little like these creepy people who act totally cool and normal and making at home love potion for you and a woodoo doll for your boyfriend to stab pins into in. At the beginning, it was all natural and selfless, but now, he's convincing himself Luke SHOULD love him, because he OWES him that. And it's definitely not a good thing. 

I'm quite happy for Ashton and Calum, because I think Calum shouldn't trust Michael 100% at the moment. 

Important note, Michael is planning on getting Luke SO drunk at the dinner....

I have a question. If there was a threesome....who would you prefer to join Cake? Ashton or Michael? I'm not planning anything now, just curious for the future maybe.....


	44. Chapter 44

The night went great in all for Luke. Michael took him to this small italian restaurant, little bit hidden from the main street. They got a table in the first floor, which was a lot more quiet area than the open space below. The food was amazing and wine tasty, the boys were planning on having just a one bottle, but they ended up finishing three. Michael willingly suggested to order one more, but Luke shook his head vigorously. He wasn’t much of a drinker and he could clearly feel the alcohol in his head after two glasses. He’s had enough. He was giggling and laughing at the most stupid jokes, feeling all dizzy but good at the same time. Maybe it actually wasn’t such a bad idea to get out of the hotel and spent some time with someone else besides Calum. 

Michael was awesome as usual, Luke could swear he’s never seen Michael in a bad mood when they were together. He’s never talked about his problems or his feelings, which was slightly weird, because he certainly had some, but he’s never let Luke to know. Luke was used to this „Calum’s world“, where everything depended on the dark boy. If Calum woke up with a bad mood, it automatically meant a ruined day for everyone. If Calum was happy, no one dared to come up with his own problems, too scared to kill the good vibes. Time with Michael was so much easier, cooler and more natural. They were equal. Luke’s needs and opinions were on the same level as Michael’s, which was something the blonde has never experienced before. Calum and Ashton, they were both too dominant and self centreted, drunk on the idea of being more important than their partner. 

„You really don’t want more wine?“. 

Michael asked sadly, pouring the last drops of the dark red liquid into Luke’s glass. The blonde shook his head again. 

„Definitely not. I’m anything but sober right now, seriously, I’m not sure if I’m gonna be able to walk down the stairs“. 

„Should I carry you?“. 

Michael smirked and Luke couldn’t decide if the older boy was joking or not. Michael noticed Luke’s glassy eyes and wisely asked for the bill. The younger had his drinking limits and he was probably just about to reach them very soon. They walked out of the restaurant in silence, Luke dangerously stumbling on his way to the car. When he tripped over his own foot for the second time, Michael gave up and reached for the younger boy’s hand. Luke winced a little, surprised by the unexpected touch. Holding hands was definitely a personal thing for Luke, something what was reserved only for Calum. He tried to back out, but Michael only tightened his grip. 

„C’mon Luke, don’t be a child. You’re pretty unstable right now and I don’t want you to fall, that’s it. Just hold my hand“. 

Michael would lie if he said this didn’t feel good. This felt so damn good, holding Luke’s hand and walking him proudly to the car. Michael absolutely enjoyed the short living moment of pretending, that they’re an actual couple, heading home after a romantic dinner. Shit, it was so wrong, but it never felt better at the same time. 

They were only like five minutes ride from the hotel, when Luke rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, clothed in leather jacket. 

„Thank you for tonight Michael. I’ve had a great time“. 

The older boy smiled into the dark of the car shyly. 

„You’re welcome pup“. 

He hasn’t used this nickname of Luke for a while, he almost forgot how sweet it sounds. Michael didn’t know what it was. If all the wine just reached it’s highest point, or Michael’s emotions were not able to be held back any longer, but out of nowhere, he turned his head and leaned toward the younger boy. He breathed out into Luke’s confused face, before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Luke’s. The moment he did it, he knew he fucked up. Two seconds later, he felt the blonde’s hands harshly pressing onto his chest, pushing him away furiously. 

„What the hell Michael?“. 

Luke spat, clearly too shocked to be polite. 

„I’m sorry…“. 

The older boy buried his face into his hands, turning his back to him. 

„Michael…“. 

„Shit Luke, I’m so sorry. I fucked up, I know I did. I don’t know what got into me, I swear to God“. 

The red haired boy wasn’t very far from tears, his eyes glued to the floor, didn’t dare to even look up. 

„I screwed it up Luke, so fucking much. You have every single right to be mad at me“. 

The blonde grabbed Michael’s shoulder, making the shaking boy facing him. 

„I’m not mad Michael, okay? It was a one drunk kiss. Nothing else. I didn’t kiss you back, which means I didn’t cheat, so let’s not make a bigger of a deal out of it than it actually is“. 

Michael blinked. 

„Are you sure?“. 

The flash of hope in Michael’s voice made Luke’s heart melt a little bit, because it was one the purest things he’s ever heard in his life. 

„Yeah. Yeah I’m sure. People are always touchy when they’re drunk. Nothing really happenned, so why to create a drama over it“. 

„Thank you. It won’t happen again, I promise“. 

The boy nodded, lowering his eyes, before he spoke up again. 

„There’s a one more thing I don’t want to happen again“. 

The older one tilted his head, question marks all over his face. 

„What is it?“. 

„Don’t hold my hand Michael. Please. I don’t mean to be rude of anything and maybe this sounds completely stupid and exaggerated to you….but I only hold hands with the person I’m in love with. And I’m in love with Calum“. 

Michael felt his heart being shattered into million little pieces. It wasn’t exactly a new information, but it was said loud for the very first time. And Luke’s words cut like damn knives.

 

The blonde glanced at his phone in the elevator, and shit, he definitely lost track of time tonight. It was already after midnight and Luke shivered when he found out 3 missed calls from Calum, along with the text „where are you?“. He felt a bit quilty for being out the whole night and not even bothering to tell Calum about that. 

He opened the door of their hotel room as quiet as possible and he immidiately spotted the dark boy wasn’t alone. There was another body on the bed and Luke’s pupils went impossibly wide when he recognized Ashton. He opened his mouth, words „what the fuck?“ ready on his tongue, but the drummer motioned him to stay quiet and follow him to the small living room area, leaving Calum sleeping on his side under the messy blankets. Luke’s blood was boiling and the only thing still keeping him sane was, that the curly boy was fully clothed. He was wearing a khaki hoodie and black sweapants. 

„What the fuck Ashton? What are you doing here?“. 

„Shhh, keep you voice down Luke, it literally took hours for him to fall asleep“. 

The drummer nodded towards the bedroom. 

„Will you tell what’s going on? Why are you in here in the middle of the night?“. 

Ashton sighed. 

„It wasn’t my idea okay? Cal just…he wasn’t feeling very well today and didn’t want to be alone in his room. Since both you are Michael were gone, he called me up. Not a big deal Luke, I was watching tv while he was trying to fall asleep“. 

Luke crossed his arms on his chest. 

„Oh really? Interesting“. 

Ashton raised his eyebrow. 

„Why are you so pissed?“. 

„I don’t now Ash, just found you in my boyfriend’s bed and you’re trying to convince me you were just baby sitting him“. 

„What? Are you even serious right now?“. 

„I’m dead serious“. 

„You know what Luke? I’m quite tired and definitely not in the mood for this type of conversation, so I’m gonna tell you just one more thing. If me and Calum wanted to fuck, we could do that long before you were in the picture. Don’t create speculations, he felt down and I had no reason for not coming over, especially now, since we’ve made a lot of things clear between us. I’m leaving now, good night Luke. It’s Calum’s birthday tomorrow by the way, so I believe the situation from tonight won’t repeat and you’ll be there for him“. 

With that, Ashton left the room without a single look at the younger boy. Luke gasped. He couldn’t help but feeling, that this whole thing was fucking twisted. Calum and Ashton have been bitching at each other for months and out of nowhere, Ashton is basically calling Luke a shitty boyfriend, just because he dared leaving Calum’s side for few hours. The blue eyed boy sank into sheets, wishing to sleep away this night, which was definitely too eventfull for his taste.

 

Calum groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows harshly. He was still half sleeping, when he realised a weird wetness between his legs, too confused to put one and one together. The blissful feeling made him open his eyes a little, just enough to see a blonde head between his legs, slowly licking his currently soft cock. He turned his head aside, quietly moaning into his own shoulder. 

„What are you doing Luke?“. 

„Wishing you a happy birthday baby“. 

The blonde smiled, crystal eyes staring at Calum. The older boy closed his eyes and laughed. 

„I was hoping for a cake for breakfast, but I guess I’m not going to complain about this“. 

That information was apparently enough for Luke to get back to work. He was patiently stroking the dark cock, focusing on twisting his wrist just right, exactly like Calum liked it. It was his birthday and Luke wanted everything to be nothing but perfect. He happily licked the sensitive underside, the dark lenght finaly hardening in his hands. He dragged his tongue up and down for few more times, before he took the dick into his mouth, swallowing the whole thing in one go. Calum gasped and bucked his lips forward, choking the younger boy by this unexpected move. 

„Relax your throat baby“. 

He whispered and Luke did everything in his power to fulfill this wish. He grabbed the base of Calum’s cock to get more control, so he could deep throating him slowly but fully. His eyes were wattering and he was getting light headed from the lack of oxygen, but Calum’s expression made it all up to him. Few more seconds and Luke pulled out, seriously afraid of passing out. He was catching his breath while the older boy ran his fingers through his hair. 

„Fuck baby, you’ve never taken me so deep and for so long. That was amazing. Could you do that again?“. 

And of course, Luke did. He deep throated Calum so hard, that whis whole face was glistening from tears, saliva and spit all over his chin. He let the dark boy fucking his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with every single thrust, using all of his self control to stay still and let the birthday boy use him as he wanted. He was choking on his cock, spitting on the tip and sucking on it furiously, swallowing the precum and teasing the head until it was dark red and angry. He knew Calum was close, he was writhing on the bed, tugging on the sheets and breathing heavily. 

Luke was pumping his dick with one hand, massaging his balls with the other one, then gently taking them into his mouth, one by one. The moment he took Calum’s balls into his palm, he realised the dark boy’s hole was left quite exposed. He hesitated for a second but he didn’t have time to really think it through. The sound of Calum’s moans encouraged him to do it. He didn’t stop stroking his cock while he pressed his tongue flat against the tight ring of muscles and licked hard. A loud scream escaped the older boy’s lips as he spilled his warm seed all over Luke’s hand and his own abs. The blonde definitely didn’t expect that powerfull reaction and second thoughts caught him, because they’ve never tried anything like this with Calum before. The dark boy’s hole was some sort of forbidden area and Luke never got a chance to get closer to it. Until now. 

He panicked. What if Calum will be mad at him? Shit, he wanted to make his birthday amazing, not to screw up in the morning already. He looked hesitatingly at the older boy, who was slowly getting down from his high, his breath more even. They stared at each other in silence for a while and Luke was just about to freak out, when Calum pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

„Best birthday present ever“. 

He whispered into the blonde’s ear and Luke couldn’t help but grabbing his cheeks, kissing him even deeper. 

This wasn’t the only present Calum was about to get from Luke today. Even though Luke was quite worried about how the tanned boy will feel about the another one. About the main one….

 

 

***You guys thought there will be no Cake for Calum's birthday? No way! It was quite coincidence I posted the previous chapter on his birthday, I wasn't planning on it. This chapter and the next one will be a lot about the B'day boy :-)

Well, Michael tried his luck and kissed Luke. He got overwhelmed by his emotions and the alcohol didn't really help as well. Michael is quite devastated right now, because not only Luke vigorously rejected him, but he also confessed he's in love with Calum and he doesn't even want Michael to hold his hand. I'm sorry for Michael, cause it must be extremely painful to know, that the person you love, is in love with someone else, and there's nothing you can do about it. On top of that, he's seeing them together every single day, which is making the situation even harder. I really wanna keep Michael's character sane and no to create a ton of drama. Now, he'll be quietly waiting for Calum to make a mistake, because he knows Luke will run to him for comfort. 

Ashton is such a little hypocrite. He was fighting with Calum for months and now, since they've finaly figured their situation out, he's acting like he's the best friend on this planet, bitching at Luke for not being here for Calum when he needed him. Which is ridiculous, of course. Ashton is still jealous, but he can't really be on such a bad terms with Calum the whole time, because of the band and everything. So he chose to be okay with Calum, but quite an ass to Luke, to steam off his anger at least this way. 

The morning scene...It's a huge progress for Calum, that he let Luke to touch his most private area. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone near it, but he didn't say a thing when Luke tried it. He liked it. A lot. Calum likes to play with his butt, when he's alone, so maybe they should move forward with Luke and do some more. I can definitely see Luke fingering him or eating him out...that'd be hot, don't you think?

Oh, Luke is getting some very special present for Calum...but he's not sure about his reaction. What do you think it will be?:-)


	45. Chapter 45

Luke was still sprawled across the messy white blankets, when Calum walked out of the bathroom and smell of his cologne filled the whole room. His hair was a bit wet, but Luke liked the way it was growing back. The blonde wasn’t exactly pleasantly surprised when Calum almost shaved his head, he looked too tough for Luke’s taste. 

„Is that my shirt?“. 

The younger boy raised his eyebrow as he noticed a familiar piece of clothing on the dark boy’s body. Calum smirked. 

„Do you mind?“. 

Luke couldn’t help but smiled shyly. 

„No. Looks good on you actually“. 

It was very rare for the older boy to wear other colors than black, grey or dark blue. The blonde absolutely loved the red plaid flannel shirt on him, along with the ripped black skinny jeans and combat boots. Calum came to the bed, leaning towards the young boy, placing swift kiss onto his lips. 

„See you later babe“. 

He left the room with a wink and the blonde’s heart melted a little bit at the thought they’re slowly becoming „normal“. It was seriously all Luke was asking for. He wasn’t expecting rainbows and butterflies, not only because he knew Calum just wasn’t that type of a guy, but also, he didn’t need things sugar coated. All he wanted from the older boy was to kiss him goodnight and kiss him good morning. He didn’t want them to fight, he wanted them to talk and most of all, he wanted Calum to get rid of his wayward moods and twisted behavior. And he could tell Calum was trying. He was literally trying his best to keep his cool around Luke, to let him into his life. And for the very first time, the blonde felt like he truly meant it. He felt safe. He almost felt loved. 

Luke did know this whole thing will need a lot more time than these few days and he was stopping himself from looking too much forward. He was realistic and he didn’t have big expectations, but he felt like they’re in a good place now, good starting line for the future. And the ony thing he really knew was, that he loved Calum. He loved the boy with all of his heart, after everything he put him through, after everything he said, after all the hits, wounds, scars and bruises, he always looked at him and fell in love again. People would probably call it a Stockholm Syndrome and maybe they’d be right, but Luke was always the one who saw then good in everyone. 

He was raised in happiness, his childhood was filled with sunshine and summer breeze and his mother always taught him that kindness and forgiveness are they keys to live a good life. Of course, Luke was fully aware that in this case, things got totally out of hands and his actions were nothing but selfdestructive. Maybe he was a complete fool, but he believed his love could change Calum. At least a little bit. Christmas break were the longest days of his life and not hearing a single word from the older boy was slowly killing him second after second. He was ready to be done with this. For good. Forever. He was ready to let go off Calum, because he was abolutely sure he wouldn’t be able to take anymore pain, and he was longing for nothing but release. 

Instead of that, there came the emotional moment at the airport, following by dramatic change of the older boy’s behavior, which Luke took like a second chance. Like a fresh start and he has never wanted anything in his life so much, like he wanted them to work.

 

He sighed and finaly got up from the warm bed, which smelled like Calum’s musk and faded perfume. He could spend all day with his face pressed against the pillows, because he was such a sucker for the dark boy’s scent, no matter if it was an expensive fragrance or just a damn sweat. He threw on a random pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. The boys were at the meeting with the Madden brothers, to work on some new music and Luke was quite happy they didn’t need him to assist today. He got this special appointment and he honestly didn’t crave any attention. 

He shivered when he heard a knock on the door, watching a woman around age of 25 entering the room. She was petite, with messy platinum blonde hair and tattoos all over her exposed arms. She got couple of piercings in her ears, also one in her nose and when she spoke up, the blonde boy noticed her tongue was pierced as well. This woman was a bit of an art work herself. 

„Luke, right?“. 

She asked with a smile, when she placed her black case on the table. The boy nodded nervously, watching all the equipment being pulled out of the case. She must have noticed the fear in his eyes, because she smiled again, much more warmly. 

„It’s okay to be nervous, don’t worry about that. Is that your first tattoo?“. 

Luke nodded dumbly again, realising he should probably put some words together before she’ll think he’s mental. The blonde woman didn’t seem to be bothered by Luke’s lack of conversation, walking closer to the boy and tugging gently on his lip piercing. 

„It won’t hurt more that this one did, I promise. I’m Olivia by the way. Feel free to call me Liv.“ 

When everything was finaly set and disinfected, Liv ran her thumb across the boy’s pale wrist, keeping her eyes on it for quite a while. She looked back up and her light grey eyes pierced Luke’s scared face. 

„You know it’s permanent, don’t you?“. 

Luke smiled. 

„Yeah“. 

„Good. Let’s get started then“. 

„Wait. You asked if I knew it’s a permanent thing, but you didn’t ask me if I’m sure about that…I mean, that would be a logical following question“. 

Liv smiled softly at him. 

„What does surety really mean today? I also do removals and I met way too many people who spent 15 years with their partner and removing each other’s names or symbols from their bodies, was the final dot after their relationship. They were probably 100% sure about their love when the tattoo was created, but it doesn’t mean a thing now. That’s the reason I didn’t ask you that. We can be absolutely convinced, but we never have the certainty. You want it, let’s do it. Your life is what is happenning now, so do what you feel. You don’t know what tomorrow brings“.

It was done in no time. It hurt a little, but not as much as Luke expected. Liv knew what she was doing and when she finished, the boy couldn’t be more satisfied with how it turned out. She wrapped a foil around his wrist and handed him a small tube of weird smelling lotion. 

„Put this on few times a day, but don’t worry, it’s a small piece of work and it’ll heal perfectly soon“. 

Luke gave her a small hug before she packed her case and left the room. He couldn’t stop staring at his hand for another good 15 minutes. That was it. He did it. He was marked for the rest of his life and he was waiting for the regrets which were not coming. He put on a black denim jacket to cover his wrist completely and took a deep breath in front of the mirror. 

 

The boys were back at the hotel in the late afternoon, all hyped up about the successfull day at the studio. They almost finished a new song, which was about to be dope, according to how excited they were. 

„Should I wear a tie or something?“. 

Luke asked hesistatingly as he was going through his suitace, turning his head to Calum, currently lying on the bed with phone in his hands. 

„What? No, why would you wear a fucking tie?“. 

Luke shrugged. 

„The dinner is supossed to be fancy“. 

The older boy rolled his eyes. 

„It won’t be THAT fancy and you can wear what you want. It’s just a dinner, no big deal“. 

„It’s not just a dinner, it’s your birthday dinner“. 

„Same thing. You know I don’t get too excited about these things“. 

He paused for a second, looking at the round shape of Luke’s ass, as he was kneeling in front of the suitcase. 

„But I’m quite excited about the dessert".

 

The team arranged a birthday dinner for Calum in some nice restaurant in the center of the city. They all agreed to not to throw a party today and leave it for tomorrow night, after the main work will be done. The boys were about to have an appearance on a morning TV show where a decent look will be needed. It was nice overall. The food was delicious and Calum got a huge cake with sparklers, while the whole team was singing happy B’day to him. They’ve had some champagne, which encouraged Michael to play with an idea to go to some local club „just for one drink“. He was so demanding, but everyone knew that Michael in combination with alcohol is unstoppable in the night, but impossible to function in the morning. 

„You’re all boring as fuck“. 

He shouted before he slammed the door of the car he was sharing with Ashton, but he eventually gave up and went obediently back to his room.

 

Calum crushed onto the bed, still fully clothed. He looked up and made grabby hands, which earned him a soft laugh from Luke. The blonde was usually the one who was doing these „sweet and cute things“ and he was always the one begging for affection. Luke almost couldn’t believe the sudden swap of their roles and it definitely caused some questions in his head. He didn’t have to be asked twice and in no time, he laid down next to Calum, wrapping arms around his waist from behind, pressing his face into Calum’s neck and kissing him slowly. The dark boy threw his head back. 

„No teasing tonight baby, okay? I’m quite tired so I’d appreciate if we could skip the foreplay and get straight to the business“. 

He didn’t mean to be rude, he was just really worn out after a busy day and with another hard one ahead of him. Luke understood. The pace boys were keeping was actually dangerous. Calum clearly meant his words because he flipped them over and crawled on top of the younger boy, leaning down to kiss him hard. Before he could do that, Luke spoke up. 

„I wanted to ask you something“. 

„Could it wait baby? I really wanna be inside of you already“. 

Calum breathed out and sneaked his hand between their bodies to undo Luke’s belt. He was so impatient and he was craving hard and fast sex, when he’ll just lower his jeans under his ass and get his cock and balls out, to fuck Luke on hands and knees from behind. 

„It’s kind of…related“. 

Luke added and stopped the older boy’s hand. Calum raised his eyebrow, backing off with a groan.

„What’s going on?“. 

Luke hissed. 

„I don’t know how to say it…“. 

„Just say it“. 

The blonde took a deep breath. 

„You remember this morning when I sucked you off, right?“. 

„Of course I do Luke“. 

„Before you cum…I did something I’ve never done before, you know what I mean. And I think if might felt…good?“. 

The older boy shivered.

„I don’t know what you’re talking about“. 

The blonde boy’s pupils went wide. 

„Are you serious Calum? You know exactly what I did, you creamed yourself second after“. 

This conversation was definitely not pleasant for the dark boy. 

„I have no clue Luke, okay? Forget about it“. 

Luke knew the older boy was getting angry, but he couldn’t stop himself from talking. 

„Why can’t you just admit I licked your ass and you liked it?“. 

„Shut the fuck up Luke, I warn you“. 

The blonde lifted himself on his elbows. 

„There’s nothing bad about that Calum, for the God’s sake. It doesn’t make you less of a man or something, I just…I want to please you. And when I noticed you enjoyed it, I was thinking we could do it again or…“. 

Calum’s voice was sharp like knives, when the interrupted Luke’s talk. 

„We’re not doing THIS ever again. Understood?“. 

„Cal, baby, if you let me play with you a little bit…“. 

The blonde didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, because Calum’s hand was already in the air and the hit was undoubtedly coming. Luke’s only reflex was to cover his face, which caused his sleeve to roll up above his wrist. That was the moment Calum finaly noticed the two black letters and his hand fell back down, alongside his body. He gasped. 

 

***I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! Last week was super busy.

At this point, Luke is absolutely convinced, that things are on a good way. He loves Calum so much and he truly believes this love could change him and he's ready to show him. And as you can tell, Luke got a tattoo! His very first tattoo, which was meant to be another B'day present form Calum, so you could probably already guess what it is. It's kinda crazy, being linked for the rest of your life to a person who hurt you physically and mentally so much. Yes, things quite changed after the christmas break and Calum is seriously trying his best, but who knows how long this will last? Definitely not forever, I can guarantee.

The last conversation between Luke and Calum - this is gonna be such a topic :-) Calum absolutely refused to admit he actually liked what Luke was doing with his tongue between his legs...He's too scared to confess, that he enjoys fingers or a tongue inside his ass and he's able to cum just from that. He got really mad at Luke because of this conversation, but Luke won't give up. He will try again, and he will do it very soon...

There will be more Michael and Ashton in the next chapter, both aggrieved and with hurt ego, which is not a good combo at all!


	46. Chapter 46

Calum grabbed the younger boy’s hand, staring at the letters, completely speechless. He read the black ink over and over again, his mind clearly racing. There wasn’t really much to read, the tattoo was more than simple – CTH. It took few minutes for the dark boy to put few words together. 

„What the fuck is that?“. 

He breather out, tone of his voice completely unreadable. Luke sighed. It definitely wasn’t the kind of reaction he expected and it conclusively wasn’t the right situation for Calum to find out. He was planning on telling Calum during some, let’s say more „romantic“ ocassion, than being pressed into the mattress by him, covering his face to mitigate the slap that was coming. Well, this was happenning and there was nothing else to do but to handle it. 

„It was meant to be sort of a birthday present for you“. 

Luke whispered, watching how the older boy’s pupils went wide. 

„For me?“. 

„Yeah. I didn’t choose initials for Calum Thomas Hood just randomly, you know“. 

Luke didn’t even know if he was trying to joke or something to ease the tension in the room, however, it apparently didn’t help. Calum let Luke’s wrist go, getting off the blonde’s body, crushing against the headboard with a groan. He put his head into his hands and the gesture along with the dead silence was breaking Luke’s heart completely. 

„Calum…please, say something“. 

There came another sigh from the older boy’s direction, when he finaly looked at Luke. 

„What do you want me to say Luke? I don’t really know. Besides why the hell did you do that“. 

His voice was flat and emotionless and the blue eyed boy had to use all of his self control to not to burst into tears straight away. 

„Because I care about you Calum. Shit, you have no idea how much you mean to me, how much I care. I have never felt anything like this before and you’re the only one who made me feel this way. I don’t know how to explain…I just wanna remind myself your existence every single day, because it makes me happy. Everytime I look at my wrist now, I see you and that’s what I want. I thought you’d be glad about that“. 

Calum dragged his hand over his face. 

„How could I be possibly glad about something like that Luke? Do you even realize what you have done to yourself? It’s fucking permanent, it’s not some stupid lollipop sticker you could wash away. This is going to stay on you for the rest of your life, what the hell were you thinking?“. 

„Baby….“. 

„Stop babying me, for the fuck’s sake. I care about you too Luke, you know that, but this is way too much. I mean…You’re more than fully aware that this „thing“ we have is anything but stable, you know what we’ve been through, I didn’t promise you anything Luke“. 

„I thought we are okay“. 

„Are you completely insane? We didn’t fight for like 5 days, is it really that much of a deal for you that you had to go and got a tattoo of my name?“. 

This time, Luke couldn’t stop tears streaming down his pale face. This was a bad dream. No, this was a fucking nightmare. He felt his cheeks burning and his whole body shaking. 

„I love you Calum. I fucking love you, can’t you see that? I know you haven’t promised me happily ever after, but I don’t care. I love you unconditionally and if it ended tomorrow, it’d worth it“. 

„Good, because maybe I’ll get drunk tomorrow and decide to fuck three girls, I don’t really know Luke. I was fine with taking this slow, but you put me into this position and made me feel like I should propose you or something“. 

The older boy spat and Luke literally wanted to scream. 

„I didn’t do it to push you into anything Calum! I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, that’s all. By the way…I thought we’re like….exclusive now?“. 

The dark boy shrugged. 

„I’ve never said that. I haven’t fuck anynone else but you for months, but…I can’t guarantee it won't happen“. 

Luke sobbed. 

„So it’s all over again, right? I’ll never be more than a fuck toy for you, you can push aside and take back as you want“. 

„Luke…“. 

„Don’t. I get it. I’m only good for you because I’m always here to spread my legs without a word“. 

Luke’s voice was cracking and he knew he was acting like a heartbreak girl, but he actually felt like one. He’s done such a big gesture for Calum, he confessed his love to him and all he got was a speech about how the dark boy hasn’t promised him anything and he might fuck someone else by tomorrow. 

„You’re being ridiculous now, I’m done with this conversation“. 

The older boy turned his back to Luke, getting rid of his shirt and jeans. He always slept naked or in his boxers, but now, he put on a pair of baggy sweatpants, which was an unmistakable signal for Luke to leave him alone. Calum walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, checking twice if they’re locked. He clutched the edges of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and there was a tear running down his tanned face. He wanted to punch the stupid mirror and he wanted to punch the person who was staring back at him. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it loud. He couldn’t admit he felt the fucking same way and that no one has ever done anything even close to this for him. Why he couldn’t do that? Why he couldn’t say to Luke how proud he is, how much he cares? Because it would be too much. He was already overwhelmed by the fact they could actually spend time together without fighting, screaming, hurting, beating….They were almost a normal couple and it kinda scared Calum. He’s never been in a relationship. He’s never been in love, fuck, he didn’t even know HOW to love someone! And he didn’t expect anyone to be able to love him. He was freaking out, he was so freaking out and no matter how much he wanted to avoid this type of situation, it was there again. 

He would normally reach for Ashton’s magic pills, but he couldn’t do that anymore. He hesitated for a minute before he took a deep breath and grabbed his toilet bag. There was a tiny sachet hidden in a very back pocket. He took it between his fingers, watching the white powdery content. It was really effortless to get his hands on it. In this business, people at the VIP parties were always pushing these things into their hands, but Michal and Ashton were absolutely strict about it and there was no way they’d let any drug anywhere near them. Well, Calum used to have the same opinion, until he found out the result is even better than the antidepressants. 

He swore to himself he’ll use it absolutely exceptionally. Only in case of an emergency. The emergency, was happenning now. His heart was beating like it was about to jump out of his chest, his mind was racing and he knew there was no chance to put himself togehter naturally. He felt so sorry for Luke, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed and crying, all because of him. He fucked up, as he always did. Luke gave him all his love on a silver plate and he couldn’t accept it, because he was so fucking scared of letting anyone too close. 

He knew he was sick. He knew there were a lot of things wrong with him. But with Luke, he felt less sick. Luke always made him feel like a better person and Calum was praying he could show him one day. He wished he could tell him everything, even about his dark past, he caught himself thinking about how would it be if he just spat it out. It would make so many things clear. It would make Luke understand. The weight would fall off his shoulders and maybe his mind would set free and he’d be able to finaly open up to an option he was worth to be loved. One day. Hopefully. 

He dragged his hand over his nose when he was done and put the tiny sachet back into it’s place. This was an exception. This won’t make you addicted.

 

„Shit, you scared me!“. 

Ashton cursed as he walked out of the bathroom, finding Michael comfortably sprawled across his bed. The drummer was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his nicely tanned body. 

Michael chuckled. 

„Fuck, how many times a day you’re working out, like five?“. 

The blue haired boy commented discontentedly, admiring the older boy’s defined abs. 

„Once or twice and I’m not drinking hectoliters of Corona like someone“. 

He pinched Michael’s soft tummy while rubbing a towel through his hair. 

„Fuck off, I might not have those damn muscles or abs, but I’m naturally charming“. 

„Of course you are“. 

Ashton laughed and swiftly changed into his sleeping shorts. 

„What are you doing here anyway?“. 

Michael smirked. 

„Since we couldn’t go to a party tonight, I brought a little party here“. 

He raised up a bottle of Grey Goose vodka and a bottle of juice. 

„Pineapple juice, seriously? How classy“. 

„What? I read it improves the taste of your sperm“. 

Ashton rolled his eyes. 

„Are you planning on sucking me off or what?“. 

Michael smirked. 

„You wish“. 

„Just a one drink Mike, we’re going to this morning tv show in like six hours“. 

„Didn’t you read your message? It was cancelled“. 

„No, was in the shower. Does Calum know?“. 

The younger boy shrugged. 

„He got the text, but he’s probably too busy fucking the shit out of Luke, so…it’s just you and me if you don't mind".

The drummer nodded as he took a full glass of liquid that Michael handed him. He jumped on the bed, getting comfortable against the headboard next to Michael. 

„Not actually sure if you’re more jealous of Cal or Luke“. 

„Why would I be jealous of Cal?“. 

„You know, it’s not that long since you’ve had a thing“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„We didn’t have a thing. We hooked up few times because we were on our first tour and quite lonely. It was after the stupid nude snap of Cal leaked, so he was freaking out and didn’t want to hook up with random people“. 

Ashton took another gulp from his glass, before Michael spoke up again. 

„It was a bit weird anyway“. 

„Why?“. 

„I don’t know, I mean, we’ve known each other since 3 years old, it’s not exactly casual to make cum your childhood friend“. 

Ashton laughed. 

„Yeah, that’s creepy. One day you’re sucking lollipops on the playground together and then you’re sucking each other’s cocks“. 

„Oh my God, stop ruining my childhood memories you perve!“. 

„Oh, sorry if I’m inappropriate, I don’t really have the knowledge how to talk to someone who swallowed cum of his preschool classmate“. 

Michael took a gulp straight from the bottle. 

„You’re so inappropriate right now, like, you have no idea“. 

„I was always wondering if you two slept together“. 

Michael shook his head. 

„We didn’t. We were making out and stuff you know, but we never went all the way“. 

„Why?“. 

„I don’t know. We’ve never felt like it, we basically just wanted some sort of closeness I guess. Actually one time there was a hint of something, but it didn’t work out anyway“. 

The drummer raised his eyebrow. 

„What do you mean?“. 

Michael threw his head back. 

„Nothing really happenned, I just…isn’t it awkward talking about this with you? Alright, I bascially tried to push my finger into him and he completely freaked out. I swear I wasn’t trying hard, it was just a second and I stopped the very moment I saw he didn’t like it, but he made quite lot of drama about it and we haven’t touched each other since then. It was innocent, but something in Calum’s head switched and he didn’t let me put my hands on him anymore. I said sorry to him like thousand times, but he always swiped it off the table and didn’t want to talk about it. And then Luke joined the team, so we were pretty much done. Calum immidiately sensed how 100% submissive Luke is and it was exactly what he needed. I mean, I don’t have a problem being a bottom and stuff, but I wouldn’t let anyone throwing me around the way he does to Luke“. 

Out of nowhere, there was a strange silence in the room, Michael could only hear a small sound of Ashton’s glass being placed on the nightstand. 

The drummer licked his lips, looking at the younger boy curiously. 

„So you don’t have a problem being a bottom?“. 

 

***This chapter was quite eventful! I feel so sorry for poor Luke. He got Calum's initials tattooed and Calum basically didn't give damn and only yelled at him for being stupid and getting it done. It must be so hard for Luke now, he confessed his love, he marked his skin forever and Calum just left him crying in the room. Calum is absolutely scared of his own feelings. He's trapped between his heart and brain and it's even more complicated because he's dealing with his mental issues and trauma from the past. He loves Luke, but he's not able to say it loud, so he rather talks crap about how he might fuck someone else, which is like a twist of a knife in Luke's heart. He's absolutely wrecked right now, because he feels like the history is repeating and the love and happy life will never be the reality. 

Also....Since Ashton found out Calum stole his pills, he needed to replace them with something else. Well, as you could already tell, he went for drugs, which is a very thin ice and a it might be a fatal move. He promised himself he will use them only ocassionally, only in case of an emergency. But...didn't every addicted person start with this promise? Calum is basically a slave of his own thoughts, because everything is happenning just in his head and he needs help so badly, now even more than before. The only good thing is, he started thinking about telling Luke the whole story. He's surely not ready for it yet, but it's a starting line.

Team Mashton anyone?? The scene from Ashton's room though. I don't know, I felt like Michael and Ashton are quite left out, because the only real sexual action is between Luke and Calum. So, there might has come the good timing for something like this to happen. They probably won't be linked romantically, but they could "help each other" maybe?


	47. Chapter 47

Michael blinked, because the tone of Ashton’s voice noticeably changed. It was certainly lower and he more whispered it that actually said it. 

„Yeah, I mean…I have never fully experienced that, but from what I’ve already tried, I think I’m cool with that“. 

The drummer’s eyes went visibly darker and he was definitely grateful for the lack of light in the hotel room, because his sudden lust was probably written all over his face. 

„You have never experienced what?“. 

Michael rolled his eyes and took another sip from the bottle, crunchig his face at the bitter taste. 

„Why are you so interested in my sexual life hm?“. 

„Said the one who brought pineapple juice to improve the taste of my sperm. Spit it out, I’m just curious“. 

„I haven’t been fucked yet, okay? Before Calum, I’ve only been with one guy, which was just a one time thing. We were completely wasted and I honestly don’t remember most of the night. I don’t even know his name, shit, this is really lame. The only thing I know for sure is, that I topped and it was over in like five minutes. Oh and I remember the morning, super akward“. 

Ashton smirked. 

„Then how are you so positive you’d be fine being a bottom? You’ve never tried“. 

„I have my fingers dude, remember that. I don’t know, I just don’t care who tops and who’s a bottom. I can be both, because I’m not extremely dominant and extremely submissive either. I guess I’m somewhere in the middle. Sometimes I like being in control and sometimes gets me off when someone manhandles me. Is that weird?“. 

The curly boy chuckled. 

„No, it’s actually perfect. The best of both worlds, you know. Do you think about that time to time? Like, getting fucked and stuff“. 

The blue haired boy tilted his head. 

„I was more than ready to go all the way with Cal, but as I already said, nothing really happenned in the end. Since then, I don’t know. I’m honestly kinda scared it could leak. When you fuck with a stranger you never know if he/she’s gonna sell the story or not. And there’s a huge difference between hooking up with a girl and with a guy, because when you sleep with a girl, you’re a fucking rockstar for the press, but when you get fucked by a guy…it’s not that much of a rock’n’roll, you know what I’m saying“. 

„Right. You should do that with someone you completely trust, not some random douche you meet at a club or something“. 

„Yeah. Yeah I agree with that“. 

That was all Ashton needed to hear. He’s never really thought about Michael in a sexual way, he’s always been the loyal, impartial friend, partner in crime for parties and a stable shoulder to eventually cry on. But the simple fact he’s never been with a man properly, made him look a lot more interesting in Ashton’s eyes. The drummer didn’t know if it was some sort of a kink, but the idea of being someone’s first always turned him on reliably. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he would do fucking anything to be able to turn back time and take Luke’s virginity, because the picture of Calum doing it instead of him was still burning in the back of his head.

 

If Luke thought there will be some continuation of their conversation from last night, he was damn wrong. Calum apparently decided to pretend Luke doesn’t even exist and his behavior switched into the good old ignoring, which was pissing Luke 100% more than if he just yelled at him or something. It’s not a secret Luke’s completely addicted to affection and the worst punishment for him will always be being ignored. They both overslept a little bit, so there was actually not much space for talking anyway. 

They left the room in dead silence, just on time to bump into Michael, stumbling out of Ashton’s room in sleeping sweatpants and a baggy worn out tank top. The blue haired boy was actually looking even more worn out that his old shirt, hair all over the place, eyes still half sleepy. Luke raised his eyebrow, stopping to pick up Michael’s phone who just dropped it on the floor. 

„Thanks, shit, I think I’m not awakened yet“. 

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth. 

„What you’ve been doing all night?“. 

The blonde asked casually, trying inconspicuously to peek behind the still slightly opened door of the drummer’s room. 

„Just a little pre-party, since you’ve all been chickens and called it a night yesterday. I think we finished the whole Grey Goose vodka with Ash and I’m feeling the alcohol leaking through every single pore of my body“. 

Luke laughed and crunched his little nose. 

„I think I can kinda smell it. You should get a shower“. 

„Yeah, and like 10 hours of sleep“. 

„You’re fucking coming with me or what?“. 

They were interrupted by Calum’s sharp voice, sounding as annoyed as possible. Michael gave Luke a questioning glance. The blonde sighed quietly. 

„Talk to you later Mikey. Gotta go now“. 

 

The official party for Calum’s birthday was happenning in a nice club in the center of the city. There were tables reserved for the boys and the crew at the VIP section, but it didn’t take long and the members of the team started inviting random strangers, mostly girls, to sit and drink with them. And of course, the birthday boy couldn’t stay behind. Calum was definitely the main center of all attention and since the DJ opulently announced there is Calum Hood celebrating his birthday, the security couldn’t really handle the large groups of girls, hysterically screaming and the entrance of their separated sitting area. Calum was apparently in a good whim. He was already quite drunk, according to the amount of empty shot glasses in front of him. He was laughing and joking around, drinking like there was no tomorrow. 

On the other hand, he was completely ignoring Luke. The younger boy was sitting in the corner, not even next to Calum and he felt invisible. The dark boy probably wouldn’t even notice if he wasn’t there at all, because he didn't give him a single glance the whole damn night. Actually there was a moment he looked straight into Luke’s eyes. It was when his bodyguard asked him if he should let some girls to their VIP area to join the party. He connected his eyes with Luke‘s, answering loud enough to make sure he’ll hear him.

„Let them in. Only the hot ones. The blonde ones“. 

And out of nowhere, there were two giggling blondes sitting on Calum’s lap, sipping their drinks and laughing dumbly at every single joke Calum pulled out. He even let them take few pictures with him! Fuck, Luke was wondering it he actually had some photos of him and Calum together in his phone, because the older boy always refused to take them. When the dark boy’s hand disappeared under one of the girl’s skirt, Luke was pretty much done watching. Blood was boiling in his veins and he fought the urge to slap the shit out of Calum and ask him who the fuck he thinks he is. He didn’t really blame the girls, because these adoring young ladies had no idea there was already someone in Calum’s life and in Calum’s bed as well. 

Luke basically ran past them, finding himself in the bathroom. Fortunately, it was empty. He splashed some cold water over his heated face and leaned against the tiles. He didn’t wanna cry, he didn’t wanna do anything. He felt weirdly numb, probably because the history was repeating over and over again. One day good, one day bad. A rollercoaster. A seesaw. Luke didn’t know if he was that fatally stupid or completely insane. His body jerked when he heard someone walking into the room, interrupting his depression. 

„Calm down, it’s just me“. 

Michal raised his hands in a peacefull gesture, handing Luke a bottle of water he brought. The blonde took a sip before he spoke up. 

„Do it. Tell me how dumb I am. You don’t have to hold it back“. 

Michael laughed slightly, petting the younger boy’s hair. 

„You’re not dumb Luke. You’re in love“. 

„I would ask why is he doing this to me, but I’d just repeat myself and I’m pretty sure everyone’s already sick of this „romance“ including me“. 

„Because you let him“. 

Michael said out of nowhere. 

„What?“. 

„People will go only as far as you will let them. And you always let him go damn too far Luke“. 

„What am I suppossed to do? You know how he is“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„I don’t know. But I’m positive about one thing. If you keep doing things the same way, they’ll never change. Do you think this is an appropriate response to what Calum’s doing right now? Running to a bathroom and lock yourself there? I can quarantee it won’t touch him at all. And if you think he’ll get his ass up and look for you, he won’t“. 

„Michael, what the fuck?“. 

Luke breathed out, feeling offended by the older boy’s talk. 

„Don’t be mad because I’m not saying it’s going to be a pink paradise, because we both know it’s most likely not gonna happen. I’ve known Cal since 3 years old, which means I know what I’m talking about. He can be a total dick but he’s still a human. Don’t be so scared of him Luke, he’s no better than you, you don’t have to bow your head and shut your mouth everytime he does something you don’t like. I mean….you already tried it this way, right? But it apparently doesn’t work. Think about that“. 

The older boy put his arms around the blonde, hugging him tightly. 

„I want the very best for you Luke, you have to remember that. Even if I say things that are not pleasureable for your ears, there’s always a good intention behind them“. 

The younger boy nodded. 

„Thank you. Can I sleep in your room if he’ll bring the girls back to the hotel?“. 

Michael smiled into Luke’s hair. 

„Sure thing pup. You can sleep at mine whenever you want".

 

They walked out of the bathroom together, standing in a small hall which was the only one quiet area in the whole club. There were huge thick pillars and the whole place was dark. 

„Luke, wanted to talk to you about one more thing“. 

„Yeah. Yeah, sure, what is it?“. 

Michael sighed. 

„The night before last night…Have you told him?“. 

Luke’s pupils went wide. 

„No. Of course I haven’t Michael, he’d fucking kill me. You know the hell he put me through because of Ash and it would be even worse with you, because you’ve been best friends since babies. He can’t find out, this has to stay just between us. It was…a one time thing. We were drunk, I was upset about him…I know it’s not exactly an excuse, but, you know“. 

Micheal placed his hand over Luke’s mouth. He could tell by the stuttering how nervous the boy was. 

„You’re not quilty Luke, okay? I was the one who initiated it, I took the advantage of you, so I’m the one to blame“. 

The younger boy calmed down a little bit under Michael’s comforting voice. 

„I don’t blame you Michael, you know how much I care about you and I know you feel the same way about me“. 

The blue haired boy smiled softly. 

„Of course I do“. 

 

When the boys left the area, Ashton finaly dared to stepped out of the shadow of the pillars, his eyes wide opened. He didn’t mean to spy on them or anything, it was a pure accident. They walked out of the bathroom the very moment Ashton was standing behind the pillar right next to them, taking videos on his phone, because this upper area was sort of a huge balcony and there was a nice view on the whole bar below. He always did that. He took pictures and videos the most, because he wanted to carefully cherish all of the memories. 

He swiftly found the video he just recorded and watched it closely. It was there. The conversation between Luke and Michael was caught in the video and even though there was some backround noise, you could really hear everything if you focused. The drummer shoved his phone back into the pocket and shook his head. Well, Calum definitely wouldn’t be delighted if this little piece of art got into his hands. 

 

Luke tensed as he heard the door being opened. He left the party unheeded after 1am and he’s been waiting for Calum in their room since then. He had a lot of time on his hands to think, and pieces of his conversation with Michael were actually bugging his head. He had to admit Michael had a point. Luke’s strategy has always been the same, he just bowed his head, kept his mouth shut and that was it. He has never fought back, because he was so used to this game, where Calum was 100% right, even though he was completely out of place. Maybe he should really do the step forward, show Calum he’s not that scared little boy anymore. Luke has actually gained some real confidence lately and he owed it all to Michael, because he proved him he’s worth it and he’s a good person, no matter what people say. 

He was sitting in the dark, watching Calum stumbling into the room clumsily, supported by his bodyguard. Luke breathed out in relief, because the dark boy came back alone. No girls. No hot blondes in thight mini skirts. 

„Why you’re still up?“. 

Calum asked, while kicking off his shoes. 

Luke shrugged. 

„Waiting for you“. 

„Fuck, stop being so obsessed with me. Can’t I have some fun on my own birthday or what?“. 

The older boy spat. 

„As far as I remember, I didn’t say a fucking word even when you were basically fingering the girl right at the table, in front of everyone“. 

Calum smirked. 

„You were watching, weren’t you? Jealous baby?“. 

Luke clenched the glass in his hand, realizing it won’t be that hard to change his attitude to Calum, because he was already this close to break the chair over his arrogant face. 

„Thought I’ll bring them back here with me?“. 

The blonde tilted his head. 

„Why didn’t you?“. 

The dark boy stepped closer to Luke, whispering defiantly into his ear. 

„Because I knew I have a bitch at home who can be whore enough to replace those two or three hoes“. 

And that was it for Luke. 

Suddenly, he was on his feet, throwing his drink in Calum’s face. 

„You will STOP being this fucking disrespectful to me, do you understand?“. 

Luke shouted, completely out of his mind. He had no idea what got into him, but he needed to get it out. 

Calum’s probably never been this shocked in his whole entire life. 

„What the fuck you think you’ve just done?“. 

He spat, wiping the liquid off his face with the hem of his shirt. He was so mad, his body was shaking and his voice was cracking as he whispered wickedly. 

„You little shit. I swear to God you won’t be able to even stand up for a week when I’m done with you. I’ll fuck you so hard and rough you’ll regret you were born, I can guarantee. I’ll fucking choke you until you’ll beg for air, I’ll gag you until you’ll fucking cry like a little boy and I swear I’ll keep going until you’ll black out“. 

For some reason, these words didn’t hurt Luke much. Maybe because he’s already heard them so many times. 

Calum was just about to grab his arm, but Luke was faster. He twisted Calum’s hand behind his back and pressed the surprised boy roughly against the nearest wall. He was breathing heavily, feeling Calum writhing desperately under his hands. He pressed his face even harder onto the cold surface. 

„What about switch Calum hm? Have you ever thought about that? What if I do that to YOU?“.

 

***That was quite a long chapter, but it just fitted all together and this came out. 

First thing first...there is a little bit of Mashton going on, mainly in Ashton's head. He can definitely imagine some action with Michael, especially since Michael confessed he's never been with a man properly. They could start like some kind of friends with benefits and maybe there would come some feelings as well, with time. I think Michael's opinion is very healthy and it's reasonable he doesn't want to get fucked by some random stranger, who could tell the whole world about it. Michael is always so rational!

Calum's party though. He's basically doing the same mistakes over and over again, because it's always like that when he gets drunk. He enjoys the attention, he flirts with girls...which would be okay if he didn't go further. But he usually does. He touches the girls and Luke naturally hates to watch it. Alcohol changes Calum's behavior dramatically and he acts so differently than he normally would. It's gonna be quite the hard part, tame Calum a bit at the parties, because he's young, he likes to drink and have fun, when Luke wants him settle down with him a little more, because he's not so much into night life anyway, and he also wants Calum for himself.

Ashton really wasn't planning on overhearing Luke's and Michael's conversation, but he's got now such a powerfull weapon in his hands! The conversation is simply damaging. 

I can't actually wait for the next chapter, because there will be finaly some Cake real bedroom action:-) Luke won't hurt him. I promise he'll make him feel good.


	48. Chapter 48

„Get the fuck off me!“. 

Calum writhed furiously, trying the hardest to sneak out of Luke’s iron grip. He would lie if he said he wasn’t shocked by the strenght the younger boy suddenly found in himself. Well, it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise, because Luke was honestly quite big. He was tall, taller than Calum and his shoulder were wide, so was his chest, no wonder he put Calum in place dangerously easily. He’s just never used this strenght against him before, he’s never fought back, he’s never felt the urge to give Calum a taste of his own medicine. Until now. He turned the older boy around, now his back was pressed against the wall, eyes full of flames burning a hole into Luke’s face. 

„You have no fucking clue what you’re getting yourself into you silly little slut“. 

Calum hissed, feeling Luke’s nails digging into his skin deeply. 

„Enough Calum, do you hear me? This is enough. You have no fucking right to talk to me like this. I am a fucking human, I have brain, I have emotions, do you even realize that? You treat me like a useless piece of dirt, like some incompetent toy. And I was okay with that you know? I always told myself to give it another try, to ignore everything an everyone, because I was so fucking convinced, that what we have is real, is special. Yes, it’s definitely, special, but not in the good way and I’m sick of trying, I’m sick of being heartbroken and wrecked over and over again. I knew you were complicated, I knew it wouldn’t be easy or anything, but this is fucking unbearable. No one, no one would be able to handle half of what you put me trough, everyone else would kick your damn ass and get the hell out of toxic relationship like this. For some reason, I didn’t do that, because I love you Calum, I love you unconditionally, but this is the fucking last straw. This doesn’t have an end, it’s like a full circle and if I’ll stay in, I’ll go fucking crazy. Everytime we make a step forward, you make two steps back“. 

„You know I’m doing my best Luke, I’m fucking trying!“. 

„You’re not trying enough!“. 

The blonde yelled into Calum’s face, who calmed a little bit down under the weight of Luke’s monologue. 

„I’m sorry Calum, but if THIS is your best you can do for us, it’s not gonna work for me“. 

The dark boy was so shocked by the blonde’s sharp attitude, he basically forgot to be angry with him for a moment. 

„What do you want?“. 

He spat and Luke slightly released his grip. First, the tanned boy wasn’t wriggling under his hands anymore and second, the adreanalin was slowly leaving his body and he was getting exhausted by everything. 

„I’m not asking for a bed covered with roses or romantic movie night every other day. I want you to take me seriously, to treat me right. You’re no better than me Calum, so stop acting like I should be honored you let me lick your feet“. 

„Done talking?“. 

„Yeah“. 

„Let me fucking go then“. 

Instead of that, the younger boy pinned his hands above his head, making the older one yell in pain. 

„I’m done talking, but I’m not done with you“. 

„Are you fucking serious?“. 

Calum’s eyes went wide and Luke could denitely sense a trace of fear right now. The blue eyed boy didn’t feel the need to answer this question. He kept holding Calum’s wrists together with one hand, sneaking his other one between his legs, undoing his jeans, also pulling down the zipper. He eagerly shoved his hand into the older boy’s skinnies, squeezing his ass cheek firmly. 

„Fuck, your ass“. 

Luke breathed out and buried his face into Calum’s neck. It might be actually the first time he got to hold Calum’s butt like this. And he couldn’t even explain how much it turned him on in no time. Everybody knew Calum’s ass was perfect. Round, firm, tanned and handful. He couldn’t help but smack it gently, earning a quiet groan from the older boy. He realised he wasn’t even holding Calum’s hands anymore. He didn’t have to. The mood in the room changed dramatically within seconds and he found Calum’s hands tangled in his hair, tugging on them as the blonde finaly grabbed both of his ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly. And it WAS doing things to Calum. They lazily attacked each other’s lips, Luke’s tongue entering Calum’s mouth immidiately. The tanned boy moaned as he turned his head a little aside, letting Luke licking his mouth and playing with his tongue, while smacking and clutching his ass. The blonde quickly pulled his boxers down to his ankles, when their met his jeans, revealing his half-hard dark cock. Calum blushed, feeling suddenly like a little boy who got caught. 

„You like that“. 

Luke whispered into the older boy’s ear and palmed his slowly hardening dick. 

„N-no“. 

Calum stuttered pathetically. Luke just smiled into his neck, sucking on it harsly while jerking his penis gently. 

„Then how you’re so hard? I just squeezed and smacked your butt. Do you like that? Do you like your ass to be touched? I know you do“. 

Calum just whined and stepped out of his jeans and boxers, being pushed by Luke onto the bed right after. He landed on his back, feeling the younger boy crawling on top of him. They eyes locked and they way he was staring back at Luke, was something completely different from what Luke’s ever experienced. He looked so small and weak beneath him, because his eyes were so unusually timid and fearful. His voice was trembling when he spoke up. 

„Are you going to hurt me?“. 

Luke breathed out. He definitely didn’t expect Calum to be actually scared of him. He cupped his cheeks. 

„Fuck, baby, no. Of course not. I’d never hurt you“. 

He bent down to place a swift kiss on his lips. 

„I’ll make you feel good. Really good“. 

„How?“. 

Calum whispered. 

„I’ll show you“. 

He hesitated a little before he asked. 

„Will you get on your hands and knees for me?“. 

Calum closed his eyes. 

„Luke…no“. 

„Please. Trust me baby“. 

To Luke’s absolute shock, he obeyed. The dark boy slowly turned around and got into the required position. The blonde was watching the whole scene in amazement, because he didn’t expect to see Calum like this even in his wildest dreams. He took a deep breath before he spread his ass cheek’s apart, revealing tiny little pink hole, which looked so nicely in contrast with the dark skin. He couldn’t see Calum’s cheeks were burning red, but he could hear his heart beating like crazy. 

„Shh. Calm down baby. Don’t be scared“. 

He was trying to comfort him, rubbing his tanned, round globes with both hands. 

„So beautiful like this“. 

He murmed, mostly for himself. He’s never seen Calum so vulnerable, on his hands and knees, sticking his ass out, cheeks spread apart. He didn’t waste more time and slowly licked over the tight ring of muscles. Calum moaned loudly, which encouraged him to go on. He licked flatly over it again, again and again. He closed his eyes while licking on Calum’s hole with full force, covering it with his saliva, making it all shiny. He held the older boy’s cheeks spread firmly, feeling his hole clenching timidly at the invasion of Luke’s tongue. But the blonde was unmerciful. He kept licking and abusing the tiny hole until it finaly stopped clenching stubbornly and gave up. It started opening slowly, way too wet from Luke’s spit, way too tired to resist. 

Without thinking, Luke stabbed his tongue as deep into the dark boy as he could. Calum screamed loudly, burying his face into the pillows to muffle the noise. He was such a mess. He wasn’t even fighting in anymore. He spontaneously spread his legs and let Luke eating him out furiously. The blonde was sucking on the rim roughly, shoving his tongue deep inside the other boy without cease. Calum’s inner walls were so incredibly hot and velvet, his rim so juicy now from the costant work of Luke’s mouth. He didn’t have to look between Calum’s legs to see how painfully hard he was. He could sense that from the way his legs were shaking and he couldn’t keep his body still. He stopped pleasuring the boy for a second, just to speak up. 

„Don’t hold back baby. Fuck yourself on my tongue if you need that“. 

The tattooed boy lost all of his remaining scruples and groaned, right before he let his lust to take over and started pushing his ass back on Luke’s mouth. It felt so good. It felt so damn good and there were actually tears of pleasure streaming down his face. His body was completely out of control, the only thing he could focuse on was Luke’s tongue entering him deeply, causing all the wetness and mess all over his opened hole. Calum’s cock was leaking heavily, leaving a puddle of perly precum on the bedding beneath him. He couldn’t even tug on his cock, because he was so overwhelmed by the unknown bliss Luke was giving him. 

Suddenly, the blue eyed boy stabbed his tongue inside especially hard and Calum couldn’t hold it anymore. He let go and his whole body jerked. He spilled his creamy seed all over the sheets in three thick spurts, with a loud cry. He almost passed out, that powerfull his orgasm was and he was absolutely positive he’s never cum this hard. His hole clenched tightly around Luke’s tongue and the younger boy was holding him carefully through his orgasm. He slowly moved away from the swollen, wet, abused hole, pushing Calum a bit to the side, because he’d crush into his own pool of fresh sperm. The dark boy way laying on his back, eyes closed, breathing heavily. 

„Baby, open your eyes“. 

Luke asked softly, petting his thigh. But the older boy didn’t do that. Not because he was sleeping, but because he simply refused to face Luke. 

„Calum. Look at me. Now“. 

Calum’s eyes finaly flew opened, still filled with bliss but also confusion and shame were sneaking in. Luke smiled at him. 

„It’s okay baby. Everything is okay. Do you wanna take a shower?“. 

The tattooed boy just shook his head. 

„Okay“. 

Luke said simply, throwing the blanked which was wet and stained from the cum onto the floor. He pulled the extra douvet over both his and Calum’s body, putting his arms around Calum’s waist from behind. 

 

Ashton looked at Michael curiously when they got into the car. Shit, he was dying to ask him about the night they were debating with Luke earlier. He was craving to know what happenned, how far they went. They were both drunk, Luke was upset about something Calum said or done. He was supposed to only go for a coffee with Michael, but he came back to his room in the middle of the night, looking all worn out and frightened. Where were they? At Michael’s room? Did they just get drunk and things got out of hands? Did Michael used his current miserable state against him and fucked him? Did he tell him all the nice comforting words like Michael always could, making Luke all compliant and week in the knees? 

Ashton knew from his own experiance, that it’s not that difficult to convince Luke about something. Luke is gorgeous and his heart is big, but he also could be incredibly naive, which goes hand in hand with his submissive character. Ashton’s cock twitched at the memory of Luke, writhing and moaning underneath him, because he was fucking him so hard and so good. He glanced at the blue haired boy next to him. He was looking out of the window, not paying much attention to the drummer. 

„Mike?“. 

„Yeah?“. 

„Wanna stay at mine tonight?“. 

Michael yawned. 

„Why?“. 

The curly boy shrugged. 

„We can have a drink and stuff“. 

The younger raised his eyebrow suspiciously. They were JUST on their way from a party, where Michael was pretty positive they drank half of the alcohol they had in stock. They were both apparently tired as hell and Ashton suggested a drink at his hotel room as the best idea possible right now. He opened his mouth to say his thought loud, but he realised they’re not alone in the car and maybe it’d be better to ask questions in private. He rather nodded. 

„Okay“. 

 

Michael threw his denim jacket on the floor the moment they walked into Ashton’s room. 

„I’m so dead“. 

He announced, crushing onto the bed, still fully clothed. 

„At least take off your damn shoes Michael!“. 

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes. 

„Fine. Mother“. 

„Luke left quite upset“. 

Ashton mentioned as he sprawled across the bed next to the younger boy. 

Michael chuckled.

„Same old same old. I honestly wonder if they’ll ever find a way to figure their shit out or if they’ll just accept the fact they’re not the right match for each other and they’re not able to function together. Fuck, when I look at them, I feel like I don’t wanna be in any relationship, because it’s so fucking stressfull and difficult“. 

„Not every relatioship is like theirs Mikey, I wouldn’t even call it a relationship. They basically just argue and fuck, that’s it“. 

„Yeah. It’s good to have a regular partner for like sex and stuff, but it’s not worth it that way“. 

The drummer lifted himself on his elbows, looking at Michael curiously. 

„Would you want that?“. 

„Want what?“. 

„To have someone you could have regular sex with“. 

Michael shifted a little on the bed. He didn’t know what was happening, they talked about sex all the time, but for some reason, this was different. He could feel some tension between them and he absolutely wasn’t used to it. He licked his lips, watching the drummer leaning closer to him, inch by inch. 

„I mean…who wouldn’t want that, right?“. 

His pupils went wide when Ashton place his hand on Michael’s inner thigh and whispered softly. 

„I’d want that“. 

 

***Cake and Mashton action going on :-))

You guys could guess already Luke won't be able to actually hurt Calum, to force himself into him of something like that. He can talk dirty to him, he can put him in place, hold him down...but he still wants to pleasure him primarily. So he did. Alcohol played a big role in this case, because Calum would never put himself into such a vulnerable position if he was completely sober. I'm not saying he was totally wasted, he obviously wasn't, he will remember everything. But let's say, the morning will be quite difficult for him and he will fully realize what happenned. You'd say it's not that big of a deal, like, Luke just ate him out, but for Calum, it's a HUGE deal. He always prided himself on being the one in charge and he never let Luke anywhere near his ass, it was a very forbidden place. But now, he let Luke see how much of a pleasure he feels when someone touches him there, how much it affects him when someone eats him out or just smacks his butt. He's so sensitive there and he'll feel really bad for letting Luke know this "weakness" of his, because he thinks it makes him less a man, less dominant, less respect worthy. Calum's also convinced he shouldn't be feeling such a pleasure after the rape he's been through, he kinda thinks that whatever happens near his ass is dirty, filthy and wrong. 

Michael and Ashton are cute, maybe almost awakward, when Ashton is trying to seduce Michael. You know, it's pretty easy for him to seduce a random girl (or boy), he doesn't even have to try, but a close friend like this...it's a different story. The main thing they two have in common is, that they want everything what happens between them drama free. Michael's naturally annoyed by "relationship problems" and Ashton doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes he's made with Luke, when he definitely crossed the line and freaked out. I think it will be a little bashful at the beginning, because it's something completely unexpected for both of them and they will have to deal with how to act around each other and keep friendship healthy. It will be the biggest challenge.


	49. Chapter 49

Luke woke up in an empty bed, his hands blindly searching through the mess of sheets for another warm body that should have been there. The blonde finaly opened his eyes, squinting around the room until he found the desirable person. For a moment, he actually thought Calum left the bedroom, since he hasn’t found him in his bed when he woke up. The dark boy was sitting on a sofa, knees pressed to his chest, staring out of the window blankly. He looked so lost in his own head, his look completely dead and empty. He was fully clothed, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, combined with a black hoodie. He was barefoot, his thick, jet black hair all over the place. There was a cup of an already cold coffee and a notebook on the table in front of him. Luke couldn’t read what was written inside, but he recognized paragraphs of Calum’s messy hand writing, so no doubt a new lyrics has been creating. He took a sip of his coffee, resting his chin back on the top of his knee. He looked sad. Worried. And lost. 

„How long have you been up?“. 

Luke broke the heavy silence, but Calum didn’t even look at him as he spoke up. 

He didn’t really move at all, just slightly shrugged. 

„A while“. 

The blonde threw his head back, because he could definitely tell by the tone of Calum’s voice, that everything was wrong. He didn’t expect the tattooed boy to be full of laughs, but well, he also didn’t expect him to be completely cold and distant. 

„Wanna get back there and cuddle?“. 

Luke offered, already pretty reconciled with the answer. Calum finaly turned his head a little bit, looking at the blue eyed boy like he couldn’t believe what he just said. Like it was something totally insane and scandalous. 

„No“. 

Luke would lie if he said he didn’t feel offended by Calum’s lack of communication. This constant mood switching was incredibly overpowering. Normally, at this point, Luke would beg Calum to talk to him, he would ask him a thousand times what’s wrong, he would drop on his knees and suck him of straight away, just to make the older feel better, just to make him happier at least for a while. But now, Luke felt honestly sick of it and he couldn’t find the motivation in him to crawl at Calum’s feet anymore. Instead of that, he just raised his eyebrow. 

„You were riding my face few hours ago and now you’re too cool to cuddle with me?“. 

Calum literally jumped from the sofa, eyes wide opened, jaw dropped. 

„Don’t even bring this up Luke, I’m dead serious“. 

The blonde rolled his eyes, looking straight into Calum’s fearfull ones. 

„You’re dead pathetic. Is this what we’re gonna do? Are you going to let me eat your ass out at night and force me to pretend that nothing ever happenned in the morning?“. 

The dark boy’s cheeks were on fire from the crazy blushing and Luke could swear on his life he’s never seen him this insecure. 

„Watch that filthy mouth of yours Luke“. 

Calum hissed, narrowing his eyes, slightly shaking with an anger. 

„Oh, you didn’t complain about my mouth last night when I made you cum on it“. 

The blonde challenged, absoluely sure the older boy will slap the shit out of him for making these commenst. Surprisingly, the tattooed boy only clenched his fists and took a deep breath before he answered.

„I’d appreciate if we could close this topic for good. It was a one time thing. A mistake. I was drunk, I don’t even remember the whole situation“. 

Luke wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh so desperately, because this awkward conversation was like a very bad, very cheap movie. He chuckled, turning onto his stomach, his back now facing Calum. 

„What’s so fucking funny?“. 

The older boy spat furiously. 

„Nothing. Just going back to sleep so you can continue lying to yourself without disturbing. I give it an hour and I’m pretty sure you’ll come up with some groundbreaking solution, like maybe I forced you to sit on my face and you just couldn’t fight it. And of course, you didn’t like it at all, that’s a sure thing. You cum by a coincidence, it had nothing to do with me working on your ass, damn no, not a chance“. 

The blonde was watching Calum’s reaction with a corner of his eye and his face expression was pretty clear – he was THIS close to choke Luke with his bare hands. Luke shivered on the bed a little bit, because he was fully aware how much Calum doesn’t appreciate sarcasm, especially the one applied on himself. He was expecting Calum to get on the bed any second and show him how to keep his mouth shut, but all he got was a noise of the bathroom door being slammed. 

Luke blinked. Well, that was definitely a whole new experience and Luke couldn’t quite believe it. He teased Calum, he challenged him, he basically made a fun of him and Calum didn’t do nothing at all about it? Maybe Michael’s strategy was much more on point that Luke could even imagine. Is it possible that this could be the key? That all he should have been doing the whole time was to simply snap back at him? He stopped being Calum’s little submissibe bitch for a moment and the older boy….adjusted to it. 

What if Michael was completely right and Luke should have put on boundaries right from the start? Maybe if he did, their relationship could have been on a different level and Luke could save himself a lot of bruises and sleepless nights. What if Calum actually wasn’t that 100% dominant, rough, relentless boy Luke always thought he was and in effect, he needed someone to fight him back and put him in place a little? Luke’s eyes went wide, because this thought has never crossed his mind before.

 

Unlike Luke, Michael woke that morning to a very warm body next to him. He dragged his hands over his face when he realised shirtless Ashton sleeping peacefully in the same bed. Michael moved a little bit, so he was no longer pressed against the drummer’s firm, hairy chest. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night, because he was so damn overwhelmed by the chain of unexpected events. The flashback brought him back to the moment when Ashton placed his hand on his inner thigh. 

Michael gave him a surprised glance, absolutely convinced the older boy was joking. 

„Nice one Ash. But I’m so fucking tired to even laugh“. 

A single muscle didn’t move in the drummer’s face. 

„I’m not kidding Michael“. 

„Ash, this is getting a bit weird, get that damn hand off me, this is not funny“. 

After a loud sigh and a moment of hesitation, Ashton’s hand dissapeared, but his eyes were still locked with Michael’s. 

„I’m telling you once again, I mean it, I’m not joking. Like…come on Mike, don’t tell me you have never thought about it. This could be convenient for both of us“. 

The younger boy nearly jumped. 

„What the fuck Ash? What the hell are you talking about?“. 

The drummer rolled his eyes, apparently expecting a different reaction from Michael’s side. 

„Stop playing dumb Michael“. 

„I’m not playing fucking anything! I just don’t understand why one of my closest friends is putting his hands on me like that“. 

„Calum’s been your best friend for like 13 years, so what’s the matter“. 

The blue haired boy’s pupils went wide. 

„Are you serious? That doesn’t mean I automatically need to hook up with all of my friends, for the God’s sake“. 

„No all of them. Just with me“. 

Ashton giggled like it was an awesome and completely appropriate joke. Michael’s jaw dropped, but he didn’t have enough time to put another sentence together, because there were Ashton’s strong arms, pushing him into the mess of pillows, deeper into the mattress. The drummer bent, his face just an inch away from Michael’s, who could feel his hot breath on his neck. They were staring at each other for a good minute, before Michael finaly broke the weird silence. 

„I didn’t say yes. What if I don’t want it at all?“. 

The drummer smirked, leaning even closer to the younger boy. 

„Bullshit. You’re not a little obedient bitch like Luke, who lets people to make him do anything they want. You’d push me away if you didn’t want it“. 

„Confident, aren’t we?“. 

Ashton shrugged. 

„Can’t blame me, haven’t heard a lot of „NO“‘s in my life“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„Such a cocky little prick“. 

He snapped, but didn’t move away when the drummer’s lips touched his. He couldn’t lie, it was strange at first. It felt so weird, because it was quite like kissing your sibling or something like that. The first kiss was all shy, curious and restrained. There was no tongue involved, just butterfly, soft kisses on the lips. To Michael’s surprise, they both got used to it quite fast and easily. Few minutes later, Ashton was kissing him with full force, the kiss deepened and he even let the older boy’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned at the move silently, tangling his fingers into Ashton’s messy, honey curls. The kiss took several minutes and left them completely breathless. When the older boy pulled out, they were both panting loudly, trying to read each other’s face expression. Michael was the first one who decided to talk.

„We’re gonna take this slow yeah?“.

The drummer nodded. 

"It was a pretty good start to me though“. 

Michael blushled deeply at those words. 

 

Luke stepped into the bathroom in complete silence, even though he knew the running shower would cover every noise. He was glad Calum didn’t lock the door, which was something he’s been doing a lot lately. Luke didn’t understand, they’ve seen each other naked for like milion times, so he wasn’t really sure what was Calum trying to hide away from him. The blonde stopped thinking about it and rather focused on the dark boy standing in the steaming shower. It was one of the hottest things to see for him. Watching Calums tanned, toned body under streams of hot water. 

He was admiring his body silently, noticing the older boy got a bit bigger as well. His thighs were thicker, so his arms. His ass was still the most delicate part of his body, so naturally firm and round. He wasn’t facing Luke, so the blonde couldn’t see his dick, which was also so damn beautiful. The blonde hesitated before the finaly stepped out of his boxers, now fully naked. He was pretty scared of Calum’s reaction, knowing the tattooed boy’s mood was far from good, but he decided to try anyway. What worst could happen? He’ll just yell at him and kick him out of the shower. Nothing new, Luke’s already been there before. 

Calum was spreading the shower gel all over his skin glowy, when the younger boy entered the shower corner carefully. He put his hands on the dark boy’s hips from behind, pressing his wide chest on Calum’s back. He immidiately felt how the older boy’s body tensed and jerked in shock. He apparently didn’t expect any company. 

„Shhh, it’s just me“. 

Luke whispered softly in his ear, rubbing his groin against Calum’s wet ass cheeks gently. 

„Fuck, you scared the shit out of me Luke! Get the fuck out, are you fucking dumb? Not it a mood for you, thought you understood from the fucking conversation we had“. 

Luke didn’t actually listen much. He learned one important thing so far – words are just words. And Luke already found out, that many of Calum’s words, are pretty empty. He tightened his grip and pressed the older boy onto the marble tiles. Not with full force, but still held him against the shower wall quite firmly. Somehow, Calum managed to turn around, facing the younger boy now, pushing onto his chest to get out of his grip. 

„What the fuck’s wrong with you? Is it some fucking kink of yours, pinning me to a wall?“. 

Luke didn’t pay much attention to the older boy’s angry words. He leaned forward and licked his earlobe slowly. 

„You remember exactly how you felt last night, don’t you?“. 

Calum sighed desperately. 

„What’s the point of this Luke hm? Are you longing for my confirmation you made me feel good that much? Well, you did. Is your little ego satisfied? Now get the hell out and leave me alone“. 

The blonde pressed two of his fingers against Calum’s mouth and the dark boy actually thought it was meant to hush him. Until Luke brushed these long, slender fingers gently over his plumped lips and purred in his ear. 

„Can make you feel even better with these, if you’d want to….“

 

***I think you guys expected a reaction like this from Calum. Bad mood, pretending that nothing happenned, distant behavior towards Luke. Typical Calum, he doesn't want to talk about anything, especially not about anything serious or about what bothers him. He rather leaves these things unsaid and acts like they don't even exist. But Luke's quite done with it. He's done crawling at Calum's feet and analyze every single word slipping out of his mouth. He's never tried this "tactics" before, he always obeyed, he's never snapped back at Calum. Maybe this is something that could actually work. Maybe Calum treats awfully the people who let him, people who submit to him easily. Maybe if Luke will continue to fight back and stand up for himself....he could change Calum's attitude to him at least a little bit. Sometimes it's really that simple, Luke only used to be too scared to try, too scared to refuse to be a good little boy. Sassy Luke is kinda hot.

Mashton kiss was sweet as candy :-) They're very cute together to me, I mean, no harsh feelings, no drama. They could have some fun, don't take it too seriously and focus on the good part. They will definitely want to take things slow, especially since Michael has never been fucked before. It might be a little weird when such a close friend you take as a brother, is going to be the first one to fuck you. Michael is submissive, but not as submissive as Luke and Ashton might have a proble with that in the future, because his character (in bed) is quite similiar to Calum's and he expects his sex partners to 100% obey him.

I apparently can't get enough of Luke teasing Calum's ass :-)) I don't know, it's hot when he plays with him. No fucking, just playing, taking him to the edge, showing him how good it could feel. But Calum's completely sober now, his mind is not clouded by any alcohol so who knows how he will react on Luke's offer....Do you guys like this slightly dominant/sassy side of Luke?


	50. Chapter 50

Calum gasped and pressed his forehead against the cold shower wall. He closed his eyes at the feeling of the younger boy, who was now rubbing both of his firm ass cheeks, each with one hand. If felt good, if felt so fucking good it made Calum cursed silently. Luke’s palms squeezing his wet butt, slightly parting the round globes, so he could take a look at the older boy’s tiny entrance. He slapped one of the cheeks gently, which earned him a loud groan from Calum’s mouth. He leaned closer, whispering in his ear. 

„Do you like it? Do you like when I slap your ass? Can I do it again?“. 

The dark boy whined, his entire face on fire from the embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with him? He was completely sober, not drunk, not high, simply nothing in his system to cloud his mind. How could he possibly enjoy it? How the thought of the blue eyed boy dominating him could make his blood boiling and his heart beating faster? He has never, ever experienced that feeling before. Only a small picture of someone on top of him usually drove Calum completely mad and filled him with wrath and anger, so why it wasn’t happenning now? 

Luke’s hands on his body excited him, the way he was holding his hips to keep him still, the way he was caressing his butt, the way he made Calum scream when he slapped him. Too many questions popped in the dark boy’s head, leaving him totally clueless and confused. He couldn’t recognize himself, he would never let anyone touch him the way Luke was touching him now and it didn’t even cause an anxiety. The blonde could sense the older boy’s body tensed, and he didn’t have to be a mind reader to find out his head was overwhelmed by the amount of thoughts. He kissed his nape softly, then continued placing small kisses down his spine. He kept holding his hip with one hand, the other one wandered forward, touching his toned stomach. 

„You’re so beautiful to me. All of you. I’ve seen your body for thousand times and I still find something new about it everytime I look at you. I love every single inch of you, head to toe. I could sit there and stare at you whole day and I’d never get bored of it. Every move, every little scar, every curve, every small noise you make, all these things amaze me no matter how long I’ve known you, because I feel like I discover another tiny secret everytime you let me put my hands on you“. 

Calum was breathing heavily against the wall and he wasn’t far from falling apart. 

He hissed helplessly. 

„It’s just a body Luke. And it’s not that spectacular, sure you’ve seen much better in your life already or at least you will“. 

The blonde pressed a open mouthed kiss on both of Calum’s shoulders. 

„It’s your body. And it always will be the most delicate thing to me, because it’s body of a beloved person“. 

„Fuck Luke, can you just not?“. 

The older boy was grateful he was not facing the blonde right now, because this whole moment became way too intense. 

Luke smiled. 

„I can stop talking and get to the actions, would you like that? Like this?“. 

Out of nowhere, he smacked Calum’s ass quite hard and the black haired boy yelled in surprise. Shit, how could Luke switch so easily from a love confessing to being kinky? Another harsh smack brought Calum back to the reality and he didn’t even bother to hold back the moan. His eyes were closed, like he was too ashamed to even face the situation. 

„Can I go harder?“. 

Luke asked simply, getting a slow nod from the tattooed boy as a reply. He hit his ass for few more times, hearing the beautiful sound caused by his palms against the wet flesh. 

„Spanking huh? I’m taking notes“. 

The blonde teased a little bit, petting gently the older boy’s aching butt. 

„What about the question I asked you earlier?“. 

Luke whispered, 100% sure Calum knew exactly what he was talking about. The dark boy shook his head no, completely unable to put together real words and not at all a reasonable sentence. 

„Why?“. 

„Because I don’t fucking want to“. 

„Baby…why don’t you just follow the desire of your body? I know you want it, damn, Calum, your reactions are not really that hard to read. Why don’t you give in? Why are you fighting it so hard? It’ll make you feel good, I swear it’ll make you feel amazing. Why are you refusing something that’ll bring you pleasure?“. 

Luke brushed his thumb lightly over his opening and the older boy had to use all of his remaining self control to not to moan loudly. He was so sensitive there, he was so fucking sensitive. 

„You can trust me Calum. I proved it more than enough in the past and you know that“. 

And yes, that was all Calum needed to hear to let his guard fall down. 

„Just one, do you understand? And you’ll stop the very moment I’ll tell you to“. 

„I promise“. 

The blonde kissed the back of Calum’s neck again, before he spoke up. 

"Do you think you could get on all fours for me? I mean, it’s gonna feel better like that than while standing up“. 

The tattooed boy hissed, but obeyed eventually. 

Shit, he found himself on hands and knees in front of Luke for the second time in less than 24 hours, which was quite disturbing and completely outrageous for him. Luke’s loving words were getting deep under his skin and caused a reaction that would normally never happen. The blonde used a completely different tactics than Calum used on him. Since the older boy always relied on force and violence, Luke decided to go for love, affection and kindness. Surprisingly, it seemed to work. 

This position was quite uncomfortable for both of them, because of the hard marble floor and cramped space in the shower corner, but none of them seemed to care enough to stop their actions and move this all to the bedroom. Luke knelt behind the older boy, taking a moment to admire the delicious tanned skin, glistening under a layer of warm water. His ass cheeks were already slightly parted, thank to the position which made the dark boy to stick his butt out. Luke gave them a firm squeeze, before he rubbed his finger over Calum’s small opening. 

The tattoed boy shivered and Luke couldn’t help but think, how possibly would his fingers fit into him. His hole was so tiny and the muscles were nervously clenching just at the thought of what was about to come. Even though the blonde’s hands were already wet from the running water, he turned around and grabbed a small bottle of bath oil he spotted on the shelf. He would never do this to Calum, entering him without preparation, even only with fingers. He poured some liquid into his palms and finaly touched the opening gently, brushing over the tight ring with his index finger. His other hand was caressing Calum’s left cheek, to distract him a little bit. He pushed the first knuckle inside, which earned him a frightened scream from the older boy. Fuck, this won’t be easy. 

„Shh…I know baby, I know. But I haven’t even pushed the whole finger in, you’re so sensitive down there. I’ll go slow, I promise“. 

He kissed the small of Calum’s back and used a bit of force to pass the tight muscles and shoved his digit in. The dark boy groaned. 

„It’s inside baby, you’re doing so well“. 

„It hurts!“.

Calum protested, writhing under Luke’s hands, trying to avoid the finger getting any deeper. But Luke’s hand moved forward and with a help of the slickness from the oil, his finger was slipping in and out of the other boy’s body with quite an ease. 

„Relax Cal, please, relax“. 

Luke cursed silently as Calum’s inner muscles clenched firmly around his digit. Shit, he couldn’t get out of his head a thought, how would that tight warmness feel around his own cock. 

„Pull out Luke, now, take it out“. 

The older boy begged quietly, but the blonde didn’t do that. He just stopped his movements, keeping his finger deep inside the tanned body. 

„You promised you’ll stop!“. 

„I know, I know Calum, but….please, let me add another one and if you still don’t like it, I swear we’ll be done with it. I could reach places that’ll make you feel good if you let me continue“. 

The older boy sighed, sounding defeated. 

„Try it then“. 

Luke slightly pressed against the now puckered pink hole, trying to ease another finger in. He took a sharp breath, because Calum’s ass was fighting this invasion furiously. He digged his nails into the boy’s hip, keeping him in place, as he forced his second finger inside the tight heat. Calum yelled in pain, trying to get rid of Luke’s hands, but he was stuck. There was a wall right in front of him and he had nowhere to move in the little space of the shower corner. The blonde started moving his fingers gently, but quickly at the same, fully aware he has to find the little spot as soon as possible, since Calum’s frustration has been growing fast. He kept stretching the ring of muscles, ignoring Calum’s loud cursing mixed with occasional moaning. 

He curled his fingers and pushed forward with a full force, finaly hitting the small bundle of nerves inside the shaking body. Calum screamed again, but now, it was a confused sound of pleasure and pain. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on not changing the angle and brushing over the same spot again and again. Calum whined loudly and digged his fingers desperately into the hard floor of the shower, because Luke was now pressing both of his fingers forcefully straight against his prostate and the feeling was so intense, it was driving him completely crazy.

„Stop that!“. 

He sobbed, but the younger boy only pushed harder, grabbing Calum’s hip and moved him forward, then back. The older boy’s pupils went wide. Luke was guiding him to ride his fingers. He hesitatingly repeated the action, slowly moving forward, then pushing back onto the other boy’s hand. And shit, Calum felt sparks inside and out. He couldn’t help but do that again, over and over again. In few minutes, he found himself fucking on Luke’s fingers properly, the younger one didn’t even have to guide his hips anymore. Calum was doing it on his own, pleasuring himself by fucking back on the blonde’s hand. 

Luke was staring at the picture in front of him in an awe. He has never seen Calum like this, trembling with bliss, his body fully relaxed and loose, completely taken over by the desire. He sneaked his hand between the older boy’s spread legs, rubbing over the sensitive tip of his cock softly. He was leaking, the dark red head was leaking heavily and his whole lenght was swollen and rock hard. He spread the pearly precum over the tip with his thumb, teasing it unmercifully. 

„Oh my God“. 

Calum sobbed desperately, bucking his hips into Luke’s hand at the same time as he was riding his two fingers. 

„I can’t hold it“. 

Luke kissed his back. 

„Then release it. Come on baby, come for me, I know you want to. You need to come“. 

Calum cried out and Luke’s words finaly sent him over the egde. His inner muscles clenched impossibly tight around the blonde’s digits as he spilled his thick seed all over Luke’s hand and onto the floor. He couldn’t hold himself together any longer, colapsing onto his stomach, breathing heavily. The blue eyed boy was watching him worriedly, caressing his tighs, before he spoke up. 

„Come on baby, you need to get up. It’s getting cold in there“. 

To his surprise, Calum didn’t argue with him. Without a single word, he let Luke help him back on his feet and didn’t even protest when the younger one ran a damp cloth over his hole gently. He knew why he was doing it, Calum noticed the tiny trace of blood on the tiles when he got up. 

Luke bit his lip hard.

„I’m sorry…“. 

The tanned boy shook his head. 

„It’s nothing“. 

Luke sighed, feeling a bit guilty anyway. He didn’t hurt him on purpose, Calum was just so fucking sensitive and tight. They both wrapped themselves into the fluffy hotel bathrobes, getting under the blankets for a little while. Luke spoke up while Calum was keep remaining in silence. 

„We’re leaving in three hours. Get some rest, I’ll pack for you“. 

The older boy just nodded, turning onto his side, closing his eyes tightly. They are leaving to Asia in few hours. Their biggest tour was just about to start and he’s never felt more messed up.

 

***Well, that was a pure smut. Nothing more, nothing less :-)

I don't know, I just didn't feel like much of a story and talking. And since this is our little anniversary (50 chapters, can you believe it?), I decided to fully appreaciate Cake and gave them a whole chapter. I have to say I really enjoyed writing it, because I like the picture of Luke playing with Calum a lot. It's so different and quite unique, because their roles are blending together, they're almost equal. I know it seems like they just switched their positions, but Luke is not that dominant to force Calum into anything and Calum is not that submissive to let Luke have his way with him. 

You will probably ask - what happenned to Calum? How could he possibly let Luke doing these things to him?

First of all, I am not a specialist and I obviously don't know how this works in a real life, I might be completely wrong. But this is what's on my mind. 

Calum's exaggerated desire to dominate didn't come on it's own. It was caused by the rape he has been through and he basically forced this thought into his head - when I'll be rough and dominant and won't let anyone to be above me, this won't happen to me again. It was a reaction on something truly terrible that he experienced at a very young age and it left him with no choice but to do everything possible to prevent this situation to repeat. It's been years and it simply became normal for him to be this dominant, so he never doubted that's the only way to be. 

Why is it different with Luke? Because Luke loves him and because he loves Luke. It's a complete different situation and Calum let his guard fell down because he trusts Luke and deep inside he knows, that the boy would never hurt him, because he adores him unconditionally. That's exactly what changed his attitude, love. 

That doesn't mean he won't be dominant anymore, of course he will be, but he can also enjoy Luke playing with him. It gives him a lot of pleasure and it opened his eyes. His body has been only roughly used before and he never thought it could feel this good, when he's with the right person. 

And I seriously think it's hot, when Luke's not just a little submissive bitch for a change. He can man up a lot and I like it:-)

Hope you enjoyed!


	51. Chapter 51

Michael stretched his back and looked at the line of luggages in the small hotel room corridor. Here they go again, life in the suitcases. He was very thankful all the boys have quite the same size of clothing, except Ashton’s skin tight tank tops, because few days on the road and they’ll have no idea whose shirts or jeans they’ll be wearing. Muscular hands around his waist brought him back to the reality and he was forced to stop admiring his packing skills. 

„Ready to go?“. 

Ashton said as he pressed a small kiss onto the younger boy’s neck. 

He chuckled a little bit. 

„Ash, don’t. Someone might walk in to pick up the luggages any second“. 

The drummer backed off, but his arms kept holding Michael’s body. 

„Do you mind?“. 

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and shook off Ashton’s greedy hands. 

„No fuss needed“. 

The drummer looked apparently offended, when he sit on the edge of the bed and pouted his lips. 

„How do you wanna do this anyway?“. 

„Do what?“. 

„I mean…us? Are we going to tell Calum and so?“. 

Michael almost drowned himself in a Starbucks cup of coffee he just took a sip from. 

„What? Ash, you need to slow the fuck down. We hooked up once and yes, I’m totally cool with doing it again, but…there is no „us“, at least not yet. Take it easy“. 

The drummer’s face expression was definitely far from pleased. 

„Cal and Luke will find out eventually, we’re going to be on a road for almost a fucking year, 24/7 together, I don’t think there’s really much space for hiding this away from them“. 

Michael sighed. This was exactly the type of conversation he NEVER wanted to have with Ashton or basically with anyone at all and well, less than 24 hours from their drunken kiss and here it is. He placed the half empty cup on the nightstand, taking a seat next to the older boy. 

„Do you remember the reason I don’t want to be in a real relationship?“. 

„You don’t want any drama“. 

„Exactly. So stop causing one over fucking nothing. I don’t mean to be rude or something, but I don’t see a reason why we should go and spread the breaking news that we hooked up“. 

„Calum told us about Luke though“. „No he didn’t. We found out only because he fucked him on the tour bus and it was like impossible to not to hear. They’ve been already sleeping together for months, but when we moved from the hotels to the bus and he was too horny to hold back, he just gave up on hiding. And we are nowhere near there Ash. We can have fun, but you need to calm down about this first“. 

The curly boy wanted to say something, but his speech was interupted by hotel staff, who came in with a cart for the suitcases. Unlike Michael, who just threw on a denim jacket over his plaid shirt and left the room without a word. He clearly considered the conversation as closed. Ashton breathed out and took a last look out the window to dictract himself. He really, really needs to control his possessiveness, because it was the main reason which led his relationship with Luke to an end. Ashton wanted too much too soon and didn’t care about the fact Luke wasn’t ready to give it to him. Michael was probably right, damn, Michael was even younger than himself but always seemed to have the most reasonable opinions. 

 

The blonde checked the display of his phone, pleasantly surprised there was still some time left. He glanced at the body on the bed, feeling his heart melting a little more. Calum looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He chest was raising in a slow, relaxed pace and Luke couldn’t help but crawled onto the bed. He needed to feel him. He needed to be as closed to him as possible, even if it meant risking to be pushed away. Luke’s feelings for Calum deepened even more during the last few hours, because the boy was fully aware of the giant step they made in their relationship. 

He was happy and depressed at the same time and these mixed emotions were tearing him apart. Happy, because he was absolutely sure Calum has never, ever, let anyone so close to him and Luke was proud inside, he was able to bring the older boy such an unknown pleasure. Seeing Calum writhing beneath him, touching his most private spots and making him cum on nothing but his tongue and fingers….it was something Luke never dared to even imagine. And depressed, because he had no idea what kind of reaction he should expect from the tanned boy. Calum was impossible to read or predict, he was the most complicated person Luke has ever met and the blonde couldn’t tell, if his actions will pull Calum closer to him, or the exact opposite. 

The dark boy was still wearing the bathrobe, but very loosely, so Luke could easily sneake his hands under the fluffy material. He breathed out, because Calum’s skin was so incredibly warm and soft. He was like a little heater, all wrapped up under the blankets. He fidgeted a bit in the sheets, slowly opening his eyes, which immidiately met Luke’s. None of them said a thing. They were just staring at each other, Luke’s fingers gently stroking the older boy’s chest. There was nothing going on, but the moment felt so intimate. There was something different in the way Calum was looking at him. There was something honest. Something pure. 

„Are you mad at me?“. 

Luke whispered, breaking the eye contact, because the dark boy’s sight felt suddenly heavy. Calum shook his head. 

„Kiss me“. 

His fingers got lost in the blonde hair as he pulled Luke closer and their lips locked. It was a soft, long, gentle kiss. 

„I just thought….“. 

The younger boy spoke up, only to be immidiately interruped by Calum’s palm covering his mouth. 

„Don’t think. Don’t talk. Just lay with me“. 

Luke decided to not to overanalyze Calum’s demands. It’d be useless anyway. He rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder and inhaled the scent of his freshly washed hair. The warmth of Calum’s bronze body, the softness of his skin and the smell of his musk….this combination was literally everything Luke could have wished for. He was living for moments like this. 

They were quietly holding each other and it felt like this room was the whole world, with just the two of them in it. Luke wanted to cherish this feeling forever, to always remind him the reason why he was doing all of this. All the struggles, all the pain, screams, bruises. The scars were still there, representing all these awful memories he was carrying inside of him, but now, when he was looking at Calum, lying calmly in his arms, it all made suddenly sense. 

Thirty minutes later, both of the boys finaly got out of the bed. Luke was bent over his handluggage, throwing few last items in it, when he heard the older boy hissed in pain. He turned his head, just to see Calum squeezing into his black skinny jeans. His face was scrunched. 

„What’s wrong?“. 

„I don’t think I can wear these today“. 

The dark boy’s eyes were glued to the carpeted floor, his cheeks heavily flushed. 

The blonde’s pupils went wide. 

„Did I hurt you that much? Calum, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to….“. 

„Don’t. I know you didn’t. I’m just not…used to this“. 

Luke nodded, not quite sure if Calum would like him to continue this topic or not. He could clearly see from his face expression, how uncomfortable he felt about this whole situation. The blue eyed boy decided to keep his mouth shut and only handed Calum a pair of sweatpants. 

„We’ll be on the plane anyway“. 

Calum adjusted himself in the loose fitting sweats, watching his reflection in the mirror. So this is how Luke felt like. When he took him without his permission, without asking, without caring. When he forced himself into him in the middle of the night, woke him up from his sleep and fucked him back to it. When he held his hands behind his back and shoved his cock deep inside the fragile body and didn’t stop until he found his own release. No, this is not how Luke felt. He must felt much worse, because Calum never gave him a proper preparation. Fuck, he couldn’t even imagine the amount of pain he put him through. The dark boy was aching just from Luke’s fingers, which were gentle and caring, but Luke had to deal with a lot more than just fingers. 

 

They entered the huge black car, just to meet with the other boys’s annoyed faces. 

„30 minutes late? Seriously? We have a fucking plane to catch if you haven’t noticed“. 

The drummer snapped, jumping furiously on his leather seat. 

„I had to change“. 

„What, did you cum in your pants?“. 

„Fuck off Michael“. 

The blue haired boy grinned. 

„I appreciate your healthy sex life very much guys, but there’s a thing called „ a tour schedule“ and believe it or not, it means we have to be in a certain city on a certain time“. 

„Thanks for enlightening us Mike, will you now shut the fuck up?“. 

„I also appreciate your cheerful spirit today Cal, can’t wait for all the months on a road with you, it’s gonna be so much fun“. 

The tattooed boy didn’t seem to be touched by Michael’s sarcasm at all, because he was already wearing his headphones.

 

A big stone fell of Calum’s shoulders when he found out the business class on their plane was almost empty. There were only two business men travelling alone, glued to their computers, not really giving a damn about the outside world. His butt was still a bit sore and he had no interest in other people watching him shifting on the seat. After less than two hours, Luke handed him a sleeping pill and a bottle of water. 

„Here, take it. It will help, I always sleep for ages after that“. 

„I’m gonna be so jetlagged“. 

Calum complained, already exhausted just from the picture of all the time zone’s they’ll be through. 

The blonde shrugged. 

„You’re gonna be jetlagged anyway. It’s quite numbing, it’ll ease the pain as well“. 

He mostly whispered the last few words, even though Michael and Ashton sitting in front of them didn’t seem to be lusting after their conversation. The dark boy sighed, but swallowed the small pill eventually. He’d do probably anything to survive this flight. 

 

Michael yawned, throwing away his phone, already bored of listening to music.

„How these two always manage to fall asleep so fast and deep? I don’t get it“. 

Ashton turned his head to the source of Michael’s attention, seeing Luke and Calum with their eyes closed, bodies wrapped in the plane blankets. 

He shrugged. 

„They usually sleep tight, right?“. 

Michael raised his pierced eyebrow. 

„I guess. Why are you asking?“. 

The drummer smirked. 

„Just because. Aren’t you cold? I actually think I’m a bit cold“. 

Ashton said and grabbed a huge navy blanket, throwing it over both his and Michael’s lap. The younger boy’s jaw dropped.

„I’m fine. What the hell are you doing?“. 

„I always get so horny on the planes“. 

The drummer announced quietly, placing his hand on Michaels’s thigh, rubbing it slowly. The green eyed boy almost jumped from his seat, trying to move from the needy hand, or at least, push it away. 

„Stop Ashton, have you lost your fucking mind?“. 

„Stop writhing or you’ll catch too much attention“. 

„We’re on a fucking plane! There are people around us for the God’s sake. You SO have some mile high club kink".

The drummer clutched the younger boy’s thigh roughly. 

„Calm down. Everyone’s sleeping, it’s dark in here. No one will notice. You just need to relax and be quiet“. 

Ashton took a last look around before his fingers touched the belt of Michael’s jeans. 

 

***Ashton needs to seriously control his emotions, because he's like the exact definiton of "Give him a finger and he'll eat your whole hand". He's cool, but when there's a new "boyfriend material", his behavior can change dramatically and he acts like a little possessive bitch. Michael obviously doesn't need any of that and he's trying to make Ashton stay sense. It's definitely going to be different than with Luke, who was scared to stand up for himself and rather obeyed. Michael doesn't have a problem to tell Ash to go and fuck himself, so Ashton wll have to try hard :-)

Isn't Cake cute? I was really feeling like some nice, fluffy, loving moments. I have those phases, when I love them rough, dirty, abusive....and then, I want them to cuddle and hold each other in their arms. Calum's quite silent, he's not freaking out, he's not mad or angry. It's manily because he's too confused to react. He's way too lost in himself and he's just realising what actually happenned. He also realised the pain he must have put Luke through, which is very important, because nothing helps more than walking in other people's shoes for a while. 

There is some Mashton action on the plane coming up :-) Ashton has definitely a thing for sexual activities on the board....

Hope you enjoyed!


	52. Chapter 52

Michael’s body jerked at the feeling of greedy fingers tugging on the buckle of his belt. He hissed when Ashton’s large palm rubbed over his crotch, pressing directly onto the slowly growing bulge in his tight jeans. The blue haired boy threw his head back, couldn’t help himself and took another swift look around. Shit, he was so paranoid and the thought of other people watching them was holding him back massively. 

„You’re so tensed“. 

The drummer whispered, while undoing the yonger boy’s skinnies. 

„You need to relax“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„Oh, my fucking apology for not being a damn self centered exhibitionist who enjoys to have sex in public, so everyone could get a chance to fully admire him“. 

Ashton chuckled. 

„What? You think I’m like that?“. 

„Hell yeah. Come on, you put on a shirt only if you REALLY have to. Why don’t you just face it? You love to show off your „hot bod“, I bet it gets you off“. 

The green eyed boy spat, but Ashton only giggled at his sharpness. 

„Well, I hope my "hot bod" will get you off too“. 

He sneaked his hand under the thin material of the younger boy's underwear, gently touching his mostly soft cock. 

„Relax Mikey“. 

The drummer was trying his best to break the other boy’s tension, even though he knew Michael didn’t exactly share this little kink of his. Michael loved sex, but in the warm comfort of his bedroom. He wasn’t much of an experimentator, he also didn’t crave attention in public. He never held anyone’s hand on the street, except Luke’s. Well, almost everything with Luke was so much different from what the blue haired boy has experienced in past. The blonde beautiful creature made his guard fell down, leaving Michael unusually vulnerable and emotional. He always thought relationships are odd and too complicated, stressful, painful. He has never seen a reason to be a part of one, but when he met Luke and his feelings for him have grown, he hesitated. Maybe you just have to find the right person and the other problems will be solved in progress. 

Michael shook his head. It was so strange, Luke has woken up so many hidden emotions inside him and he didn’t even know about the strong affect he had on the green eyed boy. Shit, this wasn’t exactly the right time to think about the blonde, when he had Ashton’s fingers already wrapped around his slowly hardening cock. He closed his eyes, focusing only on the increasing pleasure between his legs, only on Ashon’s long, firm fingers. He was slowly stroking his semi hard cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. He could tell the older boy was getting impatient, apparently not used to people not moaning in pleasure straight when he put his hands on them. He was torturing the red tip until he felt small silver drops of precum between his fingers. He took it as a good sign and spread the liquid over the whole twitching lenght. Michael gasped, arching his back and bucking his hips slightly forward, just to meet the warm, welcoming palm. It felt good, if felt really good and he started loosen himself up a little bit, until he heard a small sigh from behind. 

„Ash stop“. 

„It’s just Luke, he always murms in his sleep, ignore that“. 

Michael finally collected his strenght and pushed the drummer’s hand away uncompromisingly. 

„I can’t, alright? I can’t relax like that in front of other, even sleeping people. Don’t be needy“. 

The curly boy shrugged. 

„No problem. Just wanted to please you Mikey, that’s all“. 

„And I appreciate that, only prefer a bed a bit more“. 

„You’re so old school“. 

„I know“.

 

„What is it?“. 

Luke raised his eyebrow, looking at the small object Calum pushed into his palm. 

„A room card?“. 

Calum said dumbly without taking his eyes off the bright screen of his phone. 

„I can see, but…“. 

The dark boy stopped furiously scrolling down the Twitter or whatever he was doing. 

„I wanna have my own room for a while. The tour is about to start, which means a lot of work, lot of stress and I’m gonna be exhausted“. 

His voice was so formal, Luke already knew it was a complete bullshit. 

„Hasn’t bothered you before“. 

„It bothers me now“. 

The icy tone made the whole situation crystal clear. It basically meant:

„One more word and I’m so done“.

Luke exhaled desperately, literally this close to start begging. Same old same old, he was used to crawl at Calum’s feet just to get the permission to warm his bed while he was partying somwhere with God knows who, but the simple fact he will come back eventually always pleased Luke’s big, foolish heart. But not anymore. 

„As you wish“. 

He announced coldly, grabbing his bag a silently heading to his room. Deep inside, of course he was sad. He wanted to talk to Calum in private, he wanted to talk to him so badly, about everything that happenned, about the meaning of it, about all these things. But he also knew better than to push the stubborn tanned boy into something. Useless. 

 

Luke couldn’t force himself to do anything. He’s been watching japanese carton movies for hours, not even in english, so he didn’t understand a damn word. He grabbed another pack of local candies they got upon their arrival, chewing on the heavily sugar coated things numbly. Ashton would probably die if he saw a sugar content of these. Luke nearly jumped when he heard a light knock on the door, but his hopes died down when he saw a bright blue head peaking in. 

„Oh, it’s you“. 

He tried to hide the dissapointment in his voice, but he probably didn’t succeed. 

„Well, that wasn’t the warmest greeting, but whatever. I’m not Calum Hood, but, I’m bringing beer“. 

Michael poked out his tongue and presented two bottles of Corona to the blonde proudly. 

„Candies and beer, what a fancy life we’re living“. 

The older boy sighed as he stole a couple of colorful sweets from Luke. Both of the boys sat comfortably against the headboard, television as the only source of light in the room. 

„It’s been a while we talked“. 

The blonde took a sip of his bear and nodded.

„Yeah. I mean…I’d like to hang out with your more often, but, you know how it is“. 

Michael chuckled. 

„I’m fully aware of that, don’t you worry pup. So, what’s going on there? Cal’s intimidated this is getting way too serious for his taste and moved next door again?“. 

The blue eyed boy couldn’t help but smiled. It was exactly the naked truth, but Michael’s good old sarcasm always put everything into a better light. 

„Pretty much. But it doesn’t bother me that much anymore. I can’t command him what to do or what to feel. It’s up to him“. 

He stretched on the bed, unwittingly uncovering the smooth pale skin of his hips, as his t-shirt moved up a little bit. Michael swallowed. 

„Are you up to something tonight?“. 

Luke asked casually, ignoring the green eyed boy’s hungry gaze. 

„Sushi and drinks? We’re in Japan and jet lagged as fuck, what else could you do. Are you coming with us? Just me, Ash and few crew people“. 

Luke scrunched his little nose. 

„No, I think I’ll pass. I’m quite tired actually“. 

Michael nodded, finishing his bottle. 

„Alright. Text me if you change your mind, okay? Or, if you just feel lonely or something“. 

Luke laughed and pouted.

„Will you buy me some stuffed Pokemon to cuddle at night?“. 

„Sure thing pup“. 

„I want Pikachu though“. 

„That doesn't really surprise me".

 

Well, Michael and Ashton had more than just a few drinks that night. They went to some crazy popular club everyone was raving about, full of people looking like freaky living dolls. This wasn’t their first time in Japan, but everything just amazed them the same, because this country couldn’t be more different from what they knew. 

„In this place, I feel like my hair’s absolutely boring and normal“. 

Michael complained, while taking a sip from his rainbow drink in tall glass. Ashton fixed the fedora on his head, mocking at the younger boy. 

„Wow Mikey, your drink looks so damn manly. How is it called again?“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„It’s called Unicorn and you’re a dick. I’m just absorbing the culture“. 

It wasn’t even midnight and they both were already pretty drunk. The time difference and jet lag took it’s place along with the foreign alcohol, hidden in innocent looking colorful drinks with cute names. They definitely needed some support from their bodyguard, while stumbling out of the club. Michael didn’t even protest when the drummer dragged him straight into his room, not bothering to turn on the lights. Ashton was needy. He was always needy. The curly boy was known for his temper and sexual appetite and he was the most passionate of all the boys. Calum was passionate about abusing and taking control, Michael was passionate about cuddles and simple closeness, but Ashton was passionate about the pure meaning of sex. He was a demanding lover and for example Luke, could definitely talk about that a lot. The picture of Ashton fucking him to the ultimate soreness was still living in his head. 

Michael gasped as the older boy kissed him with force, his tongue immidiately slipping into the warm, inviting mouth. Ashton’s hands were on his hips, sneaking under the hem of his t-shirt tirelessly, way too hungry for the feeling of a naked body. Michael shivered, goosebumps all over his expossed skin. He moaned into Ashton’s mouth helplessly, fingers tangled in his honey curls. The kiss was messy, heated, demanding, wet…The drummer attacked the younger boy’s neck without a warning, sucking unmercifully on the paper thin, pale skin. This action made Michael groan even more and he didn’t really complain when the Ashton pushed harsly on his chest, sending him to lie on the king size bed. Ashton didn’t waste anymore time, taking off his tight grey shirt swiftly, leaving on only black skinnies, which were hanging pretty low, presenting a small line of light brown pubes. 

Michael lifted himself on his elbows, to get a better look. He had to admit Ashton was more than fit. His broad shoulders and wide chest covered with hair, bulky arms and tight abs, were definitely something to admire. 

„You look like you want to eat me alive“. 

The drummer giggled, teasingly undoing the button of his jeans. Michael just arched his pierced eyebrow, while Ashton continued. 

„And you haven’t seen everything yet“. 

The jeans were suddenly gone and Michael could feel the older boy’s soft body joining him on the bed. Their lips locked again and Michael hesitatingly put his arms around his lover’s neck. It was still a bit weird to touch Ashton this way and it didn’t feel exactly natural. The other boy probably sensed his tension, because he murmed soothingly. 

„I don’t bite Mikey, you know? Put your hands on me, don’t think too much. Just listen to your body“. 

He licked on his earlobe, making the younger one shake in his arms. Michael could tell the alcohol reached it’s highest point in his blood, because he felt totally lightheaded and also loosing his boundaries. Ashton’s hot, firm body felt so damn good and Michael couldn’t help but think, than normally, a guy like that wouldn’t even let him put a single finger on him. He deepened the kiss, stroking the drummer’s tanned back. It was so overwhelming, Ashton’s hand in his jeans, gently rubbing over the semi hard lenght, his mouth sucking and licking on his neck…Michael was so lost in the moment, his head spinning, he didn’t even realize he moaned desperately into the dark. 

„Luke..."

 

***Hey loves! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for quite a long time, but I was busy and also not really in the mood for writing. Hopefully, you'll forgive me this lack of new chapters. 

This chapter is a bit more "talking" one, so it's a quite light reading this time :-)

The boys are in Japan and their tour is just about to start. Luke is trying his best to stay strong, even though Calum got into one of his moods, when he feels the urge to be alone. He didn't beg him to stay with him and he also didn't run to cry on Michael's shoulder. It almost became a habbit, because Luke knows how much Michael cares for him and how much he's ready to comfort him and hug him anytime. We'll see how long this will last. 

Michael and Ashton started playing their "friends with benefits" game, which doesn't work for Michael very much yet. Ashton's naturally way too needy and he doesn't really understand some people needs more time to adjust the new things. This situation is not that easy for Michael and he basically needs everything to go a little slower. He's up for hours of cuddles in bed, all cosy, warm and lazy, since Ashton is a kinky experimentator wih crazy stamnia. 

Also, Michael's mind on Luke when he's making out with Ashton, doesn't help their case as well! 

Ashton definitely won't be pleased by Michael moaning Luke's name, even though he was drunk...


	53. Chapter 53

Michael fought the urge to press his palm over his mouth like a little kid. Suddenly, Ashton’s hands were completely gone, so was the weight of his strong body. Michael closed his eyes. Shit, this was bad. This was really bad and even though him and Ashton were not exactly an item, he could imagine how uncomfortable the whole situation must be for the drummer. He didn’t try to stop him when he got off the bed, walking slowly towards his pile of clothes, grabbing some random sweatpants and putting them on swiftly. 

„Ash…“. 

The older boy sighed before he turned his head to him. 

„What Michael?“. 

„I’m sorry for that“. 

Ashton run his fingers through his unruly honey curls. 

„What specifically are you sorry for? For thinking about Luke when I’m making out with you? For closing your eyes when I’m on top of you so you don’t have to look at my face and imagine his instead of that? Tell me Michael, do you wish it was him? Kissing you, touching you, fucking you? Would you let him do that?“. 

„No, I mean…it just slipped out of my mouth, I don’t even know why! Stop that Ash, let’s not make a big deal out of it“. 

The drummer gasped. 

„What the fuck Michael? I’m fully aware we’re not like…anywhere together, but you can’t fucking expect me to sleep with you when I know you’re thinking of someone else and using me like a damn replacement, because you just can’t have him“. 

„Ashton you’re seriously overreacting“. 

„I’m not! Because I’ve been there Michael, I’ve been there with Luke, who saw me as nothing but a temporary fix for everything that Calum destroyed“. 

The blue haired boy stood up and wrapped his pale arms gently around Ashton’s broad shoulders. 

„It’s not like that okay? You’re not a second option, I swear. I honestly don’t know why I said that, but I understand if you’re mad at me right now“. 

The drummer exhaled. 

„Do you think of him this way sometimes?“. 

„Ash, this is supossed to be fun, don’t go too fucking deep and ruin it“. 

„Do you?“. 

„Damn, Ash! Yes, I do. I think about him time to time. How would it feel to have him, to touch him, fuck him, perhaps. And don’t look so fucking offended, because I’m 100% sure these thoughts cross your mind as well sometimes. You know exactly how he is, how he effects people, how seductive he could be wihout even knowing it. And you also know I wouldn’t be here with you now if I really didn’t want to, so please, let’s try to not to talk about this“. 

Thankfully, Ashton was way too in the mood to drag the younger boy through this dirt over and over again. 

„You will have to make it up to me Michael Clifford. And I can already assure you it won’t be cheap“. 

The green eyed boy smirked, apparently relieved Ashton was able to put this unfortunate topic behind quite easily. Which was a pleasant surprise, because the drummer was well known for his annoying overanalyzing and endless monologues about everything. 

„How much it will cost me then?“. 

Michael teased, narrowing his eyes and licking his naturally cherry lips. The curly boy came closer to him, brushing his thumb over Michael’s lower lip, taking it between his fingers gently. 

„Hmmm…It think it will cost you a nice, long, deep blow job. At least“. 

„I can go with that“. 

Ashton chuckled. 

„Have ever done this before? I mean…giving, not receiving“. 

The younger boy made few steps forward, pushing on Ashton’s shoulders to make him sit on the edge of the messed up bed. 

„Don’t you worry big boy. I know what to do, if this is the concern of yours“. 

„I have good intentions Mikey, I mean, I could teach you things“. 

Michael rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by their small talk. 

„I don’t need a teacher, but do you know what I really need?“. 

„No“. 

„I need you to shut the fuck up and take off your damn pants. Very dramatic gesture by the way „I’m mad at you so I’m gonna punish you by hiding my cock away from you“. Nice one“. 

„If you’re going to be such a little brat, I’ll keep my pants on“. 

Without further discussion, Michael tugged on the older boy’s sweatpants, pulling them down to his ankles in a second. He took a moment do admire Ashton’s muscular tighs, covered with light brown hair, tensing under the touch of his cold hands. Ashton was pretty much the definition of the term „man“, even the scent of his skin, which was musk and a fading parfume, was so damn manly and hot. Michael took hesitatingly the elastic bend of his black boxers between his fingers, waiting for the drummer to lift himself up, so he could slide the last piece of clothing down. His pupils went wide and his eyes got glued to the cock, just few inches from his face. He knew Ashton was very gifted in this area, he’s seen him naked countless times, but he’s never seen his cock actually fully erect. Fuck, this thing in front of him was huge even at it’s soft state! He exhaled, his breath hitting over the sensitive tip. 

Ashton sighed. 

„Come on Mikey, it’s all yours“. 

 

Luke shifted on the bed uncomfortably, searching for the best position. He fell asleep by the TV shortly after Michael left and now, he wasn’t able to get any sleep at all. It was almost midnight, jet lag finaly hit him at it’s finest and the blonde was desperately trying to keep his eyes closed. He reached for his phone when he felt the familiar vibration. Normally, he wouldn’t bother to look at the text in the middle of the night, but he was fully awake anyway. His eyes went wide when he saw the name on the screen. It was from Calum. Luke was honestly surprised, because he definitely didn’t expect the tanned boy to get in touch with him anytime soon. It usually took few days for Calum to get out of his weird moods. 

„Are you sleeping?“. 

Luke hesitatingly replied. 

„No“. 

Another text came in less than 15 seconds. 

„Good. Prep yourself“. 

The blonde gasped, looking at the screen incredulously. He couldn’t really tell he felt more offended or excited. Well, he was fully aware the first option would be the right option, but he couldn’t help but shiver. It’s actually been quite a while since they had a proper sex and Luke had to admit he wasn’t exactly against the idea. Shit, he should probably send Calum to hell for today’s behavior, but he simply didn’t want to do that. This time, it wasn’t weakness, it was a pure lust. 

He walked to his suitace, pulling the half empty bottle of lube out of the mess of clothes. He got back, sprawling across the king size bed, reaching for the bend of his boxers immidiately. He took them off completely, his lubed finger already ghosting between his spread legs, seeking the tight ring of muscles in the core of his body. He felt goosebumps all over his pale skin as the cold substance touched his entrance, but it didn’t stop him. He was circling around the clenched hole for few seconds, before pushing the finger in. He breathed out sharply, trying to adjust to the finger inside him. He’s been fucked countless times and he was no virgin by any mean, but he was always so damn tight and he could always feel a little pain, no matter what. 

He started moving the digit in and out slowly, spreading his legs a bit wider to get a better access. His head hit the pillows hard as he added second finger. He knew he should take more time and be more gentle on himself, but he had no idea when Calum was planning on showing up. Luke highly doubted the older boy would give him more time than absolutely neccessary, because Calum simply never understood the importance of a decent prep. The blonde clenched his teeth, working himself open as fast as possible. His legs completely spread, back arched and three figers buried deep inside his pale ass. He could feel the lube trickling down, straight between his round butt cheeks. He wasn’t searching for his prostate of trying to bring himself pleasure, he was only preparing his entrance for Calum, saving himself some pain. 

Few minutes later, his hole finaly gave up and relaxed around the three of his digits. His body calmed down, light layer of sweat glistening on his exposed skin. He checked his phone to find out, that 25 minutes already passed from Calum’s last text and the tanned boy hasn’t appeared yet. Another long 15 minutes and Luke was 100% sure the older boy fell asleep before he was even able to make it to his room. He sighed. Whatever. Maybe he’ll finaly get some sleep as well now. Luke was already half dreaming, when he heard the familiar click of the door lock, squinting at the well known silhouette in the dim light coming from the hall. Calum quietly closed the door, tossing the spare key card on the small bedside table. 

Luke smirked. 

„I guess you were not craving solitude that much, when you asked the reception for the spare card to my room“. 

The tanned boy snaped. 

„Shut up. I ask for it everytime“. 

Luke rolled his eyes at the harsh tone, but didn’t say a thing. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight, he was actually craving sex, putting the analysis of Calum’s voice aside. He raised a bit on the bed to finally face the older boy, but a firm hand pressed against his shoulder. 

„Don’t. I want you to stay like that“. 

Luke exhaled. 

He was lying on his side, face towards the huge window, butt on a clear display for Calum. 

„Why don’t you want me to move? I want to look at you“. 

Luke knew the tanned boy shook his head no, even if he wasn’t able to see him. 

„Because I want to take you this way. From behind. You won’t touch me, you won’t kiss me, you won’t even look at my face. I’m going to just use you“. 

The blonde whimpered softly, which encouraged Calum to come closer to the bed. 

„Would you like that Luke?“. 

Hot breath brushed over Luke’s sensitive ear and he found himself nodding furiously. Shit, yes, he wanted it. He was overwhelmed by this weird urge for Calum to fuck him hard and unemotionally, because he missed it somehow. Luke loved the rough treatment, he loved to be manhandled in bed. The only problem was, that Calum couldn’t recognize the boundaries most of the time. The older boy’s voice was cracking slightly when he spoke up. 

„Did you prep yourself for me?“. 

He didn’t wait for the answer and took the fluffy blanket of Luke’s body. He smirked when the saw the pale, slender body completely naked between the sheets. 

He slapped one of the ass cheeks as he reached under his own underwear.

 

***Hey loves! So, basically both Mikey and Ashton agreed they're drooling over Luke...but, that doesn't stop them to have some fun together. I honestly think they could teach each other a thing or two. Ashton needs to find out that being possesive is not the key, because you can't force anyone to love you. And Michael will learn it's alright to have feelings for people and it's completely okay to have some sort of stable relationship in your life.

Michael's experienced, but he's never been fucked, so we will see how well he'll be able to handle Ashton, who's VERY gifted. Ashton is also really demanding and has quite a stamnia, which might be a little problem, because Michael is more for cuddles than for sex until exhaustion.

Our little cute Luke is horny as f. He's craving to be treated roughly in bed and he's craving to be fucked hard. Like, not painfuly, just hard. Luke's naturally submissive and he likes to be manhandled like that time to time. And after what Calum has experienced in the last couple of days...he needs it to. He needs to prove his domination. But...it will be explained in the next chapter...it's going to be just a game for bedroom. Calum is not going back to his old behavior, it's gonna be just a sexy little play :-)


	54. Chapter 54

The air in the room suddenly became thick and heavy. Luke hissed as he felt a firm hand hitting his right ass cheek, then squeezing the sore flesh almost painfuly. He arched his back, putting his butt even more on display for the older boy. Calum smirked as he grabbed both of the plump cheeks, spreading them apart harshly, absorbing Luke’s whimpers. 

„Did you miss this baby? Shit, of course you did. You need a damn firm hands to put you in place. You gone a bit wild baby, didn’t you?“. 

Another unexpected harsh slap earned him a loud moan from Luke’s bitten lips. 

„Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to behave again, I’ll fucking tame you, I’ll fuck this whole silly confidence out of you, you can be sure about that“. 

Luke clenched the sheets between his fingers, because Calum’s bitter words have been definitely doing things to him. The submission inside him was fully awake now and he was craving to be taken by the dark boy just like that. He could hear Calum slipping out of his shorts and boxers as well and he fought the urge to turn his head and admire his toned, tanned body. 

„I’m gonna fuck you so hard Luke, you have no idea. Because that’s how sluts like to be fucked, right? Do you want that baby? Being manhandled roughly and callously like a proper cheap slut you are?“. 

He breathed into Luke’s ear and the blonde couldn’t help but gasped. 

„Yeah. Yes I want that, please“. 

„Look at you, how fucking desparate you are. Few days without a cock up in your ass and you’re already begging to be filled, such a promiscious little bitch. I bet you’d let anyone to fuck you, just to satisfy your filthy needs. Michael for example? I noticed he’s your little BFF now, would you spread your legs for him and let him shove his prick inside your needy hole? Or did you already do that? During one of those nights you ran to his room to cry on his shoulder. Did he take an advantage of you and comfort you by fucking you into the mattress?“. 

„No!“ 

The blonde almost screamed out. 

„That never happenned“. 

Calum raised his eyebrow. 

„Why? He’s lusting over you, it’s pretty easy to see. He wants nothing but to feel your hole clenching helplessly around his cock“. 

„That’s not truth“. 

„Oh yes it is baby, he wants to fuck that pretty ass of yours just like everyone else does. Because you act so slutty around people. Pretending to be all cute and innocent, but secretely longing for a fat cock to fuck the shit out of you“. 

Luke groaned as he reached between his legs to touch his aching lenght. Shit, he was so hard, so hard it actually hurt. Calum’s dirty talk turned him on way too much and he couldn’t think about anything else, but to get fucked already. He heard soft whimpers from behind, along with the irredeemable sound. Calum was jerking himself, probably getting his dick properly erect, since Luke wasn’t allowed to touch him or suck him tonight. 

„Don’t want anyone else. Just you“. 

He whispered with a low voice, but Calum surealy caught his words. 

„Of course baby. Because no one else could fuck you the way I can. Michael would never fuck you hard enough to make you cum, he still thinks you’re all fragile and shit. But we all know what a filthy whore you are and how much you need to be fucked accordingly“. 

The blonde cried out, his cock demanding any sort of friction. 

„Just fuck me Calum, please? Take me how you want it, I don’t care, just do it now, please“. 

The dark boy hissed and litteraly almost cum just from the way Luke talked to him. He loved to hear him beg. 

„Since you’re asking so nicely“. 

The older boy mocked and lay down slowly, spooning the younger boy from behind. Luke could feel his rock hard cock brushing over his butt and shit, he’s been definitely missing the dark skinned boy’s impressive lenght. Calum spread the pale globes, revealing the tiny entrance, glistening under the layer of lube, which the blonde used earlier. 

„Mmm, love when I don’t have to prep you. It’s such a waste of time, always want to come to you like this, just put my cock out and shove it inside you without asking stupid questions“. 

Luke screamed out loudly, because the older boy pushed his thick dick into his willing body in one swift motion. The tanned boy groaned. 

„Fuck. Fuck, what a pretty tight ass. Clench around my cock, come on baby, milk me like a good little bitch“. 

Luke actually couldn’t hold back anymore. He was literally trembling as he pushed himself on Calum’s cock, allowing him to go even deeper. Another sharp moan left his mouth as Calum started thrusting furiously in and out of him, the sound of slapping skin filled the whole room. 

„Feels good baby, doesn’t it? You love to be filled, to be stretched. Can’t even reach your orgasm without a dick deep inside your slutty ass. Look at your, forcing yourself on my cock, letting me use you like a whore you are. No one cares about you baby, remember that. All they want is just to use that tight hole of yours, because everyone knows you’re nothing but a worthless whore, a dumb toy for an entertainment. You’re meant to be fucked, used and thrown away with a pool of released cum between your legs. Slut“. 

Calum breathed into his ear, taking the sensitive shell between his teeth and biting on it harshly. Luke threw his head back, not even trying to muffle his loud whinning. He was completely overwhelmed by the crazy pace of Calum’s thrusts, because the older boy wasn’t showing him any mercy. He was holding Luke’s bent leg a little higher, to fuck him properly and as deep as he could, leaving the blonde a helpless moaning mess on the sheets. Suddenly, he paused, hissing sharply. 

„Hands and knees bitch, wanna take you from behind like a trashy whores should be taken“. 

Luke couldn’t even blink and he felt strong hands pulling him roughly on his knees, pressing his head into the pillows hard. He dared to turn his head a bit, which earned him a slap across his left cheek, which almost split his lip. 

„Face down, don’t need to look at your stupid face, all I need is your ass“. 

To be true to his words, he slammed into the shaking body beneath him forcefully, leaving Luke out of breath for a moment. He grabbed his hips, violently fucking the younger boy, making the headboard hit the wall with every single painful thrust. Calum smirked.

„I guess Ashton is not getting much sleep tonight. He knows you’re getting fucked baby, probably the whole floor could hear your moans, go on, just show them how much of a desperate cockslut you are“. 

The blonde’s cheeks were on fire, but he couldn’t put together a simple sentence. He was a pure mess, writhing on the bed and clenching the sheets, because the head of Calum’s cock was abusing his prostate over and over again, sending sparks through his whole body. It was so intense. 

„I’m gonna cum“. 

He whined, tugging on his leaking cock with one hand. The dark boy immidiately slapped the hand away, grabbing a handful of Luke’s hair roughly. 

„You won’t cum until I will, understood?“. 

Luke sobbed. 

„I can’t hold it, please, Calum“. 

„Yes you can. And you’ll hold it. Be a good little boy and beg me to cum inside you“. 

The blonde closed his eyes. 

„Cum inside me Calum, please. Cream me, wanna feel that thick spunk of yours leaking out of my hole. Please, please“. 

„Yeah. Yeah, that’s what you are, just a vessel for a spunk“. 

Three more hard thrusts and Calum pushed his cock as deep inside the sweaty body as possible. Luke groaned at the feeling of warm, creamy seed, which Calum released inside of him. 

„You can cum now“. 

The older boy’s voice was cracking, but it was clear enough to send Luke over the edge as well, shooting his own load all over the fresh sheets.

 

Meanwhile in the room next door, Michael was on his knees, his head buried between Ashton’s thick, hairy thighs. He’s never felt more filthy than now, kneeling in front of his friend, looking at him with wattery eyes, mouth full of his fully hard cock. 

„God, Mikey, you look so good right now. My cock suits you so much“. 

The drummer threw his head back with a groan, bucking his hips a little forward, to feel the friction on the warm, willing mouth. Michael choked harshly, trying his best to breathe through his nose. Ashton was big. He was so fucking big and Michael had definitely a hard time taking his whole lenght into his mouth. The blue haired boy digged his nails into the older boy’s left thigh, as sign he needed a break. Ashton finaly pulled out, brushing the tip of his cock over Michael’s plumped lips. 

„I know baby, it’s too big. But you will get used to it, you’ll let me fuck your mouth soon and you’ll take it like a champ, don’t worry about that. We’re gonna practise a lot“. 

He smiled and Michael couldn’t help but gasped, because the dirty talk sounded so damn casual from Ashton’s lips. 

„Come on, suck the head, okay? And play with these“. 

The drummer reached for Michael’s hand and pressed it straight against his swollen balls. The younger boy was sucking the leaking red tip eagerly, massaging the full balls gently. 

„That’s right Mikey, holy shit, it feels so good. Suck on the balls, come on“. 

Michael would lie if he said he wasn’t a bit annoyed by Ashton’s commands. He knew what to do and the drummer only made him feel like a 16 years old virgin, who has no idea. He rolled his eyes, but took one of Ashton’s balls into his mouth anyway. The older boy’s fingers were lost in his blue hair, tugging on it roughly, just to get closer to the warmth. The silence was cut by a sharp moan from behind the wall. 

Michael chuckled. 

„What the hell was that?“. 

The drummer shrugged. 

„I don’t kn…“. 

Before he could even finish his sentence, another scream filled the room, along with a loud hit of some furniture against the wall. Again, again and again. The boys swallowed. It was pretty clear what was going on. 

„Whose room is that?“. 

Michael asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

„Luke’s“. 

The green eyed boy clenched his fists while Ashton continued. 

„And he’s getting fucked pretty hardcore“. 

Luke’s desperate moans were like knives through Michael’s pale skin, he simply couldn’t focus on anything else but the fact, that Luke is just next door, spread on the bed with a cock deep inside his ass. The drummer didn’t seem to have such problems, because he took his jaw between his fingers. 

„Will you finish me babe or will you just stare at the damn wall until they’re done?“. 

It took all of Michael’s willpower to not to roll his eyes again. He rather closed them, taking the monster cock back into his mouth. Another five more minutes and the younger boy finaly felt Ashton’s cock twitching against his tongue, before the spurted his hot load down Michael’s throat. 

„You could have fucking said something“. 

The blue haired boy hissed, spitting the remaining cum into a tissue he found on the nightstand. 

„Thought you’d be cool with swallowing“. 

„I’m not gonna swallow your spunk, alright? It’s disgusting“. 

Ashton smiled warmly on his way to the bathroom. 

„You’re going to love it sooner or later“. 

Michael decided to not to comment on that, just patiently waiting for the drummer to close the bathroom door behind him. He crushed on the bed, freeing his aching cock and tugging on it furiously, at the sound of whining coming from the next room. It was a pleasure and a torture and the same time. He absolutely hated the fact Luke was getting fucked this hard by another man right now, but it didn’t stop him from cuming all over his fist just from the blonde’s loud moans. Shit, he was so fucked up.

 

***Hey loves, what can I say? That was a pure smut, nothing less, nothing more :-) I think some proper sex of Calum and Luke was very much needed, especially since Luke is little bit of a horny bitch and craves some attention. I like the dirty talk, it's quite filthy time to time, but it's a part of the bedroom games they play together. Calum doesn't really mean it, at least not in this case, but it turns him on and he knows it turns Luke on as well. That's the way Luke wants to be treated, roughly and shamelessly in the bed and nicely and with respect outside the bedroom. Calum just needs to find the balance. He also noticed the fact that Luke and Michael became close and he's not exactly okay with that. He knows Michael is lusting over Luke, he's not blind. Probably the only one who can't really see it is Luke. 

Ashton has a dirty mouth as well and he's very happy he found someone to play with. He tries to dominate Michael the same way he dominated Luke, but it's definitely not the same story, because Michael is not THAT submissive and he also doesn't take any shit from Ashton. By the way, Ashton's soft words sound sometimes super filthy...Anyway, Michael is so fucked up for Luke and it's so not fading away at all....


	55. Chapter 55

Luke’s face was still pressed into the pillows as he was trying to catch his breath. His body was slightly shaking, his hair completely messed up and sticky with sweat. When his breathing became more even, he slowly rolled on the other side of the bed, carefully enough to avoid the small puddle of cum on the sheetes beneath him. He didn’t even bother to take it off, because he was fully aware another wave of creamy mess was about to come. He was right, as soon as he spread accross the bed, he felt the thick liquid leaking out of his gaping hole, staining his inner thighs and dripping on the bed. He finaly exhaled and dared to look at the older boy, cheeks heated and flushed. Calum was staring at him from the edge of the bed. 

„You’re so fucked out“. 

And yeah, Luke actually couldn’t agree more. He was purely and truly fucked out, his body aching, ripped and sore, but satisfied more than ever. 

„That was amazing“. 

He confessed, not even caring how awakward he probably sounded. 

Calum smirked. 

„You’re such a kinky slut Luke, you know that? I’m pretty positive you could cum just from the way I was talking to you. You love when I’m talking dirty to you, don’t you?“. 

The blonde swallowed thickly and nodded. 

„Yeah. Everything you did to me…I loved“. 

The older boy grinned again, leaning a little bit closer to Luke. 

„That’s why you’re always coming back to me babe. No one else can fuck you the way I can and I’m not saying that only because it sounds hot, but it’s actually something I know for a fact. Even Ashton couldn’t satisfy you and I know he can be a fucking beast in bed if the wants to. Trust me, I’ve heard many of his one night stands screaming for a dear life when he was having his way with them. But as I said, even that was never enough for you. You’re drooling over the thought of being completely controlled and dominated and I happenned to be the only one who can put you in place, to give you the purest bliss“. 

Calum’s voice was surprisingly normal. He didn’t use the same tone as he did while dirty talking to him in bed, this one was quite warm and casual. Luke ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. The dark skinned boy was right. The chemistry between them was indescribable, one touch from Calum, one single look into his eyes and Luke was usually getting hard and bothered. His desire for Calum was so intense, he couldn’t even put it into words. Ashton could dominate him as well, he was experienced and he obviously knew what he was doing, but it was just…different. It wasn’t less or more, it was just different. Calum could make him sobbing, begging, screaming, crawling and it all felt so damn natural and Luke didn’t even feel ashamed for any of that. 

„Will you stay the night?“. 

Luke asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, already reconciled with the answer. In these cases, Calum stayed with him very rarely. The tanned boy wrinkled his nose. 

„Only if you take the damn sheets off, I’m not sleeping in a pool of your cum“. 

Luke smiled softly, immidiately reaching for the stained fabric. 

The older boy smirked, but the smile that was following was real. 

„So eager. You’re so fucking eager“. 

He finaly lay down next to the blonde, who threw a fresh douvet over both of their bodies. 

„We should take a shower“. 

Calum announced, his voice already sleepy. 

Luke yawned. 

„In the morning, too tired for that“. 

„There’s my cum drying between your legs“. 

„I don’t care“. 

„Not only eager but dirty as well“. 

Calum sighed, but didn’t really argue about that anymore. He seemed to be in the same post – sex state as Luke, with no intentions to leave the warmth of the comfy bed. The blue eyed boy put his head on Calum’s wide chest, circling his fingers around the dark, hard nipples. 

„Calum?“. 

„Hm?“. 

„I didn’t expect you to come to me after the way you acted earlier today“. 

The dark boy kept his mouth shut for a while, apparently not pleased by the choice of the topic.

„I didn’t expect it myself either. It is how it is Luke, don’t dig into it“. 

The blonde cuddled closer to the firm, strong body next to him. 

„I won’t. I’m just glad you’re here“. 

The tanned boy smirked into Luke’s hair. 

„Wanna go another round in the morning? Want me to fuck you when you’re all sleepy, soft and hazy? I’ll start fucking you from behind, so you could wake up to my cock, pushing the released cum from today even deeper inside you, making even more mess. But then, I’ll make you sit on my cock and do all the work. I will just lay against the headboard, doing absolutely nothing but watching you riding my cock desperately. I won’t even fuck up into you, you will have to earn your orgasm, you will have to work real hard for it. You won’t be allowed to touch yourself, I’ll force you to cum just from the head of my cock rubbing against your prostate. The harder you ride, the firmer it will press against your sweet little spot. Would you want that Luke?“. 

The blonde gasped. He would want that very much.

 

Michael sighed as he threw the thick douvet aside. The air was so damn hot in the room, airconditioning most likely in an urgent need to be fixed. He couldn’t sleep. Not only because of the sticky layer of sweat all over his body, but also because of Ashton, spread comfortably accross the bed, breathing evenly. Michael wasn’t really used to share the bed with another person. Of course he experienced some one night stands time to time, but honestly, he usually just gave them the cab money and politely showed them the door. Having sex and staying the night was a huge difference for Michael. The actual act was not nearly as intimate for him as the „after state“, when they were supossed to lay down together and cuddle. He just couldn’t do that, moment like that felt way too personal to share with a stranger who meant to him nothing more than a warm body. Michael was naturally craving the closeness and feelings over sex. 

Sometimes, he thought he was weird, because he knew for example Ashton has never had such a problem. Countless times, he has seen random girls leaving Ashton’s room in the morning, with the curly boy giving them a „kiss on the cheek goodbye“ and he seemed to be totally cool with the situation. As far as Michael could remember, the last person who truly slept by his side for the whole night, was Luke. The blue haired boy felt so good and comfortable around him and he knew he never would be able to kick the blonde out of his bed for any reason. He would keep him as close as possible if he could. Well, he couldn’t. 

Tonight, Calum made more than clear who the blue eyed boy belongs to, who owns both his body and heart as well. Michael knew he wasn’t doing it on purpose, because Calum simply couldn’t know he would be spending the night in Ashton’s room, but it bothered him anyway. Shit, he should focus on Ashton, who was actually there for him, who actually wanted him and not to constantly think about Luke, who cared for him as a friend, but that was it. The blonde had him wrapped around his finger and Michael was so pissed about it, because he has never experienced such an intense feeling towards someone and it scared him. He eventually managed to fall asleep, even though his mind was wide awake. 

The sun wasn’t even fully out when he felt a warm hand sneaking under the messed up sheets to get the contact with his body. Halfasleep, he tried to shake it off, but the hand was more than demanding. He opened his eyes with a loud hiss, looking right at Ashton, mounting over him. 

„Rise and shine“. 

The drummer grinned and Michael seriously couldn’t think of any moment he was more annoyed than now. 

„What are you doing? I’ve slept for like four hours top“. 

The drummer smiled lazily. 

„I was thinking of a little new round? I can fuck you back to sleep then“. 

Michael buried his face into pillows. 

„Sorry Chris Brown, not interested“. 

„Come on Mikey, don’t be a brat. Why are you even wearing these?“. 

The drummer asked as he reached down for the hem of the younger boy’s boxers. Michael threw a small pillow over Ashton’s head. 

„First, excuse me, but I’m not your 24/7 fucktoy, available any time a day and night. Second, I always sleep in my underwear, like it or not“. 

The curly boy raised his eyebrow, cleary not expecting this sharp reaction from Michael. He took his hand off the younger boy’s body and pouted. 

„Fine. Well noted“. 

He demonstratively turned his back to Michael, sinking between the douvets, when the pale boy spoke up. 

„What do you think you’re doing?“. 

„What the hell do you think I’m doing? Going back to sleep, since you’ve rejected me“. 

„Oh really? I don’t think so. You woke me up at this ridiculous hour so you better make it fucking worth it“. 

„What do you mean?“. 

Michael pointed on his groin. 

„Put your hands on some good use, since they’re so needy. Your mouth as well, because you speak way too much for my taste“. 

The drummer was clearly considering if he should keep on playing insulted, but he decided for the other option very quickly. He never said no to sex and games, never. He leaned to kiss Michael on his lips, but the younger boy’s fist caught his arm firmly before he could do that. 

„None of that. I said focus on the lower parts“. 

The drummer sighed stubbornly, apparently off the track. He was not used to obey someone else's commands. 

„You’re the boss“. 

He spat harshly, but eventually shifted on the bed, throwing the douvet away from Michael’s body and peeling off his tight black boxers. 

„You’re not even hard“. 

„Then make me“. 

Michael said simply, half sitting, half laying against the headboard, watching the older boy in front of him. 

He knew he has just found Ashton’s weak spot. The drummer probably always used to be the one giving orders and no one even dared to try otherwise with him. But Michael didn’t care. He had nothing to loose. 

Ashton took hesitatingly his soft member between his fingers, stroking it gently, but firmly. Michael didn’t really plan to make it any easier for him, so he was intentionally holding back a little bit. After few minutes, he finaly gave up, because Ashton’s hands were way too skillful and felt way too good. His cock was hardening, getting bigger and bigger under the pressure of the older boy’s large fist. Michael moaned quietly as the drummer squeezed his balls tightly, never stopped stroking the blue haired boy to fully hardness. His pace became faster, but out of nowhere, Michael grabbed a handful of his messy hair and tugged on them painfully. 

„Not so fast babe, you won’t put me off like this when I had to be on my knees for half an hour last night. You better put that cock in your mouth. Now“. 

Ashton swallowed doggedly.

 

***Hey loves! I'm seriously wondering if the boys will ever get out of their beds. I thought some "after-sex" cuddle would be nice, because I rarely write about these. Cake is in such a good place now, by my opinion. They've already been through a lot, for example Calum's submissive moments in previous chapters, and they managed to stay together without huge fall outs. Calum took a few very big steps forward, he admited his feelings for Luke to himself and he doesn't hide them so stubbornly anymore. He apparently trusts Luke and he will open to him even more in the future. One more important thing - Calum's trying hard to separate their sex life and their life out of bedroom. He used to talk to Luke during sex the same way like in front of other people, which was obviously so bad and completely disrespectful. 

Michael and Ashton....they're trying to find their balance :-) I think it's kinda cute how they argue and annoy each other. It's all in a good way. Michael doesn't take any crap from Ashton and even more, he sometimes tries to actually command him, which is a whole new experience for Ashton, because he always used to be the "big Alpha male". I'm not gonna lie, I've been enjoying Mashton so much lately! Cake as well for sure :-)


	56. Chapter 56

Ashton blinked, keeping his silence for few seconds before he spoke up. 

„Come on Michael, I don’t buy that“. 

The younger boy chuckled. 

„Like what? The part about you, sucking my cock?“. 

„Yeah. I mean…The act itself is not an issue for me, just don’t boss me around alright? Let it go the natural way“. 

Michael almost choked on his own spit and his pupils went wide. 

„A natural way? What the fuck it’s supossed to mean?“. 

The drummer straightened his back a little bit, licking his lips hesitatingly. The blue haired boy‘s question definitely caught him off the guard. He ran his fingers through his unruly morning curls, while Michael was apparently running out of his patience. 

„Ash?“. 

„I’m considering how to explain that“. 

„Oh, let me explain that for you, may I? You, the big bad alpha male, me, the submissive bitch. I think this pretty much summed up the whole idea of yours, about our „relationship“. Correct me, if I’m wrong“.

„You’re quite killing the mood right now“. 

The drummer spat bitterly, but Michael didn’t seem to be bothered by the sharp tone of his voice. 

„Am I? I only would like to clarify few things Ash, that’s all. And I honestly think the sooner I do that, the better. I know what you’re most probably used to, but I’m no Luke, alright? I’m not willing to submit to you completely and I never will. I don’t have a problem being fucked by you or something, possibly, but I expect things from you in return. We’re equal Ash. Sure, I guess I’m more submissive than you, but that doesn’t mean you can do everything and I can do nothing. Take it or leave it“. 

Michael shrugged, not really giving a damn about the drummer’s grumpy face expression. He’s never had a problem with honesty and he usually spoke his mind. He didn’t mean to hurt or annoy Ashton by any means, but he simply felt the urge to put things straight and make them clear. If they were about to start something, they should start with a clean table. Ashton pouted, slightly unsatisfied with the whole situation. He crossed his arms on his bare, hairy chest. 

„If it wasn’t you, I would kick you out my room after this kind of statement you know?“. 

„Aw, your ego is not able to handle the naked truth, that someone is not eager to crawl at your feet? You don’t have to kick me out Ash, I can find my way out just by myself“. 

The older boy rolled his eyes and grabbed Michael’s arm tightly. 

„I’m not telling you to leave okay? I accept what you said, it actually makes quite sense. I’ll try my best to….adjust to it“.

Michael smirked. 

„Cool. Wasn’t that hard, was it?“. 

„Oh, shut up“. 

Ashton slapped the younger boy’s tigh lightly, apparently trying to get rid of the sudden tension between them. Michael laughed, nodding his head towards his slowly softening cock. 

„I guess there’s some work that needs to be done“. 

He challenged and the curly boy took a deep breath. 

„Let’s take it slow alright? My hand this time, my mouth next time, deal?“. 

„That sounds like a deal".

 

Luke leaned back against the cold shower tiles, letting the water streaming down his face. He couldn’t remember being this fucked out, in the best way possible. The sex he had with Calum last night was probably the hottest one he’s ever experienced and he could probably get hard again just at the thought of it. However, Calum was man of his word, at least in this case, and he woke Luke up exactly like he promised. 

The blonde was woken up by a an uncomfortable feeling, which was caused by a hard, hot cock, pressing against his sore entrance. He moaned in disapproval, just to be praised by a soothing hand in his hair. 

„Shhh. Calm down for me baby alright? Just let me inside, don’t clench, come on. You’re still open, you don’t need prep, trust me. I fucked you properly few hours ago and your muscles remember my cock stretching them to the max. Relax baby, let it slide in“. 

Luke hissed in pain, because even though he was really still quite open, his hole was puffy and red, from the recent use. He arched his back a little bit, just to ease the pain, because he actually didn’t want Calum to stop. He’s been turned on since last night and he was craving the dark boy like crazy. Luke didn’t really know what was going on with him, but the last sex was so damn amazing, he couldn’t help but lusting for more. He felt his opening getting nice and wet, as the older boy spread the sticky precum all over it, nudging the head of his dick inside. Out of nowhere, he gripped Luke’s hips and pushed all the way in, the blonde’s hole swallowing the thick lenght eagerly. 

He groaned. 

„It’s inside baby, all of it. Can you feel me there? Yeah, that’s my cock, filling you so full“. 

Calum purred in Luke’s ear and gently touched his lower stomach. Luke tried to wiggle from the firm pressure, but he was helpless under Calum’s iron grip. 

„Take it baby, you know your slutty tiny hole wants it badly“. 

And well, he was right. A load moan escaped the blonde’s lips, as the head of Calum’s dick brushed over his prostate and he finaly relaxed. The older boy was fucking him slowly, but deeply, spreading Luke’s butt cheeks apart with both hands to get a better access. After few minutes, he slapped his left cheek roughly. 

„Ride me. Work that plump ass of yours on my cock“. 

And the younger boy did as he was told. He crawled on Calum’s lap, guiding his swollen lenght straing into his stretched hole, sinking on it with an ease. The tanned boy smirked with satisfaction. 

„That’s a good boy. Such a good whore. Come on, ride that dick babe, wanna see you bounce on it like there’s no tomorrow“. 

 

The shower was so refreshing, especially after laying in messy sheets, soaked with both wet and dried cum and the same kind of situation between his legs. His inner thighs were covered with seed, leaking out of his hole which was not able to properly clench. He relaxed his sore muscles, feeling even more of Calum's load gushing out of him. God, he felt so nasty and so perfect at the same time, it was unreal. After a half an hour under in the bathroom, he considered himself being a human again. He slowly walked out, catching the older boy’s gaze. 

„Trouble walking?“. 

Luke rolled his eyes. 

„Yeah, haven't even tried to sit down yet“. 

Calum grinned. 

„Hope you enjoyed it baby boy, won’t get any of that for a while“. 

Luke blinked and stopped his movements. 

„What? Why?“. 

The fear in his voice made the older boy laugh.

„Don’t worry babe, I’m not going anywhere. I just would like to try something“. 

„Like what?“. 

Calum narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. 

„No sex for you. To be exact, no orgasm for you“. 

The blonde swallowed. 

„What do you mean?“. 

„Basically you won’t cum. No sex. No masturbation, no fingers in your ass. No release. Nothing“. 

Luke shook his head, apparently confused. 

„Why? Why would I do that?“. 

„I was thinking it could be interesting. Not letting you cum for days, maybe weeks. Can you even imagine the fuck after that? Your cock rock hard and your balls swollen, full of seed like never before. You'll be craving a dick and you'll probably be in the state of mind, you'd let anyone to take you. All whiny and desperate. Then, I’ll fuck you raw, I’ll milk every single drop out of you, until you come dry and pass out from the overstimulation. What are you saying?“. 

„This is fucking insane!“. 

Luke shouted, but his cock twitched. How pathetic.

„Come on baby. Let’s try it. The orgasm will be so intense, you have no idea“. 

Luke sighed. 

„How long?“. „

Three weeks?“. 

„What the fuck Calum?!“. 

„Two weeks. I think that’s quite reasonable, you can handle that. You were a virgin when I took you for the first time, you can definitely hold it for 14 days“. 

„That’s a little different Cal, I was jerking myself off every single day back then“. 

Calum stood up, licking Luke’s earlobe seductively. 

„Well, this is going to be more fun then“. 

 

Michael opened the door with a yawn, basically bumping into Calum straight away. The blue haired boy fought the urge to roll his eyes, because Calum leaving Luke’s room was not exactly something to improve his mood. The older boy raised his eyebrow. 

„Hey“. 

„Hey“. 

„You slept there?“. 

Calum asked, pointing at the door of Ashton’s room. 

Michael shrugged. 

„Yeah. It’s not like we have never slept in each other’s rooms, right“. 

Calum chuckled. 

„Sure, no offense. Well, I hope you were not disturbed too much last night. You know, by us“. 

Calum winked at the other boy, clearly trying to annoy the shit out of him. 

„No, I guess we were fine“. 

He lied, of course. And of course, Calum knew it. 

„Good, very good. Glad to hear that, I was little worried you know, Luke went a bit crazy last night, he never had enough. Needed to pump him full several times, until he was completely safisfied“. 

Another wink and Michael was this close to punch the smirking boy’s face. 

„Good for you I guess“. 

„Oh yeah, more than good actually“. 

„Yeah yeah. Gotta go Cal, need to take a shower and stuff, you know. The departure is at 10:30, did you get the message?“. 

„I did, cool. See you later“. 

 

Michael almost broke his wirst, when he forcefully hit the shower wall. Shit. He was so mad. He was so fucking mad. Not at Luke and Calum, they had every single right to fucking together, Luke never had any commitment to Michael and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Michael was pissed at himself, because he cared. Yes, hearing Luke and Calum having sex was bothering him like crazy and the worst part was, to hear Luke’s loud moans. And he most definitely heard them last night. Luke was enjoying it, he was enjoying Calum fucking him, the tanned boy apparently caused him so much pleasure, he made him cum and satisfied him. Michael ran his palm over his face. Fuck. He wanted to bet he one bringing Luke such a pleasure. He would keep him satisfied the same way, even better maybe. No matter how hard he tried to get these crazy thoughts out of his head, he never succeed. 

 

The blue haired boy jumped into one of the big black cars, waiting for them and their crew outside the hotel. He found himself sitting right next to Luke, who was looking completely worn out, but happy somehow. His blonde hair was a mess, hidden under black snapback and he could definitely see few small purple bruises on his neck, which Luke wasn’t able to cover up. Hickeys. Fucking Calum. 

The whole ride was mostly in silence, both Ashton and Calum with their headphones and sunglasses on, probably half sleeping. Luke was constantly shifting on the seat, like the simple touch of the leather against his butt was driving him insane. 

„Could you like not? It’s fucking annoying“. 

Michael spat towards the youngest boy, which caused quite an attention, because Michael was usually Luke’s guardian angel, always overprotective over him. The blonde hesitated. 

„I’m sorry, I….“. 

„Maybe you could sit still if your ass wasn’t completely fucked up as usual“. 

The whole car went quiet.

 

 

***Hey loves! Hope you all have been great, missed you so much. 

I can't really force myself to stop wiritng pure smuts, but this chapter wasn't a complete smut, so, progress :-)

Luke and Calum are so, so nice right now! The old flame is back and they're basically where they started - craving each other, lusting over each other. As you can tell. Luke has been truly enjoying sex lately, so he's not very happy about Calum's celibacy idea. Calum likes games in bed and he only wants to try something new. He expects the best sex after the 2 weeks of no release for Luke, but....let's hope Luke will not bump into someone who would willing to help him out with his little problem.. :-)

The Michael is dealing with Ashton is quite impressive. Of course, it's little different, because they are friends and bandmates, which means, that Ashton has completely different relationship towards Michael, than towards some random one night stand. Ashton is used to get what he wants, immidiately, with no discussion. But since it's Michael, he has more patience and he's more open for compromises.

Michael is SO jealous. Like, so jealous. He always managed to keep his emotions down, but now, when he heard Calum and Luke fucking, he simply can't get it out of his head and he snapped and Luke pretty sharply. 

Michael really needs to let go of the thoughts about Luke....


	57. Chapter 57

„Michael…“. 

The blonde gasped, apparently unable to speak properly. His eyes were wide and the shock was written all over his pale face. He would never, ever expect such a nasty comment from Michael. Ironically, he was the one who assured Luke for like thousand times, how unconditinally he cares for him. And yes, the younger boy quite believed it, because Michael never gave him a reason to not to. Well, until now. 

The two boys were staring at each other in silence and Michael wanted to punch himself so badly. Shit, this hurtful look was definitely not what he desired to see. He didn’t really mean to hurt Luke, God, Luke was one the few things Michael actually cared about in this world. Michael couldn’t not notice the smirk across Calum’s face. So he heard. Of course, because the dark skinned boy did that all the fucking time. He put his headphones on, but the music was off. Calum always liked to listen to other people’s conversations, sneaky little bitch. He lowered his sunglasses, catching Michael’s eyes immidiately. 

He chuckled. 

„Interesting. I believe you were talking otherwise, when I asked you this morning“. 

„Can you like put your fancy glasses back on and shut the fuck up?“. 

„What the hell Michael?“. 

Ashton finaly entered the conversation, because he could definitely sense the World War III, especially after Michael snapped at Calum like this. Calum wasn’t Luke, he wouldn’t sit in the corner with a painful expression. He never went a long way for harsh words and even for hits. Calum was impulsive and hotheaded and in combination with Michael’s sarcasm, he could easily turn into a time-bomb. 

„Does that bother you I fuck him, or what?“. 

Calum hissed in Michael’s direction, earning a loud gasp from Luke. 

„Calum! Don’t talk about me like I wasn’t right fucking there“. 

„Don’t get into it Luke, listen to some music or something“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„Don’t treat him as a damn child, he can speak for himself and he can defend himself“. 

„Oh, he actually calls me daddy quite often, so…“. 

„Enough!“. 

After being completly ignored for the whole time, Ashton raised his voice, slapping both Calum’s and Michael’s knees. 

„Calum, stop fucking provoke Michael, before this nonsense gets out of control“. 

„Seriously? He insulted my boyfriend. I just stood up for Luke, so quit this bullshit“. 

„Michael’s tired and hangover, alright? He didn’t mean it, he just didn’t sleep much, doesn’t feel well and he got irritated. Am I right Michael?“. 

The younger boy sighed loudly, considering his options. He decided to not to go deeper into this. Not bacause of Calum, he would gladly bang his confident face against the wall, but he didn’t want to be rude to Luke anymore. He knew how sensitive the youngest boy was and it definitely wasn’t his fault that Michael fell for him so hard. Luke has never been available for Michael and Michael has always known that. 

„Yeah. Yeah, Ash’s right. I’m not feeling myself today. Sorry for that Luke, I shouldn’t have said that“. 

Calum glanced from Michael’s heated face to Ashton. 

„Protective, are we? Seems like I’m not the only one who stood up for his boy“. 

The drummer shook his head slightly. 

„You can be such an annoying shit Calum“. 

 

Fortunately, their little heated chit chat was interrupted soon enough. They reached the airport in few next following minutes and none of them really felt like dealing with these issues in front of the rest of the crew. Michael wanted nothing more than to escape Ashton’s questioning gaze, so he rather curled up on his seat on a board and tried to fall asleep as soon as possible. 

Luke lightly tapped Calum’s arm. 

„What did you talk about with Michael this morning?“. 

The tanned boy groaned. 

„Nothing really. I just teased him a bit, asked him if we disturbed him much last night, because I found out he slept at Ashton’s“. 

Luke shivered. 

„What did he say?“. 

Calum narrowed his eyes. 

„Is that important to you?“. 

„It’s not, I’m just curious“. 

The older boy didn’t buy it at all, but answered anyway. 

„He said he didn’t hear anything. Which was a lie, obviously“. 

„I still don’t understand why he got this upset over that“. 

Calum rolled his eyes. Luke must be either blind or seriously dumb. 

„Because he obviously wants to be the one doing these things to you. Ashton at least got a bite of you, but poor Michael didn’t get a single taste. Or did he?“. 

„We talked about this Cal. You know he didn’t“. 

The tanned boy smirked with satisfaction, moving closer to the blond, whispering in his ear. 

„Good. Give me a reason to think otherwise and you’re done baby. I already managed to be generous enough to get over your sweet little romance with Ash, but that’s the bottom line. Don’t test my good will with some other guy, because I swear to you Luke, I deny to date a whore“. 

The blonde swallowed hard and simply nodded. 

„I will have to keep my pup on a leash. At least during your celibacy experience“. 

Shit, Luke almost forgot what he signed himself for. 

 

Ashton was following Michael through the hotel hall, until the younger boy finaly reached his own room. Michael was craving a hot bath and bed, he wasn’t really in the mood for anything or anyone. He definitely felt like Netflix and chill, or basically any programme in english language. The flight wasn’t too long, but he’s been worn out the whole day, in an urgent need to be just on his own. Well, Ashton didn’t feel exactly the same way. Michael sighed loudly, as he spotted the familiar, muscular silhouette, leaning against the doorframe. 

„What do you want?“. 

The boy didn’t even try to cover how annoyed he atually was. The drummer decided to ignore it. 

„Though you’d welcome a company“. 

„I can assure you I would 100% not“. 

Michael snapped, not even looking in the curly boy’s direction. He turned the TV on, which was turned off by the drummer in a swift motion. 

„You should learn to be more polite Michael“. 

„You should learn when it’s your time to get the fuck out“. 

„What the hell’s wrong with you?“. 

„Oh my God, Ash. We’ve been together all day on our way here. I’m tired as fuck, I don’t wanna talk, I just want a quiet room and privacy, is that too much to ask for?“. 

„Remember the conditions you set about our „relationship“ this morning?“. 

„Yeah, what about that?“. 

„I have a condition as well“. 

Michael threw his head back into the pillows. 

„God, Ashton. Is it so fucking neccessary to talk this through right now? What is it?“. 

„You need to stop being this ridiculously head over heels from Luke. Have you once thought about how fucking disrespectful it is? You called me his name when we were in bed, which would be just it for most of the normal people. But I went with it, same with the fact you wasn’t able to focus on me when you found out Luke and Calum were fucking next door. And don’t let me even start about the lame argument in the car this morning“. 

„It’s not how you think it is“. 

Michael protested. 

„It’s exactly how I think it is. I don’t expect you to be mad in love with me or anything, but the fact you think of other guy while you’re with me, makes me really uncomfortable“. 

„You think I’m being selfish, don’t you?“. 

The drummer sighed, sitting on the edge of Michael’s bed. 

„You have been basically single since I first met you years ago. You have a right to be selfish, because you didn’t have a reason to not to be. But…I’d be nice if you cut it down a little bit“. 

With that, Ashton got up from the bed, heading towards the door. 

„You can stay if you want to“. 

The older boy smiled softly, but reached for the handle anyway. 

„You should get some rest. On your own“.

 

Luke was playing with the hem of his worn out t-shirt, resting against the headboard of the king size bed. Calum was in the shower and the blonde couldn’t help but think, what they’re actually gonna do? He has never experienced situation like this with Calum, their whole relationship was based on the good amount of fucking. Back then, the dark skinned boy wanted Luke purely for sex, that was no secret. He teased him, seduced him, took his virginity and used him like his personal fucktoy. With time, it obviously changed, because Calum’s feelings towards Luke have grown, but still, sex was the main part of their relationship. Calum wasn’t very romantic type of a guy, he never desired watching movies together or eating cakes in a coffee shop, these things he only did with Michael. Most of the time, there were only 3 screenplays. Stay in the hotel room and fuck, go out with the boys and crew, go straight to the bed, too exhausted after the show or a busy day. That was it. Luke didn’t know anything else and he had honestly no idea what could he possibly offer to Calum instead of sex. 

„What are you thinking about?“. 

Calum was standing at the bathroom door, only a white towel wapped around his waist. Pretty low. Luke swallowed. The older boy looked so damn hot. Dark skin, toned muscles, water dripping down his wet body. His nipples were hard and the soft skin glistening in the dim light. 

Calum chuckled. 

„You should see yourself now. So hungry for me“. 

The blue eyed boy blushed heavily and opened his mouth to protest, but before he could do that, the tanned boy threw his towel away with an ease, revealing is slightly swollen cock. 

Luke’s eyes went wide. 

„What are you doing? You said no sex for me“. 

Calum came closer, running his fingers through Luke’s messy blonde hair. 

„No sex for you doesn’t mean no sex for me“. 

„Are you serious?“. 

„What did you think babe? We won’t fuck, but I still want you to please me. Of course I’d prefer your tiny little hole to burry my cock into, but there are another ways, aren’t they? You still have that pretty mouth of yours and your hands“. 

Calum’s words were not efecting only Luke, but himself as well. His dick was already semi hard when he took Luke’s hand and pressed against his growing lenght with a moan. 

„Stroke me until I’m fully hard baby. Then finish me with your mouth“. 

He whispered with a low voice, making Luke whining softly. It didn’t take long and he was on his knees. Kneeling on the carpet with a hard cock in his mouth, looking straight into Calum’s eyes, just like the older boy liked it. He liked to watch Luke’s cute, childlike face and big blue eyes, pink lips stretched around his cock. It was literally a sight for the Gods. He loved how sensitive Luke was. He didn’t even touch him and he could clearly see how hard the blonde was in his jeans, he was so hard it looked painful. 

He clenched Luke’s jaw. 

„Take your cock out baby. No, don’t pull off, keep sucking, that’s right. Don’t take off your jeans, I just wanna see your hard dick“. 

Luke’s eyes were wattery, but he didn’t dare to stop. He kept hollowing his cheeks and stroking the rest of Calum’s penis with one hand, unbuttoning his jeans with the other one. He moaned qietly as his dick was finaly free, flat and leaking against his tummy. The older boy bent down a little, just to tug on in lightly, which caused sparks through Luke’s whole body. Calum grinned and continued stroking the angry, fully erect penis. Three more minutes and Luke was just about to cry. He was falling apart, already feeling the familiar heat building up in his lower stomach. 

„I’m gonna come“. 

He whined, not able to focus on taking Calum down his throat anymore. 

„You won’t come. Don’t you fucking dare baby“. 

Luke cried out, because his cock was heavily stimulated and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Suddenly, the tanned hand was gone and so was Calum. Luke was watching the older boy bending over one of his suitcases, apparently searching for something, until he found it. First, Luke couldn’t really see but when he finaly recognised the small subject between Calum’s fingers, his pupils went like three times wider. 

„Cal…don’t“. 

He didn't even know Calum actually owned things like these! They have never used any toys and stuff in the bedroom.

„Yes baby, I have to. You actually did this to yourself, because you are not able to control your body and hold back your orgasm. We need to put in on baby, there is no other way to stop you from cuming“. 

„Calum please!“. 

Luke almost sobbed, but the older boy was unmerciful. He put the cock ring on, ignoring the blonde’s pleas. Satisfied with his work, he put Luke’s boxers back on, right over his aching, hard lenght.

This is going to be so much fun.

 

***Well well, who woud tell Ashton will be the reasonable one one day? The main problem is, that Michael has been single for such a long time and he has basically never been in a proper relationship. He doesn't know how to act and his behavior makes Ashton very uncomfortable. He doesn't expect Michael to be crazy in love with him, but of course it kills the mood, when you know your partner clearly thinks about someone else during your bed activities.

Calum can't stop teasing. He's fully aware of how people lust for Luke and he just likes to show off he's the one who has him. He loves to spark the jealousy in others, because everyone knows that Luke is desperately attached to Calum and no one was really able to change that. 

I just realised none of the boys used toys in the whole story. I am not actually too much into toys, but I thought this could be interesting...Calum is going to tease Luke, he's going to stimulate him to the point Luke will think he'll go crazy. Calum won't let him to have an orgasm and Luke will be so damn horny and desperate....unfortunately, too many people eager to help him.

Hope you enjoyed :--


	58. Chapter 58

Luke groaned hopelessly. 

„Cal, you can’t be serious about that“. 

The older boy smirked. 

„Oh, I’m actually quite serious. Come on, don’t be a baby, it’s not that dramatic. There are so many other methods, a lot more drastic than a damn cock ring“. 

„I mean, is this whole thing even neccesary?“. 

Calum threw his head back, apparently unpleased. 

„Luke, we both agreed on this. It’s just a little game, something tempting, different“. 

„Are you bored with me in bed?“. 

Luke blushed, feeling a bit insecure immidiately. 

The tanned boy rolled his eyes. 

„You know it’s not about that Luke. I desire you the same as I desired you the first time I took you. My lust and hunger for you have even grown, you are not any less exciting for me, I swear. Just try to play along Luke, will you? Give it a chance, I mean, we can always call it off if t felt too uncomfortable for you“. 

The blonde sighed and nodded eventually. 

Calum tilted his head. 

„Does that bother you that much you won’t get your orgasm?“. 

The blue eyed boy shrugged, putting grey sweatpants over his still way too tight boxers. 

„It’s not just about the orgasm really“. 

Calum raised his thick eyebrow. 

„Then what is it about?“. 

„I don’t know how to put it into words…Well, I was thinking today, that I actually don’t know what we’ll do without having sex“. 

Luke regretted these words the very second they slipped out of his mouth. It all sounded so dumb when he said it loud, but surprisingly, Calum seemed to get it somehow. 

He chuckled. 

„I kinda know where you’re heading, even though it was a bit harsh. As you can probably tell, I have grown quite a fond of you and I’m sure I don’t have to mention your position is somewhere completely else than a position of a one night stand or so. Don’t look so shocked, I’m able to have a civilized converation with you without trying to get you naked in the middle of it. And I’m honestly willing to try to do more „normal“ things with you, you know, like a dinner, like a concert which is not ours…I don’t know“. 

Luke couldn’t believe his ears. He would never expect to hear anything like this from Calum, because Calum’s idea of a relationship was everything but normal. Luke really couldn’t hide his sudden joy, but experienced from the past, he tried his best to not to hold his hopes too high. This wasn’t the first time Calum made his promises, but he never managed to keep them. There was no guarantee it’ll be different this time. He simply nodded and smiled softly. 

„Yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice I guess“. 

The black haired boy smirked. 

„Doesn’t mean you don’t have you duties baby. As far as I rememeber, you have not finished me off yet“. 

He pointed on his groin covered with a thin blanket. 

„I’m not going to sleep half-hard“. 

 

Luke shifted under the sheets once again, throwing the douvet aside with a hiss. He’s been on a mission to fall asleep again for the last hour, but he did not succeed. He glanced at the peacefully sleeping body next to him. It was usually Calum who had troubles with his sleep, but lately, he’s been doing good, even with all the travelling and time differences. Luke finaly gave up and carefully left the bed. 

The sun wasn’t up yet, but the dawn was pretty breathtaking. The whole color scheme of orange and red made Luke to step out on a huge terrace, which was a part of their suite, actually connected with the suite next door. He winced when he realised he’s not alone. He spotted Ashton, leaning against the railing, staring up at the sky, steaming mug in his hand. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, unruly curls dancing around his sun kissed face. He looked pretty amazing in this light, which was something Luke kept for himself. 

He wasn’t sure what to say. He hasn’t spoken with Ashton for guite sometime, things have left unsaid and all they had sort of fizzed out. He shivered. He couldn’t remember the last time he was actually alone with the drummer and for some wierd reason, it was giving him chills. He was standing there awkwardly, but the older boy suddenly spoke up with a calm, soft voice. 

„Jet lag?“. 

Luke sighed. 

„I feel like I’ve been jet lagged for a year or so“. 

„It doesn’t get better with time, does it? I’ll never get used to it. Coffee? There’s still some more, you know me“. 

Luke smiled. 

„You’d make a galon of it if you could in the morning. Yeah, I’d like some“. 

The drummer poured some hot liquid into a big cup, handing it to the younger boy. 

The blonde took a sip before speaking up. 

„Thank you for yesterday, you know, for stopping the car fight. It’d end up pretty badly“. 

„No problem. Good to be the reasonable person for once, since everyone is loosing their temper over you“. 

„I’ve never wanted to cause any troubles“. 

„I know, it’s not your fault Luke. You can’t control the way you affect others, they’re all adults, it’s their own choice of words and actions“. 

The blonde smiled. 

„When did you become such a wise man?“. 

„You’re saying I was dumb before?“. 

Ashton pouted playfully. 

„No. Just not this…cool, I guess“. 

They were standing in silence for a while, watching the changing sky in an awe. 

„Remember the mansion in the hills in LA we stayed at for a couple of days?“. 

The drummer asked, keep staring into the distance. 

Luke nodded. „I do“. 

„The sunrise there was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The spot was just perfect“. 

„I remember the stay very well“. 

„Do you?“. 

„Yeah. The moment you stopped being a jerk to me“. 

Ashton smiled. 

„Didn’t keep with that long, huh? Guess I was even more of an asshole to you shortly after that“. 

They finaly broke the eye contact with the sky and their eyes met. 

Luke swallowed. 

„The circumstances were not…ideal“. 

The drummer tilted his head, taking a sip from his mug. 

„Right. I’d change a lot of things if I could turn back time“. 

The younger boy sighed loudly, taking a deep breath, but before he could open his mouth, Ashton touched his arm gently. 

„Don’t. You don’t have to say anything. I’m just thinking out loud, I mostly said that to myself“. 

„I forgave you a long time ago Ashton. I just want you to know that. Thank you for the coffee“. 

He glanced at the drummer for the last time, before leaving the terrace quietly.

 

Luke got carefully back to the bed, trying his best to not to wake up the older boy. Even though, he felt the other body shifted between the blankets within seconds. 

Calum murmed with his eyes still closed. 

„Where did you go?“. 

„Just outside for a bit, couldn’t sleep“. 

„Should we wake up already?“. 

„No. Go back to sleep“. 

He placed a butterly kiss on Calum’s bare shoulder, gently caressing the tanned skin. He breathed out. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t get the conversation with Ashton out of his head for some reason. Seeing the drummer this…soft, was a strange thing and he’d lie if he said it didn’t leave him a little emotional. He turned on his side. Damn, he just needed to sleep it off. 

 

Ashton opened the door after third knock, apparently surprised by the visitor. 

„Michael. Hey, what are you doing here?“. 

„May I come in?“. 

„Yeah, sure. Sorry I’m so sweaty and messed up, just got back from the gym. I was right about to take a shower“. 

Michael shrugged. 

„I don’t mind. You look hot like this actually“. 

Ashton raised his eyebrow. 

„Hot huh? Are you alright Michael? I think I’m positive I have never heard a compliment slipping out of your mouth“. 

„Oh stup up, I’m just being nice. Anyway, I didn’t come to boost your ego, I came to apologize for last night. I was rude to you and you didn’t deserve it“. 

The drummer crossed his amrs on his chest. 

„Wow. I’m actually impressed I managed to drag some feelings out of you, ice queen“. 

„Fuck you Ash“. 

The drummer laughed, stepping closer to the pouting boy in front of him. 

„Apology accepted. You didn’t have your day, that’s fine, let’s forget about it. Have you had breakfast already?“. 

Michael shook his head, licking his lips slowly. 

„No. But I don’t want to eat now. I want something else“. 

Ashton couldn’t hide the younger boy took him quite by surprise, but smirk spread on his face anyway. 

„Really? What is it that you want?“. 

Michael made two steps towards the older boy, taking his sharp jaw between his fingers, brushing his own lips over Ashton’s. The curly boy didn’t move, but he didn’t pull away either, which encouraged Michael to kiss him deeper, slowly sucking on his lower lip, before he pushed his tongue inside his willing mouth. They both moaned lightly as their tongues met and Ashton pulled the younger boy closer, feeling Michael’s fingers in his hair. 

„Needy, are we?“. 

The drummer chuckled as he broke the kiss, his breath uneven. Michael didn’t answer and pressed their lips together again, instead of that. They both were fighting for dominance, none of them really ready to give up and surrender. Especially for Ashton, it was a whole new, very difficult experience. He was used to have people like Luke in his bed. Absolutely submissive, easy to break into his touch, willing to obey. No one has ever fought him, they always gave him what he wanted from them. For sure, he wasn’t abusive and cold hearted like Calum, he always made sure his partner enjoyed their moments as much as he did, but he liked to feel the dominance he held over the person. Michael was much more powerful, with words and with actions as well. He never let Ashton to take over completely and the older boy was wondering, if he’d ever do that. 

It was kinda hard to handle someone like that after someone like Luke, who needed others to take control over him, who craved to be manhadled and pushed around. The memory of their conversation this morning crept into his mind, leaving him little bit unfocused. No matter what happenned in the meantime, Luke still looked as pure and gentle as when he first met him. It was almost magical how many memories could bring a simple look in his eyes, when they stood on the terrace at five in the morning, watching the dawn. It was one of those casual, but precious moments Ashton would like to cherish. 

„Take this off“. 

Michael whispered as he pulled the older boy’s tight gym t-shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor carelessly. His hands found Ashton’s bare chest, taking his nipples between his fingers, playing with them gently. Ashton choked on his own breath, entering Michael’s hot mouth with his tongue. The air in the room became suddenly heavy, filled with lust and need. Michael just couldn’t stop exploring the other boy’s body, touching his toned abs, wandering lower to squeeze his firm ass cheeks. 

„Damn, you got quite some ass“. 

He breathed out, clearly enjoying smacking the hard muscles through the thin material of Ashton’s black shorts. 

The drummer purred in his ear. 

„Wanna take this to bed?“. 

Michael hesitated.

 

***How unpredictable is this story? Even for me, really :-) It's been a while since Lashton, right? With all the drama about Michael/Ashton and Luke/Calum, everyone seemed to forget, that the relationship between Ashton and Luke was there and it was quite intense, ending up a bit awkwardly. Luke is a lot stronger and smarter, but he's also still such a baby at some point and he just wants to please people around him no matter what. When he said he forgave Ashton, he didn't lie. He really did. 

Cake is going so well! Calum is not chasing other girls/boys, he's not agressive and he's seeing Luke in a different light. Maybe Calum won't be actually the real troublemaker this time, maybe Luke just will be the naughty boy.

Who's up for Mashton real action? I think it's maybe a little too soon to go all the way? But on the other hand...why not. 

Hope you don't mind this chapter was mostly talking. 

Update soon!


	59. Chapter 59

Luke woke up to the older boy’s gaze. Calum was sitting against the massive headboard, looking at him quietly. The blonde raised his hand, slowly brushing one of the dark curls off Calum’s tanned face. 

„Your hair is growing back“. 

The dark boy chuckled. 

„What, you didn’t fancy the tough soldier look on me?“. 

Luke wrinkled his little nose. 

„You looked too sharp, this is better. Or at least, I like it better“. 

Calum smiled. 

„When did we get this comfortable with each other?“. 

The younger boy shrugged hesitatingly, looking away from Calum’s questioning sight. 

„I don’t know. Is that bad?“. 

„No, it’s kinda cute actually. How are you feeling by the way? I mean…your little chastity thing“. 

He leaned forward, licking over Luke’s earlobe seductively. 

The pale boy sighed, turning his blushing face aside. The most simple actions caused way too intense reactions. 

„I’m fine, but you need to stop doing this“.

The other boy kicked the douvet on the floor, exposing both of their almost naked bodies. Luke could clearly see the outline of Calum’s cock through the thin material of his black boxers. He had to close his eyes immidiately, because even a single look at the swollen organ was doing things to him. Calum apparently didn’t pay too much attention to Luke’s current state of mind, taking his wrist and guiding the pale hand straigh to his crotch. The blonde couldn’t help but moaned, as Calum pressed his palm against his erection. 

„Do you like it baby? Look how thick it is. So hard, so ready for you. Wanna take the boxers off baby? Find out if it’s already leaking?“. 

Luke didn’t even realise he started massaging the hardened cock, which was twitching under his slender fingers. 

„Stop that Calum“. 

„Why?“. 

„Why? This whole thing was your idea and now you’re only teasing me, that’s not fair“. 

The dark boy laughed quietly, pressing Luke’s hand even harder onto his lenght. 

He whispered in his ear. 

„All I have to do, is to put the nice little cock ring on you and I can do whatever I wish with you“. 

He knew how much Luke hated the cock ring. He’s never been much into toys, he hasn’t have many experiences with them and he didn’t even want to. For Luke, Calum’s hands, mouth and cock were always perfectly enough, he never needed any other supplements to safisfy him. 

„I don’t want it“. 

He breathed out heavily, closing his blue eyes. 

„It makes me anxious Calum, please“. 

„It’s just a cock ring babe, come on“. 

The older boy petted his hair as he reached behind his back to get the clear ring, laying on the bedside table. 

Luke groaned in disagreement, but the tanned boy seemed to be uncompromising. He pulled Luke’s underwear down in one swift motion, viewing the long, pink cock. 

„See? You’re already getting hard baby, you would come in two seconds if I just tug on your dick. We need to put it on baby, you’re too needy, you can not control your lust at all“. 

The older boy didn’t wait for permission anymore, spreading the blonde’s thighs to get better access. He lightly stroked the fully erect lenght for few times, which earned him a loud whine from the younger boy. Luke’s legs fell apart, exposing his cock and his hole completely. 

Calum smirked.

„So greedy. So shameless. Where is the innocent little blue eyed boy I met a year ago hm? Because all I see now, is a horny slut, spreading legs for me, presenting his tight hole, begging to be used“. 

Luke threw his head back, because Calum’s dirty talk always set him on fire. 

„Calum please“. 

He murmed quietly, as the tanned boy continued stroking his cock gently. 

„You won’t come baby, you know that right?“. 

He slowly licked the tip, swallowing the little silver drops of precum leaking out. 

Luke was oversensitive and he could already feel his orgasm building up in his stomach. Before he could buck his hips into Calum’s palm again, the dark boy quickly put the cock ring on him. 

„Fuck, Calum“. 

Luke moaned desperately, his head hitting the pillows hard. He was frustrated to the maximum and everything got even worse, when the older boy took his lenght into his mouth eagerly. Luke was writhing beneath him, pulling the sheets and whining softly. Calum was patiently bobbing his head up and down, stretching his full lips around the angry red cock. When he gently cupped the younger boy’s balls, Luke was this close to take the damn ring off and fill Calum’s sinful mouth with his sperm. It was a pleasure and torture at the same time, being so close to the orgasm but never getting over the edge. Calum was sucking on the dark head of his cock with his eyes closed, squeezing his balls, moaning around the rock hard dick, which sent vibrations through Luke’s whole body. When he finaly pulled off, he kissed the blue eyed boy passionately. 

„Why are you doing this? Wasting time of sucking me off when you know you won’t let me cum anyway“. 

„It’s not waste of time baby, I enjoy watching you falling apart very much. It turns be on, look“. 

Calum proudly presented his dark, swollen cock. Even more precum gushed out of the tip when he started stroking it quickly. The older boy sat on his heels, giving Luke a full, clear view. His movements quickened as he was jerking himself off furiously, closing his eyes at the sensation while whining loudly. When he felt the familiar heat, he moved a little bit closer, releasing his warm, sticky seed all over Luke’s belly, some of it even landed on his lower stomach and cock. 

 

Michael rolled onto his stomach, watching the drummer leaving the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He shook his head. Ashton was hot. He was so fucking hot, pretty much the exact definion of what a man should look like. His broad shoulders, wide chest with light brown hair, toned stomach, thick thighs, muscular calfs, sun kissed skin. He was perfect. Absolutely nothing to complain about and Michael was fully aware how much people drool over Ashton, especially when he’s all sweaty, rough and bulky after the show. 

But Michael couldn’t go all the way today. He wasn’t sure why, maybe he panicked, maybe he freaked out, maybe he needed to be just a little bit drunk to pass this milestone. After Ashton suggested to move to the bed, Michael nodded, but definitely hesitated. They were making out, their clothes were gone, he felt Ashton’s large hands all over his body and it felt so fucking good. He could clearly tell the drummer knew what he was doing, he was much more exprerienced than Michael and he knew how to take a proper care of girls and boys too. Michael also knew Ashton was an amazing lover, he heard girls screaming in pleasure when the older boy was fucking them roughly behind the wall in the hotels, he heard Luke screaming and begging when Ashton was taking him during their short, but intense relationship. 

There was no chance Ashton would fail at satisfying Michael, but the younger boy didn’t feel like it. The drummer couldn’t hide the dissapointment in his eyes, when Michael stopped his hand, wandering towards his entrance. He sighed loudly when Michael shook his head slowly. 

„Did I do something wrong?“. 

„No, nothing’s wrong Ash“. 

„Then what is it? I don’t want to push you or anything, I just want to know what’s going on. You always seem to enjoy what I’m doing to you and out of nowhere, you back off. I don’t get it. And don’t even start with that cocky routine sentence, like I’m not used to hear no“.

„Ash…“. 

„Are you testing me or something? Keeping me waiting to make sure I’m worth it? That’s not necessary Michael, you know that. We’ve known each other for years, we’re in a damn band, it’s not like I would kick you out of my bed when I’m done with you“. 

„I don’t worry about that, I know where we stand Ash, believe me I know it. There’s not really a problem, I just…need some more time I guess. It’s not you, it’s me. I’ve never done this before, so it doesn’t come that naturally and effortlessly to me. It’s a bit different situation than with…others“. 

Ashton cocked his eyebrow. 

„I’m pretty positive that these „others“ mean Luke“. 

Michael shrugged. 

The older boy moved over and rested on his back on the other side of the bed. 

„Damn, Michael, stop dragging Luke into our every single conversation. Yes, it was different, we didn’t really think about it, we ended up in bed together and it simply happenned. I admit, Luke wasn’t a virgin, so it probably wasn’t that big of a deal for him, which doesn’t mean I’m saying he’s an easy A or something. You’ll get the time you need, don’t worry about that“. 

Ashton slipped into a pair of boxers, turning his attention to Michael. 

„I think we should get ready, what’s the time anyway?“. 

„I don’t know, my phone’s dead“. 

„I left my phone on the terrace“. 

„I’ll get it, put some clothes on“. 

The younger boy stood up, walking towards the glass door. He grabbed the phone from the little table, when he noticed two, unfinished cups of coffee. 

„You’ve had visitors?“. 

He murmed as he handed the phone to Ashton. 

„What?“. 

„The two cups outside?“. 

The curly boy ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

„Actually my room shares the terrace with Calum’s. Both me and Luke were fucked up by the jet lag, we accidentally met there at like five in the morning. We had a coffee and a small talk, that’s it“. 

Michael nodded, watching the older boy suspiciously. 

 

They were almost on their way to the soundcheck, when Calum touched Luke’s shoulder gently, turning the blonde around to face him. 

„Will you sit down with me for a second?“. 

Luke blinked. 

„But..we’re gonna be late“. 

„It’s alright, I’m not gonna take too long, just want to tell you something before we’re out“. 

The blue eyed boy took a place on a small sofa right next to Calum, slightly confused. Calum never „needed to talk to him“, so he didn’t really know what to expect. 

The older boy chuckled. 

„Calm down babe, you’re shaking! Jesus, it’s nothing bad, don’t be so damn scared. Listen, after the show tonight, I’m leaving for few days". 

„What you mean, you’re leaving?“. 

Calum had to laugh at the pale boy’s worried expression. 

„It’s my sister’s graduation and I promised her to be there. I’ve been constantly on the road for the last three years and I’ve spent barely any time with her. I really need to go, because I don’t wanna let her down on her big day“. 

Luke smiled softly. 

Calum never talked much about his sister or his family in general, but it was pretty obvious there was a strong bound between them. Her name on Calum’s arm spoke for itself. 

„When you’re gonna be back?“. 

„In three days. Basically two days on the plane and one day with the family. It’s far from perfect, but I don’t wanna dissapoint her. The timing is also not very great, considering your…state“. 

Luke raised his eyebrow. 

„My state? You mean…the „game“ we play?“.

„Yeah“. 

„Why would that be a problem?“. 

Calum shrugged. 

„Because you’re gonna be horny and I’m gonna be thousands miles away. I’m a bit worried if you’ll manage to stay…good“. 

„Oh yeah, I’m planning on hooking up with the first person I’ll run into after your departure“. 

„It’s not funny Luke, I mean it. It’s not like I don’t trust you, just…I have a feeling we’re doing good right now. Really good. And I don’t want this to be fucked up“. 

Luke’s heart swell and Calum’s little confession. 

He grabbed the older boy’s tanned palm and pressed it against his own lips. 

„I’ll be good. I swear“. 

 

***Loves, I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long. I'm not gonna lie, I'm having a little bit of a hard time getting into the writing mood and be creative. This story is already more than a year old! So honestly, no wonder I'm a bit stuck :-)

But I hope you liked the chapter anyway, I really enjoy Luke and Calum being nice and cute to each other. They took a damn long way to be this comfortable around each other and Calum calmed down massively. I'm not saying this is the final stage, of course, becauase some drama is always well needed, but for now, they're just quite domestic and fluffy. 

On the other hand, Michael and Ashton can't quite get into a sync. It's hard for Michael, because he has never been fucked before and suddenly, he's freaking out about it a lot more than he expected. They should have probably gotten drunk and get over it during their first night, because the more they talk about it, the more arranged and organized is feels. Luke is still somehow in the way and none of the boys can't really get rid of it, which doesn't exactly help. 

More important - Calum is leaving for few days for his sister's graduation and Luke is going to be left alone and horny. I think Calum has every single right to be worried about his precious little boy, because you know, Luke can get kinda slutty when he's horny....

Thank you so much for your patience sweethearts!

<3


	60. Chapter 60

Luke watched the older boy walking towards a big black car with an opaque windows. The driver held the door for him as he entered, wearing a black ripped skinny jeans and a grey hoodie, snapback over his messy hair, straight after the quick shower in the dressing room. It was just after the show and Calum needed to rush to catch his flight. He didn’t even adapt yet to this current time zone, while another was already waiting for him. But it was the price to pay for their life in the spotlights, this is what they signed for. 

Luke leaned against the frame of the back door of the arena, thinking about what exactly he signed himself for many months ago. He was just a scared, shy little boy straight out of school, with no plans, no ambitions. Coincidentally, he got this job, which was supossed to be just an irrelevant interlink, something to help him to get on his own feet. He never planned to stay in this position for such a long time, he never planned to fall this hard for Calum, he never planned to have such a close relationship with practically all of the boys. And there he was, thousands miles away from home, only a year and something older, but he felt like he aged a decade. As he watched Calum leaving, he couldn’t help but wonder – would he still be there if there was no Calum? No matter what they have been through, no matter how hard he hit the bottom, Calum was without a doubt the one person who kept his heart beating. Maybe because this whole thing was so crazy, unexpected and unplanned, it felt so real and pure. 

He couldn’t see the tanned boy anymore behind the black glass, but he waved goodbye anyway, because he knew Calum was looking at him. He probably got way too lost in his own thoughts, because he jerked away from a sudden touch on his shoulder. 

„Hey. Are you alright?“. 

The man asked, lighting up a cigarette and blew the smoke into the night. It was Trey. A personal trainer of the boys, hired just few weeks ago. Except Ashton, who was always into working out, none of the boys really give a damn about exercising and stuff like that. They rather have a large pizza and a couple of beers right before bed, pancakes with Nutella in the morning. But since their schedule became incredibly busy and their shows more and more frequent and physically demanding, they needed someone to help them to slightly improve their condition. Of course, Michael and Calum couldn’t care less about squats and treadmill, unlike Ashton, who usually hit the gym at 6am, all challenged and serious. Well, the management hired Trey, who was a typical Australian beach boy, tanned skin, dark blue eyes, light brown hair and for sure, very good body. Luke never got a chance to talk to him, not like he actually cared. 

„Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Uhm, I’m Luke by the way, guess we haven’t met properly“. 

He awkwardly shook the other boy’s hand, wishing for this small polite talk to be over as soon as possible. Trey chuckled. 

„I know who you are, you’re quite a topic for the crew you know, everyone wonders which one of the boys you’re currently dating“. 

Luke already hated this guy and Luke usually liked most of the people. 

„Well, nice to meet you Trey, if you excuse me now“. 

He was just about to turn his back on him when the older boy grabbed his arm. 

„I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. It’s just…you know, interesting how close you are to everyone in the band. Especially Calum, he never listens to me in the gym, he honestly completely ignores me all the time. He seems to be so stubborn and difficult“. 

Luke couldn’t be more annoyed by this conversation, the last thing he wanted was to chat about his relationship with Calum with a guy he met ten seconds ago. 

„Calum never listens. To aynone. I have to really go now“. 

„I’m sorry if I disturbed you of something, I went for a smoke and you seemed a bit lost to me“. 

Luke raised his eyebrow. 

„How does that smoking come along with your profession?“. 

The older boy grinned. 

„Guess I’m a bad boy“. 

The blonde fought the urge to roll his eyes at the cheap phrase and finaly made his way back to the building. 

 

„There you are, we have been waiting for you“. 

Michael said as he threw a black denim jacket over his bare shoulders. 

„Was outside, wanted to say bye to Calum“. 

„Yeah, I was thinking of going with him, I haven’t seen my parents for ages, but I’d most probably die from jet lag“. 

Luke nodded. 

„Yeah, Calum’s gonna be pretty messed when he gets back“. 

„Do you guys have everything? We’re leaving in five minutes“. 

Ashton shouted from the door. 

„All set, we can go“. 

Michael announced, waiting for Luke to move. 

„Are we going back to the hotel?“. 

Michael smiled. 

„Hell no. We’re having three days off, so we’re naturally going to a bar“. 

Luke shrugged. 

„I don’t really feel like going out. Can you just drop me off at the hotel?“. 

„Nice try Luke, never gonna happen“. 

„Michael, I'm serious“. 

„Yes, I’m pretty sure you can’t wait to lock yourself up in the room, sniffing Calum’s t-shirts, but you can do that later alright? Now, we’re going to party“.

Luke was honestly anywhere near the party mood, but he gave up eventually. Michael wouldn’t let him go to sleep anyway, apparently excited about the fact, that Calum was out of sight for a while. Luke’s behavior was always a bit different, with Calum around, basically only because he focused too much on the tanned boy and never truly enjoyed himself. They went to one of the clubs in the centre, which was popular, but not crazy packed with people. They actually took a lot of space, since many of the crew members were there as well tonight, celebrating a very successfull leg of their tour. After two drinks, Luke finaly loosened up, laughing with Michael most of the time. They were trying all of the colorful drinks and after a while, Luke found himself giggling at all of Michael’s bad jokes. 

„Here, try out mine“. 

Michael leaned closer to the blonde, pushing the straw between his lips. Luke immidiately choked, spitting the clear liquid all over his chin. 

„What the hell is that?“. 

„It’s called Siberian bear, let me check what’s in it. Alright, there’s vodka, more vodka and well, much more vodka“. 

„It’s disgusting“. 

„You’re such a pussy, come on, take another sip“. 

Michael encouraged the younger boy as Luke rolled his eyes. 

„Hope you’re okay with the fact you’re carrying me to my room tinight“. 

Michael licked his lips and whispered in Luke’s ear playfully. 

„I’m absolutely okay with that“. 

„Would you hand me the napkin? Have the siberian shit all over my face“. 

„Yeah, sure“. 

Michael reached for the napkin when he caught the eyes of the person sitting on the opposite side of their table. 

„What’s wrong with this dude?“. 

Luke blinked. 

„Who?“. 

„Trey, isn’t it? He’s sitting over there keep checking on you“. 

The blue eyed boy shrugged. 

„I don’t know. Met him briefly today, it was kinda awkward. He’s weird“. 

„He’s a complete asshole, all he can talk about is fucking protein and shit like that. Ashton quite likes him, because he’s the only one who can discuss the gym stuff with, but I think he’s totally dumb and don’t let me even start about the way Calum treats him“. 

„Is it that bad?“. 

Michael took a sip of his drink and smirked. 

„It’s Calum at his finest. Guess you can imagine".

 

„I guess I can. I’ll be right back, need to pee“. 

„Don’t be long, just ordered you Siberian Bear, since you found it so tempting“. 

Michael shouted, giving zero fucks about Luke’s protests. 

 

Luke washed his hand and fixed his hair a little bit, when the bathroom door opened. 

Interesting, Luke nearly didn’t meet the damn trainer for weeks and suddenly, it felt like he became his shadow. 

"Oh, hey. What's up, are you having fun?".

„Yeah, I’m good. Just leaving“. 

He reached the door handle when the older boy spoke up again. 

„So it’s Michael now?“. 

„Excuse me?“. 

„I mean, the one who you’re dating at this moment“. 

The blonde crossed his arms on his chest. 

„What’s your problem Trey?“. 

„Nothing! Luke, really nothing, I’m just curious. There’s no bad meaning behind it, trust me“. 

Luke was pretty sick of this boy. He couldn’t believe his insolence and he didn’t want to waste anymore time having this ridiculous conversation. 

„Mind your own business Trey, I mean it".

„Oh come on Luke, don’t be such a diva“. 

The younger boy couldn’t really hear the end of the sentence, because the slammed the bathroom door right in front of the other boy’s surprised face. 

 

He came to their place and ruffled his hair hesitatingly. 

„Michael?“ 

„Yes pup?“. 

„Do you think we could move to one of the private rooms as you suggested earlier? This table is a bit preoccupied right now“. 

To Luke’s relief, Michael immidiately stood up without asking questions.

„Sure, Ash’s already there, let’s join him“. 

Well, this was way better. Luke finaly relaxed, leaving Michael a free hand to order all the incredibly strong drinks for him and they all had a really good time. Ashton was in a cheerful mood too, he seemed absolutely cool and after a very long time, there was no sign of tension between them. It felt good. It felt surprisingly good to have Ashton back at his side, it was like the time after they stopped hating each other and before they started loving each other. Someting in between. Friend zone, Luke guessed. They both knew better now. 

The moment Ashton took off his shirt and started presenting his dance moves, Luke was pretty positive it was about the time to call it a night. It was three in the morning and thank God this city seemed to be busy 24 hours a day, because they all were completely wasted. Luke wasn’t much of a drinker and he knew he crossed all of his limits when he stood up. His head was spining like crazy and just the idea of getting to the car on his own feet was simply impossible. He couldn’t walk straight, he couldn’t hold his head high and everything around him was blurry. He was a mess. He felt two sets of arms supporting him and pushing him inside the car, which was the last thing he could remember from that night.

 

*****Hey loves! First of all - a new character. What are you guys saying? Honestly, I'm not a big fan of original characters, but since this story is pretty long by now, I thought it needed something new to spice it up. The trainer is a typical fitness junkie, full of himself and fame hungry. It's pretty much what I can tell you for the start. 

Luke really needs to get his occasional drinking under control, because he's not used to consume a big amount of alcohol and he simply can't control his actions after that. Espeacially after this night - he's a complete mess and he won't remember a thing in the morning. Someone could definitely take an advantage of him in this state....

Let me know what you think about the new character.

Update soon!


	61. Chapter 61

„Thanks guys, I guess we got it from here“. 

Michael nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around the lifeless body. Luke passed out the very first second he climbed on the car seat and even the fact they stopped in front of the hotel 20 minutes later, didn’t wake him up. He was completely off, face still heated from the amount of alcohol he consumed, eyes tightly shut, head resting on his left shoulder. He’s most probably never been this drunk in his life. It was so treacherous, Michael kept ordering him more and more drinks and he stopped protesting after a while, because he felt really good. He felt joyfull, relaxed, free, encouraged. 

Luke never actually knew his limits, well, he did, but he simply couldn’t stop when he got into this state and mood. The difference was, that Calum was always there during those nights. It was odd, but he always seemed to know when exactly Luke had enough. Yes, time to time, he was getting him drunk on purpose, to loose him up for what was about to come next, but he never let it go too far. He simply forbade the bartenders to pour Luke more drinks, or usually just dragged him out of the club when he felt like Luke was about to loose his boundaries. Calum could push Luke on the edge and he did it so many times without a doubt, but he never let him fall over. That was the main problem with Calum. The core was healthy, but the shell he built around himself was strewn with thorns. 

One of the bodyguards made sure Michael was holding the blonde properly, before he finaly let them to their own destiny and slowly left. 

„Ash, I’m quite full handed here, it would be great if you were usefull and opened the damn door“. 

Michael hissed, supporting the sleeping boy. He didn’t understand what was Ashton doing, he was standing in front of the door of Luke’s room, holding the card in his palm and staring. The drummer gave Michael a dangerous look, but he didn’t say a word and held the door for them. He also helped Michael to place the infirm body on the bed, pulling the sheets over him. 

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes.

„What the hell are you doing? He can’t sleep in his clothes, it’s all smelly from the smoke and sweat, he would probably throw up from the odor straight after waking up“. 

Michael snapped, definitely unnecessarily harshly. 

He sat on the bed, his fingers on the buttons of Luke’s shirt, when they met Ashton’s.

„It’s okay Ash, I’ll do it myself. You can go, I got this“. 

The curly boy blinked incredulously.

„What?“.

„What’s the problem?“.

Ashton laughed desperately. 

„Well, first of all, the way you’re talking to me? You’re commanding me like I was nothing but your subordinate, you nearly punched me when I dared to touch Luke’s fucking shirt and now you’re telling me you’re staying?“. 

„Jesus Ash, I’m drunk as fuck myself, are you really going to analyze the tone of my voice right now? And look at Luke, I can’t leave him here alone! He’s completely out, something could happen to him, he could choke on his vomit or shit like that“.

„I can stay, I’m positively a lot less drunk than you, I’d be probably more helpful if something really happenned“. 

Michael signed, apparently annoyed by this conversation. 

„I’m seriously not in the mood to argue at this moment. I’ll stay, alright? I’m his friend, he would want me to stay with him. Let’s not make a big deal out of it, okay?“.

The older boy was staring at Michael blankly for a minute, before he finaly spoke up. 

„Can I talk to you for a second Michael?“. 

„What? Now? I honestly don’t think this is a proper time for a tal…“.

He didn’t even manage to finish his sentence, because the drummer dragged him uncompromisingly to the spacious bathroom. 

„What the hell got into you?“.

He spat, massaging lightly his wrist. 

„Did you plan all this?“.

„What?“. 

„I asked you a question“. 

„And I asked you what do you mean, because I have no fucking idea“. 

Ashton threw his hands up. 

„This whole fucking scenario? Calum’s on the opposite side of the world, so he’s not standing in your way. What a thoughtful setup. To get him drunk, take his clothes off, stay with him alone in the room all night…“.

„Are you insane?“. 

„You’re asking me? Because this is exactly how it looks like Michael. He’s in fucking delirium, he wouldn’t defense at all. And of course, you’re his fucking bff, his little hero, so it’s completely natural to stay and take care of him. To make him be even more thankful in the morning“. 

Michael’s face was on fire and it took all of his self control to stay comparatively calm.

„I think you should go Ashton“. 

He said coldly.

„That’s all you’re gonna say to me?“.

„Ashton, I can’t honestly react properly right now without punching your face, so please, don’t make this even worse and just fucking leave“. 

„As you wish“. 

The drummer snapped, slamming the door behind him roughly.

Michael sighed. 

He suddenly felt absolutely sober, but it was the only one of his feelings he was sure about.

Michael managed to stay half asleep for another hour, but after that, he wasn’t really able to keep his eyes opened even slightly. He gave the last look to the sleeping blonde next to him, before finaly passing out as well. 

 

Luke woke up to an unbearable headache and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to throw up or just go back to sleep. He slowly blinked. The room was quite dark, because of the heavy curtains, which was a good start. He would most definitely die if an actual sunlight hit him. He had this disgusting aftertaste in his mouth and his hair smelled like an ashtray. Overall, he felt completely dirty, sick and worn out. He rolled on his side when he realised, he was wearing nothing but his boxers and the second it hit him, he found out he was not alone in the bed. Michael was sleeping just few inches from him, having on the same amount of clothes as Luke. The blonde panicked. He completely freaked out, sitting on the bed, trying to ignore the wrecking balls inside his head. He rubbed his red, tired eyes. Shit. What did he do? He honestly couldn’t remember a thing from last night. There were some blurry pictures of the boys, leading him out of the club, but since then, nothing. Jesus, he felf suddenly so embarrassed, getting this wasted in front of so many people, so many members of the crew. When he thought about the way he couldn’t even stand on his own feet, his face went even paler. 

„Oh, look who’s alive. Morning pup“.

Michael lazily stretched his arms, yawning heavily. 

Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

„You stayed the night?“.

„Sure, I mean, you were not exactly in the greatest condition last night and I was worried“. 

„My clothes is off“.

Luke added dumbly, immidiately wishing to slap himself for a stupid comment like that.

The older boy laughed.

„Apparently. Trust me Luke, everything we had on last night is smelling like a trashcan and I’m pretty positive I spilled half of my drinks on you, so, I supossed you’d prefer to not to wake up in your clothes“.

Luke was way too hangover and way too freaked out to going around any longer.

„Michael, did we?“.

The other blonde raised his eyebrow and blinked.

„Did we what?“. 

„Michael seriously, I can’t remember a fucking thing and I’m honestly quite loosing it right now, so please, answer me“. 

The older boy sat against the headboard, ruffling his currently platinum hair.

„Luke, what the fuck do you think? You would really believe I dragged you here, ripped of your clothes and had my way with you? No, I fucking didn’t. I got you out of the club, using the back door, because I thought you wouldn’t appreciate the crew people to see you like that. I took you to your room, took your clothes off and put you to fucking sleep. I was so damn worried something could happen to you while sleeping, that I kept myself up for an hour, just watching you breathing. So no Luke, I didn’t shove my cock into you it that’s what you’re asking me“. 

Luke didn’t think it was possible to feel more embarrassed but well, this was a whole new level.

He reached for the older boy’s hand.

„I’m so sorry Michael. I’m so fucking sorry. I feel like an idiot“.

Michael sighed.

„Don’t. It’s alright, I know how disturbing it is to have a blackout. But Luke, I think you know me well enough to know, that I would never, ever, do something like that to you. Shit, I wouldn’t even do it if you asked me to! I’m your friend and I would never hurt you. You don’t have to worry about a betrayal coming from my side, because it will never happen“. 

The younger boy put his arms around Michael’s wasit, laying down with him, placing his head on Michael’s chest. They stayed quit for a while, Luke was breathing against Michael’s naked skin and Michael was playing with Luke’s messed up hair. It was one of the peaceful moments, when they knew they didn’t have to say anything. The moment when silence felt comfortable. 

„I should actually apologize to you“.

Luke froze a little bit. 

„For what?“.

„For getting you drunk like that. I know you can’t take that much, I should have taken you home much earlier. Or at least, stopped ordering you those stupid drinks. I should have known better“. 

Luke’s voice was raspy, yet still soft and caring. 

„I’m an adult Michael, I’m supossed to be able to take care of myself. I’m aware of my limits as well and if I was dumb enough to cross them, it’s only my fault. You’re my friend, not my babysitter, I’m actually responsible for what I’m doing“. 

Michael smiled and touched Luke’s pale face gently. 

„That’s the thing about you. People around you know you’re an adult. But you are surrounded by such a strong aura or something, which makes everyone to feel an urge to protect you, to put their arms around you“. 

Luke didn’t know if to blame the remaining alcohol or the lack of affection, but suddenly, a strong wave of tenderness spread through his whole boy and mind. 

He placed his hands on both sides of Michael’s head, leaned down for a kiss.

 

***Good news, no rape or drunken sex for Luke. Bad news, Mashton is a little fucked right now :(

Michael is so overprotective over Luke, he has always been. He didn't really mean to be rude and harsh to Ashton, but he was way too drunk, worried and nervous. Also, there's always a weird tension between Michael and Ashton, when it comes to Luke. Ashton is cool with everything, he sorted out his feelings towards Luke and he's fine, but Michael can't usually help it and he acts strange, when Luke is involved. It's sort of like - he wants to have him for himself when he has a chance, but as a friend and in a good way. Unfortunately, he was such a dick to Ashton and naturally, Ashton now has a feeling Michael just wanted to stay alone with Luke for the night. You can't actually blame him for that, because it quite looked like that.

Michael has a lot to explain to Ashton.

Well well, emotinal moment between Luke and Michael. Luke is all hangover, sentimental, semi-horny...He's a little attention and affection seeker and the fact Michael proved himself to be such a good friend again, made Luke cuddle him a little more than he should...


	62. Chapter 62

Fortunately, Michael put himself together fast enough to grab Luke’s wrist, before the younger boy could lean even closer and close the distance between them. He could feel Luke’s breath on his heated face, he could see his flushed cheeks just an inch away from him. I would be so easy. He could just let Luke’s lips crush against his own and swallow the little moan that would probably escape Luke’s hot mouth. He could kiss him long enough for Luke to loose all of his boundaries and give himself to Michael completely. Everything Michael wanted so bad was right in front of him and didn’t even have to move a finger to finaly have it. He would just lay there and take everything the blonde had to offer. He looked right in his blue, confused eyes and sighed loudly. He had to hold back. For Luke. For Calum. For Ashton. For himself. 

He clenched Luke’s hand as he turned his wirst, forcing the younger boy to see his own tattoo properly. 

„Look at this Luke“. 

He whispered, not sure about his voice. 

„When in doubt, always look at this. This should remind you what you really want, what you have wanted the whole time, what you have fought so much for. And you don’t actually wanna throw it all away for something you want at this one weak moment“. 

Michael gently kissed his wrist, flipping them over, so Luke was no longer on top of him, no longer in charge. The blonde landed in the mess of sheets, his face hot and rosy, his breath stuck in his throat. 

He gasped. 

„I…I don’t know what got into me. I’m such a bad person Michael. I don’t deserve the way you treat me, I don’t deserve the way Calum treats me right now. I screw up everything“.

„Shh, shh. Don’t say things like that pup“.

The older boy was slowly petting Luke’s blonde hair, briefly touching his tensed face.

„Nothing happenned, you didn’t screw up. You didn’t do anything bad, Calum still loves you and you still love him“.

Luke was like a little kid sometimes. He absorbed all these words like a thirsty desert the drops of rain. He needed to be soothed, he needed to be calmed down, he needed to be reminded everything was just fine. And who was Michael to refuse it to him. He wanted him happy and at this very moment, the only way was to tame his wild mind. 

Luke swallowed, before speaking up. 

„You knew about the tattoo?“.

„I noticed it few days ago, but there wasn’t the right time to ask you about it. I looked at it closer last night, when I was taking off your clothes and I understood. It’s quite a gesture“.

The blonde shook his head desperately. 

„Yeah. I have his initials on me forerver and I’m not even able to hold myself back from other people. It’s pathetic. I am pathetic“. 

„Come on Luke, stop talking like that. Everyone can get overhwelmed, we’re only humans. You’re just super sensitive and you get emotinal too easily for your own good. You need to learn to control yourself. Not around me, because I’ll always stop you if you get carried away, but there are certainly some people out there who wouldn’t think twice“.

The blue eyed boy nodded.

„I know. Thank you“.

„Anytime pup. Listen, I actually don’t think Calum needs to necessarily know about the fact I slept in your bed when he was gone, what are you saying?“.

„Yeah, yeah I think you’re right“.

Just when Luke said that, his phone vibrated under the pillow. He reached for it, quite impressed by the fact he managed not to loose it during his drunk adventure last night. He looked at the display and shivered. 

„It’s Calum“.

He said half for himself and half for Michael. 

The older boy ran his fingers through his messed up hair. 

„Well, I guess I’m gonna leave you now. Need to take a shower and get some food, because I’m fucking starving“. 

He got up from the bed, searching for his jeans and t-shirt, somewhere in the corner of the room. He hesitated before he turned his attention to the blonde one more time. 

„Luke, one last thing. We didn’t send Calum any pictures or anything like that from last night. You can say whatever you want. Just in case you didn’t want to spill it out all the way“. 

The younger boy breathed out, before he finaly opened the message. 

From: Calum  
To: Luke  
Hey babe, how are you doing? Don’t have much time, also super dead from the jet lag, just wanted to check on you. You’re okay?

From: Luke  
To: Calum  
Hey…I’m fine, just woke up, about to order some breakfast. Everything good back at home?

From: Calum  
To: Luke  
Yeah, it’s good to be home, but so little time, you know. Getting ready for Mali’s graduation, we’re leaving in like five. Did you go out last night after the show? 

Luke hesitated. It took him several minutes to reply and his fingers were shaking when he was tapping the text.

From: Luke  
To: Calum  
Just had few beers with the boys and went to bed early. Nothing special. Miss you

Fuck. He was scared. He was just too scared to tell the truth, so he decided for the white lies instead. And it bothered him so fucking much, because Calum was actually so nice to him, which made Luke feel even more like a shit. He would almost prefer if Calum didn’t text or call, so he could be a little mad at him, but no. Calum cared. And Luke felt totally miserable, because he knew he was walking on a very thin ice. If the ice breaks, he will drown in a damn cold water. 

 

Michael ruffled his hair, trying to make himself a little more presentable. He started feeling almost like a human again, after a long, hot shower and in clean clothes. He put on most probably the oldest pair of jeans he owned, throwing on a baggy white t-shirt right after. He was still a little pale, but it wasn’t something exactly extraordinary for him. He could just simply blame it on his complexion. He couldn’t help but shiver, when he was making his way towards Ashton’s room. He took the time in shower to recapitulate last night and he had to admit, he was a bit harsh on the drummer. Ashton most definitely didn’t deserve such a treatment and Michael felt an urge to clear the air between them.

He didn’t really know what to say, he wasn’t any good at apologies, but he couldn’t leave it like that. The blonde was surprised when he found Ashton’s room empty, but he kinda knew where to look for him next. 

He entered the hotel gym, immidiately spotted the wild curly hair, tamed by a black bandana. The drummer was sweating his ass off, doing a serie of squats, while the stupid, bulky trainer was standing right next to him and counting loudly. Michael rolled his eyes. He’s hated this new guy since the day he saw him, because he was so damn creepy and Michael didn’t feel comfortable in his presence at all. 

Trey grinned dumbly when he spotted the younger boy. 

„Michael, what a surprise! Did you decide to join us?“.

The blonde ignored the trainer ostentatiously, pretending like he wasn’t even there. He simply passed him, like he was nothing more than a smelly piece of air.

„Ash, need to talk to you“. 

The drummer didn’t even manage to open his mouth, when Trey spoke up. 

„We’re just in the middle of…“

„Did aynone ask you something?“

Michael snapped, already annoyed. 

Ashton stepped foward, currently standing between the two other boys.

„It’s okay Trey. I can’t do the complete session anyway, still a bit off after last night. We’re done for today, you can go“. 

The trainer looked like he had a lot to say, but he simply nodded eventually. Michael didn’t bother to give him a single look when he packed his bag and left the gym quietly. None of the boys noticed, that Trey didn’t close the door completely. He left them slightly opened, pressing his ear against matte glass. 

The drummer rubbed the white hotel towel over his sweaty face, before speaking up. 

„Bored of Luke’s bed already?“.

He asked Michael, sassy tone on the level million.

Trey smirked. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He closed the door in an absolute silence and finaly left. 

„I’m actually coming in peace Ash“.

„Oh, are you? Few hours ago, you were about to rip my head off, just because I dared to touch your little precious“.

„Come on Ashton…I was drunk alright? Like super drunk. And upset about the state Luke was in, because it was me who kept ordering him those damn drinks“. 

„You better pray Calum won’t find out about the whole adventure, because he would kick your ass and I can’t even imagine the things he would do to Luke’s ass. You both got wasted the second he left town and slept in the same bed, Jesus, Michael, you act like you don’t fucking know him. By the way, nothing happenned, right?

The blonde bit his lip nervously. 

„Michael?“. 

„No. No, of course not“.

„You hesitated“. 

The younger boy shook his head, like he was trying to shake his own thoughts off. 

„Nothing. We just slept next to each other, that’s it“. 

Ashton nodded slightly, not exactly sure if he was buying it.

„Where’s he now?“.

„He’s still sleeping I guess, he’s worn off. I didn’t come to talk about Luke honestly. I actually came to apologise to you“. 

Ashton raised his eyebrow. 

„Go on“. 

„Shit, you’re really leaving me to drawn in this, aren’t you? Fine, I’m sorry. For the way I acted last night. I was a dick and I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that“.

„I believe this is historically for the first time I’ve heard something like this coming out of your big mouth. Impressed“. 

„Well, everything has it’s first time“. 

Ashton smirked.

„Speaking of first time….I can actually think of a way you could make it up to me“. 

He stepped closer, his lips brushing over Michael’s ear, his hot breath hitting his pale face. 

„Taking your cherry would maybe convince me to forgive you“. 

Michael gasped. Well, he did’t expect this conversation to reach this certain level. 

„What about buying you an ice cream or something huh?“. 

The blonde tried to turn it all into a joke, but it didn’t work on the drummer this time. 

„I think I’d prefer to see your cream all over your stomach when you come on my cock“. 

Michael’s pupils went wide.

„You’re sick of waiting, aren’t you“. 

Ashton shrugged.

„It’s not like that. Don’t look so scared Michael, I’m not gonna murder you, I’m gonna make you feel good. Like, really good“.

He leaned even closer to the younger boy, his large palm gently pressing against Michael’s crotch. 

„I know what feels good, trust me Michael. And I’m gonna give it to you“.

He pressed harder, this time actually grabbing Michael’s slightly hardening cock, making him moan softly.

„Tonight. Come over and I’ll make you see stars“.

With that, Ashton let go off the blonde’s cock, grabbing his water bottle from the floor, making his way towards the door.

Leaving Michael totally speechless.

 

***Isn't Michael the sweetest human being? Once again, he proved he can be the bigger person and be everything but selfish. Even though he wants Luke so badly, he held himself back, because he was fully aware how many things it would destroy. Luke is completely emotionally unstable and it's probably one of the resons he needs someone dominant next to him. He needs someone to take control, to lead the way, to give him boundaries. When he senses a stronger personality, he tends to obey him. Which is very, very dangerous. 

He lied to Calum about the night out and in case Calum will find out the truth....Luke will be absolutely screwed. It took Calum literally ages to put his trust in Luke and open up to him and he would be so dissapointed and hurt.

Well, Trey is a sneaky little shit. As you can probably tell, this guy is about to bring nothing but troubles.

And...if feels like Mashton action is JUST around the corner :-) Ashton is a bit done waiting, becaue he knows Michael wants it, he's just quite scared of the real sex. He thinks it will be painful and uncomfortable, but Ashton really wants it happen.

Update soon loves :-*


	63. Chapter 63

Michael found himself at Ashton’s door few minutes before 10 PM. He would never admit that to the drummer, but he actually had to down two mini bottles from his minibar, to encourage himself to even come. He was mad at himself. Why was he so damn nervous? It wasn’t fucking first date or something, he’s known Ashton for ages! He knew his character and he knew his body long before this „thing“ between them started. Most probably, that was the main reason for his sudden nervousness. Sleeping with one of your closest friends wasn’t exactly normal and it definitely didn’t feel natural either. Or maybe the fact this was all too planned, bothered Michael the most. He was convinced, that sex was supposed to happen spontaneously, passionately, surprisingly. Thoughtlessly, caused by the magic of a special moment, without the luxury of having the time to think it through. Just like this morning. Just like the very moment Luke leaned down to kiss him, out of nowhere, all of a sudden, just because he wanted, because he felt like it. Michael was pretty sure he will remember the look in Luke’s blue eyes until the last day of his life. It was really nothing, but he wanted to cherish the feeling forever, because for him, for him it was special. He smirked. How ironic. Calum and Ashton got all of Luke, they went all the way with him for so many times an they didn’t seem to be too affected by it. On the other hand, all Michael got was a simple hint of affection and it made him feel like he could die happily. 

The blonde shifted and cursed. Shit, this was most definitely the worst timing possible to daydream about his platonic crush on Luke. He shook his head, like he could actually erase his memories by that action and knocked twice. Ashton got the door five seconds later, wearing only a pair of black jeans, hem of his black boxers peeking out. 

Michael smirked as he walked by the drummer. 

„You know you can actually wear a shirt time to time, right?“. 

„Yeah, but why would I do that? It’s some sort of satisfaction for hitting the gym at 6 AM, when you all sleep sweetly“. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

„Narcissistic prick“. 

Ashton grinned. 

„Well, if I were you, I would think twice before getting me angry tonight. I really think you need me calm and nice“. 

Michael swallowed. 

The curly boy wasn’t making it any easier for him. 

„What are you drinking?“. 

„Gin tonic, wait, I’ll get you a glass“.

The younger boy accepted the drink, fighting the urge to drink it all at once. Ashton spoke up, this time a lot softer, his cocky attitude long gone. 

„Don’t be nervous Michael“. 

„I’m not“. 

„I think you’re lying right now. Listen, I won’t do anything you won’t want or you won’t feel comfortable about. I know I had a big mouth today, but I was just teasing you, okay? We don’t have to do anything, we can watch TV while finishing this bottle, I don’t expect anything from you. The last thing I want is you feeling under the pressure or being pushed into something. None of this Michael. This needs to feel good for both of us, that’s the point. Moreover, you’re my friend and I care for your“.

Michael was trying his best to suppress the heavy blushing, but Ashton’s words actually made him a lot calmer. He wasn’t used to have conversations like that, especially not with Ashton, but the drummer seemed to be totally comfortable with that, which caused the desired effect on Michael. He realised the older boy was probably waiting for him so say something, so he coughed before speaking up. 

„I’ll keep that in mind“. 

Ashton smile warmly. 

„Good. Let’s watch some movie shall we?".

The drummer stood up to turn the main light off, leaving on only a small lamp, plus the shining TV screen. 

They were quietly watching some crappy comedy for more than half an hour and Michael finaly started feeling comfortable. It actually felt quite good, laying on the huge bed, head pressed to Ashton’s shoulder. He looked ridiculously hot in this dim light, his curls slicked back, broad chest bare, covered with light brown hair. Michael had to admit he was more than attractive. He was tanned, muscular and manly and God, the younger couldn’t resist and lifted himself up on his elbows, haltingly kissing his lips. 

This movement took Ashton apparently by suprise, but he adapted immidiately and kissed back in no time. He tangled his fingers in Michael’s hair, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper. The blonde moaned softly as their tongues met and his cock twitched a little bit in his jeans. The kiss became more demanding, Ashton’s hands no longer in Michael’s bleached hair. He grabbed the younger boy’s hips and manhandled him, so he ended up on top of Ashton. Michael broke the kiss, his eyes devouring every single inch of the drummer’s fim chest. He put his hands on him, slowly tracing the pecs, stopping only to brush his thumbs over the dark nipples. Ashton whined quietly, which encouraged Michael to take the hardening nipples between his fingers, squeezing them until they were both dark, hard and shamelessly perked. 

„God, Michael, don’t stop“. 

The older boy groaned, kissing the blonde hungrily, pressing his pale fingers firmly onto his hardened nipples. That was definitely a weak spot of Ashton. 

They’re so…sensitive“. 

Michael breathed out.

Ashton smiled into the kiss. 

„Yeah, so much. But no one ever found out“. 

„I did“. 

„You did. Because you’re drooling over my chest, so you naturally like to play with my nipples. And I like that, aaah“. 

The older boy moaned loudly when Michael’s wet tongue circled his left nipple. He arched his back, another moan slipping out of his mouth, because while the younger was taking one of his nipples between his teeth, he kept teasing the other one between his thumb and the index finger.

Ashton’s body was hot and beautiful under Michael’s pale fingers and the younger boy simply couldn’t get enough of it. He was caressing his ribs area while his tongue was leaving a wet trail across Ashton’s toned abs, all the way down. He inaudibly admired the drummer’s impressive six pack, with a line of thin, light brown hair. He was holding Ashton’s hips firmly in place, as he reached the belt of his jeans, slowly licking over his belly button, teasing the buckle with one hand. 

„Shit, just take them offf“. 

Ashton whined, pushing the thick black material down his legs. It wasn’t easy, because the pants were skin tight and Ashton’s thighs thick. When the jeans finaly landed on the floor, Michael had to take a moment to look at the stunning body beneath him. He loved how well built Ashton was, his chest, defined abs and thick thighs, fuck, he loved his thighs so much. The black boxers were impossibly tight around them and Michael couldn’t help but squeeze the tanned flash. The older boy didn’t give him much time to analyze, pulling him into a heated kiss.

„Come on Mikey, I know you want this“. 

He whispered, pressing Michael’s hand onto his clothed cock. 

„What do I want?“. 

The blonde teased, putting more pressure on the hard lenght. 

„You want my cock, you want it so bad“. 

„Mmm, why would I want that?“. 

Ashton grabbed the pale hand, forcing it into his boxers, straight on his pulsing cock. 

„Because it’s so fucking big and you can’t wait to have it inside you. And I can’t wait to see your little virgin whole stretched around it. Will you let me in Mikey? I would probably have to force my cock inside, because your hole is so small and not used to take a man’s cock. But once I’m inside, you will stop being silly and fighting it, you will just open up your little entrance for me, let me fuck it, use it, mess it up. At first, you will try writhe around, to get away from my cock, because it will be too much of a fill for you, but I’ll only push deeper. I will stretch you further and further, until you will have no choice but to clench around me desperately and then finaly relax your hole and let me inside. After that, I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be nothing but a pathetic, whining mess of moans“. 

Michael groaned loudly, because fuck, if Ashton was good at something, it was the dirty talk. 

„Would you want that Mikey?“. 

The blonde caught himself nodding, his fingers eagerly pushing Ashton’s boxers out of the way. He finaly revealed the long, thick cock, rock hard and leaking shamelessly from the dark tip. He cupped the drummer’s balls, just to whine at the fact how heavy they were. He took one of them into his mouth, slowly stroking the leaking dick. 

„Just like that Mikey, feels so good. Do you like my balls in your mouth? Take the other one in as well yeah, yeah, that’s good“. 

The older boy spread his legs a little wider, to give Michael better access. Michael closed his eyes as he swallowed the thick lenght, keep playing with the balls, gently massaging them, while sucking desperately. 

„Open your eyes Mikey, that’s it, what a good boy. Look at you, pretending to be all cool and innocent and now…can’t get enough of my cock and balls“. 

Ashton pulled the blonde’s head closer, making his nose touching his pubic hair, holding the younger boy there until he started choking massively. 

Michael pulled out, whiping away his tears.

„Fuck. Fuck, you’re so big, I can’t do that Ash“. 

„It’s okay baby, it’s okay. Just suck the tip okay? It’s really sensitive, make it leak even more, want to see my precum spread all over your lips, making them nice and shiny“. 

The younger boy obeyed, smudging the pearly liquid over his red lips, twirling his tongue around the head playfully.

„You’re wearing too much clothes“. 

Ashton announced, when he realised the other boy was still fully dressed. He didn’t waste any time, ripping off the plaid shirt and the skinny jeans right after, leaving   
Michael only in his boxers. The drummer flipped them, pinning Michael to the mattress firmly. 

„What do we have here hm? Someone’s excited“. 

He smirked, palming the blonde’s cock“. 

„Don’t tease, please“. 

„What do you want me to do Mikey?“. 

„Just do something“. 

„You have to tell me“. 

„Fuck, just suck me“. 

Ashton smirked again, taking off the younger boy’s boxers off completely. Michael’s cock wasn’t as long as Ashton’s, but it was thick and painfully hard. 

„Such a pretty cock“. 

The drummer said, teasing the tip with his tongue, making the precome gush out of it. He was experienced and he knew exactly what to do. He was sucking and licking and teasing, until he felt the angry dick twitching in his mouth helplessly. He relaxed his throat, letting Michael to hit the back of it with each trust. 

„Come on Mikey, don’t hold back, fuck my mouth“. 

So Michael did. He whined loudly, pushing his hips up, fucking the warm, wet mouth like there was no tomorrow. His legs were spread obscenely, cock buried deep inside Ashton’s willing throat. It felt so good. It felt so fucking good and he was absolutely sure no one has ever sucked him this good before. Ashton managed to get him on the edge in no time. 

„I’m gonna come“. 

He breathed out. 

He knew how pathetic it was, but he didn’t really care. It was way too amazing. But the pleasure was gone. 

„Not yet baby. Want you to come on my cock. Only on my cock“. 

Michael wanted to protest, but he suddenly felt a wet finger circling around his entrance. 

„Spread you legs wider for me Mikey, don’t be shy“. 

The blonde was blushing heavily, but eventually let his legs fell apart, revealing his opening completely. Ashton was slowly working the first finger in. 

„Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. No idea how I’m gonna fit my cock inside such a tiny hole“. 

He added more lube and cursed again. 

„Shit, can’t even fit two fingers in. Relax baby, relax that hole of yours for me“. 

Michael moaned as the second finger was forced inside him. It burnt and definitely didn’t feel good. 

„It hurts Ash“. 

„Shh, don’t worry baby, just relax. You have to stop clenching, you must open up for me, or it won’t work. You have to let me in“. 

Ashton was doing his best, pushing his fingers gently in and out, stretching the way too small opening, stroking Michael’s softening cock with the other hand. The younger boy yelled as the tip of drummer’s finger bumped into his prostate incidentally. 

„That feels good baby? Can you push yourself back on my fingers? It will open you up baby, come on, ride them“. 

The pressure on his prostate definitely helped Michael to relax a lot more, he could hear himself moaning, as he was comfortably riding two of Ashton’s huge fingers. The older boy took the oportunity and added a third one, ignoring the blonde’s quiet protest, stretching him out as much as he could. 

„I think you’re ready baby, here we go. Don’t worry, I’ll go slow“. 

The curly boy coated his hard cock with the remaining amount of lube, pressing Michael’s knees to his chest. 

„Ash, wait. We can’t…without this“. 

The younger shook his head furiously, revealing a small silver package in his hand. 

Ashton sighed and bit his lower lip.

„Mikey, it’s so much better without it“. 

„Ash, no…“

The blonde protested, but the drummer kissed him hard, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. 

„Trush me, we don’t need a condom. It will ruin all pleasure“. 

The truth was, Ashton was spoiled by Luke and his dislike for protection. 

„I’m serious“. 

But Ashton didn’t listen, he just kep kissing Michael’s neck, sucking on all the sensitive spots. 

„We would stop using them eventually. You need to get used to me fucking you bare Mikey, the sooner the better. It's gonna feel so good, I promise“. 

„Ash…“

Michael whined, defeated, feeling the head of Ashton’s cock pushing inside him. The older boy, took the silver package from Michael’s hand, throwing it away somewhere. 

„Kiss me“. 

Their tongues met as the drummer pushed all the way inside Michael’s body. The blonde screamed, because the pain was way too overhwelming. It hurt, it hurt like a bitch and the younger boy felt like he was tearing in half. 

„It hurts so bad Ash“. 

„It’s gonna get better baby“. 

„Take it out“. 

„Shh, I swear it’s gonna feel good in a minute. You need to adjust“. 

He stayed still, giving the boy time to adapt. It wasn’t easy, because Michael’s inner muscles were clenching around him tightly and it took all of his self control to not to fuck hard into him. After two minutes, he could finaly tell the blonde relaxed a little bit and even stopped whining. He dared to move, thrusting gently into the body beneath him. He threw his head back in pleasure.

„You are so tight Mikey. Feeling so good taking your cherry“. 

The younger boy clenched the sheets as a wave of plesure washed over him. 

„Do that again“. 

„Oh, I think we found you sweet spot“. 

Ashton thrusted in again, directly into Michael’s prostate, which earned him a loud cry from the other boy. 

„Harder, Ash please, fuck into it harder“. 

So he did. He grabbed Michael under his knees, keeping his legs a little up, fucking into him hard and fast, just like he apparently wanted. The constatnt pressure against his prostate was unberable, his nails digging into Ashton’s arms, quietly moaning his name. 

„Are you close baby? Not gonna last long, you’re too tight“. 

The blonde simply nodded, too busy grabbing Ashton’s ass, pulling it closer, making the older boy fuck him deeper.

„Gonna come inside you“.

„Oh God“.

„You want it, don’t you? You want me to cream inside, fill your naughty little hole with my come. Not so virginal anymore hm? No virgin has a fresh seed leaking out of his hole, quite a sign it’s been already fucked“. 

„Yeah, yeah, give it to me“. 

Ashton’s pace quickened, his thrusts fast and shallow. 

„I’m gonna come inside you baby, there’s nothing you can do about it“. 

Two more powerful thrusts and Michael completely lost it. He came untouched, spilling come all over his soft stomach, Ashton keep fucking him through his orgasm. He has never had such an intense orgasm in his life and he felt like he blacked out for a second. He was brought back to reality by Ashton, releasing his hot seed deep inside his body. He didn’t pull out, just crushed on top of the younger boy, completely exhausted.

 

***I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter in our little history.-)

All for you team Mashton, I know you've been waiting for this for a long time and I truly hope it was worth it! Let me know in comments.

Well, they finaly did it. This was a huge step for their relationship and it will make even Michael to think about it in more serious way. The night with Ashton will truly get him, because he finds Ashton extremely attractive, he clearly enjoys his body and the sex feels amazing. Ashton is experienced, a lot more than Michael and he knows what to do to satisfy him. Ashton's bed skills will prevent Michael from leaving eventually. Hopefully, more nights like this one and he won't even think about Luke anymore. 

Don't worry loves, some Cake action in the next chapter :-*


	64. Chapter 64

Few more minutes of heavy silence until Ashton finaly pulled out and landed on his back right next to Michael. The drummer brushed his damp curls off his flushed face, his breath still uneven. The air in the room was filled with an unmistekable scent of sex, sheets soaked with sweat with visible patches of cum. The blonde sighed quietly, catching Ashton’s attention. He turned his head to the boy, gently rubbing his arm.

„Hey, are you alright?“. 

The younger boy just nodded, keep hypnotising the ceiling, like it was the most interesting thing in the world right now. The drummer was apparently not having any of this attitude, grabbing Michael’s chin and forcing him to look his way.

„Don’t look away from me Mikey, talk to me“. 

„I’m good“. 

Was all the blonde managed to produce at this point, his face still heated, but his mind painfully clear, as he got back from his post-orgasm high. There was a battlefield inside his head, his emotions fighting against each other like crazy and he absolutely couldn’t decide how he actually felt. He felt great, amazing, scared, weird, awkward, insecure, vulnerable, exposed. It felt right and it felt wrong. His mind was racing and he had thousands words rolling on his tongue, but he remained completely silent, because he has never felt this confused in his whole entire life. 

„Do you hate me now?“. 

Ashton almost whispered his question, but Michael’s ears totally caught it. He raised his eyebrow. 

„What? Ash, no, of course not. Why would I hate you?“. 

The drummer ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. 

„I don’t know. You just feel…distant“. 

„Distant? Your cum is still warm inside of me, there’s literally anything but distance between us Ash, trust me“. 

The drummer laughed a little. 

„Speaking of. Wait here, I’ll get a washcloth“. 

He tood up, making his to the bathroom. He was back in less than a minute, damp washcloth in his hand. The older boy wiped away the drying seed from Michael’s stomach, waiting patiently for the blonde to make a move. 

„What?“. 

„I’m waiting for you to spread your legs so I can clean you up“. 

Michael was abolutely sure his blushing was visible even through the dark. 

„I think I’ll just hit the bathroom by myself“. 

Ashton smirked. 

„Seriously? Are you playing shy right now? Just for the record, I just fucked the hole you’re refusing to show me now and that’s my spunk what’s leaking out of it. So stop being ridiculous and spread your legs Michael, there’s literally nothing to hide, I have seen it all already“. 

Michael cursed silently, but let his thighs fall apart eventually. He had to admit Ashton had a point.

„Wider Mikey, come on“. 

The younger boy spread his legs completely, revealing his puffy, stretched hole. 

„Shit Mikey, it’s leaking so much“. 

Ashton breathed out, lowering himself onto the bed, clearly a little bit fascinated. He couldn’t help himself and dipped his index finger into the pearly white liquid leaking out of the blonde’s entrance, smudging it all over the gapping hole. 

Michael groaned. 

„Feeling good Mikey? You should see how pretty you look down there, your hole is so open, it can’t even clench, probably won’t for a while. There’s my cum all over it and there’s a lot more still inside, shit, I fucked you so full Mikey, you have no idea“. 

Ashton couldn’t resist and slid two fingers inside the wet hole, causing even more of his released seed gushing out of it. He cursed loudly.

„Fuck baby, this is si fucking hot. I think I’m getting hard just looking at your hole full of my spunk“. 

„God, Ash stop it“. 

Michael whined, because the older boy was already slowly sliding his fingers in and out of him, fucking him gently. He arched his back at the feeling of Ashton’s thick fingers, making his wet and fucked hole even more messy. If felt good, but it was definitely too much, too soon. He reached between his legs, grabbing Ashton’s hand, making him stop his movements. 

„I’m serious Ash, please, stop“. 

„Oversensitive?“.

Michael nodded, his voice stucked in his throat. 

The drummer, kissed his inner thigh before cleaning up all the mess carefully. 

„I’m sorry, I got carried away. Should have known“ 

„It’s okay“. 

„Do you wanna get some sleep?“.

„Yeah. Yeah I guess, I’m pretty tired“. 

„Alright, let me get this first“. 

The drummer kicked the stained sheet off the bed, throwing a fluffy blanket over his and Michael’s body. He wrapped his hands around Michael’s waist, placing a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. 

„Mikey?“.

„Hm?“.

„I want us to be okay in the morning, alright?“. 

The blonde swallowed before answering. 

„Sure. Sure, we’re gonna be fine“. 

He could tell where Ashton was heading and he completely understood. He wasn’t exactly talkactive or anything after they were done, but he couldn’t help himself. This whole situation felt strange and if Michael thought sex will sort some of questions out, he was damn wrong. It didn’t sort out absolutely anything, he was thousand times more confused than two hours earlier, when he walked through the door of Ashton’s room. He fell asleep in Ashton’s arms, too exhausted to think anymore.

 

Luke buried his head into the pillows. He felt like shit. He was hungover and spent basically the whole day locked up in his hotel room, which now smelled like pizza leftovers, oily french fries and remaining alcohol. He felt completely disgusting after so many hours of only sleeping and eating junk food. He was all grumpy and sweaty and literally couldn’t handle himself anymore, so he finaly got off the bed around six in the evening. He took a thorough shower, throwing on a fresh white t-shirt and a new pair of ripped black skinny jeans. He put on one of Calum’s colognes, because he was a hopeless sucker for every single scent that reminds him of Calum. Damn, he finaly almost felt like a human again. He ended up slicking his hair back and was surprisingly happy with the result. It actually looked really good. After he ditched the quiff a while ago, he kind of wasn’t sure how to style his bangs and this seemed to be the right solution. He looked a bit more grown up, which probably won’t make Calum too happy, since him and even Ashton prefered his, let’s say teenage image. He decided to out and grab a coffee eventually, because he desperately needed a walk on a fresh air. 

He didn’t go too far away from the hotel, because as usual, he had literally no idea about any direction. He bought a huge coffee and of course, couldn’t resist the red velvet cake, because yeah, food and especially the sweet one, was Luke’s biggest weakness. 

The door of the hotel elevator almost closed, when a tanned hand pushed them open and jumped into the small cabin. Luke rolled his eyes, because fuck, Trey was the last person he wanted to see at this exact moment. Or like any other moment in general, to be honest. 

The trainer smiled at him, stupid grin all over his face.

„Hey there“. 

„Hi“. 

Luke replied simply, definitely not in the mood for any type of conversation. 

„So, how are you feeling? Pretty sick last night huh? I heard you got real wild with Ash and Michael in the VIP room“. 

He winked at the blonde, who clenched his fist. 

„I’m good, a bit hungover, which is quite natural I guess. We were just drinking and talking, which I don’t count among „wild things“ to do“. 

„Are you sure Luke? I mean, the security guys were totally strict and didn’t let in a single person, even from the crew. I think they wouldn’t make this much of a deal out of it if you were just „drinking and talking“, you know what I mean“. 

Luke stepped a little closer to the older boy, his baby blue eyes narrowed. 

„Then I guess you think wrong. I also very much dislike the way you’re talking to me. I already told you, but I see I have to repeat myself once more. Mind your own damn business Trey and stay out of my way“.

The older boy happenned to be a little paralyzed for few seconds, clearly not expecting such a strong reaction from the blonde. He found his confidence soon though, his voice even lower this time. 

„You think you’re fancy huh? Better than everyone else just because you’re riding a famous dick“. 

Luke didn’t answer, he knew better than that. Was that a fucking jealousy dripping from every single word this guy spat out of his mouth? He'd much rather punch the idiot into his face, shout at him what the fuck was his problem and what the hell was with him and his sick need to be mean and offensive towards Luke, but he ended up keeping his mouth shut. Trey was provoking him, he wanted to get some sort of reaction out of him, he wanted to argue, because he wanted the attention. And Luke refused to give him the satisfaction.

He was thankfull the elevator reached his floor, the short amount of time in the cabin seemed like ages. 

„Good night Trey“. 

„Enjoy your cake Luke. Beware of the calories, but I guess the fuller your ass the better, for your job here, you know“. 

It took all of Luke’s self control to not to throw the steaming coffee into Trey’s face. Luke didn’t get that, he really didn’t. The trainer apparently hated him so much, but why? He almost never talked to him and he spent like zero time in his company, so what was his issue?

He crushed onto the freshly made bed, not feeling any better than before he left. He texted Michael to come over, but the boy didn’t even reply, which was so not like Michael. He always texted back in matter of seconds, he never kept Luke waiting. Maybe he was sleeping, yeah, he was probably just sleeping. Luke threw his phone away and buried his face into Calum’s sleeping shirt, which he found under the mess of sheets. He closed his eyes, inhaling the familiar scent like a crazy addict. Shit, he missed Calum so much, he missed his simple presence, his touch, the tone of his voice, everything. Luke couldn’t be alone, he always needed someone to lean on, he always needed the attention. He sighed into the shirt, taking the last sniff of Calum’s faded cologne and his musk, which sent shivers through Luke’s whole body. Suddenly, he realised he hasn’t been touched for such a long time! Damn, he hasn’t cum for so many days and his body shook at the idea. Jesus, he wanted it so badly. He wanted sex, he wanted to release, he wanted to be touched. He was craving it. 

Hesitatingly, he reached between his legs, his hand sliding into his boxers immidiately. His long, slender fingers brushed over his cock, which was slowly hardening, too excited after a long time being neglected. Luke stroked it gently for a few times, moaning loudly at the desired touch. His body was definitely reacting a lot faster than usual and it felt so fucking good. He was pretty sure that three more strokes over the sensitive head of his cock and he would come into his boxers like a 14 years old boy. His eyes fell shut as he forced himself to remove his hand from his lenght. He whined as his dick twitched angrily at the loss. No, he had to wait. He will wait for Calum. He just had to keep at least this one promise, since he has failed at keeping some other ones. 

It was around six in the morning when Luke opened his eyes, woken up by an urge to use the bathroom. He was sleepily wandering back to the bed after he was done, when he hard the door cracked open. He froze. The only person who was supossed to have a key card was Calum, who wasn’t about to arrive earlier than in the afternoon. He shivered, goosebumps all over his skin. 

 

***Hey loves! So, after his first time with Ashton, Michael is left a little bit more emotional than he expected. He never got attached easily and he never wanted feelings to be too much involved, but this night definitely meant something for him, even though he will try to refuse it. Ashton had him completely exposed and vulnerable, which will make it hard for Michael to look at him the same. And well, Ashton definitely has a cumplay obsession, also, maybe even a sex addiction, because he could go over and over again. He's a little beast.

As you could probably tell from the beginning, Trey is a total asshole. He's a jealous prick and he will most definitely try to make the tables turn, for his own profit. He can be quite dangerous, even though he acts cool and friendly around the boys. Luke thinks that this whole tension between him and Trey will stop when he won't react, but it's not exactly the truth. 

Luke si VERY horny, missing the thing only Calum can give him - rough, dirty sex.


	65. Chapter 65

„Fuck, you scared the hell out of me!“. 

Luke gasped, his forehead covered with a light layer of cold sweat. Damn, he was pretty sure his heart was beating ten times faster than normal.

Calum smirked, dropping his bag on the carpeted floor. 

„Who else does have a key card to your room hm?“. 

Luke ran his fingers throug his messy hair. 

„Just you, of course. I got scared anyway, wasn’t expecting you this soon, weren’t you supposed to arrive in the afternoon?“. 

The older boy raised his eyebrow and Luke noticed his face was even more tanned than usual. Two days outside on the australian sun and Calum’s complexion became outrageously beautiful. 

„I caught an earlier flight. If that bothers you I can just go“. 

Luke knew Calum was messing with him, even though his expression was remaining serious. 

The blonde wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck and buried his face into the worn out black hoodie Calum was wearing. The familiar smell of the older boy’s spicy cologne and the typical scent of his skin hit Luke like a train. 

„God, I missed you“. 

He nuzzled his face into Calum’s neck, getting high on the smell he loved the most. Slowly but truly, intense wave of emotions splashed over him, making him pull the tattooed boy closer. He needed to feel him. He needed to feel his body against his, the warm, dark, firm body. Luke wanted nothing but to be pressed against Calum’s strong chest, feeling his back muscles flexing under his touch. He released his grip a little bit, just to make enough space to kiss the tanned boy. He hungrily crashed their lips together, tangling his fingers in Calum’s thick hair. They were messily kissing for a while, when Luke could tell the older boy was pulling away gently, trying to break the kiss. But he didn’t let him. He grabbed his jaw firmly, making the kiss even deeper, even messier. His tongue in Calum’s warm mouth, his teeth tugging on his lower lip.

Calum finaly managed to push Luke away a bit, breathing heavily. 

„Babe, slow down. I’m all sweaty and disgusting, spent like ages on the plane. Need to take a shower and put myself together“. 

„No“. 

Luke’s sharp tone made Calum definitely stop his movements. 

„What?“. 

„I want you now. Forget about the shower, I need you. Fuck Calum, I need you so bad“. 

Luke’s pupils were wide, his cheeks flushed and his breath uneven. He clenched Calum’s wrist, pulling him back at him, immidiately connecting their lips again. His hands squeezed the older boy’s hips and he moaned desperately. God, he needed Calum just like he needed to breathe. His fingers disappeared under the hem of his hoodie, ghosting over Calum’s toned abs, touching the warm skin. 

„Fuck Luke, what got into you?“. 

Calum gasped, trying to calm the younger boy down by grabbing both his wrists. 

„I just want you Calum, please, don’t walk away“. 

„Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. What do you want baby?“. 

Luke bit his lip, not really used to this way of process, Usually Calum was the demanding one, not asking Luke what he wanted or not, basically only informing what he was about to do to him. And he was fucking brilliant at that, Calum’s dirty talk was one the most intense turn ons for the blonde. Well, Luke was currently way too desperate to walk the beaten path. He took a deep breath. 

„Want you to fuck me“. 

His voice was shaking and little bit, so was his body. 

„Right now baby? You won’t even let me to take a shower? Want me to fuck you all sweaty and messy?“. 

Luke could definitely tell the tanned boy was being turned on. 

„Yes, please, please, take me like that. Need to feel you on me, need to feel you inside me“. 

„Well well, what a little begging bitch we have here. Maybe I should getaway more often, I it’d mean to come back to a slut, this horny and desperate“. 

The next second, Luke was pressed against the nearest wall, his wrist above his head, Calum’s hands all lover his body. He was wearing only a white sleep shirt and a pair of black boxers, gasping at the touch of Calum’s cold fingers on his bare stomach. He didn’t fight at all when his shirt was pulled over his head and thrown into the corner of the room. Calum was kissing him messily the whole time, his tongue deep inside his mouth. The blonde whined when Calum’s hands found the swell of his ass, squeezing in roughly. A loud moan escaped the older boy’s lips as he grabbed and smacked harshly the blonde’s plump ass cheek.

„Fuck, I think your ass is bigger than how I left it“. 

Luke’s face turned immidiately red, but Calum continued. 

„I fucking love it. Love the fat ass of yours wiggling on me when I’m fucking it, how your ass cheeks jiggles, so fucking hot. Keep eating those damn sweets babe, make that ass even fuller“. 

Luke bucked his hips shamelessly against Calum’s, seeking any source of friction. 

Calum laughed darkly. 

„Look at you, what a horny little whore. You’d ride my fucking thigh if I let you, just to get yourself off, wouldn’t you?“. 

„Yeah, yeah, Calum please“. 

Luke was falling apart. All the long days without a single touch accumulated inside of him and he was feeling like he was about to explode. He couldn’t control himself, his lust took completely over his reason. 

Calum’s knee kicked his legs open, pushing his thigh between them, against his crotch. Luke was already more than half hard, just from the kissing and talking. 

„Go for it babe. Ride it. Let me see how desperate you are for me“. 

Luke groaned loudly, feeling ashamed but the needs of his body were louder than his brain at the moment. He automatically started rubbing his cock against Calum’s thick thigh, his eyes closed, moaning in pleasure as he was riding it hard, even through the fabric of his boxers. 

„Feeling good baby? To finaly have something to rub your cock against? Tell me Luke, have you touched yourself when I was gone? Have you been a bad boy, touching your swollen cock and heavy balls, thinking of me, leaking into your palm?“. 

Luke whine, pressing his dick onto Calum’s clother leg harder. 

„No, no I was good. Waiting for you, I swear“. 

„Good boy, what a good boy. Must have been hard, yeah? For a whore like you, not able to cum for such a long time, for your slutty ass not being properly filled“. 

The younger boy couldn’t even answer and Calum could tell he was already loosing it. Suddenly his leg was gone, making the blonde whine at the loss. 

„Enough baby, don’t want you to spill in your boxers. You’ll have to let me fuck that little hole of yours, since you’ve started it. Come on, get naked“. 

Luke willingly obeyed, pushing his boxers down his ankles, stepping out them and standing completely naked in front of fully clothed Calum. His cock was red and angry, fully erect and leaking against stomach. 

Calum brushed his fingers over the wet tip, giving it a few firm stokes, making Luke's knees weak. 

„Get me hard baby. Get my dick ready for yourself“. 

Dropping on his knees, Luke unbuttoned the older boy’s jeans, catching the hem to pull them down. 

Calum grabbed his arm. 

„No. Just take my cock out, that’s all you need, isn’t it? You only need my cock, nothing else“. 

Luke moaned at the thought of Calum, fully dressed, fucking him, fully naked. His submissive side was now ruling his mind. 

He lowered Calum’s jeans just enough to get his dick out, taking him into his mouth, hollowing cheeks and closing his eyes. 

„That’s right baby. Suck it. Suck it harder, I know you can do better than that, I taught you all of it, remember? You were just a little innocent boy who didn’t even know how to take a dick in his hand and look at you know. Taking cock like pro in your mouth, up in your ass. Jerk yourself while you’re sucking me off, that’s it baby, that’ right. But don’t you dare to come Luke. You won’t come until I say so“. 

Luke was literally on the edge of tears. His mouth full of a dark cock, making him choke on it heavily, his hand stroking his own lenght, his hips bucking into his palm in a quick pace. 

„Make it wet baby, cause since you didn’t even let me to go to the bathroom, I guess I can’t be bothered to get the lube either. Choke on it baby, it’ll help thr spit to get all over it“. 

Luke knew he wasn’t getting any prep at this point and he couldn’t care less. He just wanted Calum inside him and no amount of pain could stop him. He stopped stroking his cock and brushed his finger over his tightly clenched hole. He was fully aware the only prep he will get will be from himself. He was sucking on the older boy’s lenght hard, letting him use his mouth as he wished, while his index finger dissapeared inside his ass. He frowned at the sharp burn, but he pushed deeper anyway. He had to.

„Go on baby, open yourself up of me. Fuck, you have no idea how hot it is, watching you loosening your tiny hole for my cock. Already know what is coming don’t you? Already know you have to finger yourself to stretch your filthy hole for my dick to fit in. It will never really fit in baby, right? Too big for your small hole, but I’m gonna force it inside anyway“. 

The blonde was two fingers deep inside his own butt, rushing and trying to spread it open just a little bit as fast as possible. It wasn’t easy, he hasn’t been fucked for a while and he also had to focus on Calum, currently holding his head in place and fucking his mouth.   
He knew Calum was close, by the way his cock twitched in his mouth, the underside vain pulsing hotly. The older boy slipped out of Luke’s mouth, pulling the boy to get up. 

„Bend over the table“. 

So Luke did. He bent over a big wooden table next to the window, feeling Calum’s fingers roughly grabbing his hips, lining himself up his entrance. Luke knew he wasn’t nearly as stretched as he should be, but he didn’t care. He wanted it hard, he wanted it raw. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to be punished. Quick flashback to the moment he was leaning down to kiss Michael. Fuck, he deserved it. He deserved to be punished. 

„What?“

Calum’s unsure voice brought him back to reality. 

"What do you mean?".

„I believe you just said „punish me“…“. 

Luke bit his lip hard. Shit. He wasn’t really planning on saying it loud.

„I…Yes, want you to punish me“. 

„For what? What did you do?“. 

„I…..“

Luke mind was literally racing. 

„Luke? Spit it out, right fucking now“. 

„I touched myself. I lied to you, I was so horny and touched myself when you were gone. But I didn’t come, I swear. I only stroked my cock few times“. 

The blonde could hear how Calum sighed in relief. 

He screamed in shock when the older boy’s hand smacked his ass hard. 

„A naughty boy hm? How ridiculously weak you are, can’t even make it few days without your cock being pulled and you hole being filled“. 

Another harsh smack hit his butt, following by another. 

He felt a tear rolling down his face, because Calum was giving him no mercy, he was spanking him with his bare hand, hard. But it was a good pain. Suddenly, his ass cheeks were spread wide as the tanned boy was keeping him open, revealing his puffy pink hole. 

The blonde gasped when the head of Calum’s cock was pushed inside the velvet channel, passing the ring of muscles, stretching him. Calum teased the hole a little bit, pulling the tip of his dick out and pressing it back inside, laughing at the small whines coming from Luke. 

„That’s just the head baby, so much more is coming for you“. 

He digged his nails into the flash of Luke’s hips, holding him firmly in place as he forced his cock inside the tight heat. 

„Fuck“. 

He cursed as his lenght slid into the younger boy completely. He was buried inside the warm hole, his balls resting against Luke’s ass. He reamained still, waiting for Luke to catch his breath and adjust as much as possible. He usually wasn’t this considerate, but he knew Luke must be in quite a pain and he didn’t want to tear him apart. 

„You can move“. 

Luke whispered and Calum really didn’t need to be told twice. 

He started slow, gently fucking into the younger boy, until the tight hole finaly gave up and stopped clenching so much around him. 

„Feels so good to be inside you baby. Missed that so much. Your velvet little hole, your full ass“. 

Calum grabbed his cheeks roughly, holding them apart, fucking into Luke faster. 

„Harder, Calum please, go harder“. 

Luke was a whining mess, the tanned boy was now fucking into him with a full force, stretching him to the maximim, leaving purple fingerprints on his bruised hips. It felt perfect. It felt just perfect. 

„Fuck, there, right there“. 

Luke screamed loudly, because Calum was currently hitting his prostate dead on, pressing the head of his cock against it firmly. 

The younger boy sobbed. 

„I can’t hold it anymore“. 

„Hold it baby, I’m close“. 

Luke wasn’t far from crying, because his prostate was being stimulated and he simply couldn’t take the pressure of Calum’s cock on it. 

„I need to come, please Calum, I’m gonna come“. 

„Come baby, that’s okay, let go“. 

Luke whined as his nails digged into the table, creaming all over the dark wood. He cock was spurting thick ribbons of pearly white cum and he was pretty sure he never spilled this much before. 

Calum was fucking him furiously through his orgasm, basically just using his hole to get himself off at this moment. 

„Gonna come baby, gonna fill your ass so good. Want that baby? Want my thick spunk inside you? Beg me, beg me to empty my balls inside your ass“. 

Luke was getting overstimulated and he really needed Calum to finish very soon. 

„Come baby, want your warm seed so bad. Fill me up, wanna feel that spunk dripping out of my hole, making it all white and messy“. 

That was it for the tanned boy. He groaned when he buried himself as deep as possible and Luke could feel the warm spurts of cum releasing inside him. He whined at the wetness between his legs, Calum’s sperm leaking out of him as he pulled out. 

They were both fucked out in the best way.

 

***Loves, I really wanted to write some serious piece of a story, but in ended it up like that - pure smut. Well, I was thinking if Mashton got a whole chapter, Cake deserves one too. Hope you like it, my little Cake family, let me know!

Obviously, Luke was so damn horny and emotinal, his lust took completely over and he needed Calum so badly. This is the way of sex they both love the most, sumissive vs. dominant, rough treatment and dirty talk. Luke loves to manhadled in the bedroom, he also loves being called names. Well, if Calum finds out about Luke's weak moments while he was gone, he will probably treat Luke roughly even outside the bedroom. 

Thank you guys for your amazing support and all the kind comments, I can not be more thankful and I read every single one of them. 

Update soon!


	66. Chapter 66

Luke fell asleep between the messed up sheets, this time from a complete exhaustion. Sex with Calum this morning was a pure bliss and he literally couldn’t remember anything more intense. He was completely fucked up, worn out and his knees still week. He was a little sore, well, he was quite sore, since they didn’t use any lube and he definitely couldn’t call that quick strech a prep, but he was happy anyway. It felt so good to have Calum back, somehow, Calum’s presence always made him feel safe, complete, right. He felt like everything was in order, when he had the tanned boy near him. 

Luke was only half sleeping, he could hear the shower stopped, following by Calum walking out of the bathroom, only a white towel wrapped around his waist. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, now slicked back as he took his black toilet bag out of the suitcase. He got back to the bathroom, probably to shave or something, leaving the door a bit open, to let the steam from the hot shower go away. Luke shifted on his belly, because right now, it was impossible for him to lay on his back. He nearly jumped as he hard a loud knock on the door, which was immidiately followed by another one, even louder. He got swiftly off the bed, pupils wide, because the person on the other side of the door was probably about to break them any minute. He finaly opened, his eyes meeting Michael’s, who looked even more fucked up and confused than Luke himself. 

The younger boy opened his mouth, but Michael simply walked passed him, storming into the room. He seemed nervous and a little out of place, which toally wasn’t keeping Luke calm, especially when he realised, that Michael had no idea about Calum’s earlier return. 

„Michael….“

He started, but the older boy didn’t let him finish the sentence, dropping his body onto the bed. 

„I’m so sorry I didn’t come over last night as you asked me to pup. I’ll make it up to you okay? I’ll take you on some extra sweet cake. Or lunch. Or we can just order a room service and stay in bed, whatever you want“.

Luke’s face turned probably even few shades paler than the white wall behind him. He stood frozen on the spot, completely unable to move. Shit, shit this was so bad! He knew what was Michael thinking, he knew his words were completely innocent, without any wrong intentions behind them, but fuck, it all sounded so damn inappropriate at this point. Luke’s eyes quickly glanced towards the bathroom, which was dangerously quiet. Bad sign. 

To Luke’s absolute horror, Michael sprawled comfortably accross the bed, not bothering to take his shoes off. The blue eyed boy panicked, because this wasn’t getting any better. 

„Michael, get off the bed, I’m serious!“. 

„What’s the matter pup? I’m so tired, didn’t sleep well tonight at all. Do you mind if I nap for a while? Your bed is hell more comfortable than mine, don’t know how that’s possible“. 

„Oh my god Michael get up, for the fuck’s sake!“. 

Eventually, Luke managed to move from his spot at the door, grabbing the older boy’s by his hands and literally pulling him up. 

„What the fuck Luke? Ouch, stop that, are you insane?“. 

„Michael, you need to know that Calum actually….“.

„Are you still freaking out about the kiss? Luke, we’ve already been through this, don’t be so hard on yourself. I promised this is going to stay between us, calm down baby, it’s okay“. 

And shit, Luke knew exactly by now that nothing is going to be okay. 

He didin’t even dare to look at the bathroom door, because he knew what he was about to see. 

Calum was standing there, shirtless, in a pair of baggy sweatpants, arms crossed on chest and if a look could kill, him and Michael would be long dead. 

„What the fuck’s going on here?“.

He said coldly.

„Calum? What…what the hell are you doing here?“. 

Michael squeaked, apparently shocked. And then, it all hit him. The reason for Luke’s strange behavior, he wanted to tell him the whole time, but shit, he didn’t let him speak even once. 

„Excuse me, this is my fucking room but as I can see, the bed wasn’t really cold when I was gone, hm?“. 

„I’m…I’m sorry, I thought you were about to arrive in the afternoon or so…“.

„Oh, Luke actually thought either. I guess I should apologise for my appearence and ruining your plans for strictly romantic noon“. 

„Calum please..“. 

„Please what Luke? Let me guess, it’s now how it looks like, right?“. 

„It’s really not!“.

„You’re pathetic“. 

„Calum, seriously, don’t blame him. It’s all my fault, I stormed into this room, Luke had no idea I was about to show up. I just wanted to hang out, we’re comfortable around each other, you know that. All of this means nothing, it’s friendly, that’s all. And I’m pretty fucking sure you know that“. 

„Listen Michael, I don’t care if you two hang out, going out for hot fucking chocolate or whatever. I don’t even mind you keep touching him, hugging him and stuff, alright? Because you are my best friend Michael and I trust you. I also trust Luke and I do know that he demands affection and attention all the time, even though it’s innocent. But what I heard, it didn’t seem that innocent Michael. Since it’s you, I’m giving you chance for a reasonable explanation. But I swear, if it was Ashton at your place, he would be done by now and so this attention seeker“. 

He angrily pointed his finger at Luke, who was just standing against the wall, breath stuck in his throat.

This will be over. There is no chance to speak out of this, no chance to provide an explanation Calum would accept. And he had every single right for that. Luke screwed, he fucked up and he knew it. The blonde was shaking, trying to hold back his tears, building up in the corners of his eyes. They were good, they were finaly good, Calum put his trust in him, which seemed completely impossible, but he really did. And Luke ruined it all. He let Calum down, he betrayted him, because he was just stupid. Maybe Calum was right, maybe he was truly an attention seeker and he didn’t deserve all the nice things coming from Calum’s side lately. 

Michael glanced at Luke, who looked completely wrecked. He was just about to cry and Michael simply didn’t have the heart to let it happen. He didn’t have the heart to see Luke falling apart again. After everything he and Calum have been through, they finaly managed to find the balance, they managed to settle down a little bit. And Michael knew how happy Luke was, how happy he was with Calum by his side. And he couldn’t let it go to waste. For Luke. He was doing this for Luke.

He took a deep breath. 

„I forced myself on him“. 

Luke gasped. 

„Michael….“.

„You did what?“. 

Calum spat, apparently not expecting this sort of explanation. 

„I forced myself on him“. 

Michael repeated, even though it was pretty clear both of the boys heard exactly what he said. 

„You better be fucking kidding me Michael“. 

Calum snapped, flames dancing in his dark eyes. 

„I’m not. The night you left to Sydney, we went out and I got drunk, like really drunk. Luke told me to stop drinking couple of times, but of course, I didn’t listen. I was wasted, so him and Ashton helped me to my room, Luke stayed for a while, just to make sure I will be okay. I don’t know what got into me, I guess I was horny and stuff and I…I pushed him on the bed and tried to kiss him. That was the kiss we were talking about. He rejected me, of course, he slapped me if I remember correctly. Then I fell asleep. Luke wanted to tell you everything, but I convinced him to not to, because fuck, I didn’t want to drag our frinedship through that. I should have told you Calum. But I was scared. And I’m so sorry“. 

The amosphere in the room could have been cut by a knife. 

Luke was the one who spoke up first.

„Michael…you know this is not…“

„Shut up Luke“. 

Michael snapped at the blonde harshly, turning his head back to Calum. 

„Don’t believe him if he told you otherwise. He just cares too much for both of us, doesn’t want our friendship to be ruined“. 

„Well, he apparently cares about that more than you do“.

„Calum…“. 

„What the fuck do you expect me to say Michael? You just dropped this fucking bomb, told me you forced yourself on my boyfrined. You know all the shit we’ve been through, how hard this all was and that it’s a fucking miracle we managed to finaly find some peace. How could you?“. 

„I’m sorry Calum, I literally didn’t think at all“. 

„You wanted to fucking rape him or what?“. 

„No! Fuck Calum, I would never, ever, touch anyone against their will and especially not Luke“. 

„You kissed him against his will, the line is kinda thin“. 

„Kiss is not a damn rape. I screwed Calum, I know that“. 

„Michael would never hurt me“. 

Luke’s quiet voice broke the heavy silence. 

„You defend him? Have you lost your mind?“. 

The blonde didn’t answer.

He lost his voice a long time ago, exactly the moment Michael took all the blame. Luke couldn’t believe it. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout out the real story, the truth. He was looking and Michael, sitting there with hands on his lap, eyes glued to the floor. It was breaking his heart to see him like this. Luke wanted to punch himself. He was so weak, he was so fucking weak! He wasn’t man enough to tell the truth and he never felt this ashamed. 

The tanned boy sighed, clenching his fists. 

„Get out Michael“. 

And the green eyed boy did. 

He didn’t argue, he didn’t protest, because he was fully aware how pointless it would be. 

He closed the door behind him quietly, and Luke felt his heart dropped. 

The younger boy was lost in his head when he realised, that Calum was talking to him. 

„What?“.

„You should have told me Luke“. 

The blonde swallowed thickly. 

„I know. I’m sorry“. 

Calum took a deep breath, pulling Luke closer, pulling him into a warm hug. 

„Come here baby. It’s okay, I’m not mad at you, stop shaking. You need to be more careful. You attract attention and people want to take an advantage of you“. 

He kissed his lips gently, before breaking the touch. 

„I’m gonna hit the gym, to steam off. Or I would have to go and kill fucking Michael“. 

Luke only managed to nod his head. He was disgusted by himself. 

 

***Hello loves! Just for the record, Michael came to Luke that morning, because he was upset and confused about his night with Ashton. He wasn't planning on actually telling Luke about them, but he didn't want to stay at Ash's and he didn't want to be alone. He feels always comfortable around Luke, so he was naturally seeking his company. By the way, Ashton is not going to be happy about the fact, that Michael sneaked out of his room before the morning light. 

Michael is such a good boy. Such a good, good boy. He took all the blame, just to save Luke from Calum's anger. He wants Luke to be happy no matter what and he knows if Calum found out it was actually Luke who wanted to kiss Michael, he'd be furious at him and it would hurt their relationship, which they worked so hard on. So he decided to take the bullet for Luke.

And now, Luke is obviously mad at himself, because he wasn't strong enough to stop Michael and tell the truth.

Update soon loves :-*


	67. Chapter 67

Calum threw on black baseball shorts and a simple, worn out white tank top, walking towards the gym with a water bottle in his hand. It was still quite early in the morning, the whole hotel was quiet and he was honestly hoping he will be the only one in the gym at this hour. He just wanted to put his headphones on, hit the treadmill and burn some of the anger pulsing in his vains. He was mad. He was so mad he couldn’t even think straight. He couldn’t remember being in a fight with Michael, they always used to argue about stupid little things like the last slice of pizza or stealing each other’s clothes, but this, this was completely different situation. Michael was the last person he would expect a betrayal from. He wasn’t even that angry about what actually happenned, what bothered him the most, was the fact it was Michael. If Ashton did something like that, it wouldn’t be cool for sure, but it also wouldn’t be the biggest surprise of the world. This was way too big of a shock and Calum knew he will need a generous amount of time to calm down his rage. 

He briskly walked through the door, just to immidiately notice, he wasn’t the only early bird that day. Trey got off of one of the machines, sweat glistening all over his tanned skin. His body was most definitely impressive, which was something the older boy was fully aware of and never missed a chance to show it off. Like today, when he was wearing a skin tight black tank top and a pair of bright, light blue shorts. He smiled warmly as he walked towards Calum. 

„Morning, wow, I would lie if I said I’m not surprised seeing you here. It’s usually Ashton this early in the morning, he takes his sessions very responsibly“.

Calum fought the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t give a shit about Ashton’s gym obsession and he wasn’t also a huge fan of their new trainer. He found him extremely annoying and narcissistic, always checking himself in every mirror he walked by, always making sure his body was fully on display. Calum was pretty sure he’s never met someone as full of himself as Trey. 

„Well, it’s me today. I’ll just do few miles on a treadmill, don’t really worry about me“. 

„Oh that’s ridiculous. I’m actually getting paid for this, you know? Come on, I just finished my work out, let me help you with yours“. 

„I don’t really need a help okay? I prefer working out alone“. 

The dark boy snapped, not in the mood for any further conversation. 

Trey sighed loudly and made a few steps closer to the other boy.

„Let’s make a deal alright? You will do the cardio on your own, then you’ll allow me to join you while weight lifting. Seriously Calum, I’ll be more than happy to be useful, I basically only train Ashton which is not a hell of a work“. 

Calum took a deep breath. 

„Fine“. 

Trey revealed his perfect white teeth again. 

„Great. See you in 25 minutes, I’ll go get us some protein shakes now“. 

 

Michael buried his head into the mess of pillows second after he heard a firm knock on his door. He didn’t have a doubt about the person on the other side of the door. He silently ignored two missed calls from Ashton this morning, because he didn’t have the slightest idea what to tell him. He behaved like a total dick and he wasn’t proud of the way he dissapeared, but he literally couldn’t take another minute next to the sleeping drummer. He knew the consequences will hunt him eventually, he just thought he’d be more prepared for the situation. He opened the door, already feeling small. 

To his shock, it wasn’t Ashton who stormed into his room.

„Luke, this is literally the last place on Earth you should be right now“. 

The blonde didn’t really pay attention, just nervously pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. 

„I’m gonna tell Calum the truth“. 

„No you’re not“. 

„Michael?! What the actual fuck? I’m not letting you drowning in this for me“. 

„You need to calm down, now. Fucking sit somewhere, you’re making me nervous walking around like this“. 

Luke wanted to say something, but before he could do that, Michael pushed on his shoulders, making him sit on the messy bed.

„Here. Drink this“. 

Luke raised his eyebrow, suspiciously looking at the dark liquid in a short glass, which Michael handed him. 

„What is it?“

„Whiskey“.

„It’s like eight thirty in the morning!“.

„So? I already had one, it really helps“. 

Luke didn’t look too convinced, but took a sip anyway.

„I’m telling him Michael. You can’t constantly fight my battles, I’m the one to blame, it was all my fault. I know he’s gonna be angry and shit, but I can take it, trust me, I’ve been there before“. 

„Luke, listen to me. I appreciate that, okay? The fact you came here, the fact you want to be honest. And it’s really not like I underestimate you, like I don’t believe you can deal with your own things. But trust me, spilling out the truth wouldn’t help at all, it wouldn’t solve anything and it would most definitely make it even worse. I know Calum, he wouldn’t believe it was just about a one drunk kiss. He would come up with some crazy scenarios, probably like we fuck behind his back and we’re just trying to cover up for each other. And I don’t wanna go through that, we would end up way more fucked than we already are“. 

„But…“.

„No „but“ Luke. We need to stick to the story I came up with. It’s not ideal, don’t you think I don’t know that. But it’s better than the real one, you have to believe me“. 

„I don’t want your friendship to be ruined just because I’m an ungrateful idiot“. 

Michael sighed, taking a seat right next to the blonde, putting his arms gently around him.

„You’re not an idiot. And you’re definitely not ungrateful. You’re just a human, you have your emotions, your struggles. Even the people we love make mistakes, you know? You’re not perfect, none of us is“.

Luke pressed his face into Michael’s t-shirt, smiling into his chest.

„But sometimes, you’re pretty close, you know“. 

The older boy blushed lightly. 

„Calum will get over it eventually, I promise. It’s gonna take time, but it’ll be easier for him to forgive me, than to forgive you at this point. The only way out it’s through Luke, and we’ll get through this“. 

„Are you sure you two are going to be fine?“.

„Hell yeah. He’ll realize soon how an ace he’s got up his sleeve and he’s gonna hold that against me for the rest of my life. I’ll most probably never get the last slice of pizza again and I’ll have to share my cigarettes all the time, but it’s gonna be just okay“. 

Luke giggled.

„You can always make every situation look a lot better than it actually is“. 

Michael petted Luke’s hair as the younger boy melted even more into the hug.

„That’s what I’m here for pup. Two more minutes of cuddling, then you really need to get back or Calum will rip my dick and my head off, in this exact order“. 

Someone cleared his throat in the corner of the room. 

„I guess you should learn how to close the door properly, especially when you need a privacy“. 

 

Calum got off of the treadmill, completely soaked in sweat. He’s probably never ran this fast in his life, but it was worth it, it helped to clear his head a little bit. 

„Good job“. 

Trey winked at him from his spot, holding two plastic bottles in his hands. 

„You really are in a good condition, I have to say I’m impressed“. 

Calum shrugged.

„Have been working out for a while. At the beginning, just to have more energy for the shows, but my body started changing and I guess I liked it“. 

„You did a lot of work, seriously. I saw some of your older pictures and it’s insane how bulked you are now. Your arms and legs…amazing. Let me see your stomach“. 

„What?“.

„Come on, I need to see what we should focus on, it’s my job, remember“. 

Calum wasn’t feeling very comfortable about the whole situation, but deep inside, he enjoyed his ego being stroked.

He lifted his t-shirt a little bit. 

„That’s not bad at all“.

Trey smiled, suddenly pushing the hem of Calum’s shorts down. 

„Lower stomach is always a bitch, but don’t worry, we’ll make you ripped“. 

Before Calum could even react, the trainer let go, pushing his shirt back to the place. 

„Come on, I’ll get the machine ready“. 

Facing the leg machine, Trey smiled for himself wickedly. He was fully aware he was putting way too much weight on, but it was exactly what he needed.

Calum ran his fingers through his hair.

„Are you sure it’s not too much? I mean…I’m not much of a lifter“. 

„It should be perfectly enough, don’t worry, I’m here if anything“. 

Calum found out he was right sooner than he thought.

To be exact, less than four minutes on the machine and a sharp pain spread through his left thigh.

He yelled loudly, immidiately clutching the aching spot. 

„Shit! Shit I think some tendon just got ripped“. 

He squaked, face frowning in pain, because it really hurt like a bitch. 

Trey jumped, trying to look as shocked and worried as possible.

„Oh my god. It’s probably just a pulled muscle, we have to get you off of this, can you walk?“.

„Yeah, yeah I can, but it really hurts“. 

„Give me your hand, I'll take you from here. Lay down on the mattress Calum, I’ve been through this many times, I know some tricks to make it better“. 

The dark boy didn’t have much of a choice. His thigh was aching like crazy and at this point, he was ready to undergo anything, just to make the pain go away. He crashed onto the big yoga mattress, watching Trey kneeling in front of him. 

„Spread your legs a little bit, perfect, that’s it. I’m gonna massage it, alright? I promise you’ll feel better soon. I'm so sorry Calum, I'm feeling so bad, you were right about the weights, I should have known better".

Calum shivered as he felt Trey’s fingers under the thin material of his shorts, but he did his best to stay still. He arched his back when Trey’s hand hit the sore muscle, but the trainer held him down, firmly massaging the spot. 

He put his palm on Calum’s arm, keeping it here a little too long for the boy’s taste. 

„Just lay down Calum, I got you“. 

After few minutes, Calum definitely felt a relief. The pain wasn’t completely gone, but it was a lot better. He was breathing heavily, whole body covered in sweat, face heated from the sudden painful experience. He realised Trey’s hands are still on his thigh, but they were not moving anymore. 

„Um…I think I’m good, thank you, it truly helped“. 

Trey just smiled, his fingers ghosting even higher under Calum’s loose shorts.

 

 

***Hey loves! I'm sorry the new chapter took me so long, I was quite busy, but I was missing writing a lot! I've been actually thinking lately and I might have some sort of a new story on my mind. It would be definitely shorter than Heavily Broken (like 10 chapters maybe), but I'm not really sure about starting a new project, along with this current story. I guess I'll just wait and see, because this story is my baby and I want to continue as long as I can :-) But there's something new in my head as well.

Well, Luke always has good and innocent intentions, but it usually ends up quite badly. I mean...it's natual and normal for him to hug Michael, to cuddle with him, put his head on his chest...but it doesn't really look that innocent for other people. I think you can already guess who walked on them :-) Like Michael didn't have enough things to explain!! But I like Muke friendship, they are so cute and warm and Michael always wants the best for Luke, he wants to keep him safe and happy. 

Trey on the other hand...such a little shit. He's jealous, because Luke gets basically all the boys's attention and Trey wants a bite for himself. Unlike Luke, he does care about the fame and money and he's desperate to get closer to the boys. So he decided to take things into his own hands. I think Calum's current position, being pressed onto a gym mattres, might bring back some memories from deep inside...


	68. Chapter 68

„Sorry for interrupting your moment“. 

Ashton hissed, right before he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. 

Luke was the first one who managed to put himself together, grabbing the drummer’s arm in a swift motion. 

„Ash, stop, don’t be silly“.

„Don’t be bothered Luke, I’m not the one you have to explain yourself to, I think Calum will be a lot more interested in this kind of conversation once he’s back“. 

Michael’s pupils went wide, because fuck, aggrieved Ashton running his mouth about walking on Luke and Michael cuddling right on Michael’s bed would be the most definitely the last straw, keeping Calum from beating the shit out of both of them. None of them could really afford such a situation at this point. 

Michael sighed. 

„Luke, will you leave us please?“. 

The blonde glanced fearfully from one boy to the other, before he simply nodded. 

He quickly got up from his spot on the bed, leaving the room in silence. 

Michael was watching Ashton for couple of seconds, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. He was dressed in a black tank top with low cuts and the younger boy had to secretely take a moment to appreciate the way his biceps and chest looked in that revealing piece of clothing. 

„Want some coffee?“. 

The blonde finaly spoke up, trying to keep his cool and desperately avoid any further drama.

The drummer shook his head. 

„Already had two, thanks“. 

Ashton snapped, but at least made a few steps further into the room. 

„Don’t be ridiculous Ash, what you just have seen was nothing and I am pretty sure you know that“. 

The drummer shrugged. 

Of course he knew. He didn’t really think there was something outrageous going on, he just felt fucking hurt, seeing Michael like this after what happenned between them.

„I see you didn’t loose your phone“. 

He sharply commented, his eyes hypnotising the younger boy’s phone in the middle of the bed. 

Michael ran his fingers through his hair. Well, there they were and he still didn’t feel prepared for this at all. 

„No I didn’t“. 

„I can imagine how hard it must have been for you to wait for me to fall asleep so you could finaly get away from me“. 

The blonde rolled his eyes. 

„Nothing like that Ashton“. 

„Then tell me what it was! I’m sorry Michael, but I’m so fucking confused by your behavior right now. Everything seemed fine, you looked like you were truly enjoying it, all of it. But next? Sneaking out of my room right after I closed my eyes and running to Luke’s arms just because you apparently feel a lot more comfortable around him than around me?“. 

„You got it all wrong Ash, Luke has literally nothing to do with us and our situation, it was just a very timing for you to show up“. 

„Oh, then excuse me, maybe I’d come up with a better timing if you bothered to pick up your damn phone“. 

„I’m sorry. For avoiding you I guess. It was…stupid. And childish, just like everything I did after we were done“. 

Michael’s sheepish tone made the older boy back off a little bit. He took a deep breath before taking a seat right next to him. He looked at him and Michael would rather fall through the ground than to look Ashton in the eyes. He felt so small under the drummer’s gaze, which got even worse when the curly boy placed his palm gently over his. 

„What happenned Michael? Was it that bad? Was I that bad?“. 

„What? No! Absolutely no Ash, how could you even think that?“. 

„I don’t know! I mean…the way you acted looked a lot like the sex was so shit you wanted to get out as fast as possible“. 

„Oh my God, Ashton. It wasn’t shit at all. The sex was…great, it was amazing actually“. 

Michael bit his lip, because it felt so weird to talk to Ashton, or basically to anyone in general, about these things. Michael had always troubles talking about his bedroom life openly. 

„I enjoyed it, honestly. You were perfect“. 

„Then what is it Michael? Come on, you’ve known me for ages, you know you can tell me everything“. 

The blonde stood up, not able to take the drummer’s soft touch anymore. He felt so fucking guilty.

„I guess I freaked out Ash. I got…scared, overwhelmed, I don’t know. I wanted it though, please don’t think I didn’t, I just….I don’t know“. 

„I think you’re overthinking it Michael, like a lot. Maybe…“.

„Maybe what?“.

„I’d understand if you didn’t want to do this anymore. If you want to, we can just walk away from it, pretend like nothing happenned, get back to normal. It’s not most definitely what I planned or what I’d wish, but I will accept every decision you’ll make“.

Michael really wanted to bang his head against the wall. Jesus, he completely messed up, Ashton was supposed to yell at him, hate him. But he was so fucking nice instead of that, being the bigger person even if he had every single right to not to be. 

„Do you want that Michael? Like…stop this?“. 

„No, no I don’t want that. We just need to take it easy and I guess I need to stop being over emotional and over analysing“. 

The drummer nodded. 

„I got it. I’m not gonna lie, it kinda hurt to wake up this morning to an empty bed, because the whole night felt quite special for me. I wasn’t even mad, I was just dissapointed, you know. But I do understand it was probably way too overwhelming for you, since it was your first time. Do you regret it Michael? I mean, do you regret it was me?“. 

The blonde cupped Ashton’s heated face. 

„Never. Not only for a split second. I trust you 100% Ash and I know I did the best decision I possibly could“. 

The older boy smiled. 

„Good. Are we like…alright now?“

„Yeah, we are“. 

„You have to talk to me Michael. When you have doubts and when there’s something on your mind, I want you to tell me. I’m not a mind reader and I can not see what’s going on behind these green eyes. We can figure out things, but we have to learn to communicate first“. 

Michael chuckled slightly.

„This was definitely the most adult conversation I have ever had in my life“. 

The drummer rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but chuckled too. 

 

Calum breathed out sharply as he felt strong one strong hand firmly clenching his hip, while the other was ghosting around the outline of his clothed cock. He felt like his head was spinning, he tried to get up, only to be pressed down onto the mattress, forced to stay in the position on his back. 

„Just stay still Calum“. 

Trey whispered deeply, which almost made the tanned boy throw up. The flashbacks were storming through his head and he wasn’t able to move, he was frozen, paralyzed. The trainer moved his face closer to Calum’s and the younger boy knew he had to put himself together immidiately, he had to do something. He pushed against Trey’s chest will all the force he found in him, finaly getting the heavy weight off of him. 

Fortunately, Trey seemed to get the message, rolling off of the tattoed boy, breathing heavily. 

„What the fuck are you doing?!“.

Calum yelled, getting back on his feet as fast as he could. 

„I…I’m sorry Calum. I’m so sorry. I think…I think I got the signals all wrong“. 

„Signals? Which signals? You made a move on me out of fucking nowhere!“.

Calum spat, his voice still a little shaky. 

Trey put his head into his hands. 

„I’m sorry Calum, I really am. I thought you were…interested. You were just so hot laying here and I just couldn’t stop myself, I don’t know what got into me“. 

Trey was so fully aware this move was a really bad decision, but he managed to put one and one together, realising the only way out was being a good little bitch who strokes Calum’s ego. 

„Don’t be mad at me Calum, please. Shit, I can not afford to loose this job, I’m so sorry“. 

The younger boy backed off a bit and the trainer knew it worked. 

He wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but he found out soon enough, that Calum loved the feeling of being in charge. Being the boss. Being important, have the power and control over others. He didn’t have to be genius to tell Calum what he wanted to hear. 

„I didn’t even know you were into guys“. 

Calum snapped, apparently a lot calmer than a while before. 

Trey looked down shyly. 

„Well, I guess I’m more like bisexual, but I kind of lost my self control when I saw you. But it won’t happen again, I swear“. 

Calum nodded hesitatingly, not really knowing what to say. 

„Are you going to fire me?“. 

Trey asked, sounding small.

„No. No I’m not going to fire you for this. It was a stupid thing to do but…I think I can get over it“. 

„Thank you, thank you so much! I have no idea what I was thinking“. 

„Good. Enough of this, right? Just get up for the God’s sake, stop kneeling in front of me, Jesus“. 

The older boy finaly stood up, turning his head back to Calum on his way towards the door. 

„You know, Luke is a very lucky boy“.

Calum bit his lip. 

 

Michael threw the napkin onto the empty plate.

„These pancakes were awesome, I’m seriously considering ordering another round“. 

The drummer rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee slowly, since he already finished his eggs.

„You had like five of them, don’t be so greedy Michael“. 

The younger boy shrugged, leaning against the headboard comfortably. His shirt moved a little, revealing part of his tummy. 

Ashton put the mostly empty cup aside, crawling closer to him. He quickly sneaked his hand under Michael’s shirt, taking his left nipped between his finger, playing with it gently.

„What are you doing?“. 

Ashton smiled. 

„I know about something we can have another round of“. 

„God, are you this horny all the time?“. 

The drummer smiled. 

„I’m not gonna lie to you Mikey, I really like sex. A lot of it, to be honest“. 

„You kinda scare me right now“. 

Michael half joked, half told the truth. 

„Oh come on, it’s not THAT bad. I admit, I have some stamnia and some appetite. Some people might have trouble keeping up with me“. 

Michael raised his eyebrow. 

„Why do I have a feeling that everytime we say „some people“, there’s always only a one exact person behind that meaning?“. 

Ashton chewed on his lip, suddenly not knowing where to look. 

„Luke couldn’t handle you or what? Come on Ash, don’t give me that look, we both know this was exactly what you meant by that comment“. 

„Forget about it Michael“. 

„Spit it out, now“. 

„I don’t want you to think of me as a fucking monster or something“. 

„What the fuck did you do to him?“. 

Ashton threw his head back. 

„Fine. There was…there was that one time when Luke wasn’t really feeling it but…“.

„But what?“. 

„I had my way with him anyway“. 

„You fucking forced himself into him?“. 

„Don’t put it that way Michael!“.

„You fucked him even though he didn’t want it, how exactly should I put it Ash? That’s fucking terrible“. 

„Michael, seriously stop. You don’t really know the details and I absolutely don’t wanna go through them now, or ever. It wasn’t really that bad, it happenned one fucking time and I can assure you I learned my lesson, we sorted our things out and it’s all long forgotten. Shit, Mikey, this is not what I wanted to talk about, can we like stop bringing Luke to our every conversation?“. 

Michael glanced at the drummer.

„Deal“. 

„Good. Where were we?“. 

Ashton didn’t wait for the answer, immidiately pressing his lips against Michael’s, his tongue hot and demanding. The younger boy couldn’t fight it for long and he moaned softly as the drummer slipped his tongue inside his mouth. It felt so good, there was something ridiculously sexual about Ashton and that „something“ was such a turn on for Michael. He let the older boy climb on top of him, never stopped kissing him, playing with his tongue passionately. He buried his fingers into the messy curls and screamed silently as Ashton moved his lips onto the sensitive spot on his neck, sucking on it delicately. Michael squeezed the older boy’s ass helplessly, as he felt Ashton’s cock hardening against his own. Shit, Ashton’s cock always got hard so quickly, it seemed almost impossible. 

The drummer licked his earlobe hotly, whispering in his ear. 

„Will you let me inside your ass Mikey? Or are you too sore?“. 

Michael couldn’t help but moaned, turned on so badly he couldn’t control the words slipping out of his mouth. 

„I’m good. Fuck me“. 

 

***Hey loves! This was quite a chatty chapter, some more action is coming soon, don't worry about that :-) I am so happy you like Mashton so much in this story, because I like them a lot too, even though I don't usually ship this couple. They just seem so right for each other at this moment! They both need to learn some things to make it work between them. Michael really needs to start talking to Ashton about his feelings, instead of running away from them. He never had a regular partner so this is basically a whole new level for him and he needs some time to adjust. With a regular parnter, regular sex comes hand in hand, which is also something he didn't really experience. He mostly had one night stands time to time, but this is so different. And Ashton...Ashton is a VERY sexually oriented person, he needs a lot of sex in his life, it definitely won't be easy to properly satisfy him. We will see how Mikey's gonna handle that...:-)

If you think Trey will stop chasing Calum at this point, he won't. Just saying....He really, really wants him, he only knows now, that he chose a wrong tactics. He found out that forcing Calum into anything is a very bad decision, because Calum needs to be the one in charge. He also needs his ego to be boosted. The main thing standing in Trey's way is most definitely Luke...

New chapter soon! <3


	69. Chapter 69

Ashton chuckled at the fiery answer lightly. 

„Eager, are we? It’s quite impressive how easily got into this Mikey. Shy little virgin not even 24 hours ago and look at you now. Begging me to put my cock inside you shamelessly, begging to be fucked while your little hole is still sore and open from last night, you are so dirty Michael, so fucking dirty“. 

„Shut up Ash“. 

Michael whined, heavily blushing but kissing the older boy’s jaw passionately. 

„What? You don’t wanna hear how slutty you are? Asking so openly for another round. Did I fuck you that good Mikey? Did I fuck you so good you need me to bury my cock deep inside you right now?“. 

„Yeah“.

„Say it“. 

„You fucked me so good Ash, need your cock“. 

Michael almost bit his tongue the second these words left his mouth. He wasn’t used to dirty talk, he actually barely talked during sex, it was just a simple physical act for him and above that, he usually knew the person only few hours, so he basically didn’t feel the need to develop any further conversation than „how do you want it?“. This whole talking thing was a new level for him, but honestly, everything with Ashton was a new level, because he was so damn experienced and he knew exactly what to do to push Michael’s buttons. It was unbelievable, but Ashton seemed to perfectly know what Michael wanted, how to turn him on and how to push him on the edge. The younger boy couldn’t recognize himself. It took him a good amount of time to get comfortable while changing in the dressing rooms with the boys and sometimes people from the team around, he always tended to turn over and cover himself somehow, which usually caused a collective laugh. 

Michael was naturally insecure about himself, but he managed to laugh things off most of the time, so no one really noticed. He was never like Calum and Ashton, who downright loved walking around nearly naked all the time, completely annoyed when they had to put on some jeans and a proper t-shirt for the show. Not so surprising really, because both of them were in a great shape, toned, defined abs, nice tan all year around, not even mentioning Calum’s natural caramel skin tone. Michael on the other hand, was on the „soft and pale“ side. And now, there he was, writhing beneath Ashton, kissing him forcefully, the drummer’s hands all over his body. 

„Take this off“. 

Ashton murmed, pulling Michael’s tank top over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor, burying his face into Michael’s neck, his fingers gently pinching the younger boy’s hardening nipples. Ashton’s hot skin on top of Michael’s felt like fucking heaven and the blonde couldn’t help but traced down the drummer’s back, grabbing a handfull of his firm ass cheek. Ashton groaned, squeezing Michael’s nipples even harder. He reached for the waistband of the blonde’s shorts, pulling them along with his boxers down his knees in one swift motion. 

„Fully hard already huh?“.

Ashton smiled when Michael’s erect cock slapped against his soft belly. 

He leaned closer to the boy, whispering in his ear. 

„How long it’s been since you had sex baby? I mean until last night with me“. 

The blonde shrugged and turned his head aside a little.

„Don’t really know“. 

But Ashton wasn’t buying it. 

„Come on Mikey, you don’t really loose track of something like that“. 

„Five months“. 

„What?“. 

„Yeah, seriously“. 

The drummer’s face only few inches from Michael’s looked so confused. 

„But…why? I mean, it’s not like it’s hard for us to pick up girls or guys, you know. You only have to like snap your fingers“. 

„That’s not the problem, I know I don’t have to put any effort to get someone in my bed, I just haven’t been feeling like one night stands lately, that’s all. Sure, you get what you need, you get your orgasm, but it’s not fully satisfying“.

Ashton smiled bitterly.

„It’s been five months since you found Luke at your door after I kicked him out“. 

Michael swiftly put his palm over the older boy’s mouth, not allowing him to talk anymore. 

„Don’t. Don’t ruin the moment okay? The past doesn’t matter, things change, people change. Maybe I’m not exactly there yet, but I’m sure on my way“. 

He stopped covering Ashton’s mouth and replaced his hand with his lips. 

They were kissing furiously without anymore questions asked, Michael’s tiny whines escaping his lips when the older boy was stroking his cock firmly. 

„Feeling good Mikey?“.

He only managed to nod weakly. 

The older boy smirked, dragging his thumb over the sensitive tip, putting more pressure on it and massaging Michael’s balls with the other hand. 

„Jesus Ash“. 

The blonde threw his head back, becuase Ashton was so fucking good at jerking him off. His hands were large and totally experienced, the way he was smearing the pearly precum over the dark pink head of Michael’s cock was driving him absolutely crazy. He closed his eyes as he felt the huge hand gently squeezing his balls, spreading his legs as much as the shorts around his ankles allowed him. 

„Come on Mikey, we need to take these off so you can spread your legs for me properly“. 

The drummer said it so casually it almost made Michael to choke on his own spit. 

„You’re so filthy Ash“. 

The drummer licked over Michael’s sensitive earlobe. 

„You have seen nothing yet“. 

Michael was now completely naked, the drummer towering over him, pushing his own shorts down, making the younger boy’s eyes wide. 

„No underwear?“. 

„Hate underwear. Guess my cock’s too big to bit into any“. 

That was a bit exaggerated statement but Michael didn’t really care, because Ashton was pulling his thighs apart, lowering himself so his soft curls brushed over the blonde’s inner thighs.

At first, Michael thought the drummer was about to suck his cock, but he found out soon enough how wrong he was. He nearly jumped when he felt a warm tongue licking over his hole. 

„What are you doing?“. 

Michael was panicking, because no one ever put his mouth on him like that and it felt so weird to have someone’s tongue at this most private place. 

Ashton pressed his moving hips to the mattress, stroking his thigh gently. 

„Calm down Mikey, there’s no reason to freak out. I’m just gonna eat you out, alright? I really want to do it and I promise it’s gonna feel good“. 

„I..I don’t think I want that“. 

„You have never tried, you don’t know how great it feels. Baby, come on, let me“. 

Ashton lowered his head again, now spreading Michael’s hole on his thumb so he could push his tongue inside, but the blonde grabbed his curls firmly. 

„Ash, please, stop. I…I don’t want to be rude or unthankful, but I don’t feel 100% comforable with this. Give it some time yeah? We’ll get there eventually“. 

„Promise you’ll let me try it later?“.

„I promise“. 

„I’ll get you drunk tonight and eat you out so good you’ll be begging me to fuck you with my tongue for hours“. 

Michael pulled him info a heated kiss, reaching for the older boy’s cock, stroking the hard lenght slowly. 

„Still want you to fuck me tho“. 

„I think I can do that. Mikey?“.

„Hm?“

„Will you ride me?“. 

Michael silently cursed.

„Yeah, yeah sure. I’ve just never…“.

„I’ll help you, don’t worry“. 

Ashton smiled softly, making himself comfortable against the headboard, stroking his cock fast to get it as hard as possible. 

He put on some lube before he hesitated a bit. 

„I think you’re still a bit loose from last night but I can finger you open anyway“. 

„I guess I’m good“. 

„Baby, you need to tell me if it’s too much okay? I love when you’re really tight for me, but I don’t want to hurt you. You sure you’re alright?“. 

„Yes, just put it inside me already“. 

Michael groaned impatinetly. He needed some pleasure immidiately, because the unwanted hole licking part killed bit of his mood.

He could feel Ashton’s wet tip pressing against his hole, which clenched tightly at the invasion.

The drummer grabbed his hip, guiding him onto his cock, trying to push gently in again, without success. 

„Baby, relax, let me in“. 

„I’m trying“. 

„I know. Just relax, okay? Spread your legs a little wider, that’s it, that’s perfect. Come on, let me finger you a bit, yeah?“. 

Michael nodded and gasped, because one lubed finger was pushed inside him. Ashton was slowly pumping it in and out, holding Michael’s hip with the other hand, watching the younger boy’s face expression. When the finger was moving in and out with almost no resistance, he added the second one. Michael whined quietly, because two fingers were fucking him hard and fast now. 

„You were not open enough baby. We need to work on the prep better, your hole is not used to take a cock yet, but don’t worry. We’ll be fucking regularly and you will take it like a champ soon. Ride my fingers baby, we need to stretch that little hole of yours“. 

Michael was riding the two fingers hard, moaning loudly because Ashton’s middle finger was lightly brushing over Michael’s prostate. He sit down harder, just to make the fingers inside him press onto his sweet spot. His cock was heavily leaking all over his stomach and the blonde almost lost it when Ashton started stroking the hard lenght firmly. He was so lost in pleasure he didn’t even realize the fingers were gone, replaced by Ashton’s anrgy red cock. He kept jerking Michael off when he pushed inside, passing the rim because the younger boy was completely relaxed. 

„Lower yourself baby, go slow, shit! Not that slow Mikey, a little faster, I’m so sorry but you’re so fucking tight. Sink down baby or I won’t be able to control myself and I’ll just fuck up“. 

The younger boy whined loudly when he finally seated himself on Ashton’s cock, his ass flushed against his balls. 

„Fuck, you’re so big“. 

„Yeah, feel me there baby? Feeling good to have a hard cock so deep inside you?“.

The blonde simply nodded, his eyes closed as he was trying his best to adjust the massive lenght inside him. 

„Can I move Mikey?“.

„Just a second…I’m so full“.

„Please Mikey, I can’t hold it back anymore“. 

Ashton moaned and bucked his hips up, gently fucking into the younger boy on top of him. The velvet walls clenched around him and it took a lot of his self control not to come in Michael right away. 

„Ride me baby, yeah? Just a little, slowly, that’s it“. 

He was helping Michael by lifting his hips and pressing them back down, groaning loudly. 

„Can you do that baby? Lift yourself a bit more, shit, that’s so fucking good“.

The blonde was soon fucking himself on the older boy’s cock, moaning obscenely, because his hole was now stretched enough, so the thick cock was sliding in and out without resistance and it felt amazing.

„You look so beautiful Mikey. So relaxed, riding my cock, your hard dick pressed aganist your soft belly“. 

The younger boy tensed, realising he totally forgot the room was full of daylight, so his whole body was absolutely exposed to the drummer. He never had sex in the daylight.

He quickly glanced at himself and yeah, there was really no way to hide.

His erect penis was standing proudly in front of him, leaking massively from the aching tip. His hole was completely stretched around a thick dick, which was now fucking into him in a quick pace. 

„So pretty Mikey, wanna see you like that every day. Don’t think, just enjoy it, fuck yourself on my cock, I know you want it, don’t be ashamed“. 

Ashton grabbed a hanfull od the blonde’s round ass, thrusting into him roughly, his moves sloppier as he was getting close to his orgasm. 

„I’m gonna come Mikey. Gonna come inside you, do you want that?“.

„Yeah, yes please“. 

„Need you to come first. Can you do that for me baby?“.

Ashton took the younger boy’s lenght into his hand, jerking him off as quickly as he could.

„Come on Mikey, let go, cream my fist“.

„I’m gonna come“.

The blonde whined, fucking the drummer’s palm desperetely while a cock was buried inside his ass. 

„Come baby, don’t hold back“. 

With a loud cry, Michael spilled his creamy load all over the drummer’s fist, who was stroking him gently through his orgasm. 

„Good boy, such a good boy. Now me baby, is that okay? I need to fuck your ass hard for a minute, just a minute baby“. 

True to his words, Ashton was pounding into the limp body on top of him mindlessly, using the rough fucking to get himself off. When he finaly felt his orgasm approaching, he forced his cock deep into the boy, keeping his hip in place as he released his hot seed inside of him. Michael threw his head back at the feeling of thick sperm being pumped in him and clenched around the curly boy even more. 

He never ejoyed sex more in his life.

 

***Hey loves! Seriously, what's wrong with me and the full chapter smuts?? I really hope you guys like it, because I have to tell I totally enjoy Mashton at this moment. Of course I love Cake and Cake is pretty much the priority of this whole story, but I feel like Mashton is getting quite important as well. Their "relationship" is a lot less complicated, their only problem is, that both of them still think of Luke time to time. But it's more like a fantasy, he's sometimes on their minds, but the picture is fading, because they are distracted by each other. 

Michael is naturally a bit insecure about himself, he's the type of person who always tries to laugh everything off, turn everything into a joke or sarcasm, just to not let his feelings show. And Ashton is perfect for him. He's absolutely open minded, he wears his heart on his sleeve, he doesn't have a problem to show his emotions and he's quite a talker. The way they have sex helps Michael a lot with his insecurity, because Ashton tells him he's beautiful and good and he really means it. 

Michael has never had a wild sex life, so this is something completely new to him and enjoys the regular sex and how they can be honest with each other, how they can tell exactly what they want and what they don't. 

I promise Cake in the next chapter!!!

Update soon, love you guys <3


	70. Chapter 70

Michael glanced at the tanned body next to him, before he slowly struggled through the mess of white sheets. As soon as his feet touched the soft carpeted floor, he felt a grip on his arm. 

„Don’t Michael. Don’t do this again“.

Ashton’s low voice broke the heavy silence and sent shivers through the younger boy’s naked body. 

„I’m just going to the bathroom Ash, need to…clean myself up, you know what I mean. I’m not leaving“. 

The drummer pulled him closer, ingnoring the sound of protest escaping Michael’s mouth. 

„I really hate that habit of yours, leaving the bed after we fuck. Want you to lay down with me, cuddle, whatever. It just feels too impersonal when you get up right after we’re done“. 

Michael rolled his eyes.

„Since when you’ve been a romantic type?“.

The older boy lifted himself on his elbows. 

„What do you mean?“.

„Come on Ash, the hotel walls are paper thin, let’s be honest. I’ve heard you having your way with your one night stands and it most definitely wasn’t even close to any kind of romantic. You didn’t show them the door right away only in case they were really good in bed and worth another round“.

„Yeah, but you’re not just a random person I picked up and fucked just for a purpose to get myself off. It’s different with you, it’ll always be different because I care“. 

Michael would lie if he said he wasn’t melting just a little bit after those words. But there was still a stop sign in his head, not allowing him to get too deep. The small red light, keeping him from letting his feelings take over. He shook his head. No. It just seemed way too unreal. Michael simply refused to believe something like that could actually work. He always believed relationships were the most awaful and complicated things in the whole world, too much work, tears and energy for what? For just another bitter ending. But this, this didn’t feel complicated. This felt so easy, natural and surprisingly good, too good to be true. 

„I’m all sweaty and sticky Ash, need a shower desperately“. 

The drummer put his arms around Michael’s waist, placing soft kisses up the blonde’s spine. He held him so close and the kisses were gentle and wet, Miichael couldn’t help himself and threw his head back with a quiet moan. Ashton seemed to have a complete sexual power over him, because everytime he put his hands on him, Michael felt little fireworks deep inside of him. It was strange and confusing, because Michael has never been in such a sync with anyone else before. 

„Baby, stay with me. I don’t care how much sticky or messy you are, I caused the mess anyway, so I can totally take it“. 

„Oh my God, don’t say you already want another round“. 

Ashton laughed. 

„I wouldn’t say no for sure but…now I only want you to relax, lay down with me and let me hold you. Is that okay?“. 

Michael smiled softly as he pressed his back against Ashton’s firm chest, feeling the drummer’s long fingers searching for his own. 

„Yeah. I guess that’s okay“. 

He breathed into the sheets and for the very first time, he stopped thinking. He decided to turn off his worries, his warning signals and just enjoy the moment. It actually felt amazing.

 

Calum was sitting against the headboard, Luke’s head on his lap, slowly stroking his blonde hair. He was staring at the bright TV screen blankly, not paying the slightest attention to the channels. He couldn’t take his mind off of what happened in the gym this morning, it was still burning in his head, making it hard for him to focus on anything else. 

He heard his name, which seemed like coming from a distance.

„What?“. 

The blonde looked up, catching the older boy’s eyes.

„Are you alright?“. 

„Yeah, why?“. 

„I don’t know, I was calling your name like three times, you didn’t even blink“. 

Calum took a deep breath. 

„I’m fine, just a little distracted. Also jet lagged, you know, the time zones are killing me“. 

„Does you thigh still hurt?“. 

„Just a little bit, it’s a lot better now“. 

Luke lifted himself from Calum’s lap, now sitting on his heels in front of the dark skinned boy. 

„Let me kiss it better“. 

„Seriously Luke, you don’t have to do that“. 

„I want to, please, let me“. 

He was gently massaging Calum’s inner thighs through his sweatpants, moving closer to kiss the tattooed, exposed chest. Calum was shirtless, his tanned skin glowing in the dim light of the room, making the black ink look even more prominent. Luke loved the older boy’s hairless chest, so firm and well built, dark nipples hard from the slight cold. He gently licked over them, closing his mouth around the left one with his eyes shut. 

Calum moaned silently, holding Luke’s head aganist his chest, letting him sucking and licking his perked nipples hard. They grew sensitive very soon, so the older boy cupped Luke’s pale face, kissing him deeply. He had to smirk at the fact how easily was the blonde responding. It was never really hard to get Luke into the mood, his naturally submissive character always made him to get excited about whatever the more dominant person was doing to him. Calum was pretty sure Luke would let him to do basically anything to him, once in this state of his.

He broke the kiss, looking right in the blue eyes.

„What do you want baby? Do you want me to fuck you? Are you still horny after those days without touching yourself? I’m a little tired babe, but I could do that. You could ride me, what are you saying? Just use my cock to get yourself off, ride it fast and hard until you spill all over yourself, clench around me and make me cream inside your sluttly little hole. I’m really too tired to do anything, but I’d let you to take my cock out and use it to satisfy your needs. Because I know I have to keep a whore like you satisfied, have to empty your balls regularly, so you wouldn’t go and fuck around“. 

Luke buried his face into Calum’s neck because fuck, his dirty talk was always the biggest turn on for him. Especially now, when he knew Calum didn’t mean it for real, that it was strictly something reserved for their bedroom. The days Calum was calling him a slut in public, in front of all the people from the team, were gone now.

„I don’t wanna fuck“. 

The dark boy raised his eyebrow. 

„You don’t?“

The blonde shook his head. 

„Then what are you doing?“. 

„I wanna please you“. 

Luke whispred in the older boy’s ear, his hand now gently stroking his soft cock through the thick material. 

„You don’t have to do anything, just lay down and do nothing. Just want your come“. 

Calum groaned a lot louder this time, because Luke’s innocent face in combination with those sinful words were doing things to him.

„You want my come baby? You’ll have to work for it hard this time, it’s something you have to earn“.

Luke nodded quickly waiting for Calum to get comfortable on his back. 

„Take my cock out baby, I know you wanna see it“. 

The blonde slowly pushed the hem of Calum’s sweatpants down, revealing his completely soft, dark cock. Luke would lie if he said he wasn’t a bit dissapointed his previous teasing had absolutely no affect on Calum.

The older boy noticed the disgruntled expression on Luke’s face and stroked his cheek lightly.

„Don’t worry baby, I’m just too tired you know? It always takes some time when I’m a bit out. Use your hands baby alright? Start slowly, don’t rush“. 

Luke nodded quietly, taking Calum’s sweatpants off, so the tanned boy was now lying beneath him completely naked. Luke could sit here and stare at him all day long and he would never get tired of the picture he was seeing. 

He followed Calum’s orders, closing his fingers around the soft penis, stroking it gently, up and down, up and down, watching Calum closing his eyes and spreading his legs a little bit wider, offering Luke the perfect view on his cock and swollen balls. The blonde used his other hand to massage them, because he knew how sensitive they were. 

„You love playing with my balls baby, don’t you?“. 

Calum murmed.

„Yeah. So big and heavy“. 

„Full of come only for you“. 

Luke groaned, enjoying the way Calum’s cock was slowly hardening in his hand, semi hard at this moment.

„You’re doing so good baby, making my cock hard for you. Look at it, you made me half hard already“. 

Luke’s mouth was watering at the sight of the dark dick being more and more chubbed up. These day without orgasm or a single touch truly affected him, he was simply hungry for a cock, horny and needy. He couldn’t help it, sometimes, he just got into those states when he was incredibly greedy. One look at Calum’s penis and he immidiately felt hot and bothered. The blonde didn’t waste anymore time, lowering himself and took the older boy’s erection into his mouth. 

„Ah, Luke“.

Calum moaned sweetly in surprise, his fingers quickly buried into the mess of blonde hair, keeping Luke firmly pressed against his underbelly. He was eagerly sucking, coating the lenght with his saliva, letting it dripping down his chin. It was passionate and messy, Luke locked his eyes with Calum’s, while sucking his full balls, teasing the red head with his thumb. The dark boy was moaning a lot louder now, because Luke was mercilessly teasing the angry head, until it started leaking precum massively. 

„Fuck Luke“.

„Feeling good? You’re already leaking“. 

„Yeah, taste that baby, put it back into your sweet mouth, where it belongs“.

Before he could do that, Calum dragged his wet tip across his face, smearing the precum all over Luke’s lips and cheeks. 

„Look at you, such a whore. Precum and spit spread all over your face like a cheap slut and I bet your cock is hard just from the way you’re being used“. 

The blonde blushed.

„Pathetic“. 

Calum smirked, pushing Luke’s face back onto his own fully hard lenght. 

When Luke once again licked over his balls, his tongue incidentally ghosted over his hole. The dark boy jumped a little, bitting his lip at the short lived sensation. It’s been a very, very long time since Calum touched himself there. He hasn’t put his fingers even close to his hole since Luke had his mouth on him that one night. Calum gasped at the memory because shit, that was one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. He remembered himself feeling so scared, confused, ashamed and angry about it, he literally wanted to rip Luke’s head off, even though he’s never made him come so hard before. Calum had no idea what happenned in the meantime, but something in his head dramatically changed. He didn’t feel so damn uncomfortable anymore. He didn’t feel disgusted with himself when he caught his mind playing with this idea. Suddenly, it didn’t feel wrong and forbidden, it just felt…natural. Because trusting Luke became natural for Calum and it was exactly the main click in his head. He couldn’t keep his eyes on the boy while he spoke up. 

„Luke? Do you remember the night when you…when…when you put our mouth on me?“.

Luke’s eyes flew open, apparently shocked by the unexpected question. He licked his lips.

„Yeah, of course I do. Why are you asking me that?“.

Calum shrugged, trying to find the right words desperately. 

„I was just thinking if you could…if you would want to…“.

„Eat you out?“. 

Calum was actually glad Luke finished the sentence for him, because he didn’t think he’d ever be ready to say it out loud like that. 

„Yeah. But if you don’t want to I’d under…“.

„Calum, shhh. Of course I wanna do that, why wouldn’t I?“.

„I don’t know, we’ve never talked about it since that night“. 

„Because you chose to pretend if never happenned. And it’s such a shame Cal because I’m absolutely positive you enjoyed that a lot and there is no reason to refuse yourself this kind of pleasure. It doesn’t make you weaker or less of a man or anything. It’s just physical, it just feels good“. 

„I’m sorry for the way I acted after…you know, after we were done. I freaked out and I had my reasons for that, maybe I’ll tell you about these reasons one day but anyway, it’s not gonna happen again“. 

Luke smiled. 

„Apology accepted“. 

He looked down at Calum, who swallowed thickly as the blonde spread his legs completely, revealing his small hole. Luke knew the more time he’ll give to Calum, the more doubts will spread through the older boy, so he rather stopped staring and pulled the soft cheeks apart. Calum’s opening was so tiny, clearly not used to take anything in. He carefully licked over it, feeling the goosebumps on the dark skin immidiately, but Calum didn’t push him away. He started licking with a lot more force this time, coating the puckered skin with saliva. When the tight ring of muscles was lubricated enough, Luke started sucking on it, which earned him a loud whine from the tanned boy. 

He smiled for himself as he buried his face between Calum’s spread cheeks, eating him out furiously, not even caring about how tightly his thighs closed around his head. Calum kept his legs open, even holding himself lightly under his knees so Luke could eat him out properly. He was so exposed, he could feel his hole slowly opening under the pressure of Luke’s tongue, relaxing and letting the younger boy to slid his tongue inside without resistance. 

„Luke! Oh Luke, fuck“.

Calum cried loudly, now fully grinding his hole against Luke’s face and it felt so fucking amazing. His cock was hard against his belly, the angry tip leaking precum, leaving wet patches on his bronze skin. He could feel Luke’s tongue inside him and it was just all too much. 

„Are you close baby? You are so open“. 

Calum groaned and threw his head back, fisting sheets in pure sensation. 

„Put a finger in me“. 

Luke almost choked on his own spit but decided to not to elaborate it too much. He was incredibly turned on, so was Calum and he was more than ready to do anything to please the whining boy beneath him. 

Slowly, he pushed his index finger inside the tight, wet opening, sliding it in and out with an ease. He could tell Calum was close, by the loud moaning and sharp breathing, so he took his cock in his mouth, sucking on it hard, while fucking him with his finger. After less than a minute, Calum screamed and Luke could feel thick ribbons of hot cum spurting down his throat. He was quickly swallowing the warm, creamy liquid, few drops dripping down his chin, because he didn’t manage to swallow such an amount. He was gently licking the remaining pearly drops, until the softening cock was absolutely clean.

In complete silence, Luke wiped his face with his own t-shirt, throwing the black piece of clothing on the floor afterwards. He pulled a thick blanket over both of their bodies, placing his head on the pillow just few milimeters from Calum’s face. The older boy’s breath became more even, but he took his time before he finaly looked in the blue eyes. 

„I love you Luke“. 

 

***Let's take a moment to appreciate what Calum just said :-) I mean...it's really, really big deal for Calum to say these words loud. He and Luke, they took a very long way to get where they are now, they've been through so many bad things and the darkest moments, but they never gave up on each other. As you can tell, Calum's character changed the most, he changed so dramatically, he doesn't seem to be the same person he was at the beginning. The fact Luke never left him even though he had all the reasons in the world to do so, just melted Calum's cold heart. After so many years of holding back, after so many years of being emotionless, he finaly let his feelings to take over and admit to himself he's in love with Luke. This is such a big moment for my little Cake family :-) 

But...you it's not gonna be that easy right? The troubles are on it's way....

Awww, fluffy Mashton. I don't know why, but they just seem so good together. I've never shipped Mashton much, but in this story, I truly enjoy them and they're a nice match I think. 

Hope you don't mind all the smuts lately, I don't know what's going on, but I'm in the right mood for them.


	71. Chapter 71

Luke sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. It was half past eleven in the evening and he just woke after a long nap he took with Calum, because they both totally passed out. He blinked, still quite disorientated, his sight focusing on the tanned figure in front of him. Calum was quietly putting on a black hoodie, along with the dark washed skinny jeans and a pair of bright red trainers. He ruffled his curls, but not really paying any further attention to his look as usual. Calum was effortless, he never really cared, which was making him even more beautiful. The blonde rubbed his sleepy eyes.

„Where are you going?“.

„Michael texted me“. 

The older boy announced half-heartedly, which immidiately caused a panic attack inside Luke’s head.

„What did he say?“

„He wants to talk. Like…sort this out between us, before it gets too intense and awkward. I mean, I don’t really give a shit about his feelings right now, but the last thing I want is another drama in the team, because they’d notice something’s wrong for sure. We have a hell of a work to do, we’re going to be locked up in the studio soon for many weeks, creating a new album and we simply can’t afford to not cooperate somehow. I’m still pissed off as fuck, I’m only doing this for work issues“. 

Luke nodded, not sure what to say or even think. He expected Michael to make the first step, but definitely not this soon. Anyway, there was nothing he could do to stop Michael or Calum.

„Do you think it’s a good idea? I mean, you just found out, you both are quite full of emotions“.

Calum shrugged.

„That’s true. But the sooner we get our shit together, the better for all of us. We’re just in the middle of our career, we can’t fight around when it’s only three of us in the band, you know“.

„Okay“.

Calum took a few steps forward, sitting on the edge of the bed.

„I know it doesn’t sound much like me, making actually rational decisions but…I have to start somewhere and I think this is about the right time. I guess way too many people already suffered from my anger and my anxiety attacks“. 

Luke shook his head. 

„If I didn’t know, I wouldn’t believe you’re the same person I met year and a half ago“. 

Calum smiled. 

„We’re young and people change“.

„Recite your own lyrics in a moment like this is so lame“. 

The older boy laughed, before standing up.

„I know. I won’t be long, just gonna have few drinks with the fucking traitor, hopefully without killing each other in the process. Take some rest“. 

 

It was nearly three in the morning, when Luke fidgeted on the bed. He was usually a heavy sleeper, but some unfamiliar noise made him open his eyes. The room was completely dark, not even a dim light of the street lamps made it through the closed curtains. His eyesight was not adapted yet to the darkness, so he was just squinting confusedly into the black surroundings. The moment he finaly got used to the lack of light, his pupils went wide and a firm hand over his mouth muffled the frightened scream. He wanted to push the person away, he wanted to yell, but there was another pair of hands, grabbing his arms and pressing him into the mattress, leaving him completely restrained. Low voice whispered right in his ear.

„Shhh, calm down baby, it’s me, it’s just me. Don’t scream“. 

The hand covering his mouth disappeared, but the other ones kept holding him down. 

„Calum?“.

He spat. 

„What the fuck are you doing? Who is this, what’s going on?“. 

„Stop freaking out Luke, it’s just us“. 

The blonde breathed out. 

„Ashton?“.

„That’s right sweetheart, Michael’s also there, see? No need to panic, you need to calm yourself down“. 

„You need to get your hands off me! Why are you holding me, is that some kind of a joke? Calum?“. 

He turned his attention to the dark boy, desperately looking for anwers. 

„Ash, stop keeping him down or he’ll never subside. I got this“. 

Calum nodded towards the drummer, who hesitatingly released the grip around Luke’s wrists. 

The blonde swiftly lifted hismelf to sit at least, his back painfully pressed against the headboard, because all the three boys were ridiculously close to him. 

„Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on? What are you even doing here? It’s like three in the morning“. 

Calum stroked his cheek gently and Luke fought the urge to knock his hand off his face, that frustrated he was. 

„We had few drinks in the bar downstairs with Mikey, trying to figure out the situation we had, you know baby“. 

„What does it have to do with me?“.

Luke barked angrily. 

„Actually a lot baby. We talked and talked and Ashton joined us after a while, because he couldn’t sleep and he knew we were still up in the bar. We had the most honest conversation, all three of us, we've probably never talked this openly to each other before. We agreed the things have been quite messy between us lately and we desperately need to solve our shits and put ourselves back together“. 

„That’s why you crept into this room in the middle of the night? To tell me you decided to solve your problems?“. 

„Let me finish babe. We also agreed on one more thing, which is, that the main source of the „problems“ we need to solve, is you“. 

„What?“. 

„Yeah. Don’t act like you don’t know that Luke, I mean, come on. You are fully aware of how much mess was spilled out because of you, Ash and I fighting over you, Michael secretely drooling over you the whole fucking time…“.

„Michael?!“

Luke gasped, his eyes meeting the green ones.

„Luke, I can assure you that’s not…“. 

„Oh shut up Michael, we’re not here to defend ourselves by denying the truth“. 

Ashton spat, rolling his eyes. 

Calum grabbed Luke’s chin, forcing the boy to look right at him. 

„You were the one who threw himself at Mikey, right baby?“. 

Luke’s jaw dropped and Calum’s words left him completely paralyzed. 

The older boy smirked. 

„I should have known. What can I expect from a slut like you? Couldn’t even make it two fucking days without a cock up your ass. Impressive, few hours after I left the city, Michael already had you begging to be fucked“. 

„That’s not truth! I never asked him to fuck me, I’d never do that to you Calum, I swear on my life. I was…I was drunk and emotinal, I don’t know what got into me. I fucked up, I fucked up so much Calum and was too ashamed to admit that to you. I was scared you’ll push me away like you always did, even though you’d have every single right to do that this time. I was so scared to loose you, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry“. 

Luke was rambling, tears already building up in the corners of his eyes. Calum raised his hand and the blonde was 100% sure there was a hit coming, but the tanned boy only ruffled his hair and pulled his head closer, whispering softly.

„It’s okay baby, it’s okay. I’m not mad, I don’t mean it, do you understand me? Luke, look at me“. 

He said firmly, clenching Luke’s jaw tightly. 

„I don’t mean the nasty things, do you hear me? I also don’t care about the stupid kiss attempt. It’s just a show for the bedroom“. 

Luke was staring at the older boy, absolutely confused and clueless. 

„I…I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me“. 

„You have to listen to me very carefully Luke, alright? We talked with the boys, you know, about you. We all want you very much, which I’m sure is not a new   
infrmation to you. I was wondering, if you feel the same way?“.

The blonde took a sharp breath. 

„What are you even trying to infer right now?“.

He asked, but in the back of his mind, he thought he knew. It was getting more and more obvious each second. 

„I know it probably sounds crazy, but...I was wondering if you want Ashton and Michael the way they want you“. 

Luke rubbed his face. What the hell was actually happenning?

„I slept with Ash, you all know that. So I guess that means yes, I wouldn’t let him fuck me if I wasn’t attracted to him“.

„And Michael?“. 

The blonde sighed desperately. 

„There’s probably some sort of chemistry, I don’t know, why are we even talking about this?“. 

„Do you want all three of us to fuck you?“. 

Calum asked out of nowhere and Luke’s heart stopped beating.

„What?“. 

„You heard me Luke“. 

„I did, but I can’t believe what you just said“. 

„It wouldn’t change anything between us Luke, I swear. One night, we all get what we want and then we all will get back to normal. One time thing. We want you so bad baby, you have no idea“. 

„How…how are you so cool about this?“. 

„Because I know you only love me, I know you could fuck with thousand men but you’d never leave me for any of them. And I feel the same way about you, but I know you need the affection, you get high on the thought of people drooling over you. You love the attention, you love seeing others lusting over you. And you can have it tonight baby, with me watching. But you have to promise, you’ll never, ever, let them have you again. If I find out you go to them behind my back, we’re done for good Luke an I swear to God I mean that“. 

The youngest boy swallowed thickly. 

„Just a one time thing?“. 

Calum nodded. 

„Just one time. Do you want us to make you feel good baby?“.

Ashton lost it, not able to hold himself back anymore. He moved closer, pressing his lips against the blonde’s neck from behind, sucking on it gently.

„Do you want it babe?“. 

He repated Calum’s question, which earned him a small moan from Luke’s lips. 

„I missed that“. 

Ashton was eager, the most eager of them all, pulling Luke closer to him, creating deep purple bruises on his neck, hands all over his chest. He was just about to attack the blonde’s lips, when Calum tapped his arm.

„Ash“. 

„Yeah?“.

„Let Mikey go first“. 

 

Suddenly, all eyes were on Michael, who hasn’t said a single word the whole time. He was standing in the corner in complete silence, nervously pulling on the hem of his t-shirt, cheeks blushed and eyes glued to his shoes. He wasn’t sure about that. It was a huge deal for him, first, because he's never touched Luke this way before, like Calum and Ashton, and second, he’s been craving him for such a long time, it almost felt unreal and hard to believe it was actually happenning. 

„Get on the bed Mikey, don’t be shy“. 

Calum said warmly, offering his hand to guide the younger boy to the big bed. He knew he couldn’t let Ashton to have Luke first, because judging by the pure lust in his eyes, he would tear the poor boy in half. The drummer had the biggest sexual drive. Calum was rough and passionate too, but it was half due to his dark past, some form of his self-defense, whilst Ashton’s sexual appetite was simply in his nature. Calum knew Michael will go easy on Luke, because he was looking at him like he was made of the most precious glass. 

Michael hesitatingly joined the trio on the bed, kneeling in front of the blonde, still to ashamed to properly look at him. 

„Let me help a little“. 

Calum said, pressing against Luke’s chest, making him lay down. 

„I’m gonna take this off okay?“. 

Luke was slightly shaking, but didn’t fight Calum when he took off his t-shirt, leaving him only in his black boxers.

Michael exhaled loudly, staring at the younger boy, absorbing the picture in front of him. There he was, Luke, laying on the bed, only in his underwear.

„This is what you wanted Michael, right? Don’t be nervous, kiss him, he’s all yours. Just yours“. 

„Do you…do you really want this Luke?“.

Michael stuttered.

„Yeah. Kiss me Mikey, please“. 

„Oh my God“. 

Michael lost it, all of his remaining boundaries fell down when he heard Luke saying those sweet words. He bent down, kissing the younger boy gently with his eyes closed. Luke moaned, wrapping his hands around Michael’s neck, kissing him back eagerly, pulling him even closer. The kiss grew more passionate as Luke parted his lips and his cock twitched the moment Michael slid his warm tongue inside. They were kissing messily, their lips swollen and covered with saliva, but none of them cared at this point. When Michael started sucking on his neck, Luke arched his back and bucked his hips forward, because shit, his neck was so damn sensitive and the way Michael was biting the soft skin there, creating fresh purple marks, was simply too much to handle. 

„Let’s get you naked baby“. 

Ashton suddenly stood behind Michael, taking his t-shirt carefully off and reaching for the belt buckle. Luke and Michael never broke their deep, passionate kiss, too lost in their moment to notice Ashton slowly pushed Michael’s jeans down, taking them completely off his body. The other blonde was left only in his boxers as well, his clothed cock now rubbing against Luke’s with force. Michael was pretty sure he could come just from grinding his hips against Luke’s hard cock. The older blonde backed off a little bit, sitting on his heels when Ashton tried to slide his boxers down. 

„Ash, don’t“.

„What’s wrong?“. 

„Nothing, I just…don’t wanna…“. 

Ashton smirked. 

„What’s the matter baby? You don’t want Luke to see how hard you are? You, his big best friend, always bragging about like you want the best for him, like he’s a little brother to you, look at you now. You are so hard I don’t even have to take your boxers off to see, it’s so obvious Mikey. Let him see baby, alright? Let him see how hard he made you. Do you wanna take a look at Mikey’s pretty, hard cock Luke?“. 

The youngest boy nodded, eyes on the outline of Michael’s tented boxers. There was a huge bulge in the front and Luke just couldn’t stop looking at it. 

Michael turned his head aside and moaned silently, as Aston slowly pulled his underwear down, revealing the fully errect penis and swollen balls, hanging low. 

„Do you like it Luke? Do you like his cock? Look how pretty it is, all hard and chubbed up. Come here, if you tease the tip, it’ll start leaking“. 

Ashton said, tugging on Michael’s cock gently, running his thumb over the red tip. 

Luke crawled a little closer, his head now between Michael’s spread thighs, with perfect access to his dick, since the older boy was still sitting on his heels. The drummer was stroking him quickly, until he smiled with satisfaction, because drops of perly precume were leaking out of the swollen head. He was guiding Michael’s cock all over Luke’s lips and cheeks, smearing the precum nicely, until the pale skin was glistening from the amount of slick. He tapped the tip few times against Luke’s lips.

„Open up Luke, open up wide for Mikey“. 

Luke obeyed and opened his mouth, letting Ashton to put the blonde’s cock inside. It was so dirty he couldn’t help but moaned around the lenght.

„There you go. Such a good boy. Suck baby, suck him off properly. I know you can do much more better than this, remember? You sucked my dick for so many times, complete cockslut, always greedy to have your mouth stuffed with something big and hard“.

Luke whined desperately, his voice totally suppressed by the thick penis, making it’s way further down his throat. Michael happenned to be the smallest of all three, but his cock was fat and Luke was having troubles taking it all in. His lips spread to the maximum around the veiny member. His eyes were getting wattery and he really felt the need to pull off and take a breath, but Ashton didn’t let him. He grabbed his head with both large hands, forcing him to take Michael’s cock deeper, all the way down his throat. Tears were already glistening on Luke’s cheeks, his nose pressed against Michael’s pubes and the drummer simply refused to let go.

„Oh, Luke! So good, so fucking good“.

Michael was moaning loudly, his eyes closed as he was slowly bucking his hips forward, making the blonde choking massively.

Ashton caressed his cheek.

„Relax your jaw baby, make it go slack, just like that, there we go. Mikey’s thick, I know, but you have to let him fuck your throat, is that okay? You want to make him feel good, don’t you?“.

Luke nodded, cheeks completely soaked with tears.

„That’s a good boy. Now relax baby and open really, really wide, don’t fight it, just take it“.

Ashton was holding his head firmly in place, so the blonde didn’t have a chance to turn away or writhe around. Michael was now fucking his throat properly, deep moans escaping his parted lips as his hips were sharply moving forward.

„How does is feel Mikey? You’ve been dreaming about this moment for such a long time, for so many months. You’ve been craving him so badly. Feeling good to have him like this right now? Feeding him on your cock? Look at him, lips all spread around your cock, spit dripping down his chin, your precum smeared over the pretty face“. 

Michael cried helplessly.

„I’m gonna come“. 

He was fucking Luke’s mouth incredibly fast right now, feeling his orgasm approaching. 

But Ashton had other plans, he suddenly pushed Luke away from Michael and clenched his fingers around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming. 

„You don’t want to come before you fuck this little slut, do you?“. 

Michael gasped. 

He honestly never thought he would get this far, he was pretty shaken from the blowjob and idea of actually fucking Luke would send him over the edge, if Ashton didn’t have his fingers still wrapped around his penis. 

„Can…can I?“.

He wasn’t sure if the question was meant for Luke or Calum, because he felt like he needed permission from both of them. 

Calum nodded. 

„Yeah. Yeah, if that’s what Luke wants“. 

Michael looked at the boy beneath him, his eyes filled with questions. 

Luke breathed out. 

„Fuck me Mikey. Want you to have me“. 

„Oh God, Luke“. 

Michael whined, kissing the younger boy deeply, immidiately slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He’s never been more turned on in his life. 

„Let me get him ready“. 

Calum suggested, which was more an announcement than a request. Michael understood. No matter all the things happenning at this moment, Luke was still his and Calum wanted to make sure he won’t get hurt. He wanted to prep him himself. 

 

The dark boy took the last piece of Luke’s clothing off, revealing his rock hard cock, leaving him completely naked. 

„Spread your legs baby, let us see your pretty tiny hole“. 

Luke was blushing heavily, because it felt so weird, being exposed for all of them like this, but he let his thighs fell apart anyway, giving a perfect view on his little pink hole.

„Wanna eat him out Mikey? He loves that, he opens much more easily once there’s a tongue on his hole. I’ll give him my fingers after that“. 

Michael just nodded, hungrily hypnotizing the tight ring of muscles. Luke lifted himself a little, providing Michael the best access. The older boy didn’t waste anymore time, he quickly spread his ass cheeks and buried his face between them. Luke started moaning the moment there was a warm tongue licking all over his hole, sucking gently on the sensitive skin, coating it with saliva. 

„Open yourself for Mikey baby, let his tongue slide inside your little hole“. 

Calum was petting Luke’s hair, while the blonde was writhing between the sheets, legs spread wide, his hole grinding against Michael’s face. He arched his back as the older boy stabbed his tongue in, clenching his velvet walls tightly around it. Michael’s mouth felt like heaven and Luke could spend days just lying on his back and being eaten out by him. His cock hardened even more, flushed and angry against his stomach. 

„Enough Mikey, he’s gonna come just from this“. 

Calum pushed Michael gently aside, taking his place between Luke’s spread legs. Without a warning, Luke felt a lubed funger entering him, no ressistance at all, because he was already a little loose from Michael.

„Two fingers inside baby, you’re opening up so nicely. Your hole is getting so loose. Imagine how loose you’re gonna be after three horny cocks“.

Luke whined because shit, he felt already pretty fucked up! 

Calum curled his fingers, making Luke scream desperately as he pressed his middle finger against his prostate. The tight muscles completely relaxed around his digits after the wave of pleasure and Calum took it as an opportunity to push the third finger in. He was gently fucking the blonde on three wet fingers right now, stretching his hole as much as he could. 

„He’s ready. All yours Mikey“. 

Michael was a bit breathless as he positioned himself, putting Luke’s legs on his shoulders to get the perfect access. He glanced Calum’s direction. 

„Really no condom?“. 

„No. He hates rubber, he only wants it bare“. 

Michael sighed, because he couldn’t believe he was just about to fuck Luke, bare. 

He slowly pushed the head inside, groaning at the tightness. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore and slid all the way in, until his balls were resting against Luke’s ass. 

„Oh, oh Luke! So tight“. 

He gasped, fucking the boy at a painfully slow pace. 

He didn’t speed up in few following minutes and Luke was getting a little frustrated. Michael was thrusting into him slowly and gently, like he was afraid to hurt him. 

Luke tried to buck his hips forward to get more friction, but Michael only gripped him and firmly held him in place, so Luke could do nothing but lay on the bed and take the shallow thrusts.

„Mikey…“.

„Yes baby?“. 

„Faster, fuck me proper, please“. 

„No baby, don’t want to hurt you. Let’s keep it nice and gentle“. 

Luke threw his head back desperately, because he knew there was no way to get a satisfaction from this. He wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist, grabbing the older boy’s ass and pulling him closer.

„Luke!“.

Michael whined and so did Luke, because his cock finaly got deeper.

„Fuck me hard Mikey, I need that, please, please…need your cock deep inside me“. 

Luke smiled happily, because Michael was now fucking into him with force, his chubby cock sliding in and out of Luke’s stretched hole easily. Luke almost lost it when Michael pressed his knees againts his chcest, fucking him especially deep in this new position. 

„I’m not gonna last“. 

Michael said sheepishly, his hips spontaneously bucking forward. 

„That’s okay Mikey, that’s okay. Come inside him“. 

Calum said but Michael shook his head furiously. 

„No…that’s…wrong. I can’t come inside him, I’m gonna pull out“. 

Ashton smirked, crawling quietly behind Michael’s back, kissing his spine softly. 

„Ash…what…what are you doing?“.

The drummer didn’t reply but pressed his two fingers against Michael’s perineum, the most sensitive spot right behind his balls. 

„Cream inside baby, don’t hold back, just let it go“. 

Michael cried loudly, because he couldn’t take the pleasure anymore. From behind, Ashton pushed him even deeper into Luke, forcing Michael to release his seed inside him. The feeling of thick spurts coating his inner walls sent Luke over the egde as well and he spilled all over his soft belly.

Michael collapsed on top of the younger boy, his breath uneven and his body covered with thin layer of sweat. 

 

„Are you ready for another one baby?“. 

Luke turned his head, following Calum’s calm voice, to see his fist wrapped around Ashton's cock, stroking him fast to get the giant dick fully hard. The drummer was sitting against the headboard, whimpering, because Calum’s hands were skilfull and he was jerking him off real good. 

The blonde nodded hesitatingly, even though he knew he wasn’t even close to be ready.

„Come on sweetheart, you’re gonna ride Ashton’s cock, alright? Nice and hard, you’re so good at riding a dick baby, you know that“.

Luke’s eyes went wide once he came closer to the huge penis Ashton was now lazily stroking. He bit his lip. 

„You missed this baby? Missed my big cock? I bet you think about those times I fucked into the mattress every single night, sometimes not only once, because you were such an eager whore, always horny, never had enough“. 

Luke squirmed when Calum manhadled him onto Ashton’s lap, becaue he was still too sensitive a overwhelmed after sex with Michael just few minutes ago. He started writhing furiously, when the tanned boy spread his ass cheeks, guiding him on the drummer’s leaking cock. 

„No“.

„What’s the matter baby?“.

„I don’t wanna, it’s too big…it’s gonna hurt“. 

Calum caressed his forehead, but never stopped pushing the blonde further down on the thick lenght Ashton was holding in his hand. The tip slipped inside, earning them a loud cry from Luke, who was unsuccessfully trying to fight Calum, but there was no way out. The dark boy was holding his hands behind his back, pressing on his shoulders with the other hand, while Ashton was forcing his cock mercilessly inside the stretched hole, clutching Luke’s hip tightly. After a short while of struggling, Calum seemed to have enough of the small fight and roughly made the youngest boy sit on Ashton’s dick. Luke’s wrecked whine filled the room, when the massive lenght slid all the way inside his ass, Michael’s seed gushing out of the fucked entrance, dripping down his thighs.

Ashton threw his head back. 

„Fuck! Fuck, so wet inside. You like that baby? Having a man’s load leaking out of you, while the other one’s fucking you and your lovely boyfriend is watching? Watching how much of a slut he has at home, willing to take three cocks, one after another. Like a cheap whore from the street. You’re so wet baby, so full of Michael’s baby juice and there’s gonna be another nice, big load soon. Shit, your hole’s gonna be a complete creampie mess“. 

The blonde was still trying to adjust the big cock inside him, he felt so fucking full, so overstuffed. Calum was standing behing him, helping him lifting his hips and pushing him back down, slowly making him to ride Ashton. Few minutes later, Luke was finally riding the swollen lenght with full force, hands on the drummer’s firm chest, supporting himself when his hips were moving up and down at a quick pace. Ashton smacked his ass hard, grabbing his ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them harshly. 

„Shit baby, your ass is so fucking big. Definitely a lot bigger than the last time I fucked it. So fat, so full“. 

„Stop…stop saying that“. 

Luke whispered brokenly, because he could literally feel how red his face was getting. 

„It’s a good thing baby, don’t get me wrong. You need to have a big, round ass, since it’s your only work tool. You’re only good and taking cock sweetheart, that’s the only reason that’s keeping you here. You need to be a good little bitch or you’d be completely useless. Yes, just like that, ride me hard, make this fat ass wiggle, fuck, you’re amazing baby“. 

Luke was bouncing on the drummer’s lap so fast he couldn’t even catch his breath, his legs shaking, his whole body covered in sweat. He was getting incredibly tired, specially because Ashton was just lying there, letting him do all the work. But his large cock was reaching all the good places and Luke was deperate to have it pressed against the sweet little spot deep inside him. Ashton could see the young by was running out of energy, so he finally rocked his hips up and started fucking hard into the pilant body on top of him. 

The blonde cursed, because this angle felt so fucking great, the head of Ashton’s dick hitting his prostate dead on with every single thrust. He was screaming loud, because the bliss was overwhelming and it completely took over, making him forget how sensitive and sore he actually was. 

Suddenly, Calum spoke up. 

„Ash, don’t make him cum. He’s gonna be too oversensitive for me, he can’t take three orgasms in such a short amount of time“. 

„But he’s so close, look at him. I wanna finish him off, don’t let him come on your dick then“. 

„What the fuck Ashton? He’s MY boyfriend and he’s so coming on my cock“.

The drummer pouted.

„Well, then he’s gonna have to handle three orgasms“. 

„I said fucking don’t!“. 

But he drummer didn’t stop, he only quickened the pace, thrusting into Luke hard, fast and deep, making sure his prostate was being remorselessly stimulated.

„Come for me sweetheart, wanna see your beautiful hard dick spurting all over my belly and chest".

A broken moan escaped Luke’s lips as he came hard, his sperm covering Ashton’s tanned skin. Satisfied with his work, the drummer let finally go, emptying himself deep insde the blonde boy, filling him with another creamy load of fresh come. 

„Mmm, so good baby“. 

He murmed and pulled out carefully, aware of the fact how overstimulated must Luke be. 

 

The youngest boy was a mess, his sweaty body shaking like crazy, messy hair stuck to his forehead, face covered with spit and dried precum, his hole all red and puffy, white semen shamelessly leaking out, dirtying his thick thighs. He was exhausted. 

„One more baby, can you take it?“. 

Calum’s voice whispered in his ear, licking the shell delicately. 

Luke moved his head to face the tanned boy, who was already naked in front of him, his penis painfully hard and leaking against his abs. He swallowed. He was so tired and he couldn’t even think about another dick going inside his torn, sore hole, but he simply couldn’t leave Calum out. He nodded slowly. 

„Yeah. Have me“. 

Calum didn’t wait any longer, gently flipping the blonde, so he was now lying on his belly.

„Ass up baby, gonna fuck you from behind. You can keep your head down, I only need you ass in the air“. 

Luke obeyed, offering Calum his perfect, full, round butt.

„So beautiful baby, fuck, your hole is a one, big, sticky mess. It’s completely white from all the come that was spilled inside you, such a dirty vessel for semen. I don’t even have to use lube, it’s so wet and moist, so nasty“. 

Calum lined himself up and pushed inside, firmly holding Luke’s bruised hips in place, preventing him from moving. 

„Shit, your hole is so loose baby. You can’t even clench around me, how fucked and stretched you are“. 

Luke was gasping silently as he was being roughly fucked into the matters. His eyes filled with tears of pain and pleasure, becuase Calum knew him so well, he knew exactly where to find his prostate and which angle worked the best to reach it, but he was also so fucking overstimulated. Out of nowhere, he felt a hand softly caressing his cheek. 

„You’re doing so good baby“. 

Michael said tenderly, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. 

„You need to come once more baby and we’re done, okay? One more orgasm and you can go to sleep“. 

„I can’t Mikey“. 

Luke cried out, desperately writhing when he felt Michael’s fingers wrapping around his completely soft cock. 

„You’re so soft baby. We need to get your pretty little cock hard, I’m gonna help you. You’re so beautiful like this Luke, so fucking gorgeous“. 

Michael was slowly stroking the blonde’s cock, which wasn’t easy since it’s been totally soft, but he was trying his best.

„Come on baby, show me how much you love being fucked. Calum’s fucking your beautiful ass so good, isn’t he?“. 

Michael smiled when he felt Luke’s dick hardening, little by little. Calum changed the angle a little bit, fucking right into the blonde’s prostate, which helped a lot and his penis soon became almost fully erect. 

„Such a good boy. Look at you baby, how nice and hard you are. I love your cock, it’s so damn beautiful. Are you gonna come for me and Calum darling? You can come anytime you want, don’t hold back, release all over my hand, it’s okay baby“. 

Michael was jerking him off quickly, running his thumb over the sensitive tip and pressing the finger on it firmly. He used the other hand to massage Luke’s balls, gently cupping them and teasing them. 

„Come on baby, need you to come for me“. 

Calum said impatiently, becuase he was getting close himself.

It was all too much for Luke, but he let the pleasure spread through his body, bucking his hips forward, fucking into Michael’s fist properly. 

„That’s it baby, that’s good, just like that, fuck my fist, make yourself come“. 

Few firm tugs on his cock and Luke was spilling his sticky white liquid all over Michael’s fingers. He almost blacked out from the intensity of it and he nearly wasn’t able to register Michael’s soothing words. His body was completely wrecked and he didn’t even move when he was filled with another thick batch of warm semen. He was fisting the sheets violently as he felt Calum pulling out, followed by a mix of cum gushing out of his destroyed hole.

 

The moment, Luke woke up.

 

***Hey loves! It's quite obvious I can't stop writing smuts and let me tell you, I REALLY enjoyed writing this one. 

I wanted to create something a little bit special for you, because you are so amazing and your support and kind comments mean a world to me. I am super thankful for every single one of you, because without you, the story wouldn't be where it is right now. 

I was thinking of a foursome for a long time and many of you asked for it as well, so I decided to finaly come up with one. I wasn't really sure how to fit it into the story, because you know, Luke and Calum are in such a good place now and Calum would hardly allow Ashton and Michael to fuck Luke at this point. So, I made it as a Luke's wet, dirty dream. Something in the back of his mind, something he's maybe actually craving. Attention from all the three boys, that's like a heaven on Earth for him. Little attention seeker :-)

I really, really hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know if you liked it and which part you liked the most. Because I'm so curious who you think fucked Luke the best :-)

New chapter soon!

<3


	72. Chapter 72

Luke’s eyes flew open and his breath got stuck in his throat. He couldn’t breathe and the aftershocks made his body shaking like crazy. His hair was damp and he noticed every inch of his skin was covered with thick layer of sweat, his t-shirt absolutely drenched. His heart was beating like it was about to jump right off his chest any second, his mind hazy and racing. He was completely disorientated and at this point, he had no idea where he was and what was actually happenning. The room was still dark, but he could hear a familiar voice from the distance calling his name. Someone grabbed his arm and squeezed it harshly, making him whimper at the sudden touch. 

„Luke!“.

He finally managed to make a sound somehow, still feeling totally lost in the moment. 

„W-What?“. 

Calum was kneeling right next to him, painfully clutching his arm, his eyes wide, indefinite expression spread across his face. 

„What happenned?“. 

Luke asked dumbly, his hand instinctively reaching the aching spot on his other arm, which was suffering under Calum’s grip. The older boy sensed the blonde’s pain and let go eventually, but his chocolate eyes never left Luke’s. 

„What happenned? You tell me what happenned Luke, I was so fucking scared what was going on with you“. 

The younger boy rubber his eyes, trying to earn some more time for his brain to start working again. 

„What do you mean? I’m…okay?“. 

„Okay? Luke, you should fucking see yourself right now, you’re staring at me like you’ve just seen a ghost. I heard some sound and it didn’t go away, so it properly woke me up. Then I realised, it’s you. You were…moaning. Like really, really loud, whining, rambling“. 

It was like an arrow through Luke’s chest. Rambling? Holy shit, he didn’t remember everything from the dream but he could definitely remember moaning Michael’s name a lot. And Ashton’s. He was begging them to fuck him, to take him, to claim him, to come inside him, to make him theirs. He started shaking even a little more than before, if it was humanly possible. It was just a dream, a fucking dream, but despite this fact, he had no idea what kind of explanation he would have to provide to Calum to not to be mad at him. 

Luke swallowed thickly. 

„W-what…what was I saying? I mean, from the sleep“. 

The dark boy clearly hesitated before he answered. 

„I didn’t catch that“. 

And Luke was absolutely positive it was a lie. He couldn’t read Calum’s mind, but the way he was looking at him was simply…strange. He didn’t know for sure, the old Calum would most definitely throw something like that at him right off the bat, probably spit on him, call him a worthless slut and kick him out of the room without hesitation, but this „new one“… Luke couldn’t really predict his actions anymore. 

„I’m sorry I woke you up“. 

„I was worried about you Luke, you were writhing on the bed like crazy, pulling the sheets, you were such a mess“. 

„I’m sorry I scared you, I don’t really know what got into me“. 

Calum was looking right in Luke’s eyes when he pouted slightly. 

„What were you dreaming about?“. 

„Uh, what do you mean?“. 

„I mean what your dream was about, seriously Luke, don’t play stupid, I don’t buy that shit“. 

„I don’t remember“. 

Luke murmured and he didn’t even have to glance at Calum to know, he wasn’t buying this shit as well. 

„Honestly Cal, I don’t remember, do you remember all of your dreams? I doubt that. It was probably some…bad one. Since it made me so...confused“. 

„Fine. I was just wondering what made you this abnormally bothered. Anyway, let’s take this off, you’re soaked in sweat, come on, move your hips“. 

It took few seconds for Luke to realize what was going on. He panicked and rushed to push Calum’s hand off, but it was too late. The older boy already threw the blanket off Luke’s body and the blonde wanted to literally die on the spot. His face immidiately turned red and he didn’t dare to even look down between his legs. There was absolutely no way to hide the huge tent in his boxers, it was more than clear his cock was fully erect, the fabric on the front drenched with the leaked precome. 

„A bad dream? A bad dream made you this fucking hard Luke?“. 

Calum spat, staring at the impressive bulge, covered only with the thin material.

„Why don’t you just care of it?“. 

Luke said out of nowhere and the older boy almost choked on his own spit. 

„What the fuck did you just say?“. 

„You denied me orgasms for such a long time, it’s actually not that surprising I get hard so easily“. 

„I fucked you hard this morning“. 

„That’s not enough. I need more. I need you Calum. Please? Will you take care of me? I really, really need to feel you“. 

Calum wasn’t 100% convinced, but he was slowly getting there. One thing will never change about Calum. His ego.

„Yeah? You want me to touch the little package of yours?“. 

Luke opened his mouth to snap he’s almost the same size as Calum, which was far from „little“, but settled for nodding his head. It wasn’t the best timing for an argument, especially when the dominant side of the dark boy was showing up. 

„Yes, please. Touch that little package, get me off baby, please“. 

The older boy pulled Luke’s boxers down without asking questions, throwing them on the floor, leaving the boy only in his sleeping shirt. 

„Take that off. Wanna see your nipples and your belly“. 

Luke obeyed, exposing himself to Calum completely. 

The dark boy started stroking his hard cock in a painfully slow pace, running his thumb over the oversensitive head, smirking at the way Luke threw his head back and hissed. 

„What do you want babe? Do you want me to jerk you off? Stroking you mercilessly until you cream all over my fist? Or do you want me to suck you off? Teasing that sweet pink tip of yours so hard you’ll be begging me stop? Do you want me to torture your pretty little cock until you’ll release your seed? Would you like that?“. 

„Yeah, yeah, I want that so bad“. 

„Which one baby?“. 

„Suck me off. Need your mouth, please Cal“. 

„Only because you’re asking so nicely“. 

Luke knew giving blowjobs definitely wasn’t Calum’s most favourite thing in the world and he knew how much effort it took for the tattooed boy to „degrade“ himself like that. 

„Sit against the headboard“. 

The older boy odered, planning on to crawl between Luke’s legs. 

The blonde bit his lip. 

Could we do it a different way this time? Just…for once?“.

Calum furrowed bis brow. 

„Like how?“. 

„Would you…get on the floor? On your knees?“. 

And fuck, this was time for Calum to bite his lip so hard he tasted blood. He never got on his knees for anyone. 

 

Ashton woke up to an empty bed and a jot of anger took over him. Would Michael really leave him before the sun comes up again? After what they had last night, Ashton would be properly and truly hurt, because shit, he definitely didn’t see Michael as a simple one night stand. He was looking around the room until he spotted a familiar silhouette on the balcony, leaning against the railing, staring at the sunrise. He sighed in relief, grabbing one of the white hotel bathrobes, throwing it over his shoulders. Michael jumped a little bit, when he noticed the drummer’s sudden presence. 

„Sorry, couldn’t sleep“. 

He said, but didn’t turn his head to actually look at the older boy, just kept blankly staring into the distance. 

„Did I do something…wrong?“.

Michael chuckled. 

„I guess you’d be probably shocked by this information, but not exactly everything in my life revolves around you“. 

The curly boy pouted slightly. 

„Will you tell me what’s on my mind then?“. 

Michael hesitated, because this was a very, very thin ice and he could fall into a damn cold water any second. He wasn’t sure it was smart to drag Ashton into this, but he was honestly dying to share his worries with someone, since he wasn’t allowed to talk to Luke alone at this point. He shrugged. 

„Just…had bit of a fight with Calum and it bothers me, because I’m not used to fighting with him at all“. 

„What was the argument even about?“. 

„Some kind of…misunderstanding. Doesn’t matter, the fact is, that we’re not talking and it makes me feel miserable“. 

„I you don’t tell me what happenned, I can’t really help you, you know“. 

„I don’t need your help, I guess. I mean, don’t wanna be rude or anything, but it’s just between me and Calum. I only needed to…confess. I think I simply didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts“. 

Ashton nodded. 

„I must have been quite serious, because I honestly can’t remember Calum being actually mad at you. You’ve been friends since babies, one little fight can’t break that bound between you two, it’s impossible. He’s just pissed off, he’ll get over it, give it some time, then talk to him. The only way out is through, that’s one of the few truthful mottos Michael. You can wait around a bit, but you have to talk to him eventually, you need to figure it out. It’s not like you can just say „fuck off“ and slam the door. He’s not going anywhere, you’re gonna see him every single day and you can’t turn the studio into a battlefield“. 

Michael dropped his head, rubbing his eyes. 

„ I know. I’ll talk to him later, I just need to let everything steam off".

 

„Five more Ash, come on, I know you can do it“. 

Trey commanded, standing above the drummer who was currently doing push ups, his gym clothes soaked with sweat, face flushed. Trey wasn’t definitely going easy on him, which wasn’t actually that shocking, according to the fact, he usually didn’t have much to do. Michael has been avoiding gym his whole life, Calum did some work out time to time, but he preferred to do it alone, so Trey was only training Ashton and some of their bodyguards, which didn’t make him too busy. 

„Good job Ash, you’re really getting on another level, I’m very proud“. 

Ashton smiled, pretty sure the trainer was telling this bullshit to everyone, but he decided to go with it.

„Thanks Trey, I appreciate that“. 

„Take a 5, here, drink this“. 

Ashton accepted a plastic bottle with water mixed with vitamins and took a sip.

„How’s Luke and Calum by the way?“. 

Trey asked out of nowhere, making the drummer choke on his drink. 

„Good? I guess. Don’t know, haven’t talked to Calum since his arrival. Why are you even asking me that?“. 

The trainer shrugged. 

„I’m just curious. You know, Luke got pretty wild at the party few days ago and I heard Calum is a jealous type“. 

„Yeah, but Luke didn’t do anything to make him feel that way“. 

Ashton answered, not knowing what else to say. They never talked about personal things and Trey never, ever asked him about Luke/Calum relationship before. This conversation was literally so out of sudden.

„Well, it seemed to me he was quite flirty with you and Michael. Which is not surprising I think, heard he’s got quite a history here“. 

Ashton raised his eyebrow. 

„What kind of history do you exactly mean?“. 

Trey smirked. 

„Like he never had a problem to jump from bed to bed, depending on which one of you was in the mood for him“. 

„Well, the person who said that apperently didn’t have a clue what he was talking about“. 

„Maybe…so you’re saying it’s not true he’s been cheating on Calum with you?“. 

Ashton gasped. 

Trey was crossing the lines so casually, he couldn’t even believe it. 

„First of all, he wasn’t cheating on anyone, because he and Calum didn’t really have their things figured out at the time and second, these things are quite personal and I don’t really wish to discuss it, if you don’t mind“. 

„Yeah. Yeah, sure, sorry for asking, I’m just naturally curious and I don’t really know much about you guys. Anyway, wanna show me the fitness videos you were talking about yesterday? We could try something from them next time, I’d prepare the schedule“. 

Ashton was extremely glad for the change of topic.

„Sure, here. You can check them while I’m on the treadmill, I downloaded plenty of them, take your time“. 

The drummer unlocked his phone, found the right folder and handed it to Trey. Then he put his headphones on and turned his back on him, to hit the machine. 

The trainer was watching the videos for few minutes, getting the idea what Ashton wanted to change in his daily work out routine. 

He smiled. 

Ashton’s phone was ridiculously organised, every folder had a proper title, some of them even included an actual date range of the videos. He was just about to lock the phone and put it back on the table, when he noticed one video, which wasn’t put into any folder. It looked a bit blurry, probably taken in a club or something. It kinda felt like Ashton wasn’t sure what to do with this one. Interesting. Tempting. Trey quickly glanced at Ashton, who was running like crazy with his headphones on, facing a huge window, not him. 

He pressed the play button.

 

***Hey loves! I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, but I needed a little time off. The last chapter kinda drained me! Thank you for your patience sweethearts.

Well well, seems like Luke was a little too vocal during his wet dream and he's scared as hell Calum actually heard him moaning the boys's names. I mean...it's not a crime to have a dirty dream, you can't really affect or plan your dreams, but...it's not exactly good to dream out loud about your boyfriend's bandmates, especially when you were sleeping with one of them in the past and currently in trouble because of kissing the other one. Luke decided to avoid the topic by bossing Calum around. Sometimes, Calum is in the mood to be just slightly less dominant than usual (like when he wants Luke's mouth or fingers on him), but sometimes, he's just not and he snaps. Who knows which case this will be!

Trey has quite the nerve to asking Ashton such a personal quiestions and basically insulting Luke directly. Sneaky little bitch. And let's talk about how stupid is Ashton to give his phone to a "stranger", while not even looking at what he's doing with it. Some interesting, long forgotten footage might come up and make the tables turn. 

Update very soon!! <3


End file.
